Remolino Blanco
by RCurrent
Summary: Separado de su Familia, Lincoln llega a parar a Filadelfia, ahora de 15, deambula solo en las calles de dicha ciudad, sin embargo, luego de conocer a unos grandes amigos, un techo y un trabajo "confortable", descubrirá que tiene un don, y no es el único que lo posee en realidad. (Primer Fanfic)
1. Capítulo 1:Un nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar.**

{-Que hemos hecho...¡Como hiciste eso Lynn Jr!, Era su hermano menor, ¡TU **HERMANO**!.

-Y-yo...yo...-Lynn no podía encontrar las palabras, se morían en su boca.

-Mi hijo...-Dijo Rita, quien a pesar de estar también enojada, no expresaba su rabia.-Cruzaste la Linea, jovencita, tu y todas tus hermanas, menos Lily claramente-Rita Cruzó los brazos.

Junto a Lynn estaban las demás hermanas, excepto Lily que estaba durmiendo. Todas estaban boca abajo, completamente avergonzadas por sus actos, no solo por lo que hizo Lynn a su hermano, sino también por todo lo que le hicieron anteriormente. Finalmente La que tomó la palabra fue Leni, para sorpresa de todos.

-Se que lo que...se que todo lo que le hicimos a Linki no tiene justificación, pero si sirve de algo...seamos nosotras las que tengamos la obligación de encontrarlo. Han pasado ya 4 años, pero no pienso rendirme, ¡Lincoln debe saber que lo siento mucho por todo! lo hago por el, no por mi.

-Leni tiene razón, debemos hacerlo por nuestro hermano, ojalá nos castiguen obligándonos a encontrarlo, con eso, será suficiente para que todo vuelva a la normalidad mientras aún podamos. por favor...-Dijo Luna.

Los padres se miraron.}

* * *

En las calles de Filadelfia, un chico de 15 años, con una camisa naranja bajo una chaqueta marrón, tenis blancos, Jeans azules y de un cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta su nuca caminaba en la calle acompañado de un maletín de equipaje, dentro tenía comics, Ropa del mismo estilo de la que el usaba y un saco de dormir, en su mochila una hamburguesa, pan, gaseosas y jugo de naranja en caja. Se detuvo frente a una cancha de basketball donde un grupo de jóvenes de su edad, 5 afroamericanos y 2 caucásicos, Uno de ellos notó su presencia y se acercó. Era afro, de pelo rapado, sudadera azul marino y pantalones cafes.

-Hey!, que tal, con ese cabello de nieve podrías atraer chicas.-Dijo a modo de broma.

-No gracias, no estoy de humor como para andar con chicas, acabo de llegar a Filadelfia.-Dijo el peliblanco con melancolía, cosa que fue notada.

-Oye...Bienes de muy lejos ¿no?-Preguntó el chico con curiosidad y un poco de lástima al ver su expresión y sentándose al lado suyo.

-Vengo de Michigan- Respondió.-Me fui hace 4 años, acabé aqui ahora como me vez, en el camino una veces intentaron asaltarme, pero lo evité escondiendo mis cosas, pero en dichas peleas perdí unas 3 veces, las restantes las gané a puño limpio, pero voy sin rumbo, no sé hasta donde iré.-Argumentó.

Los otros chicos se habían acercado también y oyeron la historia, el chico peliblanco les pareció simpático y el chico que se acercó primero fue el cual más le agradó.

-Que duro amigo, si no quieres decir más, no lo hagas, pero si ya estas cansado de viajar te diremos algo, frente tuyo hay una bodega abandonada recientemente, además si quieres podemos mostrártela.-Dijo el chico mostrandose amigable.-Por cierto me llamo Douglas Johnson, pero todos me dicen Dudley.-

-¿cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto uno de los 2 chicos blancos que era castaño y de camisa roja y jeans.

- _ **Lincoln** , Mi nombre es **Lincoln.**_ -

Los demás se presentaron como Jack Withney, Nick Gates, Donnie Darson y Dave Anderson, mientras los 2 blancos eran Leo Haggar y Terrence Stuart, este último era Británico, junto con Nick y Dave; fueron a la bodega que tenía un enorme vestíbulo y un cuarto extra por separado, además de 2 baños, uno estaba en el segundo piso y en este había un mirador hacía el vestíbulo por un lado y por el otro un ventanal. Lincoln no tardó en acomodarse y agradeció a los chicos. La electricidad aún funcionaba. Lincoln vería como encargarse de pagar la cuenta más tarde luego de conseguir un empleo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo a cambio por ustedes?-

-Nah, nos caiste bien, solo cuidate, aunque quizás algún día te pidamos que juegues basketball con nosotros.-Dijo Dudley.

-Hecho. Aunque debo decirles que no soy muy bueno en los deportes.

-Para todo hay una primera vez, Lincoln, los talentos no se obtienen de la noche a la mañana.-Dijo Leo

Se pasaron un par de horas charlando sobre ellos y el por qué Lincoln se fue de su casa ¿era necesario incluir el incidente de superticiones en un juego? probablemente no. Entre las cosas que hablaron era el hecho de que el peliblanco tenía en total 10 hermanas para el asombro de los chicos, Leo contó que su padre antes era un luchador profesional y un ex alcalde de una ciudad llamada Metro city y de que Dudley aguantaba a 2 hermanos gemelos mayores más como le enseñaron algunas técnicas de boxeo. Ya las 5 de la tarde algunos de los chicos se retiraron a sus hogares. Cuando quedaron solo Lincoln y Dudley.

-Oye...-

-Si, Dudley?-Preguntó el Peliblanco.

-Lincoln...sabes, hay un amigo que ese nombre le resultaría familiar.-Respondió el Afroamericano.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Nada, es solo un amigo de hace 2 años, jugamos los fines de semana con los chicos, una vez me contó que tenía un amigo que se llamaba como tu, pero...mejor olvídalo, no es nada.-Colcuyó Dudley.

\- Bueno esta bien, gracias por todo, Nos vemos Dudley-

-Adiós Lincoln.- Dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Lincoln se fue al cuarto del primer piso, ahí puso su saco de dormir junto a su equipaje y tomo su cena en el suelo. ya a las 8 se fue a dormir.

-Mmmhh, creo que...me instalaré aqui, ya que si sigo viajando, me quedaré sin nada.-pensó Lincoln-creo que me quedaré aquí definitivamente-concluyó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

{Irlanda, ciudad de Naas, Kildare.

-Es hora de que sigas con la tradición familiar, Nieto mio, a tu edad me coroné el campeón de este torneo, luego tu madre, y es hora que tu sigas la linea- Dijo un señor de 50 años semi calvo de 1,99 metros en silla de ruedas y con unas ropas de boxeo en su regazo junto a una mujer castaña de 2,78 metros de alto, hablandole a un joven de aspecto rubio pero con la cabeza rapada dejando notar un poco de su color rubio de 19 años, medía 2,05 metros y ojos grises, el chico al recibir las ropas de boxeo sonrió con una peculiar mueca, un tanto perturbadora de que dijiera algo como "Deliciosos ropajes", consistían en una camisa sin mangas de 3 lineas horizontales, la inferior era naranja, la superior verde y la del medio blanco, acompañados con unos shorts azul, zapatos marrones, calcetines grises como sus ojos y unos guantes de boxeo naranjos, la mayoría de los colores eran los representativos de Irlanda.

-Ya lo sabes Hijo mío, gana, conviertenos en una dinastía de campeones-Dijo la madre.

El chico Rió con ansiedad y fue a probarse la ropa, al salir, con su perturbadora sonrisa (que no intimidaba a su madre y abuelo en absoluto) dijo:

-Voy a partirle la crisma a todos.}

* * *

 **Nota 1** : este chico Irlandes será como el villano de esta historia, pero sabremos de el mucho más adelante. Lamento si esta parte fue cortita, pero me esforzaré por hacerlas más largas.

 **Nota 2** : En un principio hiba a ser una AU de no such luck, pero luego cambié de opinión y decidí que No.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una idea

**Capitulo 2: Una Idea.**

{-Luan, por favor, Debemos estar juntas para encontrarlo-

-Dejame Lynn, tu causaste esto-Dijo Luan con molestia.

-Por favor, no sigamos con el tema.-Dijo Lynn con los ojos aguados.

-¡¿Como no cambiar de tema, Junior?!- Gritó Lana- Yo siempre culpaba a Lincoln, pero me doy cuenta de que fui una tonta, ¡Aqui la única culpable eres tu, y nade más que tu!-Agregó Lola.

-Lynn, vete...antes de que se ponga feo...Ningúna esta de humor para estar frente a ti-Dijo Lori con frialdad.

Lynn acató la advertencia pero no fue a su habitación, pues Lucy le había puesto candado, fue al armario del segundo piso, a lo que fue una vez la habitación de su hermano menor, Lynn estaba a punto de desmoronarse, incluso Lily la había dejado de lado cuando supo lo que hizo, cuando miró bajo la cama, una tela blanca, la tomó y supo de que se trataba.

Bun-Bun, el conejo de su hermano, Lynn, Sola, en medio de un mar de Odio y rechazo, no solo de su familia, sino de su vecindario, de su escuela, pero era muy afortunada de que nunca denunciaron a su familia, abrazó a Bun-Bun, cayó en la cama de su hermanito y comenzó a llorar, su culpa era inmensa.

-L-Lincoln, l-lo...lo siento, l-lo siento, p-por favor, v-vuelve...nuestra f-familia t-te necesita, y-yo te n-necesito, n-necesito pedirte perdón...-Dijo entre lágrimas miéntras su boca apenas podía liberar las palabras-Tu no e-eres el inútil, n-nunca lo f-fuiste...¡Yo si!- agregó antes de caer a modo de llanto total.}

/-/

Al otro día Lincoln decidió ponerse manos a la obra, viviendo solo necesitaba algún empleo para manter su nuevo hogar, logró adquirir la propiedad que era de una compañía de gimnasia a precio bajo, pues como era muy prestigiosa le dijieron que la bodega no les servía de nada.

Adquirir la propiedad fue fácil, ahora era tiempo de conseguir trabajo, resultó ser bueno lavando, trapeando y Lincoln descubrió que tenía la habilidad de la carpintería, pues con unas tablas logró hacerce una mesa y una silla que había encontrado.

Acordó con sus amigos jugar un partido en la cancha en la que se vieron al anochecer.

Sus amigos habían notado su necesidad y fue esa tarde a las 19:23 cuando tocaron su puerta,la abrió y encontró a Leo junto a un hombre de 40 años corpulento, castaño con bigote, camisa botonada y pantalones y zapatos elegantes verde y café respectivamente. A su lado estaba Una Chica Rubia, ojos azules, de aparentes 20 años con un vestido corto rojo bajo un abrigo marrón.

-Leo ¿que tal?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln, escuchamos que necesitas trabajo y mi padre tiene vacante en un gimnasio muy prestigioso a 2 calles de aqui, Dile papá.

El padre tomó la palabra y dió un paso al frente.

-Hola señor es un placer conocerle- Dijo Lincoln estrechando la mano del hombre con nerviosismo.

-El gusto es mío, muchacho, Ya conoces a mi hijo Leonardo, Lincoln, a mi lado también está mi hija mayor **Jessica** , En cuanto a mi, me llamo Michael pero todos me dicen **Mike** , Mike **Haggar.** -Dijo-Como lo mencionó Leo, si aceptas, tu trabajo será ir ahí de Lunes a viernes a Limpiar todo el Gimnasio desde las 4 de la tarde a las 6 de la tarde, los fines de semana viene otro chico de tu edad a limpiar, pero puedes ir al gimnasio si tienes ganas, esta es la llave y una Linterna en caso de que sea necesario. Por tu formalidad dudo que nos defraudes-Dijo Mike con espectativa.

-No señor-Dijo Lincoln.

-papá, fuiste bien directo ¿no crees?-Preguntó su hija.

-Querida, creo que fui especifico-Respondió Mike.

-A sí, Jessica a veces es un poco insegura porque cuando era bebé una banda la capturó y papá junto a 2 chicos la rescataron-

Esto Último fue lo que dió inseguridad a los 2 mayores.

-Hermano, sabes que ni a papá ni a mi nos gusta hablar de "eso"- Respondío Jessica con amargura.

-en fin, Lincoln, te espero mañana a la hora indicada, buen día joven, llevaré a mis hijos al parque, estamos paseando-Concluyó el padre- ¿quieres acompañarnos- Perguntó Mike.

-Descuiden, voy a Limpiar mi casa un rato, luego iré con Dudley y el resto a jugar un partido esta noche.-Respondió Lincoln.

La familia Haggar se despidió de Lincoln y este después, al las 8 se quedó en casa preparandose una cena con un tostador que compró. Se detuvo a ver la foto de su familia de hace 4 años atrás, su expresión dió nostalgia, sonrió un poco cuando recordó los momentos que pasó junto a su familia, incluso ver a la familia de Leo le llenó aún más de nostalgia y dió una pequeña risa, risa que se volvió triste y melancolica, pues el recuerdo de ese incidente que el empezó lo atormentaría por siempre, aparentemente siempre.

-Debí haberlo evitado cuando tuve la oportunidad- Dijo con tristesa.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, Lincoln se quitó la tristesa de encima, no quería que nadie lo viera así, para evitar preocupaciones. Camino hacia la entrada y tomó un poco de aire, abrío la puerta y encontró a Dudley, esta vez con una camiseta azul como su sudadera que había amarrado a su cintura junto con shorts amarillos, llevaba una pelota de basketball y a su lado estaban Terrence, Nick, Donnie y Dave.

-Que tal Lincoln, vamos a jugar o que?- Dijo con animo en su sonrisa.

Lincoln subió los ánimos al ver eso.

-claro, vamos a jugar- Dijo y dejó cerrada la puerta con su llave y junto a los chicos a la cancha donde se conocieron y comenzaron a jugar.

En los equipos de 3 eran Lincoln, Dudley y Nick contra Dave, Donnie y Terrence; pasados unos 20 minutos de juego El equipo de Terrence había anotad puntos contra el equipo de Lincoln.

-Es muy bueno Terrence y su equipo-Murmuró Lincoln- ¿Acaso sus padres son deportistas olímpicos?

-La madre de Dave lo es-Dijo Nick- le enseñó a el y a Terrence cuando teníamos 13 y a nosotros unos meses después.

-Obviamente son buenos amigos ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Dijo Dudley antes de recibir la pelota por parte de Nick.

-Hey! menos charla y más botes- Dijo Terrence corriendo hacia Nick.

-¡Lincoln, pase!-

Lincoln recibió el balón con el pecho y corrió seguido por Dudley y Donnie en medio de ambos acercandose al peliblanco este último, pero Lincoln hizo otro pase largo a Dudley, este corrió con el balón hacia el cesto rival cuando Dave se puso frente suyo y quitandole el balón de forma agil corrió llegando casi al cesto de Lincoln y su equipo pero en el lanzamiento el balón fue atrapado por Nick y rodeado por Donnie y Dave, hizo un pase largo a Lincoln, el peliblanco corrió como sus piernas le permitían seguido por Dudley y perseguidos por Donnie y Dave, frente a el estaba Terrence cuidando su cesto.

Lincoln no se inmutó, preparó su lanzamiento, Terrence lo esperaba y arrojó el balón, Terrence dió un altetico salto, pero sus dedos solo rosaron el balón,-No- pensó Lincoln, pero no esperó que sucediera. El balón dió en el cesto, empatando ambos equipos.

-Lo...Lo hice-Murmuró Lincoln.

-Si! empatamos Lincoln- Dijo Dudley.

-Nada mal para una primer vez, Conejo- Dijo El Británico blanco con aprobación.-Lograste lanzarlo lo bastante alto como para evitar que lo atrapara.-agregó.

-Sabía que sería el comienzo de una amistad más cuando te ví Lincoln, jamás lo dudé-Dijo Nick con confianza y un toque de Humor.

-Pero si tu eres el más desconfiado, Nick Astley- Dijo Donnie.

-Hey!, que mi nombre sea un guiñio no es que cante como el britanico ese-

-Jajajaaja!-Se rieron todos, incluido Lincoln.

Los chicos celebraron el juego, especialmente la jugada de Lincoln y un par de minutos después estuvieron sentados en las bancas charlando nuevamente, Lincoln se había sorprendido a sí mísmo, el no era un haz en los deportes y consiguó anotar, esta vez al equipo correcto, Lincoln sentía una gran victoria que no sentía desde hace años.

Pero Luego aparecieron otros 6 chicos, morenos, aparentemente Latinos, de su misma edad, 4 chicos y 2 chicas, una de ellas usaba sudadera morada y no se le dejaba ver el rostro, se mostraban hostiles.

-Largo de aquí, este es nuestro territorio-Dijo uno de los chicos que era el menos moreno de los 6 Latinos y el más alto.

-es un país libre- Respondió Donnie.-Además no queremos problemas.

Una de las 2 chicas, la que se le veía el rostro, con caqueta verde, camisa sin mangas y gorra dió un paso al frente-Pierdete Tonto.-

-Calma!, no tenemos por que recurrir a la agresión-Dijo Terrence subiendo los brazos-Solo nos divertíamos, no quizimos...-Antes de terminar su palabra los Latinos atacaron, se armó una pelea.

-Basta!-grito Lincoln Forcejeando con uno de los Latinos.

Este notó que Lincoln lo empezó a dominar, así que le propinó un puñetaso en el estómago, Lincoln cayó al suelo y vió como el resto golpeaba a sus amigos, Terrences intentó evitar los golpes, algo que el también habría intentado en su lugar, entonces sintió un impulso que jamás había sentido, y de un gancho o Uppercut en el mentón derribó a su agresor, ese impulso le hizo sentir al peliblanco que debía actuar, Se puso en posición defensiva con los puños listos, como si estuviera en un ring o un dojo. Y atacó.

Propinó múltiples puñetasos en la cara de uno de los que golpeaban a Terrence que estaba en el suelo, al otro le dió un golpe en su talón de aquiles (sabrán a lo que me refiero) derribandolo instantaneamente. Sus amigos se sorpendieron por sus técnicas, el alto y la chica de gorra se disponieron a atacar a Lincoln, pero este tomó a la chica que intentó arrojarse contra el y la devolvió contra el chico alto, este lo esquivo pero antes de poder siquiera tocar a Lincoln y liberar su furia, este le dió rápidos y múltiples puñetasos en el estomago hasta que este bajó la cabeza y repitió la mísma secuencia en su rostro y quedó noqueado.

-Es todo, Patetico- Dijo la chica de la sudadera y empezó un duelo de boxeo contra Lincoln.

incluso el estaba sorpendido, ¿como era que era tan bueno en el boxeo? ¿será por las veces que practicó con Lynn? en cualquier caso lograba evitar que la chica le atinara un golpe, entonces el de una agil movida, la golpeó en el mentón y estando aturdida, Lincoln realizó un ataque giratorio con su 2 puños golpeando habilmente a la chica cayendo esta a una parte sin luz y su gorro de la sudadera cayó. Entonces los amigos de Lincoln, atonitos, reaccionaron.

-BIEN HECHO LINCOLN-Gritó Dudley.

Aunque Lincoln no podía diferenciar la cara de la chica, notó que esta mostró una expresión de sorpesa al escuchar su nombre.-¿Lincoln?- La voz de esa chica fue suficiente para que Lincoln también le resultará familiar, tal como a ella su nombre, pero antes de poder acercarce, los demás Latinos aparecieron ayudandola a levantarse.

-vamonos!-Exclamó el alto.

-Esto NO se quedará así-Gritó la otra Chica.

-Yo creo que Si-Pensó Lincoln

Los 6 Latinos huyeron.

- _ESO_FUE_INCREIBLE, LINCOLN_ -Exclamó Dave.

-¿¡Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?!- Preguntó Dudley con asombro.

-...Práctica, cuando tenía 11- Respondió.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas, Lincoln, Ojalá esa sea la Última- Dijo Nick.

-Si...yo también espero eso- Respondió.

/-/

{-¡Y el Torreón Irlandés noquéa al Sueco con su gran Uppercut! ¡una vieja técnica familiar!-

-¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos un campeón de la liga de boxeo juvenil europa! ¡DUNCAAAAAAAAAAN VALTIMOREE SEGUNDOOOOOO!, ¡Eso podría significar El primer paso para convertirse en el tercero de la familia Valtimore en la _Liga de combate míxto juvenil mundial_!, ya que el joven Valtimore ha expresado su intención de entrar a dicha Liga, Mac.-

-Asi es Jack, recordemos que en dicha Liga a su misma edad la ganaron su abuelo y luego su madre, y si el llega a ganar la liga mundial juvenil de boxeo ¡tendremos una dinastía de la familia Valtimore en la lista de campeones! Recuerden público, cuando el torneo inicie, nostros patrocinaremos las peleas y las vamos a narrar, No se lo pierdan.

-¡Nos vemos en las eliminatorias!.

/-/

-je je je, Que Rico se sintió ganar el torneo- Dijo Duncan II.

-No te emociones aún, hijo mio, mostraste ser el mejor luchador de Europa, pero ahora te falta ser el mejor del globo-Dijo Su madre y el mostró intriga.

-Pues voy a romperle la crisma a los que se interpongan entre mi y el titulo de campeó mundial!.

-esa es la actitud, Nieto Mio, pero ahora, descansa, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para entrenar.}


	3. Capítulo 3: Luz de esperanza

**Capítulo 3: Luz de espeanza.**

{-¿Estan seguros de que podría serlo?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Por supesto, no te acuerdas la paliza que les diste? y además siempre te veo practicar golpeandole a la nada, este saco es duradero, te servirá-Dijo Dudley dando unos golpecitos al saco.

-A papá no limportaá que entrenes ahora, además luego lo limpiaras-Dijo Leo con un toque de humor.

-Toma, te servirán para entrenar- Dijo Terrence dandole unas bendas para que Lincoln se las ponga en los nudillos.

-Gracias-Dijo Lincoln y comenzó a calentar, no pasó mucho tiempo para entusiasmarse por la práctica}

/-/

Habían pasado 4 años y la casa Loud tenía ya ciertos cambios, pero además del estilo de las hermanas, sus vocaciones llevadas al siguiente nivel y la vejes de algunas mascotas como charles o Cliff, todo seguía exactamente igual. En la habitación que pertenecía a Lincoln Salío Lynn, su aparienca no se diferenciaba mucho que hace 4 años, solo que su cola de caballo era un poco más larga y usaba pantalones deportivos rojos largos, miéntras aún conservaba su camisa de futbol con el número 1 amarrada a su cintura mostrando que usaba una camisa sin mangas en su pecho, tenía ojeras, pues había llorado mucho, arrepentida por lo que hizo, marginada por su familia, por todos...casi todos.

-¿Lynn?-

La deportista volteó a ver quien le hablaba, una Rubia de pelo largo y voz que la hizo reconocer al instante, se trataba de Leni, Seguía usando su gafas y su blusa azul verdoso, pero además también usaba una cola de caballo y unos shorts celeste bajo su blusa, acompañado de unas pantis del mismo color que su blusa.

-Leni?- Preguntó Lynn pasandose la manga por la mejilla.

-¿estas bien, hermanita?-

Lynn quedo ligeramente sorprendida, incluso Leni la había culpado y dejado de lado cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, Fue inesperado que Leni la recibiera con tal cariño. Pero Lynn respondió.

-Si...No...en realidad no-Suspiró con pesadez-Todos me odian.

Lynn dio un gemido de tristesa, por que era cierto, ella era la culpable de que Lincoln se fuera, y era justo que todos la culparan por ello.

-No es verdad, yo no te Odio- Dijo Leni.

Lynn levantó la mirada, era odiada por su familia, incluso Leni la culpó, pero ahora se le mostraba amable, comprensiva, supuso que era por su aún CI baja.

-¿No?.

-Claro que no, mira, lo que le hiciste a Linky fue horrible, pero no pienso perder a otra hermana, además todavía sé que encontraremos a Linky, está allá afuera, en algún lugar-Dijo acercandose y poniendo su mano en el hombros- Esperando a que Le pidas perdón, y tal vez, algún día pueda perdonarte, y ese día, las chicas, mamá y papá también podrán perdonarte.

Lynn estaba atonita, pero también conmovida, sintió que su carga emocional se aminoraba, Leni deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hermano, eso fue suficiente para que la rubia Olvidara su odio a la deportista, pensar en eso también le daba la esperanza de hallar a su hermano, para poder abrazarlo, para poder pedirle perdón. Lynn no resistío, gimió de nuevo y abrazó a su hermana mayor.

-Encontraremos a Linky, ya lo verás-

-Lincoln...-Miró a Leni-¿como vamos a encontrarlo?.

Leni Miró al frente y acarició el cabello de su hermana, Vió a Lori salir de su habitación, ella también se tomo el cabello pero no como cola de caballo, sinó enrollado, exepto por su patillas que dejaban ver 2 mechones hacia abajo, aún usaba su blusa celeste, pero por debajo usaba una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y usaba zapatillas y calcetines deportivos celestes ahora, aún seguía saliendo con Bobby, en un principio este se molestó con ella por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, pero decidió perdonarla después, al ver a las 2 hermanas fundidas en un abrazo se le vió conmovida, pero no mucho al ver que se trataba de Lynn a la cual Leni abrazaba.

-Leni?- Preguntó con frialdad-Que haces?.

-Hizo algo horrible, eso es cierto-dijo y Lynn enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho de Leni, esta volvió su mirada a la castaña-Pero culparla una y otra vez y dejarla de lado No traerá de vuelta a Linky, solo juntas podremos encontrarlo.-añadió.

-Leni-Dijo Acercandose-Ya han pasado 4 años, seguramente el...

-y eso que?-La interrumpió-Se que Lincoln esta bien, yo lo sé, no importa cuantos años hayan pasado, lo encontraremos, unidas, solo unidas, podremos encontrarlo.

Lori solo las miraba, las palabras de Leni la dejaron en blanco, luego simplemente se fue abajo a almorzar junto a las demás chicas, Leni y Lynn también debían bajar, pero esta estaba asustada, no quería que la volvieran a reprochar, cosa que era una rutina que la atormentaba, recordarle siempre su Acto cruel, Lynn solo quería dejarlo atrás, seguir adelante, y más que Nada, recuperar a su hermano, igual que todas.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré-Dijo Leni.

-En...serio?.

-Por supuesto, hermanita.-Dijo Leni dando una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo Lynn con un Hilo de voz.

Las 2 fueron las últimas en bajar. Lynn tomaba de la mano a Leni, esperaba que las demás la bombardearan con reproches, Leni volvió a acariciar su cabello con ternura, haciendole saber que estaría ahí para protegerla, como lo haría una hermana mayor, y de paso, tratar de que, por el motivo de encontrar a su hermano, su único hermano de 11 hijos, las demás olviden su Odio.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor, el almuerzo era espagueti con albondigas, fue preparado por su madre antes de retirarse al trabajo. En el comedor estaban en ambas mesas las demás, Lily, ahora de 4 vestía una camisa color lavanda, pantalones cortos y delantal de arte azules, dado a entender que la Loud menor se había interesado en el mundo del arte, junto a ella estaban las gemelas, Lola usaba su caracteristica Tiara junto a un vestido largo rosa que se cortaba en la parte inferior, para permitirle correr, además de usar lápiz labial y aún usaba sus guantes y collar de perlas, Lana no había cambiado mucho al igual que Lynn, aún usaba su gorra roja, pantalones de mecánico y camiza azules, aunque ahora usaba guantes de ingeniero e hiba acompañada de un martillo, Y Lucy tenía ahora el cabello llegando hasta la parte inferior de su cintura, usaba un collar con una cruz en su centro y tenía las uñas pintadas de negro a modo de garras. En la mesa de los grandes estaban esperandolas Lori, Luna y Luan, La rockera aún usaba sus caracteristicas botas y faldas purpuras, pero tenía puesta una camisa negra debajo de una de sus blusas moradas y esta era más corta dejando ver la cintura de su camisa negra y maquillaje de los parpados también eran negros. Luan ahora usaba una trenda francesa y usaba un vestido corto a cuadros y manga corta con su amarillo caracteristico, bajo el vestido usaba su camisa blanca y zapatos con calcetas; Con excepción de Leni, Lily y Lori, todas miraban a Lynn con desaprobación, Lori bien no mostraba una expresión hostil si dejaba ver su mirada con frialdad, Sin embargo Lynn y Leni se sentaron juntas en 2 sillas, frente a Lori y Luan, Luna mirando desde un costado.

El almuerzo fue muy silencioso, al terminar Luna y Luan se fueron juntas al sótano, pues Luna había conseguido participar en un programa de radio como solista, ganado mucha popularidad, todos sus discos y copias los guardaba y componía ahí, Luan la ayudaba a hacer las copias y además guardaba varios de sus articulos de bromas que ganaba con su negocio de bromas.

Luna compuso otra canción, ya teniendo un total de 53 discos vendidos y tocados en la radio en la que trabajaba como medio tiempo, la idea la tuvo del negocio de Luan, pensó que podría seguir el ejemplo de su hermana menor, y lo consiguió.

Luan por otra parte, aún no tenía alguna solicitud de algún cumpleaños que se estuviera celebrando en royal woods, al no tener nada que hacer, recordó las palabras que Leni decía siempre a todas en varias ocaciones, incluso había oido la pláltica que tuvo con Lynn a la que después se le sumó Lori, las últimas palabras que oyó de su hermana mayor la dejaron pensativa, Leni no estaba ni cerca de ser la más fuerte de la familia, ni menos las más brillante, pero era buena siendo la primera en tratar de resolver los conflictos de forma civilizada...Después de que su hermano se había ido de su hogar, después de Lincoln, probablemente Leni sea el eslabón más fuerte de su familia.

-Luna?- preguntó volteando a ver a su hermana gutarrista.

-¿Sis?- Devolvió la pregunta con animos reformados.

-...-

-Luan, ¿que sucede?-

Luan quedó en silencio en breve, tomó algo de aire y soltó.

-Creo que ya nos estamos excediendo en ser tan duros con Lynn- Dijo finalmente, notando que Luna frunció el seño y bufó.

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó?, yo ya creo que no merece ser parte de la familia, Ojalá mamá y papá le hagan lo mismo a ella.-

-¡Luna!, ¡como te atreves a decir eso!- Dijo La comediante horrorizada. Luna entonces expresó su enojo por la situación.

-¡Pero es cierto, Lincoln se fue, y fue su culpa! ¡Ella quebró a nuestra familia!- Expresó Luna.

-Y... y a cuantos más tendremos que decechar después de Lynn, ¿Eh?-

Esas palabras le dejaron en blanco a Luna, primero echaron a Lincoln por error, luego querían hacerlo a la responsable, a Lynn, y entonces ¿a quien más echarían después?. Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Luna.

-Mira, lo que hizo Lynn fue una atrocidad, pero ella está cargando con una culpa de proporciones Épicas, Leni lo sabe, y yo también lo sé ahora, si nos mantenemos así, nunca veremos a Lincoln de nuevo.-

-¿a que te refieres?.

Luan suspiró.

-Leni todavía tiene esperanza de encontrar a Lincoln, puede que no sea la más brillante de todas, pero lo que si sabe es que Todas tuvimos algo culpa ese día, y también de otras cosas malas que le hicimos, pero el nos perdonó todas esas veces, y si seguimos juntas, para poder encontrarlo, el inmediatamente sabría que si estamos juntas, es por el, que queremos disculparnos, pero culpar a Lynn no nos llevará a nada.-

Luna se quedó muda, Leni también le dijo esa misma clase de palabras cuando estuvo a punto de propinarle una golpiza a la deportista una vez, siendo detenida por la rubia, esa misma clase de palabras que Leni le decía, era las mísmas que Luan le estaba respondiendo, se quedó pensativa un rato y ya no estaba molesta.

-Leni tiene muchas esperanza.¿Pero que ha sido de Lincoln estos 4 años allá afuera, solo?-Dijo Luna escéptica.

-Pues Lincoln siempre era el hombre del plan, aunque no todos le resultaban como el esperaba, pero cuando, de cierta forma, salían bien, el se conformaba, si pudo convivir con tantas chicas, allá afuera también se las pudo haber arreglado para sobrevivir.-

Luna rió un poco.-Leni te dijo eso mísmo ¿no?-

-Solo la Última parte, lo de que Lincoln pudo haber logrado por ser **el hombre del plan** -Dijo Luan con espectativa.-¿Entiendes?-

Las risitas de Luna hicieron que también Luan repartiera su cuota de pequeñas risas.

-Si, creo que entiendo...lo que quieres decir- Dijo Luna poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de su hermana.

Y las 2 se abrazaron.

-Encontraremos a Lincoln, ya lo verás-Dijo en voz baja Luan.

-Solo quiero pedirle perdón-Dijo Luna antes de empezar a sollozar -Lo extraño mucho, lo necesitamos.

Luan Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza.

/-/

{PAF!, POW!, POW!.

-Eso es hijo, solo carga un poco más el puño-

-¿Como quieres que los cargue más si soy largirucho como un jugador de basketball?-Respondió Duncan.

Su madre se quedó pensativa un rato.

-¿probaron con hacerlo afuera?-Dijo el abuelo Duncan I y entonces madre e hijo asintieron, salieron al jardín de su mansión.

Allí estaban puestos varios 6 postes de metal de 3 codos, pues como los Valtimore medían hasta los 2.65 metros de estatura, además de ser de complecciones larguiruchos. En los postes estaban 6 sacos de boxeo que eran 4 sacos metidos dentro de uno más grande.

-Supongo que te tomaste tu tiempo con tus contacos ¿verdad, padre?-

-Por supuesto- Asintió Valtimore I-Ahora, mi nieto, empieza a calentar, No te harás campeón de la noche a la mañana-Agregó con expectatica.

Duncan II mostró nuevamente su caracteristica (y escalofriante) Sonrisa antes de empezar a golpar uno de los sacos.}


	4. Capítulo 4: Una considencia Milagrosa

**Capítulo 4: Una considencia Milagrosa.**

{-Donde está Lynn?-

-Ella y Leni están en el patio trasero-

-sentadas en el suelo, ¿por que quieres saber...de ella, Luan?-

-Chicas, creo que ya fue suficiente restregamientos por lo que hizo, lo hecho, hecho está, en fin, gracias chicas, perdón, es que tengo un poco de prisa-Dijo Luan a las gemelas.

-Bueno-Dijeron ambas.

Luan abrió la puerta y encontró a Leni y a Lynn sentadas, Lynn abrazaba a su hermana como una bebé, mientras que Leni le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza. Luan se veía conmovida por eso, 2 hermanas unidas por su amor.

Se acercó, tomó un poco de aire, y habló.

-Chicas?-

Las 2 voltearon y Lynn al ver a Luan tuvo miedo.}

Viernes por la tarde, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Lincoln Limpiaba el gimnasio, además de acomodar los balones, los palos y las pelotas en sus lugares, Lincoln se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, se vió en un espejo cercano: ya tenía unos cuantos musculos. Segun Haggar, le pagaría $30 2 veces la jornada.

-Fiu!, quien diría que sacar la basura me sirvió para terminar a tiempo.-se dijo a si mísmo y se quedó pensando un momento y miró un par de sacos de boxeo- Mmhhh mhhh-

-...-

-no creo que le importe a nadie si realizo un par de combos- Dijo y fue a sacar uno de los sacos y lo colgó dentro del cuadrilatero localizado al costado sureste del gimnasio.

Comenzó a golpearlo durante unos minutos, recordó las técnicas que había aprendido de Lynn y las puso en práctica, comenzó a sentirse perfectamente motivado para luchar, recordó la pelea de el y sus amigos contra los Latinos, supuso que necesitaría esas técnicas de boxeo que desarrollo de la nada y perfeccionarlas en caso de que nuevamente no estuvieran dispuestos a resolverlo pacificamente, aunque después de pensarlo, reocrdó cuando esa chica, la de la sudadera morada, no pudo evitar resultarle familiar, más cuando escuchó su voz diciendo su nombre, sentía que la había oido antes...

TOC, TOC, TOC.

El tocar la puerta hizo que Lincoln pausara su práctica.

-Hola?-Dijo una voz masculina, de su edad.-Interrumpo algo?-preguntó con timidés.

-No, no interrumpes nada- Dijo Lincoln sin voltear, retirando el saco y poniendolo en su lugar.

-Sabes, una vez conocí a alguien con el mismo cabello blanco que tu tienes.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó aún sin voltear-Siempre hay considencias, he vivido varias.

-Bueno. Mi amigo tenía el cabello bien cortó-Dijo el chico de repente.

El chico notó que Lincoln había golpeado el saco que volvió a guardar en su lugar, este Aún no volteaba.

-¿Practicas boxeo?- Preguntó.

-No exactamente, estoy empezando aunque no he participado en nungún torneo antes.-

-Ya veo- Dijo acercandose- Oye, ¿me ignoras?-Dijo con un ligero toque de molestia.

-No, es que terminé de ordenar todo aqui y en la tarde voy a...-Dijo volteandose para no sonar grosero. Pero se soprendió.

Un chico afroamericano, con un cabello de rulos, pero de pelo corto, lo más destacados eran su playera amarilla con rayas azules y sus anteojos, Lincoln supo de quien se trataba.

-Clyde?-

-Lincoln?-

-AMIGO- Dijieron al unisono antes de darse un abrazo de amistad y chocar los puños.

-Lincoln!, cuanto tiempo!-Dijo Clyde totalmente emocionado, cuando Lincoln se fue de su hogar, Clyde se había mudado a Filadelfia con sus padres por cuestiones de trabajo, una vez ahí, se enteró de los que la familia de su mejor amigo le había hecho, estuvo a punto de formular una denuncia, pero algo en su ser le dijo que no lo hiciera, pensó que posteriormente su familia estaría arrepentida y al no encontrarlo sería suficiente castigo, el también conocía bastante a las hermanas de Lincoln, supuso que después de todo tratarían de encontrarlo para disculparse, finalmente la denuncia nunca llegó.-Que haces aquí?...te vez bien con el cabello largo- agregó.

-no me lo dejo crecer más allá de mi nuca, vivía recorriendo el pais y hace casi una semana decidí instalarme aqui, vivo en lo que era antes una bodega de una compañía de gimnasia que me la vendió a bajo precio y además trabajo desde el Lunes a Viernes limpiando el gimnasio del Sr. Haggar.- Respondió el Peliblanco.

-Tu también?-

-Espera, ¿tu eres el otro chico que lo limpa los fines de semana?-

-Claro, es un trabajo de medio tiempo- Respondió Clyde.-Vine a echar un vistaso para saber quien era el otro que limpiaba, Pero jamás esperé que fueras tu, mi viejo mejor amigo-

-Lo mísmo digo Clyde-Respndió Lincoln.-Voy a reunirme con un grupo de chicos esta noche para jugar otro partido de basketball, si quieres puedes venir.

-Te refieres a jugar Dudley y compañía?, yo también los conocí, el otro día me contaron como lograste empata de como le diste una paliza tu solo a un grupo de bravucones.-Comentó.

-Ya conocías a Dudley?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, fue hace un par de meses después de mudarme a Filadelfia.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Lincoln y Clyde se retiraron hasta llegar a la casa de Lincoln, adentro hablaro de lo que hacían ambos, Clyde vivía a unas 6 cuadras de ahí, Harold trabajaba en contabilidad y Howard era chef de un restaurante Independiente y además jefe del mísmo, Clyde le contó a Lincoln como conoció al grupo de Dudley, todas las veces nunca pudo anotar ni un punto como lo lo hicieron con Lincoln, incluso para el, Su amigo de mechónes blancos era una caja de sorpresas. Lincoln por su parte Dijo que empezó a entusiasmarse con el boxeo, pués hace 4 días comenzó a practicar.

-Y me gustaría participar en Peleas amistosas como medio de entretenimiento o incluso para hacer dinero como segunda vocación- Colcuyó Lincoln.

-Eso es genial Lincoln, ¿podría ser tu manager?-

-No tan rápido, Clyde, aún no tengo garantías si es que llego a las grandes Ligas- Respondió Lincoln.

-Me alegra que nos volvieramos a ver después de tanto tiempo, Lincoln-Comentó Clyde.

-Yo también-

-En fin, ya es un poco tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados, les contaré de ti cuando vaya.-

-gracias, Amigo, Nos vemos-Se despidió.

-Hasta mañana!-Dijo Clyde

Los 2 viejos amigos se despidieron, Lincoln pensó nuevamente en su familia, que había perdonado, sin importar que lo que le hicieron fue horrible, los perdonó así era, y así es Lincoln Loud. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar, nunca, hasta que muriera. Ojalá algún día pueda verlos, ¿se dieron cuenta de su error? ¿querrán disculparse como el también? Lincoln no perdió la esperanza de que volvería a ser una familia con sus hermanas, eran lo mejor que jamás le había pasado, y para ellas, el también era lo mejor que la vida les pudiera regalar.

{-Ese boxeador Irlandés me parece un presumido, solo porque mide 2 metros de altura, Literalmente se cree el amo del mundo-Dijo Lori quien estaba viendo el programa de Boxeo junto a su padre, las gemelas y Lisa.

-Obviamente su estatura sumado al hecho de haber mantenido su cuerpo ejercitado, además de prevenir problemas de la columna favorece una fuerza implacable, sumado a su cuerpo largirucho y una estatura de 2,78 metros de estatura junto a unas largas extremidades de brazos es imposible a un rival realizar un ataque cercano a la cabeza o la parte superior de su torzo, El Boxeador Irlandés conocido como Duncan Valtimore II solo podría ser vencido dentro de su juego por alguien que o sea tan larguirucho como el o por alguien lo suficientemente veloz como para evitar esos puños de largo alcance.-Explicó Lisa.

-Y esa sonrisa suya me da escalofríos- Opinó Lola- No sé por qué me convencieron de ver todo esto.

-No lo olvidas?, apostamos con papá por que canal pondríamos en una lucha de pulgares, y perdiste.-Dijo su gemela sosteniedo su martillo en su regazo

-¡Soy reina de belleza! Debo cuidar mis manos.

-Oh!, lo va a hacer-Dijo Lynn Sr con entusiasmo.

La televisió mostraba a Duncan boxeando contra un boxeador Kazajo de unos 19 años, aunque Duncan era más alto y más largo de brazos, El Kazajo cargó un puño en un halo azul, que Duncan esquivó y acabando ambos en ambos lados del cuadrilatero, y entonces.

-TINE!-

Duncan apuntó con ambos puños al frente disparando una bola de fuego gris golpeando en la cara al Kazajo y dejandolo parado y aturdido, El Irlandes de 2 metros se aproximó y de un golpe justo encima de la cabeza lo mandó al suelo, como si se tratara de un martillo y un clavo dejandolo Knockeado.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, TENEMOS AL NUEVO CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL DE BOXEO JUVENIL! DUNCAAAAAN VALTIMORE SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOO!-}


	5. Capítulo 5: La Primera victoria

**Capítulo 5: La Primera victoria**

Lincoln consiguió mostrar una gran habilidad en el boxeo, Clyde y el resto de sus amigos lo miraban con admiración, y su hablilidad del boxeo fue también vista por quien era practicamente su jefe. Un día, Lincoln estaba entrenando dandole puñetasos a un saco de boxeo que el mísmo fabricó, se veía cansado, pero entusiasmado.

Terminado de boxear, Lincoln fue a su sofá y luego de limpiarse la cara se puso a oir su radio que había comprado hace 2 días atrás, esuchó acerca de Tornados azotando el sureste de Arizona, Desarrollo de observatorios en Chile, hasta la detención de una red de abuso Infantil, esto último hizo que Lincoln cambiara a musica de los 80s, lo que su familia hizo era un delito, pero el los pedronó, estaba seguro que ellos también deseaban verlo y pedirle perdón, Pero no quería que sus padres fueran a la cárcel y sus hermanas probablemente dispersadas, pensar en eso era como vivir una pesadilla, relajó sus sienes y...

TOC TOC TOC.

Volvió a la realidad, tocaban su puerta, respiró hondo y caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta y volvió a tomar aire, abrió la puerta y vio a Mike Haggar.

-Señor Haggar, ¿que se le ofrece?-Preguntó el peliblanco.

-Hola Lincoln, me he enterado de tus amigos y de mi hijo Leo que tienes unos puños muy fuertes y hábiles, y también que hace una semana le diste una paliza a unos chicos malintencionados que casi acaban con tus amigos y que los hiciste correr.-Dijo Haggar y Lincoln se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Si.-Dijo Lincoln.-Solo hice lo que debía hacer cuando el hablar no sirvió de nada.

-Sabes, hace unos años yo era alcalde de una ciudad, una banda criminal secuestró a mi hija, pero logramos darle una paliza yo, el ex novio de mi hija y su amigo, eso lo hicimos al clásico estilo callejero. Tu me recuerdas a el, decidido, hábil peleador, especialmente en los puños-Argumentó Haggar.

-¿A que se refiere?-Preguntó Lincoln.

Haggar dió un paso al frente casi intimidando al peliblanco por su imponente estatura y físico.

-¿te gustaría ser boxeador?.-Preguntó Haggar.

Lincoln se sorprendió ante aquel propuesta, según el, el boxeo no era lo suyo, se consideraba debil físicamente, pero recordó las veces que estuvo entrenando y la famosa paliza que les dió a los bravucones el solo. Aunque eso no le hacía estar totalmente seguro ante la propuesta de Mike.

Pasó un momento de duda, Lincoln se llevó la mano al mentón, su respuesta finalmente se formuló.

-Pues...si-Respondió y Haggar sonrió-Pero ¿por que me lo pregunta?-Agregó el peliblanco.

-Hay un evento de boxeo juvenil patrocinado por un viejo amigo mio, como un "amistoso", tiene ya a un boxeador, Un Chico llamado **Tony Cage** , de _Australia_ , solo falta un contrincante, y eres nuestra única opción hasta el momento, Si te niegas esta bien-Argumento el Ex alcalde.

Lincoln vió esto como una oportunidad para probarse a si mísmo que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba aunque perdiera, además de que como mostró talento para el boxeo era también una oportunidad para probar sus hablidades.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien!, nos vemos en el gimnasio a las 8, mejor consigue ropa para boxear-Dijo Haggar complacido y con espectativa.

-tengo algo que tal vez me sirva-Respondió.

A las 8 de la tarde el gimnasio estaba lleno, Los amigos de Lincoln: Dudley, Terrence, Donnie, Nick, Jack, Leo, Terrence y Clyde, este último acompañado de sus padres (Luego de que volvieran a ver a un camibado Lincoln, Claro) habían sido invitados a ver el combate. El Director tomó el microfono y hablo:

-DAAAAAMAS Y CABALLEEEEEROS, ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL COMBATE- Exclamó siendo respondido por gritos de euforia y devoción- EN ESE CASO, PRESENTAREMOS A LOS CONCURSANTES EN ESTE AMISTOSO DUELO DE BOX.

El director Presentó primero a Tony cage, un joven de 18 años de edad, cabello castaño, blanco europeo, ojos marrones, vestía solamente con guantes de boxeo azules del mísmo color que sus Pantalones de boxeo, además de usar gafas combinadas con una sonrisa y señalando con aprobación al público, le aplaudieron al australiano su presentación, a lo que Tony agradeció levantando el puño para luego besarselo.

-Ahora el Retador!-Exclamó el director, presentando a Lincoln.

La gente le aplaudió, especialmente sus amigos más la familia McBride, los demás habían aplaudido mucho más a Lincoln que a Tony, probablemente por su característico cabello blanco y colores azul de los pantalones, camisa naranja sin mangas y guantes de boxeo blancos como su cabello, para todos eran colores que combinaban a la perfección en el. Los oponentes se vieron las caras en el cuadrilatero y el Director pasó a dar las instrucciónes de la pelea.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, el round dura 2 minutos, 30 segundos, si un oponente queda en el suelo durante 10 segundos de conteo del público, el otro ganará el round, ganará el que gane 2 rounds seguidos y si ninguno consigue derribar a su adversario luego de 5 rounds, ganará el que tenga mejor aprobación de los 3 jueces que son maestros de la institución, solo golpes en el pecho, brazos o cabeza, nada de rasguños, patadas ni mordidas, recuerden que es un amistoso, ¡y que gane el mejor!.

Los 2 oponentes fueron a sus esquinas, Tony ayudado por 3 personas en su lado, miéntras que Lincoln ayudado por Leo, Dudley y Terrence.

RING!

 **(Soundtrack, Street fighter II: Champión edition, Zangief theme (Arcade)**

Tony fue el primero en atacar con un derechazo Limpio en la cintura izquierda de Lincoln, este dió un paso atrás y recibió otro puñetaso en la cara, más logró evitar el segundo puño y le dió 3 puñetasos en la cintura a Tony, hasta que logro cubrirse con los puños y luego devolverle un potente puñetaso en la cara a Lincoln, quien fue lanzado al medio del cuadrilátero para rápidamente levantarse, Clyde le gritaba que también bloqueara los golpes con sus puños, Lincoln hizo caso y logró evitar 5 golpes de Tony, 3 en el pecho superior y 2 en el estomago, Lincoln dió un giro de reloj y le propinó a Tony un derechazo en la cara que lo arrastró directo contra las rejas dejandolos en lados opuestos, fue cuando Tony se agachó con los puños en frente a modo defensivo y luego poniendose de pie dió un golpe con su mano izquierda como si lanzase algo, dejando salir un disco de energía amarillo que Lincoln consiguió esquivar, dejandolo atonito con ese movimiento.

-¿¡que fue eso!?¿Acaso eso es Legal?- Exclamó.

Vió a Tony acercarce para golpearlo, Más el peliblanco nuevamente bloqueó los múltiples golpes con sus puños, es entonces cuando nuevamente sintió una especie de energía emergiendo dentro de el, como cuando lucho contra los Latinos en la cancha esa noche, pero esta vez era diferente, no hiba a formular el movimiento giratorio esta vez, en vez de eso, sentía que los puños que Tony le propinaba a los suyos no le dolían tanto como al principio, sentía que se hacían suyos, cuando vió su puños, vió que comenzaron a brillar, sentía toda la fuerza de los puñetasos de Tony dentro de los suyos y...

El público gritó eufóricamente, Lincoln había bloqueado los ataques de Tony y absorbido devolviendoselos con una fuerza duplicada, Lincoln recordó el disparo de disco hecho por Tony hace un momento ¿en los torneos hay peleadores con **poderes REALES**? ¿Acaso el también los tenía y todo este tiempo no lo sabía?. Había aturdido a Tony nuevamente lanzandolo, pero ahora al suelo, al público no parecía importarle, excepto tal vez a la familia McBride.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!- Gritó el Público para luego dar claro que el Peliblanco había ganado el primer round, ahora solo faltaba el segundo, y si lo conseguía, ganaría.

RING RING!

-C-como hice eso?-Dijo Lincoln en voz alta.

Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía saber la respuesta...Excepto uno, Leo miró a su padre que estaba a unos metros atrás, al parecer había algo que Leo sabía y al ver a su padre, el ex alcalde, asintinedo con la cabeza decía que debía decircelo.

-No importa, mejor vemos eso después, tienes una pelea que ganar, además tu oponente hizo cosas similares, poderes.-Aclaró Dudley.

Lincoln asintió con determinación.

Tomó un poco de agua, luego una toalla para limpiarse el sudor, suspiró unas cuantas veces, movió los hombros y la cabeza.

RING!

Lincoln y Tony volvieron a la pelea, esta vez el peliblanco fue el primero en atacar, solo para ser derribado por otro disparo de disco de Tony, luego este corrió al borde, se agachó nuevamente, un halo amarillo lo cubrió miéntras daba espalda a su oponente y de un salto una luz amarilla lo envolvió, en la cima, apuntó con su puño al suelo, cayendo encima de Lincoln para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Lincoln Rodó y Tony golpeó el suelo haciendolo temblar-Auch!-Dijo miéntras Lincoln se reincorporaba, Corrió a con múltiples derechazo contra el peliblanco, el volvió a bloquearlos con los puños, pero recibiendo un izquierdazo en el estomago, alejandolo unos centimetros y aturdido, Tony Volvió a ser envuelto en un halo azul y apuntando con su puño salió disparado contra Lincoln, quien alcanzó a reaccionar y dió un atletico salto poniendolos a ambos nuevamente en extremos opuesto, La mísma energía interior del peliblanco volvió a surgir, esta vez Tony no pudo reaccionar, Lincoln arrodilló sus piernas y salío disparado como un projectil humano, tan rápido que dejó totalmente Knockeado a su contrincante, Tony cage no supo que lo golpeó.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING RING!

 _(Fin del soundtrack)_

-EL PÚBLICO ESTÁ ENARDECIDO, EL CONTRINCANTE, LINCOLN LOUD, DE ROYAL WOODS HA GANADO LA PELEA AMISTOSA, EL AUSTRALIANO TONY CAGE NO SABE QUE LO GOLPEÓ, RECALCO QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PELEA DE LINCOLN EN SU VIDA, ASI QUE SOLO PUEDO DECIR: SUERTE DE PRINCIPIANTE!-Gritó el director finalizando el combate

Ni el propio Lincoln sabía como, pero lo logró, había ganado un combate ¡su primer combate sin ninguna práctica previa!, entonces, recordó, Lynn, ella le enseñó los deportes, a pesar de que no era bueno, más con la edad, al parecer había ganado experiencia, no lo habría logrado sin su hermana mayor, Lincoln sonrió.-Gracias, a los casilleros, había dejado su ropa ahí, junto a un espejo, se miró un poco,¿debería cortarse el cabello? tal vez, por los viejos tiempos, más había algo que le daba una duda, una duda que rebotaba como pelota en su cerebro.

-¿Como hice todo eso?-se preguntó.

-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo, Lincoln-

Dijo una voz atrás suyo, Volteó y vió a Leo, en compañía de su padre, Mike Haggar ¿sabían ellos lo que Lincoln tenía? ¿lo que hicieron tanto el como su rival en el amistoso?

{-¿entiendes?.

-Si...creo que si.

-Lo ven chicas, Culpar a Lynn no traerá devuelta a Lincoln, todas tenemos algo que es util, creo que así podremos encontrarlo ¿que dices Luan?-preguntó Leni.

-Eh puesto un anuncio en mi pagina, creo que por ahora será suficiente..-Murmuró-Lynn, Lamento ser tan dura contigo-Agregó.

Lynn Miró abajo con una mirada triste casí dejando caer una lágrima.

-no...Fue todo mi culpa.

Era su cupla, ella era la cuplable directa...pero...sus hermanas mayores sabían que culparla todo el tiempo no las llevarían a ninguna parte, era lo que sabían, el abrazo en que se fundieron las 3 fue suficiente para dejarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lincoln, Lo siento tanto...}


	6. Capítulo 6: Camino hacia la Victoria

**Capítulo 6:** **Camino hacia la Victoria.**

{-Haz hecho bien, nieto mío, pero ahora veremos si puedes mantener tu título contra luchadores de múltiples diciplinas.-Dijo Duncan I.

-Abuelo, solo puedo decir, que cogeré a cualquiera que se atreva a quitarme mi rico título y le voy a romperle los huesos-Dijo Duncan II con determinación.

-Cuidado con ese tono hijo, que note confundan con un pervertido-Señaló su madre.

-Esta bien-Dijo Duncan II -Pero no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre mi y mi trofeo.

-De acuerdo, Nieto Mío.-Dijo Duncan I.-solo asegurate de dar 120% de tu fuerza y pateales sus traseros, junto a nuestros poderes que nuestra familia tiene, nadie tendrá oportunidad contra tí.}

En casa de Lincoln, El peliblanco estaba reunido tomando un capuchino junto a Leo y su padre, este tomaba café, Lincoln miraba con curiosidad, lo que hizo, era algo que los Haggar sabían y era el momento de que el lo supiera también.

-Acaso...saben que fue eso?.-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Papá.-Dijo Leo, dando señal a su padre para que comenzara a explicarle el asunto.

Lincoln no dudó en prestar toda la atención posible que su cuerpo de 15 años le permitía.

-Escucha Lincoln, desde tiempos inmemorables, tal vez desde que la humanidad pisó la tierra, existe una fuerza misteriosa de poder que no puede medirse dentro de casa individuo que nace, crece y hasta su muerte, muchos no saben de su propio poder, pero solo hay un puñado de personas que logran liberar sus poderes, los luchadores, guerreros y deportistas de cualquier disciplina son esas personas, las habilidades se expresan de acuerdo a la personalidad, cualidades, talentos y apariencia del individuo, y es desde que uno cumple 10 años para que tenga más probabilidad de liberar sus poderes, tal vez antes, y tú acabas de descubrir tus poderes en el amistoso.-Argumentó Haggar.

-¿Para que los tengo?.-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Para Luchar, hay quienes usan estos poderes para el mal, y otros para el bien, los de tu clase llegan a tener hasta 3 habilidades distintas, o hasta 5, eres un buen muchacho, un poder como este, conlleva una verdadera gran responsabilidad.

Lincoln no sabía que decir ante la revelación de Haggar, no sabía que decir, ¿de verdad era así de poderoso y nunca lo supo? Solamente atinó a tomar otro sorbo de capuchino.

-Por lo general casi todos tenemos poderes propios, pero también, dependiendo de las condiciones físicas y mentales, puedes aprender los movimientos de otra persona-Agregó el ex alcalde -Y será un placer enseñarte una nuestra.

Lincoln casi se atraganta ante lo último.

-Q-que?.-preguntó sorprendido- No me diga que...

-Si.-Lo interrumpió Leo Haggar- Muestrale papá.

Mike Haggar asintió y dejó su café en la mesa, se aproximó al saco de boxeo que Lincoln tenía colgado en medio de la sala, y entonces...

 **GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH**

El saco salío disparado contra la pared por el ataque giratiorio de puños de Haggar, casi similar al que Lincoln había hecho contra los Latinos aquella noche.

-Leo me dijo que hiciste este mismo movimiento, se lo había enseñado a un **Luchador profesional Soviético** y luego a Mi Hijo.-Dijo Haggar- y como tu sabes hacerlo también, te ayudaré a perfeccionarlo.

-S-si.-Dijo el Peliblanco con Nerviosismo -pero preferiría en donde no acabe destrozando cosas...por lo menos fuera del cuadrilátero.

Los 2 Haggars sonrieron.

-Pues vamos a ponerte en forma, Hijo.- Dijo Mike Haggar

Lincoln Asintió.

/

 **(Soundtrack: Rocky theme)**

En una carretera en puesta de sol, apareció Lincoln con una sudadera naranja corriendo hacia el frente, siendo esperado por Leo y Haggar. El peliblanco jadeaba a todo pulmón.

-Vamos Lincoln, No puedes rendirte, Si ganaste una vez, puedes ganarlas Todas de una vez!.-Gritó Leo

-Muy bien Lincoln, Sigueme el paso.- Dijo Haggar antes de realizar su ataque giratorio.

Lincoln Imitó el ataque a la perfección...hasta que que giró hacia un costado, se tropezó y cayo su trasero sobre un florero.-Perdón.-

Lincoln estaba con un hacha golpeando un árbol y haciéndolo caer.

-muy bien, conejo, ahora haz la revanación-Dijo Leo.

Lincoln Partió la primera parte del árbol, luego la segunda, La tercera, Luego de la cuarta hizo un fuerte Jadeo seguido de un "Uhh!", para continuar a la quinta, la sexta, la séptima y finalmente la octava finalizando con Lincoln cargando la leña y poniéndola en donde Mike Haggar le señaló.

-De acuerdo Lincoln, Sigueme, vamos a ver cuanto músculo hiciste y luego llevarás tu la carretilla a nuestra casa.-Dijo Haggar.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el Peliblanco

Lincoln Levantaba una pesa con 2 ruedas de metal grandesmás otras 2 pequeñas, lentamente las estaba llevando hacia arriba.

-Muy bien Lincoln.-Dijo Mike Haggar.

-Uf,uf,uf,uf,uf!.- Suspiraba Lincoln al levantar la pesa.

-Casi lo logras...!.-Decía Leo.

Finalmente Lincoln logró levantar la pesa haciendo que Leo saltara como forma de gozar y Haggar le dió un pulgar en alto.

-Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda.- Decía Haggar miéntras el peliblanco le daba potentes puñetasos a un saco.

Lincoln mostraba la gota gorda en su rostro, el sudor era muy visible en su frente y mejillas miéntras jadeaba al golpear el saco sostenido por Haggar, más a Lincoln no le importaba que se viera rojo y sudado, solo estaba concentrado en golpear el saco.

-Ya haces músculos, Conejo, sigue así.- Comentó Dudley en compañía de Leo y Clyde.

-¿Puedo ser el manager?.-Comentó Clyde.

-Corre Lincoln corre!.-Gritaba Clyde mientras que Lincoln corría con una carretilla atrás suyo con leña.

-Uf!,Uf!.-

Finalmente Lincoln llegó a la casa de Leo desde el campo dejando la carretilla y sacudiendose las manos.

-Eso fue reconfortante-Dijo Lincoln Jadeando.

-Vaya Lincoln, Mirate.- Dijo Clyde

Lincoln estaba frente a un espejo, con su ropa deportiva, dejando ver músculos en sus brazos, torzo e incluso las piernas, pero también destacaban unas marcas de lineas o rasguños Blancas en sus brazos.

-Aunque no sé como llegaron estas marcas-comentó el peliblanco.

-Sabes Lincoln, ya sabes que mi padre que también **el** **soviético** al que le enseñó sus técnicas **también tenía esas marcas.** \- Comentó Leo -En fin, nos vemos Lincoln, Suerte inscibiendote en peleas.

-Adiós Lincoln.-Se despidió también Clyde.

 _(Fin del soundtrack)_

-Nos vemos chicos, gracias por el entrenamiento que tu padre me dió, Leo- se despidió Lincoln.

-Eso haré.-Dijo Leo y junto con Clyde se fueron de la casa de Lincoln

Finalmente, luego de cambiarse, Lincoln se fue a comer unos panes con queso tostados, junto a otro con palta y un capuchino, disfrutó de los panes con queso y el de palta, tomó su capuchino y mientras le daba unos cuantos sorbos pensó.

-Espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte si voy a ganar un torneo real en cuanto me inscriba en uno...Quiero demostrarle a mi familia, y a mi mísmo si es necesario que soy más que un chico de pelo blanco- Dió otro sorbo terminando su capuchino. Miró la televisión que pudo conseguir con el dinero mensual y vió la tele, en el programa de boxeo.

-En unos cuantos meses el Torneo de la liga de combate míxto juvenil mundial comenzará a ponerse en marcha, solo visite los lugares mostrados en pantalla si es un luchador de cualquier disciplina que desea , ¿Tienes el valor para demostrar que eres el más fuerte del mundo? o no tienes las agallas para aceptar el desafío.- Señaló el presentador mostrando los lugares de inscripción, entre ellos Filadelfia, el lugar era a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Lincoln.

-Wow, menuda suerte.- comentó.

TOC TOC TOC.

Alguien había tocado la puerta, Lincoln primero ordenó la mesa y fue a ver quien era, Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la chica de la sudadera Morada supo donde vivía. el peliblanco sudó en frío.

-Mira no quiero más problemas- Se apresuró a decir Lincoln- Si quieres podemos arreglar est...

-Lincoln-Lo interrumpió la chica quitándose el gorro de encima.

La chica era morena, unos dientes que se notaban igual que el, sus calcetines, sudadera morada y falda azul que, de no ser que tenía el cabello corto que la haría parecer un chico si usara pantalones largos, Lincoln Reconoció inmediato. La chica sonrió con ternura.

-Lincoln.-Dijo.

-R-Ronnie anne?.

 **NOTA** : Si tienen alguna idea para hacer crecer este Fic, Soy todo **Oidos**. Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero no defraudarlos. :)


	7. Capítulo 7: A Luchar!

**Capítulo 7: A Luchar!.**

{-¿puedo pasar Lincoln?...Si no es molestia.

-N-no, claro que no, pasa-Dijo el peliblanco recibiendo a Ronnie anne.

Lincoln la invitó a sentarse en la mesa para poder charlar, la Latina accedió.

-Lincoln...-Dijo Ronnie Anne con timidez.-¿de...verdad...? no puedo creer que seas tu.

-...-Lincoln Parpadeó.-Y-yo tampoco puedo creerlo...}

/-/

Lynn había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas con Lori, la cual había reflexionado un poco con su frialdad, por lo que invitó a Lynn a acompañarla, Lynn aceptó, por un lado estaba felíz de que sus hermanas se le estaban volviendo a acercar. Pero por el otro estaba aterrada, sus equipos la habían expulsado, Margo y el resto de las chicas la habían marginado, incluso a veces le lanzaba frutas en la calle cuando salía a caminar, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, pero tampoco podía ni tenía para que enmendarselo al público, Deseaba que olvidaran el asunto, todos, de una vez por todas, Lynn lo único que deseaba (igual que el resto de sus hermanas) Ver a Lincoln una vez más, y más que nada pedirle perdón.

-Lynn?-Dijo Lori mientras conducía, al rubia se había vuelto a usar su peinado de hace 4 años, pero aun usaba camisa, zapatillas y calcetines deportivos bajo su blusa y short.

-L-Lori?-Dijo Lynn con miedo, estaba segura de que Lori volvería a reprocharle por lo que le hizo a Lincoln, Pero se equivocó.

Lori Suspiró.-Lo he pensado un poco y...¿sabes por que pedí que me acompañaras?.

-N-no-Respondió.

-No podemos vivir así, tu también eres nuestra hermana, pero no puedes enmendar lo que hiciste, No sola.- Dijo Lori- Quiero que sepas que yo también te voy a apoyar igual que Leni, Luan, Lily y El abuelo, ni siquiera tu mereces ser tratada como algo inferior a una persona, tienes derecho a Redimirte.

Lori Notó la mirada de Lynn mientras conducía a Vanzila, se le veía conmovida, pero a la vez triste. No dijo nada, pero a pesar de que su culpa se aminoraba, era igualmente inmensa, Sus hermanas ya sabían del peso que Lynn estaba cargando, no debían darle más, porque sería peor.

-Lynn, yo iré por la Harina y los panecillos, ¿podrías traer tu las frutas más algo de jabón?.-Preguntó la mayor.

Lynn solo asintió, pero estaba aterrada de hacerlo sola, ya no quería más problemas.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, Lori fue a buscar Harina y Panecillos, mientras que Lynn iba por las frutas y jabón, durante todo el trayecto de la compra, un miedo intenso recorría la espalda de la deportista, esperando alguna reprenda de alguien que también estuviera allí, preparándose para lo peor.

Luego de pagar las compras, se dirigió a vanzila, guardando las bolsas, no había recibido ningún disparo de reproches, insultos o increpaciones de nadie, Había hecho las compras con éxito y sin ningún inconveniente, solo faltaba esperar a que Lori llegara con el resto de las compras, La Loud deportista respira aliviada, aunque...

-Miren quien decidió aparecer: La bota-hermanos- Dijo una voz femenina a un costado no tan lejos suyo.

Lynn volteó y vió a una chica de su edad, pelo negro, peinado Japonés largo, ojos Verdes, pantalones deportivos y una camisa con el simbolo japonés del número Cien, además de que tenía 2 Sai de madera en su cintura.

-Gomorr, Déjame en paz.-Dijo Lynn con molestia.

-Si Gomor, déjame en paz porque si no te echaré también como lo hice con mi único hermanito- Dijo Otra chica, Morena pero con rasgos asiáticos y de pelo negro que estaba detrás de Gomorr.

Lynn apretó los dientes, no le gustó para nada ese insulto, Gomor supo lo que hizo su amiga y sonrió con malícia. Lynn respondió con-Acaso no pueden molestar a alguien más?.- esto Borró la sonrisa de Gomorr, que cambió por un ceño fruncido a modo desafiante, desenfundando sus 2 Sai.

-Hey Loud, mejor ponte en tu lugar, número 2, no querrás que te vensa como las veces anteriores ¿verdad? estoy segura de que no quieres otro trofeo de 3° lugar o medalla de Último Lugar.- se Burló Gomorr.

Resulta que Más o menos cuando Lincoln se fue, Gomorr se había mudado a Royal woods en compañía de sus padres, Rinhko Mishida y **Sodom** , Este era **un completo admirador de la cultura japonesa** , que pasó también a su hija, Sodom había conseguido trabajo como cocinero en su propio restaurante convirtiéndose en el mayor rival del Restaurante franco-mexicano; cuando Gomorr entró al equipo de la escuela, venció en todos los deportes a Lynn, siendo ambas las únicas que habían llegado tan lejos, pero Lynn, que al principio entrenaba obstinadamente, no le llegaba ni a los talones a Gomorr, aparentemente.

Lynn abrió la compuerta de Vanzila y sacó un bate de beisbol con una funda de soporte que ella misma le puso para cargarlo sin las manos y se la equipó dando un bufido.

-Muy bien, Lynn, otra derrota para ti.- Dijo girando sus Sai de madera en las manos-Y otra victoria para mi.

En frente, los guardias miraban con asombro, 2 hombres y una mujer.

-¿Hacemos algo?.-Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Nah.-Respondió el otro.

-Dejemoslas pelear hasta que sangren, ahí intervenimos.-Dijo la mujer a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

Lynn y Gomorr fueron a una parte del estacionamiento donde habían pocos autos estacionados, Lynn se puso en posición defensiva (la misma con la que practicaba con Lincoln en Sound of Silence), Lista para luchar contra Gomorr y sus compinches que eran, Margo, Linsy (la chica morena), Daniela (Caucásica con casco de fútbol americano), Emma y finalmente la propia Gomorr, Lynn no se inmutó y se preparó para luchar mientras los guardias sacaron los teléfonos para grabar con sonrisas cómicas.

 **(Soundtrack: Mighty Wings (Top Gun)**

La primera en atacar fue Margo, para sorpresa (y un tanto de traición) de la deportista.

-No voy a mentirte Lynn, Lo que le hiciste a Lincoln fue muy feo, me agradaba, piensa que esto es un juicio contra ti!.-Exclamó antes de correr hacia Lynn y formular movimientos de Karate, que Lynn Bloqueó, pero recibió un golpe de karate en el estomago que la hizo bajar los puños para recibir otro golpe de karate en la mejilla haciendola retroceder, Margo la embistió y dió fuertes y rápidos golpes de karate, 5 en la cintura, 7 en las costillas, 4 en las piernas y un empujón con su pie para hacerla casi caer, más pudo equilibrarse.

-Margo es más fuerte de lo que pensé.- Pensó Lynn.

Margo volvió a atacar pero esta vez Lynn Bloqueó 5 golpes con rapidez, 3 en el pecho, 1 en la cara y otro en el hombro, Lynn usó una patada de kickboxing en la cintura de Margo, luego golpeó su cara en ambos lados con 2 puños, rápidamente hizo un giro de reloj dandole otro puñetazo en la costilla, haciéndola tambalearse hacia la derecha, Lynn aprovechó y saltó dando una patada aérea en la espalda de Margo, derribandola...cuando Margo dió una voltereta cayendo de pie para luego correr nuevamente, cosa que Lynn imitó.

-Ja!, tu mejor amiga es más fuerte que tu al parecer.-Gritó Gomorr sentada sobre un auto.

-Gomorr, creo que es un poco excesivo.-Dijo Emma con nervios.

-Vamos Emma, Se lo merece por ser tan mala Hermana y mala perdedora.-Respondió Gomorr sin piedad.

Lynn y Margo chocaron y comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que Margo la empujó para hacerla retroceder y se paró de cabeza y propinándole unas patadas giratorias al torso de Lynn la cual comenzó a tocer cuando Margo se puso de pie de nuevo. Las demás chicas reían por el hecho de que Lynn Jr, la segúnda mejor deportista de Royal Woods, podría pasar a la tercera gracias a Margo. Pero la deportista la empujó lo suficiente para ponera a un metro de distancia exacto.

Lynn sintió que algo emergía de su interior ¿Rabia? ¿dolor? ¿desquite? ¿el deseo de lastimar a alguien? No...Esto...esto era diferente...esto, le hacia sentir bien, se sentía bien, se sentía...renovada, matuvo su bate en su espalda, dobló la pierna derecha apuntando a Margo y manteniendo estirada la otra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Margo no supo que la golpeó, Lynn la había embestido bajo un halo rojo, pareciera que hubiera usado patines para embestir de tal forma, pero no eran patines, eran zapatillas normales, lo único que Lynn, las chicas y los guardias pudieron decir fue:

-¡¿COMO HIZO/HICE ESO?!

Lynn no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como lo hizo, pero había derribado a Margo, la cual después de unos segundos se reincorporó y mostró una mirada amenazante, Lynn no se inmutó y tomó nuevamente posición defensiva. Lista para la segunda ronda.

Margo Volvió a atacar dando el mismo giro de cabeza con las piernas arriba tratando de golpear a Lynn, esta se cubrió con los puños y la empujó hacia atrás dando la misma embestida logrando dañar a Margo lo suficiente para aturdirla, Lynn ajustó su bate pero cuando lo toco nuevamente sintió la misma energía y sensación en su interior que emergía, pero era diferente.

-Grrr, Margo, fuera, Daniela, entra.- gritó Gomorr y la chica del casco entró tomando el lugar de Margo quien se sentó junto al resto adolorida del pecho.

Lynn desenfundó su bate y corrió hacia Daniela y comenzó a girar en el aire a modo de tornado con el bate sujetado en las 2 manos, logrando golpear hasta 6 veces seguidas a Daniela, para luego protegerse con su casco. Cuando Lynn paró de girar y volvió al suelo, se encontraba atónita, ¿desde cuando podía siquiera hacer eso? era lo que se preguntaba, pero entonces recibió un cabezazo de la chica del casco dando esta un suspiro por poder finalmente golpear a su oponente, para luego propinar 5 puñetazos y 3 patadas, siendo 2 puños y una patada bloqueadas por la deportista, que al ver a la chica del casco comenzando a cansarse, aprovechó y usando técnicas de Kickboxing comenzó a llevarla al borde para luego knockearla con su bate en la cabeza.

Daniela cayó, su casco se separó mostrando su cabello rubio despeinado.

Gomorr hizo señal a Emma para que ella también se uniera a la pelea, pero cuando ella se negó, fue suficiente, además de la incompetencia de sus compinches para darle una paliza a una chica, para enfurecerla. Gomorr, con sus Sai de madera en la mano dió una voltereta poniéndose en frente de Lynn y haciendo girar a sus Sai, incluso Linsy se había hecho para atrás al ver pelar a Lynn de esa forma.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Lynn!.-Exclamó Gomorr antes de lanzarse sobre Lynn, y esta corriendo hacia ella también.

Gomorr, usando toda su furia, golpeaba con sus Sai de madera el bate que Lynn usaba para escudarse, la Loud deportista estaba siendo arrastrada por los fuertes golpes de Gomorr, eran tan rápidos que si trataba de responder, eso significaría bajar el bate y evidentemente recibir un zarpaso de Gomorr. Apunto de quedar contra un auto que estaba estacionado atras de ella, Lynn inmediatamente notó que su rival tenía las piernas abiertas, Con un habil movimiento, la empujo para hacerla retroceder un poco y se deslizó bajo sus piernas.

-Grr, Ahora verás!.-Gruñó Gomorr, amenaza que quedó en la nada al recibir un golpe del bate en la cabeza por parte de Lynn antes que pudiese darse la vuelta.

Lynn había ganado la pelea ante la mirada atónita de Emma, Margo, Linsy y los Guardias. La deportista aprovechó y corrió nuevamente hacia Vanzila, cerró la puerta y cuando terminó vio a Lori con bolsas llegar, la rubia notó el sudor de la frente de Lynn.

 _(Fin del soudntrack)_

-¿Que te sucedió, Lynn?.

-Hacía calor, olvidé abrir la ventana, es que estaba...pensando como podríamos...-pausó su mentira, pensó en lo que estaba apunto de decir e igualmente lo soltó, pero con nostalgia-...Encontrar a Lincoln...Lo extraño...

Lynn volvió a pensar en su hermano, aún se sentía culpable, deseaba que su hermanito estuviera allí con ella, Ante la mirada de tristesa, Lori puso su mano en su espalda y Lynn la abrazó con ternura. Lori había reflexionado nuevamente respecto a su forma de ser con Lynn, no le estaba llevando hacia ningún lado, no podía estar enojada con ella por siempre, la propia Lynn solo quería decirle a su hermano un "Lo siento", "Perdóname, por favor" "Nunca volveré a tratarte así, lo prometo", Lynn reflejaba un increíble dolor, 4 años fueron suficientes como para que fuera visible ante la mirada de casi toda su familia.

-Se que lo extrañas, yo también, le hicimos muchas cosas malas, pero el siempre nos perdonó.-Pausó un poco para dar un suspiro.-Pero se que nos ama, jamás podría odiarnos, el...L-lo encontraremos algún día.

Lynn pensó en Luan, iba a pensar luego en las chicas, deseaba que la perdonaran, sus padres también, pero entonces mostró una expresió de asombro al pensar en primer lugar a su hermana comediante.

-¡Eso es!.-Exclamó Lynn.

-¿Que?.

-Luan, Ella puede ayudarnos!.-Dijo Lynn con las emociones renovadas.

-No me digas que...

-Vamos a casa, pronto, Lori, creo que se como lo encontraremos.- Dijo y Lori se puso a conducir a casa, aunque Vanzila al principio no respondió, pudo ponerla en marcha.

/-/

Emma y Linsy ayudaron a Daniela y a Gomorr a levantarse, esta última mostró una intimidante expresión de asombro porque la chica que había vencido muchas veces, ahora la había vencido a ella, y de furia por la humillante paliza grabada por los guardias.

-Gomorr?.-Preguntó Daniela poniéndose nuevamente su casco y reincorporándose.

La chica amante de Japón no dijo nada al principio, pero luego su cara se puso roja haciendo a sus amigas retroceder.

-Lynn Loud Jr., PAGARÁS POR ESTO!.

/-/

{-Bobby sigue con Lori?-Preguntó Lincoln con expectativa.

-claro, cuando me mudé a Filadelfia con el resto de mi familia, pensé que mi hermano ya habría dejado a tu hermana hace muhco, hasta yo me sorpendí que aún salga con ella.-Dijo Ronnie.-Oye Lincoln, ¿por que no les guardas ningún rencor? te hecharon.

-Son mi familia, uno no puede estar molesto toda la vida ni para siempre, estoy seguro de que meditaron lo que hicieron, no pierdo las esperanzas de que en verdad quieren disculparse, ese día, seremos la familia que siempre debimos haber sido.-Argumentó Lincoln conmoviendo a Ronnie anne.

-Y...¿que harás hasta entonces?.

-Descubrí que me gusta el boxeo, voy a inscribirme mañana en el campeonato Mixto Juvenil, solo por diversión, tal vez de paso pueda ganar algo más que el dinero del trabajo que tengo para poder volver a Royal woods, estoy seguro de que están ahí, mis hermanas...

-Lincoln...

-Ronnie.

-Ellos...Ellos aún viven ahí, Bobby me dijo que al principio todos habían marginado a tu familia.-Dijo Ronnie Anne para la preocupación del peliblanco.- Pero ahora ya es casi poco como antes, pero la que aún sigue con las recriminaciones es Lynn, Lori le dijo a Bobby que la echaron de sus equipos, le recriminan cuando está en la calle, tiene miedo de salir sola.

Lynn...Su hermana estaba pagando sus platos rotos por lo que hizo, Lincoln deseaba ir ahora mismo y ayudarla, no podía siquiera pensar que sus hermanas perdieran sus reputaciones, en especial Lily, ella era solo una bebé en ese entonces, no merecía pagar por los errores de su familia.

-Pero también me dijo que sus hermanas la están empezando a apoyar, La primera fue Leni, después Luan y Luego Lori.-Dijo para que Lincoln suspirara.-Le pregunté a Bobby si en verdad tus hermanas querían volver a verte...Bobby me dijo que...es lo que más desean que cualquier otra cosa.

Lincoln sintió una cálida sensación de calma y felicidad, ¿Sus hermanas estaban salvaguardando su regreso? ¿En verdad quieren disculparse con el?, Lincoln Jamás perdería sus esperanzas, la confirmación de Ronnie hizo sollozar a Lincoln de alegría y se paró de la silla en que estaba sentado, se acercó a La morena para sopresa de esta al ver su expresión de tristesa y alegría.

-¿Lincoln, estas...?

No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando Lincoln la abrazó, para sonrojo de ella.

-Gracias...-Susurró al Oído Lincoln y se separó de ella.-¡S-sabía que no me odiaban,!...Sabia que era muy cruel para ser verdad.-Dijo Lincoln Sollozando de alegría.-Ellos...E-Ellos aún me aman, me extrañan. ¡Mamá, Papá, Hermanas, Voy a volver a casa, ya lo verán!.

Lincoln se limpíó las lágrimas, y volteó a ver a una impresionada Ronnie Anne con una mirada de frente en alto.

-Pero primero quiero mostrarme a mi mismo de lo que soy capaz, primero ganaré ese torneo, bueno aunque no gane, quiero llegar lo más lejos posible. ¡Si quiero volver, quiero hacerlo como un verdadero ganador!. Ronnie Anne ¿como podré agradecértelo?.

Ronnie Anne no sabía que decir, se sentía bien de haber ayudado a un viejo amigo, verlo de tal forma era suficiente para sentir una cálida sensación de satisfacción en su interior. Pensó un poco que podría hacer el por ella. Tomó una decisión.

-Si vas a un torneo de lucha, quiero verte en primera fila.

-Excelente, lo hablaré con mis amigos Clyde, Dudley, Terrence y Leo.-Dijo Lincoln.

-Espera, ¿Clyde también está en Filadelfia?.-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Pero claro, seguro le agradará verte también.-Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.-Me inscribiré mañana, mejor me preparo para la batalla.}

 **Nota 1: Sodom** Junto Con **Mike Haggar** Son personajes de Final Fight y también aparece el primero en street fighter Alpha. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **Nota 2:** Los Nombres De Gomorr y Sodom hacen juego, lo hice por algo de diversión e Ironía.


	8. Capitulo 8: Al cuadrilátero

**Capitulo 8: Al cuadrilátero.**

{-Eres la que mejor se maneja en Internet, o bien Lincoln Pudo haberse hecho una cuenta en alguna red social, pero el caso es que ustedes 2 tienen más probabilidad de encontrarlo en caso de que no esté en Royal Woods.

-Lynn...No se que decir.-Dijo Luan.

-Solo quiero a Mi hermanito, no saben cuanto quiero disculparme con el.

-Esta Bien, Lynn, Lo haremos.-Dijo la mayor.-Estoy segura de que Lincoln por lo menos sabrá que lo buscamos si lo intentamos.

-Acaso quieres recriminarle de nuevo.-Preguntó Lana con frialdad.

-N-no!, solo quiero disculparme.

-Te conocemos muy bien-Dijo Lola.- ¡Solo lo haces para que Lincoln venga y nuevamente le...!.

-Basta!.

Las chicas se silenciaron.

-Lynn Junior, ¿Vas a hacer esto realmente?.

-Si Mamá.-Dijo con determinación.-Encontraremos a Lincoln, nos disculparemos con el y todo volverá a la normalidad como siempre debió ser.}

/-/

Lincoln llegó al lugar donde podría inscribirse para el campeonato

-Vengo a inscribirme para el campeonato.-Dijo el peliblanco.

-Diga Su nombre, Edad, Disciplina, Nacionalidad, Salud en caso de sufrir alguna enfermedad o discapacidad y si no sufre nada grave siguame para hacerle un test.-Dijo el hombre de las inscripciones.-Ah!, y antes dígame los nombres de su equipo que lo acompañará en la gira en caso de que logre inscribirse con éxito

-Lincoln Loud, 15 años, Estadounidense, Boxeador, No presento ningún problema, solo que nací con el cabello blanco como me ve. Voy Junto a Clyde McBride, Douglas Johnson, Leo y Mike Haggar, Terrence Stuart y Ronnie Anne Santiago Casagrande.

-De acuerdo, Siguame.

Lincoln siguió al de las inscipicónes hasta un gimnasio enorme donde habían muchas personas, tanto hombres y mujeres (desde los 13 a 18 años) que querían entrar al campeonato. Habían cuadriláteros de Boxeo, Kickboxing, Esgrima, Capoeira, Sumo, Toreros e Incluso de Hockey, entre otras disciplinas.

-Antes que nada debo recalcar que para entrar a La liga de combate mixto juvenil mundial primero debes derrotar a 8 contrincantes nacionales para ser uno de los que representen al pais en el extranjero, hay diferentes disciplinas, pero puedes participar compitiendo tu disciplina contra otra u otro que también practique la tuya.

-Entonces donde empiezo.-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Puedes debutar si derrotas a Jerry Thompson, un Boxeador de texas, el también quiere debutar, pero solo uno debutará en el ring si alguno de los 2 consigue la victoria una vez que el encuentro se haya arreglado.-Dijo mostrando un contrato que consistía en que podía firmar en 2 partes, una, representando al propio gimnasio donde se encontraba, o ser un luchador Independiente, además de que será el rival oficial del retador.-Si firmas en una de estas 2 parte puedes o representarnos o luchar de forma independiente.

Lincoln no dudó en su decisión, firmó la segunda opción (Independiente) y entonces el de la inscripción le señaló que su encuentro será en Texas, recibiendo un pasaje junto a su equipo para viajar a Texas sin problema, posteriormente se le informaría a cuantos contrincantes debería vencer para avanzar a la liga.

-Bien, creo que ahora solo debo prepararme para luchar.-Murmuró Lincoln.

-Descuida amigo, te cubriremos la espalda.-Respondió Dudley.

-Así es Lincoln, Estaremos ahí para ayudarte.-Dijo Clyde.

-Lo harás bien, Conejo, Solo asegurate que no te golpeen, mientras tu los golpeas a ellos.-Dijo Terrence.

-Y solo recuerda lo que Papá te enseñó, más tus propias habilidades llegarás muy lejos.- Dijo Leo.

-Eres realmente fuerte Lincoln Loud, no dudes de ti mismo, jamás.-Dijo Mike Haggar.

-Además soy la única que puede molestar a un Loud, patetico.-Dijo Ronnie anne.-Así que pateales el trasero a todos.

/-/

Ese mismo día Lincoln comenzó a golpear el saco de boxeo que tenía en su casa, debía prepararse para la competencia, demostrar que tan fuerte era, para poder volver a casa como un verdadero ganador, no le importaba si lo transmitieran en vivo, pero si le intimidaba perder de forma humillante, pero no podía inmutarse, como una vez Lynn le dijo "Da el 110% de tu esfuerzo y vencerás", no era hora de dar paso atrás ¡Debia mostrar de lo que era capaz!, Siguió golpeando el Saco una y otra vez, parecía que jamás dejaría de golpearlo o bien lo golpearía hasta que se rompiera.

-Uf!, bueno, hora de descansar, necesito estar lo más despierto posible para mañana.-Se dijo a si mismo.

TOC TOC TOC.

-¿Quien será?.

Lincoln Se cambió y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Nick, Dave, Donnie, Jack, ¿que hacen aqui?.

Fue Nick quien tomó la palabra.

-Vinimos a desearte suerte, Conejo, Dudley nos contó que vas para el campeonato, créeme, hemos visto esas luchas, no son novatos, pero sabemos que peleas como ninguno.-Dijo Nick dando confianza al peliblanco.-Te deseamos suerte, ojalá traigas un trofeo, o ganes millones.-Agregó con unas pequeñas risas.

-Y esperamos que veas a tu familia de nuevo, después de todo, son lo más importante para uno, Lincoln.-Dijo jack.

-Wow, gracias chicos, no se que decir.

-Ja ja ja, Solo reparte algunos puños en el torneo, ¿vale?, te apoyaremos desde aquí.-Dijo Jack.

Finalmente Lincoln se despidió de sus amigos, se dio una ducha y al mirarse en el espejo luego de ponerse pantalones, notó su nuevo y musculoso cuerpo (con curiosas marcas blancas en sus brazos) y sonrió, se había tomado su tiempo para probar su fuerza. Fue a su cama, pensó en lo que Ronnie Anne le dijo, Su familia lo extrañaba, estaba tan feliz de esa noticia, no podía esperar a volver a Royal Woods y ver a su familia esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, lo extrañaban, deseaban disculparse ¡deseaban estar con el realmente! ¡Se habían dado cuenta de su error de 4 años para finalmente dejarlo atrás como un mal recuerdo que pueda hacerlos inseparables! pero antes había un campeonato que ganar, debía superarse a sí mismo. Lincoln Jamás perdería las esperanza, sonrió seguido de un parpadeo y se durmió.

/-/

El avión en el que Viajaba Lincoln y su equipo (Mike y Leo Haggar, Clyde y sus padres, Terrence, Dudley y Ronnie Anne) finalmente llegó a Dallas, donde el Peliblanco haría su debut como boxeador antes del campeonato, Lincoln estaba nervioso, pero a la vez ansioso, Haggar dijo que se quedarían en un hotel, pues llegaron un día antes de que el evento iniciara, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Eran las 8 de la tarde, en el hotel se acomodaron en habitaciones, Leo y Haggar estarían en una habitación junto a Terrence, Los McBride en otra y Finalmente Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Dudley en una.

-No sabía que se conocían desde la escuela, ella es la chica más ruda de nuestro barrio.-Comentó Dudley.

-De hecho Ronnie Anne era la chica más ruda de la escuela en ese entonces también.-Respondió Lincoln para sorpresa de Dudley.

-Bueno, no del todo.-Comentó la chica.-Pero bueno, Lincoln, si yo fuera tú me iría a dormir ya, no querrás perder por falta de sueño.

Lincoln asintio y después de un rato finalmente se durmieron. Mañana Lincoln comenzaría su camino a la victoria de la Liga

/-/

-¡BUENAS TARDES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, BIENVENIDOS A LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALES PRE LCMJM (Liga de Combate Míxto Juvenil Mundial), DONDE TENEMOS A 10 COMBATIENTES DE MÚLTIPLES DISCIPLINAS QUE LUCHARÁN PARA REPRESENTAR A LA NACIÓN EN LA LIGA INTERNACIONAL, 10 LUCHADORES, UN GANADOR!.

-NI YO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR, MAC, Los 10 jóvenes luchadores se enfrentarán por el tener la oportunidad de participar en la LCMJM para luchar en ámbito internacional para retar al recién coronado campeón internacional, Los 10 jóvenes está decididos en una sola cosa, LLEGAR AL CAMPEÓN DE LA LIGA, ¡Pero solo uno tendrá una oportunidad como esta!. Las peleas se desarrollarán en DALLAS, DETROIT, MIAMI, ENCINO y NUEVA YORK, En esta última ciudad se enfrentarán los 2 finalistas que queden de los 10 luchadores. Sin Más interrupciones, CONOZCAMOS A LOS COMPETIDORES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...AHÍ VAN!.

En la patalla del estadio se mostraron a los 10 luchadores, en el lado izquierdo una fotografía de ellos y a la derecha su descripción.

 **(Soundtrack: Street Fighter II Arcade: Character Select theme)**

En primer Lugar tenemos a:

1\. LAWRENCE MATHEW, 18 Años, de DETROIT, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchador de KARATE, MORENO CLARO, Castaño, camisa azul verdoso, Pantalones de Gi blancos y cinturón negro con sandalias, Entrará al campeonato por la recompensa de $1.000.000, HABILIDADES: PUÑO ELÉCTRICO, DRAGON HOOK, MARUCHIKEN. Grupo sanguíneo: AB.

2\. DARREN STUART, 18 Años, de ABERAERON, GALES, BRTÁNICO, Luchador de ESGRIMA, CAUCASICO EUROPEO, Rubio, Casaca roja, pantalones azules, Espada, zapatos formales, Su familia llegó hace 10 años a por nuevas condiciones de vida, al cumplir 16 fue a la universidad de Cardiff y es aspirante a guardia de casaca roja en Buckingham, Entró al torneo para que en caso futuro tenga que Lidiar con enemigos de otras disciplinas., HABLIDADES: IMPALAR MORTER, BURST CUT, HAENEN CLEDDYF. Grupo sanguíneo: O

3\. FITHI, 17 Años, de HAWAI, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchadora CHAMÁN, MORENA POLINESICA, Cabello negro, Piara, collar y tobilleras de flores, vestido amarillo con flores rosas, Shorts Azules. Entrará al campeonato para mostrar el orgullo de ser un Hawaiano, Una gran bailarina de Luaú, HABILIDADES: MHIHI KAKO'O, UKIUKI, KICKBACK NO. Grupo sanguíneo: O

4\. ALBERTO BROWN: 15 Años, de MAIAMI, FLORIDA, ESTADOUNIDENSE-CUBANO, Luchador PISTOLERO, CAUCASICO OSCURO, Playera botonada abierta, camisa sin mangas blanca, shorts veraniegos con sandalias, pistola y Fusil con balas de goma, Vino a ganar el torneo por la recompensa y traer a toda su familia desde Cuba a , Fanático de las películas que tengan armas de fuego. HABILIDADES: OJO DEL ASESINO, EMPUJE A EMPALAR, DISPARO DE PENETRACIÓN. grupo sanguíneo: B

5\. DUSTER HAGMAN: 18 años, de ENCINO, CALIFORNIA, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchador de NINJUTSU, CAUCASICO-ASIATICO, castaño oscuro, Bata de científico, Pantalones recubiertos de plástico, Guantes de Limpieza, lentes de protección, zapatos con escobillas, Escoba como bastón Bo y Cloro. Adicto a La limpieza, competirá por el campeonato por la recompensa de $1.000.000, con el fin de formar su propia empresa de productos de higiene. HABILIDADES: ROCIAR, GIRO DE HELICÓPTERO, DESLIZAMIENTO. Grupo sanguíneo: AB.

6\. SAM: 15 años aparentemente, de ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchadora de BOXEO y CYBORG, CAUCÁSICA, rubia con un mechón teñido de azul, camisa abotonada, falda, Brazos, ojo izquierdo (donde está su mechón teñido) y pierna derecha Mecánicos. Tras un accidente que sufrió hace 3 años, Sam acabó como la vemos ahora, expresó su dese de entrar al torneo para poder conseguir diseños de prótesis más avanzados con la recompensa de un millón, también ha expresado que desea volver a Royal Woods para buscar venganza contra la chica que una vez le gustó por abandonarla en el accidente donde su escuela se incendió y Fue dejada a su suerte cuando el fuego llegó a unos tanques de combustible más la caldera, causando una fuerte explosión que pudo haberla matado. HABILIDADES, MECHA-UPPERCUT, THUNDER BURST, THUNDER BLASTER. Grupo sanguíneo: O.

7\. DAN BLACK: 16 años, de RAPID CITY, DAKOTA DEL SUR, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchador de KICKBOXING, MORENO CLARO, castaño oscuro despeinado, Pantalones Rojos con rayas verticales negras, Zapatillas y guantes con vendas. Una leyenda deportiva en su ciudad natal, pero un desconocido para el mundo, Vino a competir en el campeonato para representar no solo a , sino también a su amada RAPID CITY y que todos conozcan la belleza de los pueblos poco conocido como lo es el suyo. HABILIDADES: TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU, STONE HEAD, SHORYUKEN. Grupo sanguíneo: B.

8\. AMMY JÓNAS: 16 años, de RAPID CITY, DAKOTA DEL SUR, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchadora de KICKBOXING, CAUCASICA, rubia con cola de caballo, Pantalones verdes, zapatillas y guantes con vendas. La mejor amiga y Rival de DAN BLACK, siempre practicaban juntos de preferencia, frente al monte Rushmore, siendo los 2 los mejores deportistas de Kickboxing en Rapid city, entrará al torneo para demostrar que es mejor que Dan, y con la misma intención que el para participar en el campeonato. HABILIDADES: TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU, SONIC BOOM, SHORYUKEN. Grupo sanguíneo: O.

9\. JERRY THOMPSON: 17 años, de DALLAS, TEXAS, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchador de BOXEO, CAUCASICO EUROPEO, castaño, Sombrero de vaquero, Camisa sin mangas, Vaqueros cortos, Botas, Cuerda de vaquero y Marcador de acero a alta temperatura (el mismo con el que marcan al ganado). Va a participara por el titulo de campeón en la LCMJM además de la recompensa para volverse millonario. HABILIDADES: MARCADOR, GET OVER HERE, MARCA PIES. Grupo sanguíneo: O.

10\. LINCOLN LOUD, 15 años, de ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN, ESTADOUNIDENSE, Luchador de BOXEO, CAUCÁSICO, Cabello blanco, camisa naranja, pantalones cortos azules, guantes de boxeo zapatillas blancas. Originario de Royal woods se mudo hace poco tiempo a Filadelfia, A simple vista es un chico simpático y al aparecer cualquier chica le gustaría ver más de cerca su cabello. Entrará al torneo para desafiar al Actual campeón de la LCMJM pudiendo luchar de forma independiente, de cierta forma representando al pais y mostrar que tan fuerte puede ser. Grupo sanguíneo: A

-Damas y caballeros, los primeros que pisarán la Lona serán LINCOLN LOUD y JERRY THOMPSON, LAWRENCE MATHEW y SAM, Veremos primero el combate entre el karateca de Detroit contra La cyborg de Royal Woods, en breve veremos a los luchadores salir al cuadrilátero, después de estos comerciales.

(Fin del soundrtack)

/-/

-¿Sam?.-Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

-A donde vas Lincoln?.-Preguntó Dudley.

-Vuelvo en un segundo.

Lincoln paso por los pabellones, encontrando a Sam con un destornillador sobre uno de sus brazos robóticos, al parecer ajustandoselo, esta levantó la mirada y vio al peliblanco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el hermano menor de la que me traicionó.-Dijo Sam con frialdad.-Mira no tengo nada contra ti ni tus 9 hermanas, agradece eso, pero Luna debe pagar.

-Sam...no...No puedo creer que seas tu.-Dijo Lincoln aún sorprendido como para acatar inmediatamente lo último que dijo Sam. Cuando lo hizo.-Espera, Luna...ella no quiso abandonarte de esa manera...fue un accidente.

/Flashback (3 años atrás)/

Las clases de Luna y Sam habían terminado, pero Luna estaba apunto de ser increpada por le resto de sus compañeros, pero Sam anticipó la tragedia. -Por aquí- Exclamó a la Rockera, Luna la siguió hasta el baño de chicas, Cuando notó que nadie las seguía, Sam suspiró aliviada y al voltear a ver a su amiga, notó que estaba llorando.

-¿Luna?.-Preguntó preocupada.

-He-hermano, L-Lo s-siento,-Dijo entre sollozos, apenas podía hablar por la pena que le invadía.-¿c-como pude hacer algo así? ¡¿Pero que clase de hermana soy?!

-Luna, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.-Dijo Sam con sus manos en los hombros de Luna.-No pierdas la esperanza, Lincoln ya aparecerá.

Luna estaba muy triste, arrepentida, Apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas, los reproches constantes de sus compañeros la hacían sentir peor, Lincoln se había ido ¡y no hicieron nada para evitarlo!. Luna golpeó una de las paredes del baño con su puño cayendo en total llanto.

-¡Soy un monstruo!.-Gritó poniéndose las manos sobre su rostro, arrodillándose con todo el maquillaje cayendo sobre sus mejillas.-Esto...¡Esto es culpa de Lynn!, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, LYNN.

-LUNA, BASTA!.

Ante la llamada de atención Luna miró a su amiga, estaba muy preocupada, no sabía como ayudarla, pero de todas formas lo intentaba, de pronto la puerta se abrió, Leni había encontrado a las 2 chicas, se veía preocupada.

-Leni?.-Dijeron ambas.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-Preguntó Sam.

-Vi una multitud de jóvenes molestos, vi que las seguían, así que también las segui, supuse a donde Irían, más o menos...-Respondió la rubia.

-¿Que tanto escuchaste.-Preguntó Luna.

-Lo escuché todo.-Dijo Leni con un suspiro.-Luna, lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero no puedes rendirte de esa forma, no busques culpables, aún podemos encontrar a Linky, no puede haber ido tan lejos.-Dijo tratando de renovar las esperanzas de su hermana.

-Leni tiene razón.-Sam se unió a la discusión.-Tu eres Luna Loud, la mejor guitarrista de rock, si no te rendiste con la música, no puedes rendirte con encontrar a tu hermano.

-Pero si salgo, me volverán a increpar.

-Con tal de que encontremos a Lincoln, tantos abucheos habrán valido la pena.-Dijo Leni.-Mejor vayamos a la oficina del inspector.

Las 2 asintieron.

/-/

-Te sientes mejor?.-Preguntó Sam.

-Si...Creo que si.-Dijo tomando un poco de agua siendo acariciada por la espalda por parte de Leni.

-Eso es bueno, el director dijo que puedes retirarte temprano, si quieres puedes avisarle a nuestros padres.-Dijo Leni.

-Sería lo mejor, Leni.-Dijo Luna.

-En ese caso Iré a esperarte afuera, Lori vendrá en unos momentos.-Dijo la rubia y se retiró de la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos con Luna siendo consolada por Sam, La pobre rockera deseaba abrazar, besar y pedirle perdón un millón de veces a su único hermano, y dejarle un ojo morado a su hermana deportista, que llorara por lo que hizo y que suplicara clemencia, pero Sam Le decía reiteradamente que no le hiciera eso, pues ella también debía estar arrepentida y también quería disculparse, Luna no estaba del todo segura, pero una parte en su interior le decía que debía dejar de estar enojada con Lynn, ella también sufría con lo ocurrido hace un año, y que eso ya era suficiente castigo, no podía reducirla hasta algo más vago que un animal siquiera, Luna Tomó un poco de meditación.

De pronto comenzó a oler a quemado, salía un poco de humo y alguien gritó:

FUEGO, FUEGO.

Se escuchó una estampida de personas tratando de escapar de las llamas, el techo de la escuela estaba envuelto en llamas, Luna y Sam corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, la última era incapaz de seguirle el paso a la rockera cuando pedazos de escombros bloquearon el camino a la rubia teñida.

-LUNA!-Gritó.

pero su amiga no la oyó, se había alejado mucho para escucharla, Sam Miró hacia su derecha lo que sería lo último que vería aparentemente, Un tanque de gasolina siendo envuelto por el fuego y oir un fuerte estruendo.

La onda expansiva derribó a Luna que había conseguido escapar cayendo frente a la entrada de la escuela cuando salía de la puerta, volteó y gritó.-SAM!.

/-/

-Sam...

-Sam...despierta.

Abrió los ojos, ¿estaba en el hospital? no...esto era diferente, parecía un lugar tan blanco como un hospital, pero no había camillas ni equipo de emergencia, solo ella en una camilla junto a un soporte de sangre de su tipo, en frente suyo había un hombre con bata abierta, rubio de aparentes 30 años, camisa azul, pantalones cafés y una cuerda o benda con texturas de leopardo como cinturón.

-Donde estoy?.

-En un laboratorio de ingeniería, mi estimada joven, Soy Nixon Megalo, tuviste mucha suerte de estar viva frente a una explosión como esa...aunque no diría lo mismo de...algunas partes tuyas.

Sam movió un poco la sabana que la cubría, jadeó al verse, no sentía sus brazos, pero los tenía ahí ¿como...?...pero eran...de metal. Su expresión de shock aumentó al verse más abajo, había perdido su pierna izquierda por abajo de la rodilla, en el espejo mostró que también un ojo, el donde estaba su mechón teñido.

-¡¿Q-Q-que me han echo?!. QUE ES LO QUE ME PASÓ.

/Fin del flashback/

-El ingeniero que me hizo esto me devolvió la visión por ambos ojos, me dió una nueva oportunidad.-Dijo antes de retirar el destornillador de uno de sus brasos.-Pero no volveré a ser la misma.-Miró a Lincoln.-Tu hermana me abandonó, me dejó allí para morir, cuando gane, le devolveré el favor, descuida, no la mataré, y agradece que no tengo nada contra de sus demás hermanas ni contra ti ni tus padres.

Lincoln quedó impactado por lo que sucedió con Sam, casí había muerto en una explosión durante un incendio ¡Para luego ser convertida en una maquina con sed de venganza!.

-Sam...N-no lo hagas, estoy seguro de que Luna no quizo...

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL COMBATE ESTÁ APUNTO DE EMPEZAR.-Anunció Mac.-LAWRENCE MATHEW, QUIEN HA SIDO CAMPEÓN DE KARATE DE MICHIGAN CONTRA LA CYBORG QUE DEBUTA HOY MISMO, SAM.

Ante esto Lincoln No tuvo más remedio que regresar con su equipo, aunque no estaba seguro del todo en este momento ¿y si tiene que pelear contra la que fue una gran compañera de su hermana? pero también había entrado a luchar por una cosa: GANAR. Fue a cambiarse para Luchar, era su debut, no podía llegar tan lejos para nada, luego de cambiarse, y cortarse un poco su cabello al notarlo un poco más largo, se quedó a ver el combate entre Sam y Lawrence.

RING!

EL karateca de Detroit formuló grandes golpes de karate contra la Cyborg, Sam logró bloquearlos con facilidad gracias a sus brazo metálicos, para devolverle con un gran puñetazo en el estomago, Mathew se quedó parado aturdido sobándose la barriga con ambos braso producto del golpe, Sam corrió hacia el y...

MEHCA-UPPERCUT.

Golpeó en el mentó a Mathew, y Luego le apuntó a Mathew con su Thunder Blaster, fallando y el karateca de Detroit comenzó a generar chispas eléctricas y dejando a Sam contra las rejas producto del puño con descargas. Para infortunio de la chica, sus brazos robóticos comenzaron a dejar de responderla, quedándose contra las rejas, no podía moverse.

-PARECE QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA CYBORG ESTA ACORRALADA, DEBIÓ PONERSE GOMA PARA EVITAR INCONVENIENTES COMO ESTE ¿NO CREES JACK?.

-NI YO LU HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR MAC. TODOS SABEN QUE SI UNA MAQUINA RECIBE UNA DESCARGA COMO ESA, OBVIAMENTE HARÁ CORTO CIRCUITO.

-Maldición!, debí haberlo pensado mejor.-Dijo Sam en voz alta antes de recibir un ataque múltiple de golpes de karate en el estomago y caer al suelo.-Puede que haya perdido, pero ya verás cuando te encuentre Luna Loud, Me vengaré...

ZLONK!.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

RING RING!

-DAMAS Y CABALLERO ACABAMOS DE TENER AL PARECER EL COMBATE MÁS RÁPIDO QUE HEMOS FILMADO, OJALÁ SEA EL ÚNICO, PUES LA GENTE NO APLAUDIÓ CON TANTO ENTUSIASMO SEÑORES.

-EN CUALQUIER CASO SAM FUE ELIMINADA, LAWRENCE MATHEW PUEDE AVANZAR, SU SIGUIENTE OPONENTE SERÁ EL CUBANO-ESTADOUNIDENSE, ALBERTO BROWN, SE VERÁN LAS CARAS EN DETROIT, PUEBLO NATAL DEL VENCEDOR DE ESTA NOCHE, UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CONTRINCANTE.

El pistolero hizo acto de presencia recibiendo ovación por parte del Público, agradeciendo con un disparo de su fusil al aire, El pistolero y el Karateca volvieron a los casilleros, pues ahora era el turno de Lincoln y de Jerry. El peliblanco recibió la señal de salir al cuadrilátero, Supuso que su contrincante, Jerry también había recibido las mismas instrucciones.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS AHORA PRESENTAMOS A LOS SIGUIENTES CONTRINCANTES, JERRY THOMPSON, EL CUATRERO DE DALLAS, ORIGINARIO DE ESTE ESTADO, UN FUERTE APLAUSO.

El público aplaudió Con euforia cuando Jerry hizo acto de presencia Quien hizo movimientos de vaquero con su cuerda como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Y TAMBIÉN UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LINCOLN LOUD, EL BOXEADOR NOVATO DE ROYAL WOODS QUE ACTUALMENTE VIVE EN FILADELFIA.

El público también ovacionó a Lincoln, quien se hizo destacar por su ya notable cabello blanco junto a su ropa deportiva que le combinaba a la perfección.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LOS RIVALES ENTRAN EN LA LONA, ESTA VES TENDREMOS A COMBATIENTES DE UNA MISMA DISCIPLINA, PERO SOLO UNO AVANZARÁ, VAYAN A SUS ESQUINAS Y PREPÁRENSE.

 **(Soundtrack: Punch Out! M. Tyson battle)**

RING!

Lincoln y Jerry chocaron puños y empezaron a boxear, el Peliblanco comenzó a dominar con habiles puños con giros contra su contrincante Texano, este le dió 7 golpes en el estomago, aunque Lincoln pudo bloquear los últimos 4.

-EL JOVEN LOUD COMIENZA A ARREMETER CONTRA THOMPSON, PERO THOMPSON REACCIONA DE INMEDIATO Y CON UN FUERTE DERECHAZO LOGRA HACER QUE LOUD RETROCEDA UN PAR DE PASO Y COMIENZA A DARLE MÚLTIPLES GOLPES EN SU ESTOMAGO. OHH! UN FUERTE GANCHO EN EL MENTÓN HA DERRIBADO A LINCOLN.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

-LINCOLN VUELVE A LEVANTARSE PERO ENTONCES...

Jerry Thompson tomó Su soga (cosa complicada con los guantes de boxeo) Que brilló en un tono verde arrojándola sobre Lincoln y...

-VEN AQUÍ!

-THOMPSON NO TIENE PIEDAD, HA DESENFUNDADO SU SOGA, EN UN DUELO DE BOXEO EXCLUSIVO SERÍA UNA DESCALIFICACIÓN AUTOMÁTICA, PERO COMO SABEMOS ¡ESTO ES UN DUELO DE ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS! ASÍ QUE DIGAMOS QUE ES LEGAL EN EL MANUAL.

-Y NO HAY NINGUNA LEY EN EL REGLAMENTO QUE LO PROHÍBA, ¡ASÍ QUE NO ES ILEGAL!, VEMOS QUE THOMPSON NO SE DESPEGA DE LOUD PARA NO PARAR DE DARLE CON TODO, LOUD LOGRA SEPARARSE DE THOMPSON PERO ESTE ESTÁ APUNTO DE EMBESTIRLO.

Lincoln anticipó la embestida, nuevamente Lincoln formuló el ataque Giratorio con los puños dándole suficientes golpes múltiples para aturdir a Jerry.

-LOUD A ATURDIDO A THOMPSON, Y COMIENZA A DAR PUÑETAZOS EN LA CARA Y PECHO DE SU OPONENTE, THOMPSON CONTRARRESTA LOS GOLPES CON PUÑOS EN LAS PIERNAS, LINCOLN LAS BLOQUEA Y LO MANDA PARA ATRÁS CON UN GOLPE CERTERO EN EL PECHO Y CONSIGUE DARLE OTROS PARES DE GOLPES NUEVAMENTE, THOMPSON SACA SU MARCADOR DE HIERRO CALIENTE PARA INCRUSTARLO SOBRE EL PELIBLANCO PERO ESTE PONE LOS PUÑOS EN FRENTE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESO DUELE CON SOLO VERLO, PERO PARECE QUE LOUD NO SIENTE DOLOR, ALGO ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO...OHHH! QUE MOVIDA, LINCOLN HA BLOQUEADO EL ÚLTIMO ATAQUE DE THOMPSON Y LO HA DEVUELTO CON LA FUERZA DUPLICADA DEJÁNDOLO EN EL SUELO.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING RING!

(Fin del soundrtack)

-LINCOLN LOUD AVANZA, THOMPSON QUEDA FUERA, SU SIGUIENTE OPONENTE EN DETROIT SERÁ DARREN STUART, AHORA VEREMOS A LOS SIGUIENTE CONSTRICANTES QUE AVANZARÁN, AL FINAL EN NY QUEDARÁN SOLO 2 Y UNO DE ELLOS SERÁ SELECCIONADO COMO EL QUE PARTICIPARÁ EN LA LCMJM.

/-/

{-Recuérdeme, por qué votamos por el canal de combate Mixto y no el HMB medieval, no esperaba que les gustara algo como esto más que el HMB medieval, incluso para ti Aaxton.-Dijo señalando a su hermano.

-Porque es lo que Tienes por subir un vídeo de tus hermanos haciendo cosas vergonzosas, Anastasia Apex jr.-Dijo la madre a lo que su hija se sintió avegonsada

-Mamá, eso ya pasó, después de subir el vídeo, Ana se retractó con otro vídeo de ella haciendo cosas vergonzosas, y Nosotros apreciamos de que no lo hizo con intención.

-Lo sé, Alphonse, pero eso fue algo muy malo, Joseph y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti jovencita.-Dijo Anastasia Sra. y su hijo mayor le puso su brazo sobre la espalda de su hermana menor.

-Esta bien Ana, ya todo está bien, ahora disfrutemos del duelo.

-Gracias Alan.-Dijo Ana jr.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, TENEMOS A LOS FINALISTAS QUE SE VERÁN LAS CARAS EN DETROIT, DARREN STUART, ALBERTO BROWN, DAN BLACK, AMMY JÓNAS, LAWRENCE MATHEW, DUSTER HANGMAN Y LINCOLN LOUD. ¡NOS VEMOS EN DETROIT!.

Un silencio inundó la casa, toda la familia Apex quedó en silencio. cuando fue el cuarto mayor quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Es quien creo que es?.}

 **Nota:** Los apex son OCs del Fic de Jackobs-Snipper titulado: The Loud House- The Apex House. Se los recomiendo muchísimo leerlo además de entender sus diseños.


	9. Capítulo 9: Revancha

**Capítulo 9: Revancha.**

{-Fue fenomenal Lincoln, Sabía que podías hacerlo-Dijo Terrence.

El peliblanco sonrió. El también sabía que podía.

-Lincoln, Ojalá ganes, sería genial que lo hicieras.-Dijo Ronnie Anne ruborizándose un poco. Aunque no pasó lo mismo con el Peliblanco.

-Hey, Conejo.-Llamó Terrence.-Creo que si no te has dado cuenta, ese chico, Darren Stuart, es mi hermano mayor, como sabes, soy británico, y el siempre quiso servir a la guardia real.

-En serio?, vaya, diría que es muy suertudo.-Comentó Lincoln.

-En cualquier caso, si le ganas, dile que le mando saludos.

-De acuerdo. Ahora debemos prepararnos para Detroit, hay unas eliminatorias que ganar}

La familia Apex era la otra familia más numerosa de Royal Woods junto con los Loud, considían en algunos pocos, pero notables aspectos, Primero, eran 2 padres, El Señor **Joseph** Apex, originario de Texas, caracterizado por su aspecto varonil pero amable y pacífico, y **Anastasia** Apex Romanov, originaria de Rusia, quien destacaba por ser atrevida y ruda, destacada por su cabello blanco y ojos rojos, junto a 4 mascotas y otros 11 hijos, igual que Los Louds, solo que Los Louds eran 10 chicas y un chico, o al menos antes de la partida de Lincoln, Los hermanos Apex por otra parte eran 10 chicos y una chica, El primero era **Alan** Apex, cabello blanco y ojos rojos como su madre, por su cuerpo bien esculpido normalmente las chicas se morirían por el de no ser por su actitud repelente contra las mujeres, bueno casi todas, Luego seguía **Alphonse** Apex, de 4 años menor que Alan, Castaño de ojos marrones, destacado por su gran talento de la cocina, probablemente el más normal de los hermanos, y por su carácter de hombre gentil y comprensivo, Un año menor le seguía **Allester** Apex, probablemente el más llamativo, era un excéntrico auto-proclamado artista, además conocido por llevar siempre consigo un fusil de francotirador que disparaba petalos de rosa y una máscara sonriente que cubría un cabello blanco como su madre y hermano mayor que cubría uno de sus ojos, el otro era rojo igual, luego seguía **Axel** Apex, castaño con característicos ojos rojo y negro, le gustaba hacer actos atrevidos, especialmente su habilidad de arrojar cosas siempre dando en el blanco, especialmente los cuchillos, aunque su rostro se viera algo apagado, El siguiente era **Aaxton** Apex, Pelirrojo de rojo intenso, ojos negros, amante de los deportes con espadas, ya que siempre que podía, salía afuera y practicaba con espadas de madera, después de Alan, el era el del cuerpo más robusto de los hermanos, **Arthur** Apex, era un caracterizado chico con cualidades de psicólogo y aficionado a la literatura Lovecraftniana, usaba lentes y destacaba por su cabello castaño con un mechón blanco, luego seguían **Arnold y Albert** Apex, gemelos, Arnold era un técnico caracterizado por desarmar y armar cualquier aparato electrónico que llegase a sus manos, además de ser muy hábil con la electricidad, Albert por otra parte disfrutaba de los juegos y las apuestas, lo que solo unos pocos, todos de confianza sabían era que el hacía trampa de diversas formas para ganarle a cualquiera que apostara con el, ambos eran de pelo blanco pero de ojos marrones, El segundo menor era **Aaron** Apex, ya no sufría de insomnios y podía disfrutar de su pasión: Las bombas y las explosiones, destacaba por su talento para elaborar Bombas caseras y le gustaba ir a las demoliciones, igual que su hermano Psicólogo era castaño con un mechón blanco, El menor de los hermanos era **Ark** Apex, era pelirrojo y de ojos rojos como su madre y hermanos mayores, era un tanto hiperactivo, le gustaba correr y montarse en todo lo que se pudiera subir, Finalmente la hermana del medio, menor que Aaxton y mayor que Arthur, la única chica dentro de los hermanos Apex, **Anastasia** Apex jr, o **Ana** , de cabello rojo intenso como su hermano mayor y de ojos negros como el, si en algo destacaba, era que poseía cualidades parecidas al único hermano Loud, como la habilidad de ser la mediadora en problemas de los hermanos (que eran menos frecuentes en comparación con los Louds) ser la "chica del plan" y algo que de cierta forma coincidía mucho con Lincoln era que meter la pata aunque con menor frecuencia.

Cuando los Apex se habían mudado a Royal Woods, los primeros vecinos con los que se relacionaron fueron los Louds, especialmente los hermanos de ambas familias, Axel y Luan eran compañeros de trabajos de medio tiempo, Lucy y Arthur compartían sus enfoques oscuros las pocas veces que se juntaban, Alan y Lori tenían en común de que ambos tenían pareja, Lori salía con Bobby, y Alan con la Sra DiMartino, Leni y Alphonse, bueno, eran los más amables de los hermanos respectivamente, Contrario a las peleas de Lola y Lana, Arnold y Albert eran prácticamente un Dúo inseparable, nunca peleaban, de hecho eran lo contrario a Lola y Lana.

Cuando Ocurrió el Incidente y casi todo el becindario había marginado temporalmente a Los Louds, Los Apex tuvieron Una relación distante pero no mala, Luna y Allester habían pausado su relación por tiempo indefinido por la culpa que la primera sentía, Lynn abandonó el entrenamiento de HMB medieval comandado por Aaxton por lo mismo, pero a mayor escala de culpa, Los únicos que mantenían relaciones prácticamente menos distantes eran Lily y Ark, ellos eran muy amigos, eran muy traviesos y por lo general eso los volvía encantadores, Luan y Axel todavía eran compañeros aunque solo se juntaban cuando habían solicitudes, en cuanto a Ana, mostró cierto rencor contra Lynn y su familia, aunque al final, por consejo de Alphonse, Leni y Aaxton, ese rencor se limitó a Lynn, aunque Lucy y Arthur tuvieron un acercamiento entre sus relaciones, pero simplemente eran amigos, este último había notado el arrepentimiento de los Loud por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, siendo el una pieza crucial junto con Leni y Alphonse para que Los Apex no llegasen a distanciarse más, y ni siquiera odiar a los Loud.

Esa tarde Aaxton estaba entrenando afuera de su casa, que estaba frente a la casa Loud cruzando la calle, a estas alturas ya estaba sudando la gota gorda, Cuando alguien le habló por atrás.

-Hola Aaxton.-Dijo Lucy dejando que el espadachín se sobresaltara, pues Lucy también tenía la costubre de asustar a las personas de ambas casas.

-Oh, Hola Lucy.-Dijo Aaxton reincorporándose.-¿Que te trae por aquí?.

-No nos vemos mucho, bueno, si veo más a Arthur contando que estoy en esos lugares que me gusta ir también con Haiku, pero como personas con las que tengo una buena relación por no decir mala o distante, quise hacerles una visita al menos.-Respondió la gotica.

Por lo general cuando los Apex veían especialmente a Lynn, recordaban el incidente, haciendo que los Louds se ganasen la decepcion de sus vecinos aunque no lo expresaban, pero en cambio con otra hermana que no fuera Lynn o los padres, Los Apex se mostraban más reacios a expresar dicha actitud, y Lucy a pesar de ser una chica con gustos oscuros, había demostrado ser una buena persona y capaz de hacer amigos en el mundo de los vivos, Los hermanos Apex eran unos de ellos.

-Escuché que están buscando a su hermano, en lo personal no se que decir.-Las palabras del espadachín hicieron que Lucy bajara la cabeza con pena.-Pero creo que merecen al menos hacer un acto de redención para recibir el Perdón, conociendo a Lincoln, seguramente podrá perdonarlas.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Alphonse quien había escuchado todo.-No puedes perder la esperanza, Lucy.-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la gótica, si algo tenía el cocinero en común con la modelista, era que tenían corazones de Oro puro, Lucy consiguió subirse en ánimos mostrando una sonrisa de las pocas que aún hacía.

-A proposito, fue idea de Lynn buscarlo con la ayuda del Internet, ella pidió a Luan y a Lori que lo usaran para buscar a Lincoln en caso de que no esté en la ciudad, sin importar de que hayan pasado 4 años.-Dijo Lucy.

-¿Y que piensas al respecto?.-Preguntó Aaxton.

Lucy volvió a bajar la cabeza, parecía que ocultaba algo, suspiró pesadamente y al hablar su voz se oía un poco quebrada, tratando de mantener su papel de gotica.

-Quiero a mi hermano, quiero que vuelva. Lincoln.-Dijo mirando al cielo.-Si me oyes, por favor, Perdóname, perdónanos, Lincoln.-Dijo con un sollozo.-Regresa...Te amo, nunca podría odiarte.

/-/

Lynn había salido al patio trasero de su casa, había tomado un balón de futbol, lo miró detalladamente un momento y luego lo dejó caer, no estaba de humor para poder jugar algún deporte, ya no podía soportar que su hermano estuviera donde Dios sabe donde. Solo quería verlo, comenzó a sollozar.

-Lynn.-La llamó su padre.

Lynn volteó a verlo, el no la miraba molesto, pero no significaba que no estuviera decepcionado, no pareciera a punto de regañarle con un fuerte impacto en su quinta Hija. Los labios de Lynn Temblaron.

-Papá?.-Dijo la deportista con miedo, ya no aguantaba más recordatorios de su acto cruel.

Lynn Sr. suspiró, se paso la mano por la frente y puso su mano en el hombro de Lynn Jr.

-Lynn jr...no temas, se lo que estás haciendo, es muy bueno de tu parte de que quieras pedirle perdón a tu hermano, pero no te excedas más de lo que ya puedes...Hey, Lynn, mírame.-Dijo Lynn Sr. sonando amable i comprensivo.

-Papá, por eso, tu y mamá pudieron ir a la cárcel y yo...-Lynn comenzó a sollozar.

-Pero aún estamos aqui, yo también estuve viviendo con ese error toda mi vida, la única razón por que me aseguré de nunca volver a tomar, ni siquiera en ocaciones especiales, Fue por ustedes.-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija.- Sabiendo lo que hacen las personas bajo el alcohol, porque hay quienes incluso han lastimado más aún a quienes no quiere lastimar. -Suspiró.- y lo que acabas de hacer, pensé que tendría que vivir con ese error toda mi vida, pero tu.-Dijo poniendo su otra mano en su mentón.-Nos haz dado una oportunidad de olvidar lo que de nos hemos lamentado por 4 años, Lynn, agradezco mucho lo que haces, lamento ser muy frío con ustedes, es que yo estaba...

Antes de que el Patriarca Loud pudiera reaccionar, Lynn abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, el lentamente también puso sus brazos sobre su hija deportista, quien comenzó a Llorar. Siendo consolada por su padre.

-P-papá, gracias, por darme esta oportunidad...yo...yo te perdono.-Dijo Lynn jr. sus lágrimas eran tanto de tristesa, por lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y de felicidad, porque su padre le daba todo el amor que un verdadero padre debe dar a su hijo.

La Loud deportista estaba regresandoles las esperanzas a su familia, eso le daba una tranquilidad tan cálida en su interior, que no podía evitar cerrar los ojos

Lynn Sr, sonrió, cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello a su hija. Dandole un beso en su cabeza.

-Lynn.-Dijo Lynn levantándose con ella (pues se habían sentado en el suelo). -Gracias por devolvernos la esperanza.

-Lynn. -La llamó Leni.

-Que pasa. -Respondió.

-Aaxton vino a verte.

¿Aaxton Apex?, hacía mucho que los Louds y los Apex no interactuaban, además la relación entre la Loud deportista y el Apex espdachin no era la más estrecha, y menos después del incidente cuando Lynn dejó los equipos de deportes, o más bien la echaron de la mayoría. Era raro que algún Apex viniera a verla específicamente, Solo Lily y Ark tenían una relación estrecha como buenos amigos buscadores de travesuras, esta bes Lynn no tuvo miedo, pues los Apex no eran el tipo de personas que restregaban en la cara las acciones de otras personas. ¿que es lo que quería? se preguntaba Lynn mientras entraba a la casa, volteó a ver a su padre, quien le dió una mirada de Confianza con una sonrisa, animando los ánimos de su quinta hija.

En la sala de la entrada estaba Leni junto al Apex espadachín, el pelirrojo volteó a ver a la Deportista, para fortuna de ella, no se mostraba hostil, de hecho hasta se alegraba de verle.

-Lynn.-Dijo.

-Aaxton? ¿que haces aqui?.-preguntó confundida.

-Lynn, hay algo que debo hablar contigo.-Dijo Aaxton con seguridad.-Estuvimos pensándolo en familia. incluso Ana lo pensó a fondo, así que todo lo que necesiten, pueden contar con nosotros, especialmente Tu, Lynn.

La deportista no sabía que decir, se sentía alagada, pero tampoco estaba para abusar de la buena voluntad de los vecinos.

-Y por que viniste tu solo a decírnoslo?.-Preguntó Lisa.

-El caso es que, Lynn, necesito que vuelvas a entrenar con la espada, necesito tu ayuda.

Lynn ya no era capaz de seguir entrenando algún deporte, _aparentemente_. Su físico se había deteriorado un poco por la falta de ejercicio producto de sus penas, sin embargo recordó lo bien que peleó en el estacionamiento, a pesar de estar un poco Oxidada en cuanto a deporte se trataba.

-¿que necesitas, Aaxton?.-Dijo Lynn con la motivación renovada. tal como lo hacía hace 4 años, Aaxton sonrió temporalmente al ver eso, pero volvió a su expresión seria cuando le explicó.

-Resulta que así va la cosa, Hay un grupo de practicantes de HMB medieval malintencionados en la escuela, han estado dando problemas a mi equipo, son en total 18 personas, nosotros 14, tu eres una de las que llegó más lejos junto a Mi y a otros 4 chicos, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a más de una persona a la vez. necesito que vuelvas al equipo, los demás dijeron que ya no guardan rencor, menos ahora, nos vendría bien que nos ayudaras. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Lynn recordó las veces que practicaba con la espada, dijo que vencería a Aaxton varias veces, eso le dió una sonrisa nostálgica, además de sentirse alagada porque alguien pedía su ayuda, hacía tiempo que alguien no le pedía algo así, simplemente sintió un alivio en su interior, miró al espadachín con determinación.

-Hagamoslo.

/-/

Eran las 3 de la tarde Lynn, Aaxton y los demás llegaron a un callejón donde supuestamente se reunían los del equipo Malintencionado, los demás miembros del equipo de Lynn y Aaxton estaban preparados, pues además de HMB medieval, dominaban otras y variadas Disciplinas que eran sus preferidas, cada uno con su especialidad propia, como el caso de Lynn con el Kickboxing combinado con su habilidades con el bate, y Aaxton con la espada y técnicas de Kickboxing. Miraron a su alrededor y una voz femenina se hizo oír.

-Nos vemos nuevamente mi querido Aaxton, y veo que trajiste a tu equipo y a Lynn Loud para perder, me imagino.

-Ustedes serán los que caerán, en cuanto acabemos con vosotros, le diremos al director de los problemas que han causado, agradezcan que no son graves como para expulsarlos, eso solo amerita una suspensión como mínimo.

Hubo un chasquido de dedos y los demás del equipo rival aparecieron y se armó una justa, Finalmente Aaxton y Lynn encararon a La líder del equipo, **Maya Purple** , Rubia de Ojos azules notables.

-En cuanto acabe contigo, serás mío, como dijiste tu palabra de caballero, por honor, siempre cumple sus promesas.-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Tu otra vez?.-Dijo Lynn.-Veo que eres un hueso de roer chica, pero veremos quien sonríe cuando te demos una lección.-Concluyo poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Esto será entre Aaxton y yo, ahora hay alguien que no le gustó la paliza que le diste el otro día, ¿verdad...Gomorr?.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, Lynn Loud.

Entonces la mencionada hizo acto de parecencia junto a un hombre adulto cubierto por un casco de samurai kabuto, una especie de armadura Roja de torso con un emblema japonés en su pecho del kanji shi (死), unas sandalias geta en sus pies, acompañada de calcetines Tabi, jeans azules. Se trataba del padre De la chica nipona, Sodom, quienes saltaron del camión de este y Gomorr dio un paso adelante con sus Sai de madera. Sodom se quedó sentado en el capot del auto observando la pelea.

-No le digas nada a tu madre, además estoy bajo libertad condicional, Hija mía.-Comentó Sodom a lo que Gomorr asintió.

-Ya que es algo interpersonal, mejor que Lynn y Gomorr peleen primero.-Comentó Aaxton, Maya no tubo objeción, incluso sonrió.

Mientras los demás equipos peleaban, Lynn y Gomorr se pusieron en posición defensiva, preparadas para la batalla mientras Aaxton, Maya y Sodom observaban.

 _ **(Soundtrack: Who'Il Be Your Double) (Street Fighter Alpha 3)**_

-En el estacionamiento acabaste con mis compinches, y no me gustó la golpiza con ese bate que tienes en la espalda en mi cabeza.

-Te lo merecías, ¿Por que Diablos no paras de molestarme? ¿que te he hecho en primer lugar?.-Dijo Lynn con molestia.

-A nadie le gustó lo que le hiciste a tu hermano por una estúpida razón, mala perdedora.

-¡¿Y como crees que me siento?!, No sabes lo difícil que es dormir pensando que Tu hermano te Odia por una razón que para cuando te das cuenta que es una tontería ya es tarde. Todo lo que deseo es encontrar a mi hermano, pasar de pagina de una buena vez.

-Eres muy Ilusa, dudo que algo así sea fácil de perdonar.-Dijo Gomorr girando sus Sai y acomodando su peinado. -Bueno, Basta de charla, es hora de dejara a una con moretones en el suelo, y cuando me refiero a una, Me refiero a ti.

Entonces uno del equipo de Gomorr y Maya exclamó desde una reja.

-PRIMERA RONDA, ¡COMIENCEN!.

Gomorr se arrojó comenzando a dar zarpasos con sus Sai de madera, siendo frenadas por Lynn usando sus brazos unas 5 veces para luego recibir 3 estocadas en la cintura para luego Lynn darle una patada que la manda 3 pasos a atrás, la embistió nuevamente con su habilidad de deslize, retrocediendo aún más a Gomorr, esta volvió a hacer la misma movida con sus Sai, más Lynn logró contrarrestarla con un giro de patada baja, haciéndola caer trasero abajo, para que la Nipona diera una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo de pie.

-Me dejaste boquiabierta con tus movimientos la vez pasada, ¡pero no eres la única con esa clase de poderes!.

Gomorr se agachó, dio inmediatamente un paso al frente y arrojó sus Sai a modo de proyectiles de color morado que Lynn esquivó agachándose, para que después reaparecieran en las manos de Gomorr, quien dio un salto para empalar sus Sai sobre Lynn, quien se recostó y con sus piernas la arrojó hacia el otro extremo cayendo de cabeza.

-SEGUNDA RONDA, ¡COMIENCEN!.-Gritó el chico a modo de narrador

Gomorr se volvió a levantar, esta vez con una mirada de furia.

-Ahora verás, Lynn, te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste!-Exclamó. Más la deportista no se inmutó y desenfundó su bate, lista para el segundo Round.

Pero no contó con que Gomorr le propinara una veloz patada voladora, enviándola contra la pared, esta vez la Nipona pudo empalar sus Sai de madera sobre Lynn, quien finalmente derrotó. La deportista no tuvo tiempo de Reaccionar, más pudo levantarse una vez que Gomorr dio unas volteretas para atrás.

-TERCERA RONDA, ¡COMIENCEN!

Esta vez las 2 se embistieron, Gomorr volvió a golpear reitradamente a Lynn quien se escudaba con su bate de béisbol, con su pie la empujó para atrás y realizó nuevamente su movimiento giratorio con el bate. Luego empezaron a Golpearse cuando sus armas salieron volando producto del movimiento de Lynn más la resistencia que puso Gomorr, Lynn usaba técnicas de Kickboxing, mientras que Gomorr usaba técnicas de artes marciales aprendidas de su padre, Lynn logró empujarla y con un ágil movimiento de giro de patada la hizo caer, ya agotada. Lynn había ganadao.

Entonces Aaxton y Maya entraron en la lona improvisada cuando el equipo de Lynn y Aaxton comenzaron a vencer al de Maya y Gomorr. Aaxton desenfundó su espada de madera, Maya por su parte tenía también una espada más un baston bo, se pusieron en posición defensiva, preparados para el combate.

-Cuando gane, serás mío Aaxton.-Dijo Maya con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni en tus sueños más locos.

-PRIMERA RONDA, ¡COMIENCEN!

/-/

{-De acuerdo Lincoln, ya tenemos los pasajes para Detroit.-Dijo Haggar

-Me alegra oír eso.-Decía el Peliblanco mientras golpeaba los puños como si estuviera practicando.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Ronnie Anne.- Mira la televisión.

Lincoln fue a ver a La latina, quien señalaba el canal de deportes, mostrando la pelea de Lincoln y Jerry Thompson.

-FUROR BLANCO, ES LO QUE SE DICE DE ESTE JOVEN BOXEADOR QUE DEBUTÓ EN LAS ELIMINATORIAS DE DALLAS, TEXAS, LINCOLN LOUD DE 15 AÑOS, HIZO QUE LA MITAD DE LA NACIÓN TUVIERA SUS OJOS EN EL, CARACTERIZADO NO SOLO POR SUS TÉCNICAS, SINO TAMBIÉN POR SU AFINIDAD AL NARANJO, Y SU CARACTERÍSTICO CABELLO BLANCO, ESTO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE LOS FANÁTICOS DE LA LUCHA TUVIERAN SUS OJOS EN EL, PERO LA PREGUNTA ES ¿QUE TANTO DURARÁ SU RECIÉN LLEGADA FAMA ENTRE LOS BOXEADORES MÁS ADEPTOS?, ¿PODRÁ ACASO GANAR LAS ELIMINATORIAS O INCLUSO EL CAMPEONATO MIXTO JUVENIL QUE SE DARÁ CUANDO LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALES TERMINEN?. ESTAREMOS INFORMANDO MÁS ACERCA DE ESTE PECULIAR BOXEADOR, SIGAN SINTONIZANDO.

-Ya eres una celebridad, Lincoln Loud.- Dijo Ronnie Anne levantando la ceja mientras Lincoln no podía creer lo que veía aún..

-Vaya, no esperé volverme tan popular tan pronto.

-Bueno, No hay muchos boxeadores con el cabello blanco y con una indumentaria que le combina a la perfección.- Dijo Clyde uniéndose a la charla.

Lincoln y todos sus amigos rieron.}


	10. Capítulo 10: La hora Exacta

**Capítulo 10: La hora exacta.**

{SLASH!.

En un abrir y cerrar de Ojos, Maya fue lanzada a volar por un golpe certero de Aaxton cuya espada se Iluminó en un halo Blanco a modo de gancho, pero con una espada de madera, Finalmente la Rubia cayó al suelo, frustrada, además de que su equipo estaba perdiendo. Había perdido varias veces contra Aaxton sin rendirse jamás, pero en esta ocasión fue además de rápido, Humillante para una chica de su clase.

-Grr, esto no ha terminado, Aaxton Apex, nos volveremos a ver.-

-Gomorr, Vamonos.-Dijo Sodom.

-Esta bien, padre.-Dicho esto, padre e hija se fueron en el camión de Sodom, mientras los demás del equipo huyen.

-Hemos Ganado!.-Gritó Aaxton a lo que los demás miembros celebraron también.

Miró a Lynn quien mostraba una sensación de goze que no había sentido en años, parecía que volvía a ser la misma Lynn, competitiva, ruda y atrevida.

-Vaya...-Dijo tomando Aire.-Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así.}

/-/

Eran las 5 de la tarde y el avión donde venía Lincoln y su equipo llegó a Detroit, donde se daría el segundo combate de las eliminatorias, Lincoln se la pasó practicando sus golpes con la ayuda de Leo, Clyde y Dudley. Ronnie Anne tomaba un refresco Terrence miraba la televisión viendo la Lucha Libre junto con Haggar. Cuando ya faltaba media hora para el siguiente Combate, el Peliblanco procedió a darse un baño y tomar un poco de ropa Limpia para luchar.

En el estadio de Detroit: El Comerica Park estaba repleto, pero para la lucha en vez de béisbol en este caso, habían instalado un cuadrilátero estándar rodeado de Cámaras filmando en vivo desde las cimas del Comercia Park, La gente estaba eufórica por la continuación de las eliminatorias, muchas personas ni siquiera eran fanáticos de las luchas y el boxeo, pero al ver el debut de las eliminatorias, sumado a la victoria de Lincoln, causó una fascinación por este deporte, algunos simplemente para poder verlo pelear y ver nuevamente un gran combate que era duradero y disfrutable.

Primero combatieron Mathew contra Brown, aparentemente el Pistolero Cubano tenía la ventaja a pesar de usar balas de goma contra el Karateca de Detroit, más este conseguía a Dominar al pistolero Fácilmente en combate cercano.

-MATHEW DA MÚLTIPLES PATADAS A BROWN, EL CUBANO APENAS PUEDE PROTEGERSE CON SU CARABINA...OOOOHH!, UN GOLPE AHÍ, ¡HASTA A MI ME DOLIÓ!.

-NI YO LU HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR, MAC, SI ERES HOMBRE, PROTEGE ESA PARTE PORQUE ESE ES NUESTRO TALÓN DE ALQUILES...ESPERA QUE BROWN SACÓ SUS PISTOLAS Y COMENZÓ A DISPARAR CONTRA METHEW.

La gente estaba eufórica con la pelea, si bien, ambos eran increíblemente fuertes, más ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Luego de un momento, aunque cansado, Mathew y Brown no estaban dispuestos a tirar la toalla.

-QUEDAN 15 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE EL ROUND FINALICE PERO LA PELEA NO PERDIÓ INTENSIDAD, BROWN GOLPEA CON SUS PISTOLAS CONTRA MATHEW, LE DISPARA EN LOS PIES Y MATHEW CONTRAATACA CON UN GOLPE DE KARATE EN LA CINTURA, ¡10 SEGUNDOS!

-10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

RING! RING!

-TIEMPO!

-NINGUNO CAYÓ, FUERON LA FUERZA DEL IMÁN Y EL METAL, PERO SOLO UNO PODRÁ AVANZAR, EL ÁRBITRO HA ANUNCIADO QUE DESPUÉS DE QUE LOS SIGUIENTES COMPETIDORES LUCHEN, LOS 5 JUECES VOTARÁN POR EL LUCHADOR QUE MÁS LOS IMPRESIONO, SOLO EL PODRÁ AVANZAR, EL SIGUIENTE DEBERÁ PONER RUMBO A CASA. JACK, TE TOCA.

-AHORA VEREMOS A LINCOLN LOUD, QUIEN HA DADO UN ESPECTÁCULO DIGNO DE ADMIRAR EN DALLAS, ESTE JOVEN BOXEADOR HA CAUSADO MUCHO INTERÉS POR PARTE DE LOS ADMIRADORES DEL BOXEO, Y LAS LUCHAS EN GENERAL, CONTRA DARREN STUART, CADETE CASACA ROJA DE LA GUARDIA REAL BRITÁNICA, SIENDO EL UN HÁBIL TIRADOR Y LUCHADOR DE ESGRIMA, QUIEN LOGRÓ CONVERTIRSE AL PARECER EN UNO DE LOS CASACAS ROJAS MÁS JÓVENES DE LA CORONA INGLESA.

-Y ESO QUE DARREN ES DE GALES, BUENO, ESE ES UN REINO DE REINO UNIDO TAMBIÉN. ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO! SALUDEMOS A LOS SIGUIENTES RETADORES, EL GANADOR DE ESTA RONDA DEBERÁ ENFRENTAR EN MIAMI AL RETADOR ANTERIOR QUE SE HAYA GANADO LA APROBACIÓN DE LOS JUECES. DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EN ESTA ESQUINA, ¡DARREN STUART!.

Darren hace acto de presencia con una reverencia a lo que el público le aplaude enormemente. Darren dio su comentario:

-Dios salve a La Reina.

-Y EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA, ¡LINCOLN LOUD!, DE FILADELFIA PERO ORIGINARIO DE ROYAL WOODS.

El público enloqueció cuando Lincoln se presentó, dado a entender que estaba dejando huella en la fama, pero su mente tenía un objetivo: Llegar lo más alto posible. Para poder ver a su familia como un verdadero chico esforzado.

-¿Algún comentario de ti, joven Loud?.

El Peliblanco buscó las palabras adecuadas para la ocación, bueno, jamás lo habían entrevistado en vivo y en directo, siendo el centro de atención. Finalmente supo que decir.

-Bueno, yo vivo solo, además de que aunque recuerdo una vez que hice que algunos creyeran que daba mala suerte, _pero después todo se arregló_ y se disculparon conmigo, el punto es que por _otro incidente_ con mi hermana mayor, me fui de casa hace 4 años. en cualquier caso, estoy aquí para dar lo mejor de mi, aunque no gane, pero valdrá la pena hacerle saber desde todas las cámaras a todos que soy alguien que quiere surgir.

-MUY MOTIVANTE LOS 2 COMENTARIOS DE LOS 2 OPONENTES, AHORA SE DIRIGEN A SUS ESQUINAS, SIENDO APOYADOS POR SUS EQUIPOS.

-muy bien, Conejo, Recuerda que estas con una fama recién puesta, si caes, sufrirás humillación.-Aclaró Leo.

-¡Hola hermano!.-Gritó Terrence saludando a Darren, Siendo saludado de vuelta con una gran sonrisa por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Leo tiene razón, Si yo fuera tu, preferiría ganar, o sería nada más que una patetica peor.-Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que buen día para ser humillado.-Dijo Lincoln con confianza. -Y a lo grande.

RING!

Lincoln se preparó para pelear, Darren puso su carabina apuntando a Lincoln y corrió tratando de empalarlo, más el peliblanco dió un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar la embestida, aprovechando comenzó a dar golpes de boxeo al Casaca Roja dando 5 en la cara y 7 en el estomago, Darren guardó su carabina y desenfundó su espada, Lincoln cruzaba los brazos para evitar estocadas de Darren, Lincoln daba puños en el estomago unas cuantas veces, Darren también logró darle algunas estocadas.

-VAYA MAC, STUART Y LOUD DAN UN GRAN ESPECTACULO...OH! STUART FORMULÓ SU IMPALER MORTER, LOUD FUE DERRIBADO PERO SE VOLVIÓ A LEVANTAR Y ¡FORMULA SU ATAQUE DE EMBESTIDA ESPIRAR! STUART LOGRA ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE Y VUELVE A GOLPEAR CON SU ESPADA, LOUD SE PROTEGE CON SUS PUÑOS Y VUELVE A DARLE MÚLTIPLES PUÑETASOS EN EL ESTOMAGO ¡AHORA EN LA CARA! ¡DE NUEVO EN EL ESTOMAGO!...OHHHH! NUEVAMENTE EL IMPALER MORTER DE DARREN LO HA DERRIBADO, Y PARECE QUE LO HIZO PERMANENTEMENTE.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

-LINCOLN SE LEVANTA DE NUEVO, DARREN LANZA SU BRUST CUT, GOLPEANDO A LOUD EN LA CARA ATURDIENDOLO, NUEVAMENTE STUART DESENFUNDA SU CARABINA PARA VOLVER A EMPALARLO Y...¡LINCOLN USÓ SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO! DARREN NO SE INMUTA EN ABSOLUTO ¡PERO NO REACCIONÓ A TIEMPO! LOUD VUELVE A ATRAPARLO CON SUS PUÑOS, PARECE QUE LOUD NO SE ANDA CON RODEOS, COMO DIJO, ESTÁ DECIDIDO A LLEGAR HASTA LO MÁS ALTO. AHORA VA CON LOS PUÑOS EN EL ESTOMAGO Y...OH!, OHH!, OHHH! LINCOLN ESTA ACABANDO CON DARREN. PARECE QUE EL CASACA ROJA NO PUEDE CONTRA LOS PUÑOS DE REMOLINO DE LINCOLN.

-PERO ESPERA! DARREN SE LEVANTA, VUELVE A DAR ESTOCADAS EN SU ESTOMAGO, PERO LINCOLN LAS BLOQUEA Y MUEVE LA ESPADA HACIA ABAJO Y TRATA DE DARLE OTRO GOLPE, DARREN SE VOLTEA A UN COSTADO, ESQUIVA HACIA ATRAS, LINCOLN VUELVE A HACER SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO PERO DARREN LO BLOQUEA CON SU ESPADA, ¡LO DERRIBA! PERO LINCOLN DA UN GIRO EN EL SUELO, DARREN ESTA FORMULANDO OTRA VEZ SU IMPALER MORTER Y...OHHHH! LINCOLN MANDÓ A DARREN POR LOS AIRES CON UN POTENTE GANCHO PRODUCTO DE ABSORBER LA FUERZA DE LAS ESTOCADAS DADAS ANTEROIRMENTE POR EL CASACA ROJA, ¡ACABÓ INCONCIENTE!, QUE FEA CAIDA.

-ASI ES, COMO DIJO NUESTRO CASACA ROJA, MAC, DIOS SALVE A LA REINA, PERO AL PARECER NO PUDO SALVARLO A EL. PERO SIN DUDA, HAN DADO UN GRAN ESPECTACULO SIN DUDA SU MAJESTAD DE INGLATERRA ESTARÍA ORGULLOSA DEL ESFUERZO DE DARREN.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING! RING!

-LINCOLN LOUD AVANZA A MAIAMI, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS.

-¡Bien hecho Lincoln!. -Gritaron Clyde y Dudley.

-Eso es!. -Celebró Leo.

-Lincoln, eres el Hombre!.- Celebró Ronnie Anne.

-Diste lo mejor, Conejo!, ¡tu también hermano!. Gritó Terrence, a lo que Darren, aún en el suelo, levantó el pulgar.

-ESTÁ BIEN, DARREN FUE ELIMINADO PERO ESTÁ BIEN.

-Eres el nuevo dueño del ring, Lo hiciste Lincoln, Lo hiciste.-Comentó Haggar.

{-Chicas! ¿que tal un poco de televisión en familia?.

Las hermanas Loud dieron una señal positiva y se sentaron junto a su padre, mientras que Rita fue a traer un poco de refrescos.

-Hola.-Dijo Lynn entrando a la casa.

-Hola Lynn Jr. ¿que tal tu cita con Aaxton?.-Las chicas miraron con la ceja levantada.

-Hey!, no somos novios, simplemente lo ayudé con un problema que tenía su equipo, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero dejenme decirles que volveré a entrenar con la espada, y si alguien quiere jugar a la pelota conmigo, no hay problema, no voy a obligarlos.-Dijo espectante.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser la misma, Cielo.-Dijo Rita con una bandeja.

-Más o menos, no voy a dejar que se me suban los humos.

-Hey!, ponlo en ahí, papá. -Dijo Lana

Lynn Sr sintonizó el canal del boxeo.

-FINALMENTE EL BRITÁNICO DARREN STUART FUE ELIMINADO DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS, EL AHORA EL PELIBLANCO DE FILADELFIA AVANZA A MAIAMI.

-ASI ES JACK, SE NOTA QUE DA LO MEJOR DE SI, ACLARÓ QUE TIENE INTENCIÓN DE LLEGAR HASTA DONDE PUEDA, NO LE IMPORTA SI PIERDE.

-COMO DICE EL DICHO, NO IMPORTA GANAR, SINO DIVERTIRSE.

-HEY MAC, ¿SABES COMO LO LLAMAN?.

-A NUESTRO GANADOR YA OBTUVO SU APODO HUMILDE POR PARTE DEL PÚBLICO PRESENTE Y DE LAS CASAS, LO LLAMAN, EL REMOLINO BLANCO, AHÍ ESTÁ, EL REMOLINO BLANCO, LINCOLN LOUD, SALUDANDO AL PÚBLICO.

 **¡CRASH!**

La casa Loud volvió al silencio, pero la bandeja que sostenía Rita no fue lo único que calló, el celular de Lori, El Sr Cocos, la peineta de Leni, el espejo de Lola, La guitarra de Luna, el martillo de Lana, el control remoto sostenido por Lynn padre y el libro de poemas que Lucy leia. Lynn se tapo la boca con la mano, sus labios temblaron. Nadie habló, nadie formuló una sola palabra, habían llegado a la hora exacta.

-Mamá, ¿el es mi hermano?.

Todos miraron a Lily, hizo la pregunta, así como su padre poniendo el canal de boxeo, a _la hora exacta_.}

/-/

{-Hijo, se acerca el torneo, prepárate.

-¿Acaso no me viste golpear los sacos toda esta semana?.

-Tranquilos.-Dijo Duncan I. -Helen, deja que el niño tome un descanso, esperemos a que las eliminatorias en Finalize, cuando el torneo empieze, que vuelva a golpear.

Helen suspiró.

-Perdona, estoy nerviosa, quiero que estes preparado, no quiero verte perder.

-Mamá, estoy bien, no voy a perder. Aclaró Duncan II.}

 **Nota 1:** Vieron que Mathew y Brown empataron, así que voy a dejarlos decidir con quien de los 2 se enfrentará Lincoln en Miami, o será **Mathew,** Karateca de Detroit, o **Brown** , pistolero de herencia Cubana, Por lo tanto no actualizaré hasta al menos una semana o la mitad de esta, para ver los resultados _¿a cual de los 2 quieren que Lincoln se enfrente en Miami?_

 **Nota 2:** Como dije al principio, hiba a ser un AU de NSL al principio, pero luego decidí que no, y como me da mucha fatiga reescribir algunas lineas de esas, pueden decir si es un AU o _no_.


	11. Capítulo 11: El Salón de la Fama

**Capítulo 11: Salón de la Fama**

{-Rusty! RUSTY!, HERMANO!, VEN PRONTO!.

-Que que pasa, Rocky. -Preguntó.

-MIRA!

Rocky señaló la televisión en vivo del canal de deportes, el pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto.

/-/

Hacia la casa Loud una chica con un mechón purpura se acercó corriendo, al parecer tenía algo importante que decir.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Luna!, Soy Tabby ¡¿estas viendo la televisión?!.-Decía Tabby al intentar llamar la atención de su amiga Rockera cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Tabby decidió entrar.}

Tabby estaba viendo la televisión en su casa, la chica había cambiado esos últimos 4 años, usaba zapatillas purpuras como su mechón, una falda negra con shorts cafés y una camisa sin mangas morada, además de que componía una banda junto a otros 3 amigos, sin duda, Tabby era un haz con la música.

-Soy Imparable. -Pensó en voz alta. -Mis amigos y yo somos la mejor banda de Royal woods. -Presumió mientras bebía una bebida viendo la tele.

Comenzó a cambiar de canal reiteradamente, pues estaba aburrida luego de tanto tocar y componer, después de todo, todos necesitaban un descanso de vez en cuando, era lo que pensaba la chica del Mechón morado. Finalmente la dejó al azar, acabando en el canal de deportes.

-Je!, Deportes, que mal. -Dijo mientras tomaba un refresco.

Con solo Oír la palabra la hacía pensar en lo que los Louds hicieron, Guardando todavía algo de Rencor a Lynn, a pesar de no sentir nada por Lincoln, pero luego de ir con ella y las otras al baile de la escuela, Tabby consideraba al peliblanco como un gran amigo y gracias a lo que Luna contaba, un gran hermano, Sin duda un chico que una persona debía conocer.

Tabby también se había distanciado de Luna, a pesar de ya no Odiarla por su vieja amistad, aunque ahora distanciada.

Comenzó a ver el combate de boxeo, no era la clase de persona que le gustara el boxeo, pero estaba tan cansada de todo un día tocando que cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar a Tabby de su rutina, bienvenida sea, Luego de eructar por un refresco, comenzó a ver una pelea que tuvo lugar en Detroit, estaban dando las eliminatorias nacionales para entrar a La Liga Internacional de combate Mixto, aunque el combate había terminado, La chica del mechón notó que uno de los retadores tenía el cabello blanco, junto a una indumentaria con camisa naranja, jeans azul y guantes y zapatos blancos como su pelo, la chica dio una pequeña risa.

-Ese luchador se me hizo familiar. -pensó en voz alta antes de comer unas papas que tenía consigo, Mientras el presentador hablaba, justo mientras Tabby volvía a tomar otro sorbo a su refresco.

-DESDE DETROIT, HEMOS VISTO EL SEGUNDO PASO PARA VER QUIEN SERÁ EL QUE PASE A LA LIGA INTERNACIONAL, EL REMOLINO BLANCO HA GANADO CON DESTREZA AL CASACA ROJA DARREN STUART, AHORA LA BATALLA SERÁ EN MIAMI, Y RECORDEMOS QUE LA ÚLTIMA ELIMINATORIA SERÁ EN NUEVA YORK.

-NI YO LO HABRÍA DICHO MEJOR, MAC, SIN DUDA AHORA TODOS TIENEN SUS OJOS ESPECIALMENTE EN LAWRENCE MATHEY Y EL REMOLINO BLANCO, ¡LINCOLN LOUD!.

Y cuando el presentador dijo el nombre del curioso peliblanco, la televisión de Tabby se ganó una mancha de refresco en la pantalla por el escupitajo que la chica del mechón dio mientras tomaba un refresco, luego se pasó las manos por los ojos para comprobar si lo que veía era una ilusión por el cansancio, pero no, era Lincoln Loud, en carne y hueso a quien estaba viendo en la televisión en ese instante. Era el Peliblanco que viste y calza en frente de ella a través de la tele.

-Que me parta un rayo si no voy a decirle esto a alguien!. -Exclamó. antes de ir a su habitación.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió corriendo de su casa, puede que se haya distanciado de La Loud Roquera, pues no le gustó lo que le hicieron al chico que acababa de ver en la tele, pero siendo amigas o no, era una noticia que debía contarle si aún no la ha visto.

No tuvo tiempo ni para sacar su Bici, fue corriendo hacia la casa Loud a 10 cuadras de su casa, aunque habría sido más rápido ir en Bici, pues probablemente ya habría visto la noticia, a menos de que no viera el canal de deportes, o bien alguien de su familia se lo habría contado, también era probable que ninguno viera el canal del boxeo, especulaciones que no le cabían en la cabeza a una chica del tipo musical, y menos cuando estuviera corriendo unas diez cuadras hasta llegar a la casa Loud, Mientras desde la casa Apex, el mayor de los hermanos, Alan, disfrutaba de una copa de cerveza en un vaso desde un sofá puesto afuera de su casa, viendo a una chica de mechón teñido de púrpura, supo de quien se trataba, pero no podía pensar a que iría hacia la casa del frente suyo.

-¿Tabby?, supongo que los rencores pasan, pero así de rápido?. -Pensó en voz alta el Peliblanco de Ojos rojos con la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Mientras observaba a Tabby llegar a la casa Loud, escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse de imprevisto, de ella una chica pelirroja también salió corriendo también hacia la casa del frente, Más Tabby llegó primero.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Luna!, Soy Tabby ¡¿estas viendo la televisión?!.-Decía Tabby al intentar llamar la atención de su amiga Rockera cuando vió que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Tabby decidió entrar.

Para encontrar a toda la familia Loud con la mirada perpleja ante la televisión, como si el tiempo para ellos e hubiera detenido, ni siquiera los Jadeos de Tabby le sacaban de ese "trance" hasta que habló.

-¿Luna?,

Las palabras de Tabby hicieron que la familia volviera a la realidad, la más cercana a ella era obviamente la chica con la que quería hablar, Luna, quien había dejado caer su guitarra después de ver el canal, sin duda lo mismo que vió Tabby, fue lo que hizo que la familia terminara de esa forma.

-Supongo que llego justo a tiempo, ¿no?.

Fue lo que Dijo Tabby cuando Ana también llegó a la casa.

-Louds!, Louds!, Miren la... -Dijo la pelirroja antes de también mirar la televisión mostrando a Lincoln en pantalla.

-Si, supongo que llegamos un poquito tarde, Ana. -Comentó Tabby.

-Lincoln...

Todos miraron a Lynn, la deportista era sin duda la más perpleja de toda la familia, durante 4 años pensó que su hermano estaba indefenso, en las calles, solo, expuesto a cualquier malintencionado. Sin embargo ahí estaba el chico de mechones blanco que tanto habían lastimado, Radiante, alegre, tan puro como siempre, Lincoln Loud, el Inquebrantable único varón Loud. Entonces fue entrevistado.

-REMOLINO BLANCO, LINCOLN LOUD ¿QUE SE SIENTE HABER GANADO?.

-Pues es confortante, hasta glorioso diría yo. -Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza. -Es como las primera veces que me entrevistan, pero si quieres, hazlo.

-ESCUCHAMOS QUE TU FAMILIA TE HECHÓ DE TU CASA CUANDO TENÍAS 11, ¿QUIENES SON?.

-Wow! wow!, No vine a delataros, no quiero destruirlos, pero puedo decir que estoy aquí por gusto, voy a dar lo mejor de mi para llegar a la Liga internacional y hasta desafiar al campeón si es necesario, pero no me importa perder o si no llego a la final, solo me importa que di lo mejor de mi, a mi familia, que seguramente está arrepentida, si ven esto, déjenme decirles que los perdono, ya todo está olvidado, una vez que gane, volveré.

-Y DESDE EL ESTADIO DE DETROIT, ¡NOS DESPEDIMOS, EN VIVO NOS VEREMOS NUEVAMENTE EN MIAMI!, BUENAS TARDES!

Nuevamente el silencio inundó la casa Loud, teniendo a Tabby y Ana como testigos. Hasta que Los teléfonos de todas las hermanas Loud comenzaron a sonar, cataratas de mensajes llenaron sus teléfonos, seguramente para entonces todos, o varios vieron la pelea y seguramente su asombro fue mayor cuando Lincoln Loud reveló su identidad detrás de su aspecto tan desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, Lori Notó un mensaje de Bobby, lo abrió.

-[Lori, ¿estas viendo la TV? Si es así, ponla en el canal de deportes ¡Rápido!, Tu hermano y Mi hermana van a ir al torneo internacional.]

-[QUE?!, Ronnie Anne está con Linc.]

-[Claro, me lo acaba de decir]

Lori le contó a todos lo que su novio le acababa de decir, Ana también se excusó para decirle lo mismo a su familia, a pesar de no ser una idea muy buena para esos momentos. Mientras tanto Los Louds siguieron recibiendo cataratas de mensajes.

[-Viste la tele? ¡ponla en el canal de boxeo!]

[-Mira Loud, Tu hijo exiliado esta triunfando, y dice que no te guarda rencores]

[-Lynn, parece que tu hermano va a ganar la liga de combate Mixto Juvenil, En una entrevista dijo que te perdona, sin revelar a tu familia, claro]

[-Luan, parece que tu hermano tiene **_Suerte_** de ganar el campeonato ¿entiendes?.]

[-Todos van a ver a Lincoln pelear en las eliminatorias, y si es posible, en el campeonato, todo Royal Woods va a verlo]

Pero los Louds siguieron viendo el canal, Lincoln estaba retirándose a los vestidores, mostrando una sonrisa radiante, tan jovial, Lincoln sin duda era alguien que a pesar de ser alguien amable y pacifista, no se dejaba amedrentar o que se aprovechen de su buen juicio, no señor. Del otro lado de las cámaras los Louds no sabían que pensar, algunos deseaban Ir inmediatamente a Detroit, pero para ese entonces, Lincoln ya estaría peleando en Maiami, y para ir hacia allá sería muy costoso, otras querían ver la pelea y darle ánimos a su hermano, Lori solo pensó en una cosa.

-[Bobby, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, es importante, te lo suplico]

-[Seguro, nena, lo que tu quieras]

* * *

-Lincoln, eres sin duda un gran amo del Ring, pero no dejes que se te suban los humos a la cabeza, muchos peleadores han olvidado el espíritu de la pelea por saborear la fama y han acabado en la humillación y el olvido, pero tu, sin duda, con tu objetivo claro, ganarás. -Aseguró Haggar.

-No se preocupen, no me interesa buscar fama, solo...solo quiero hacerlo simplemente.

-Cuenta con nosotros Lincoln. -Dijo Terrence

-Te seguiremos hasta el Final, Lincoln. -Dijo Clyde.

-No dudes que siempre te vamos a apoyar, Conejo. -Dijo Dudley.

-Dale a esos pateticos lo que puedes hacer Lincoln. -Dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln procedió a cambiarse, pues en 2 días más debería estar en Miami para luchar contra el siguiente contrincante, Leo y Mike Haggar fueron al auto que Haggar tenía gracias a Jessica, Terrence y Dudley se quedaron a esperar a Lincoln haciendo cosas de amigos mientras tanto, Clyde recibía una llamada de sus padres diciendoles que todo estaba en orden, y Ronnie Anne se quedó pensativa, cuando su telefono vibró, Bobby le había mandado un mensaje.

[Ronnie, conoces el número del pequeño Loud?, no es por nada pero ya sabes, el era como el hermano que jamás tuve, ¡no te ofendas!, no lo hagas si no quieres, pero ¿podrías hacerlo?]

La Latina quedó pensativa, ¿o era Bobby quien quería su número simplemente o su novia lo había mandado?, pero...eso del hermano que jamás tuvo, le recordó cuando fueron a la feria, se habían divertido mucho, eso iso que Ronnie riera con nostalgia, quiezás solo es para volver a ver a un viejo amigo, alguien que bien era una gran persona que no veia desde hace mucho, era lo que la chica pensaba.

[Lo pensaré, puedes contar con que le pregunte, es que yo tampoco lo tengo por el momento]

Esto último hizo que Ronnie Anne sintiera algo en el estomago, ¿sentía algo por Lincoln en verdad? no pensó que sentiría algo por el peliblanco de fama recien esculpida, en cualquier caso, debía apoyarlo estando allí, si fue con el, fue por algo. Entonces fue cuando Lincoln regresaba luego de cambiarse.

-Lincoln. -Lo llamó Ronnie Anne.

-Si Ronnie Anne?.

-Em... es Bobby.

-¿Si?. -Dijo un tanto confundido.

-el quiere hablar contigo, como forma de felicitar a " _un viejo amigo_ ". -Dijo.

-Claro, me alegrará ver a un viejo amigo, dame con el.

Ronnie procedió a darle el teléfono a Lincoln quien le anotó su Número para que siguieran en contacto, Luego la hija mayor de Haggar los esperaba y todos procedieron a subir al vehículo, rumbo al aeropuerto, pues tendrían un día para prepararse y descansar, reabasteserce y finalmente que Lincoln se enfrente a su siguiente Rival.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, a las 8 de la noche tomaron el vuelo disponible y en el avión todos se acomodaron, Lincoln se quedó junto a Ronnie y Dudley mientras el miraba desde la ventana la ciudad antes de ser cubierta por las nubes, una vez todos dormidos, pensó en sus palabras en la entrevista, honestamente había una parte en el que aún dudaba si su familia lo extrañaba, si lo habían olvidado para siempre, pero otra parte y que era mayoría no perdía las esperanzas, las familias se reconcilian, porque eso era lo que implicaba ser humano. Sintió que Ronnie se acomodó en su hombro, Lincoln simplemente dejó que se acomodara, pues a el no le importaba, solo deseaba llegar hasta lo más alto.

* * *

Lori miraba el número, junto a todas, anotado en una hoja, las manos de la rubia temblaba, las demás también estaban nerviosas, tenían miedo, ¿su hermano no olvidó lo que sufrió y las odia? tal vez no quería verlas ¡O no quería volver a verlas! Las 2 segundas mayores junto con Lola se llevaron las manos al pecho, Lynn apretó los puños, Lisa miraba perpleja, las manos de Lori temblaban también, había pasado tanto tiempo que su hermanito era un felíz y a la vez triste recuerdo, y sin embargo ahí estaba, el teléfono en la mano, con el número marcado, solo había que presionar un botón para poder oir su voz, ¿y si se fue a dormir? ¿o si contesta alguien más?, todas esas posiblidades resonaban en las mentes de las hermanas Loud, Extrañaban a su hermano, Diariamente se arrepentían por lo que le hicieron, pero después de Lynn, la más impaciente era la pequeña Lily, la cual no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer junto a su hermano mayor, al saber de su existencia, no pudo evitar guardar algo de rencor hacia sus demás hermanas, aclarando que si Lincoln las perdonaba, entonces ella, junto a los amigos y conocidos de los Louds, podrían perdonarlos también. Era un silencio Incomodo, pero al final una voz se alzó.

-Chicas, no creo que sea muy prudente que sea por teléfono. -La voz vino de Leni.

-...Leni tiene razón, creo que...creo que lo mejor será buscar la forma en que podamos ver a nuestro hermano...frente a frente. -Dijo Luna.

-Si...pero voy a guardar este número, tenemos el único contacto con nuestro hermanito, nuestro único hermano en nuestras manos, no podemos perderlo...no ahora. -Dijo Lori Aclarando la garganta.

Todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, no hubo objeciones, a pesar de que Lily se sintió un poco decepcionada bajando la cabeza.

-Veremos a Lincoln de nuevo?. -preguntó Lola.

-Extraño a Lincoln...s-solo quiero pedirle perdón. -Dijo Lana bajando la cabeza

Todas suspiraron pesadamente, eran presas de sus propios actos, pero no podían perder la esperanza de que Lincoln seguramente en algún lado de su ser las extrañaba tanto como ellas a el, de que volviera, de que pudieran ser una familia nuevamente, la familia que fueron y que siempre debieron ser: una gran familia completa, los 11 reunidos nuevamente

* * *

{ _-Wow! wow!, No vine a delatarlos, no quiero destruirlos, pero puedo decir que estoy aquí por gusto, voy a dar lo mejor de mi para llegar a la Liga internacional y hasta desafiar al campeón si es necesario, pero no me importa perder o si no llego a la final, solo me importa que di lo mejor de mi, a mi familia, que seguramente está arrepentida, si ven esto, déjenme decirles que los perdono, ya todo está olvidado, una vez que gane, volveré._

-Así que...esa basura norteamericana quiere desafiar a nuestro hijo.

-no parece un problema, pero si gana las eliminatorias de , debemos vigilarlo, y si gana.

-Entrenaré tanto que mi musculatura no podrá inmutarse con sus golpes, siendo aplastado como el insecto vil que es.

-así es, nieto mío, pero descansa, nosotros vigilaremos como van esas eliminatorias, y eso que no es la única, si ese Remolino Blanco cree que puede enfrentarse a los Torreones de Irlanda, está muy equivocado, va a caer.

-Y yo voy a partirle la crisma.}

* * *

 _Yep, será cuestión de tiempo para que Lincoln se vuelva una celebridad, hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que soy bueno con los personajes en cuanto a diseño, perfil y originalidad, gracias a los que opinaron bien respecto a esto, y voy a recalcar que también como soy bueno haciendo personajes, voy a hacer lo mismo en cuanto a la trama y argumento. Las hermanas de Lincoln ahora tienen como comunicarse con el... pero...¿serán capaces de ver a su hermano a la cara? ¿será que las odia? ¿que se traen los Valtimore ahora que tienen sus ojos en Lincoln como posible rival de Duncan II? nada bueno en esto último. ¿y podrá Lincoln consolidar su fama y talento o caerá como una mosca que va hacia una lámpara? estén atentos para ver lo que seguirá._

 _Hay quienes me preguntaron del ¿por qué le di a Sam un pasado tan trágico? No soy para nada homosexualfobico (ese sería la verdadera descripción porque Homo significa "humano", Homofobia sería odio al ser humano en general, así que esta mal escrito) pero lo de Luna x Sam, No me gustó, lo de los señores McBride y Luan X Maggie si me parecen funcionales, pero Luna X Sam, ñeh. una de las razones de esto solo diré que vean el capítulo 19 de The Apex House, sabrán por qué. A propósito, no será lo último que veremos de Sam, a la ahora chica cyborg le tengo preparado algo especial, y Nada bueno para Luna._


	12. Capítulo 12: Unas Eliminatorias Más

_Me alegro de verte, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Remolino Blanco, pues como dice el dicho, lo prometido es deuda, he visto uno que otro comentario en la caja, y me han dado algunas ideas para estructurar mejor la trama, pueden comentar para ver que pasa después, si quieren que agregue cosas y más que nada, pueden sugerirme diálogos o lineas dentro de la trama, soy todo oídos, además me gusta que me hagan propuestas o sugerencias, me aseguraré de no defraudarlos, Sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Unas eliminatorias Más**

 ** _(Soundtrack: The Eye of the Tiger)_**

 _L-I-N-C-O-L-N-L-O-U-D._

 _{-REMOLINO BLANCO, ASÍ ES COMO LO LLAMAN._

 _-SUS MOVIMIENTOS LO VUELVEN UNA MOLE GIRATORIA CONTRA SUS OPONENTES._

 _-DESDE EL ESTADIO DE DETROIT, NOS DESPEDIMOS._

 _/-/_

 _-Ese chico tiene potencial._

 _-Me gusta su cabello blanco._

 _-En serio lo tiene así?. Es muy fuerte, lo admito._

 _-Tendrá novia?._

 _-Otro más que se gana y luego desaparecerá...dame otra ronda._

 _/-/_

 _-Liam, ¿ves el canal de boxeo?._

 _-Desde que Lincoln está triunfando? ¡Claro que si!. -Dijo el chico._

 _-Rocky dijo que verá a Lucy esta tarde. Pero me sorprende que no les guarde rencor alguno. -Dijo Rusty._

 _/-/_

 _-Eso es Lincoln, golpea con fuerza. -Decía Leo mientras su padre sujetaba desde el otro lado unos filetes de vacuno mientras Lincoln le daba puñetazos dentro de un congelador de carne._

 _-Uf...Uf...Solo espero...Ah...no enfermar por este frio...más el sudor...uf. -decía el peliblanco mientras golpeaba el filete colgado._

 _/-/_

 _-Eso es, Lincoln, no te detengas. -Decía Ronnie Anne mientras Lincoln corría alrededor de la playa con su ropa deportiva y la Latina lo seguía en bicicleta.}_

Lincoln siguió corriendo alrededor de la playa sudando la gota gorda, aunque no solo Ronnie Anne lo seguía, también el resto de sus compañeros, pero Leo y Haggar lo esperaban al otro lado, corrió durante media hora, hasta que llegó tan cansado que se arrojó en la arena, sin importarle que se pudiera quemar, afortunadamente Clyde llegó con una sombrilla para evitar eso, necesitaría estar crudo para el combate en el día siguiente en Miami.

Después Lincoln se encontraba en un gimnasio para levantar pesas, levantó 2 pesas de manos y luego otra larga, seguido de practicar puñetazos con 2 pesas pesadas en sus manos, el peliblanco comenzó a levantar los puños para practicar Ganchos, sudando, jadeando, con esfuerzo y expectativa.

Finalmente se quedaron en un hotel para pasar la noche, Lincoln disfrutaba de una Gaseosa frente al balcón con Dudley, ambos estaban brindado por su amistad, sin duda, Lincoln y Dudley se volvieron grandes amigos.

-Entonces tienes 2 hermanos Gemelos mayores?.

-Claro, Edward y Edwin, son muy educados, ahora están terminando la universidad, paso mucho tiempo solo en la casa...bueno, paso tiempo con mi madre, siempre me llevaba al museo de Arte de la ciudad, siempre yo corría desde las escaleras, como Rocky, he deseado invitar a algún amigo para que lo hiciéramos juntos...

-¿Entonces?.

-Me da vergüenza pedírselo a alguien, pero ya que estoy mejor. -Dijo tomando un sorbo a su gaseosa. -¿que tal si subes cuando ganes el torneo?.

-Claro ¿por qué no?.

Ambos amigos rieron y brindaron con sus gaseosas. Mientras tanto, Ronnie Anne miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana, con su mano sobre el hombro de la otra, siendo sorprendida por Clyde.

-Hola Ronnie.

-Oh!, H-Hola Clyde...-dijo tratando de no mostrar su expresión de nervios, sin éxito alguno frente al Afroamericano.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-No...yo...No lo sé. -Dijo mirando nuevamente a la ventana.

Clyde supo al instante lo que indicaban esas señas, pues conocía tan bien a Lincoln como también lo conocían sus distanciadas hermanas, que lo mirara una chica de esa forma solo podía indicar una cosa. Clyde sonrió amablemente a la Latina.

-Te gusta.

Ronnie quedó nerviosa y avergonzada, mientras Clyde la miraba con una sonrisa confiada y brazos cruzados, eso la molestó.

-P-Por qué no buscas otros asuntos?. -Dicho esto, Ronnie Anne se fue a Dormir, luego en la cama, su expresión de molestia se borró, quedó con otra de confusión y reflexión, no sabía que pensar ni que decir.

-Tal vez...Si

Mientras Lincoln Disfrutaba su gaseosa con Dudley, recibió una llamada de Bobby.

/-/

A la mañana siguiente, Rita y Lynn Sr se levantaron para desayunar, se vistieron, desayunaron y limpiaron la mesa, hasta ahora todo normal, como una casa cualquiera, pero la casa Loud no era una casa cualquiera, en este punto había un problema, el característico ruido de la avenida Franklin proveniente de la casa Loud simplemente brillaba por su ausencia, Cosa que los padres notaron, luego de ordenar la mesa de la cocina fueron a ver cual era el motivo de el notable silencio que inundaba la casa Loud, la causa estaba en el salón del televisor.

Todas las hermanas estaban viendo la tele, en el canal de deportes precisamente, esperando a ver a su hermano pelear en Miami, ninguna quitaba la vista del televisor, o al menos no se alejaban como para no prestar atención, era un alivio que aún parpadearan e hicieran un poco de sus cosas cotidianas, claro sin despegar su atención al televisor, claro está. La reacción de sus padres no se hizo esperar...mucho.

-Niñas, ¿desde cuando están viendo la televisión?. -Preguntó su padre con preocupación.

-Desde que Lynn se despertó a primera hora, 10 AM en punto, seguida por las gemelas, luego por Luna, Leni, Lori y Luan, Finalmente Lucy y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar, desayunamos en el sofá con todo lo necesario, Leni fue quien ordenó todo en la cocina mientras nosotras nos concentrábamos para presenciar el evento de boxeo en el que...-acomodó su garganta la prodigio. -nuestro único hermano...participará para decidir si será el que compita en la posterior Liga internacional.

-Hemos decidido que si queremos disculparnos con Lincoln, dejaremos que primero gane las eliminatorias o sea eliminado primero, en estos momentos Bobby le entregó a Lori la dirección donde Lincoln se supone que vive, pero es en Filadelfia, separados por una distancia agobiante como una abismo sin fondo. -Agregó Lucy.

-Chicas...están diciendo que tomaron la decisión de...

-Si, debemos disculparnos seriamente con Lincoln, ninguna de nosotras puede soportar el peso de lo que ocurrió hace 4 años, necesitamos ver a Lincoln YA, por lo menos que sepamos donde vive, si va al internacional, al menos sabremos donde buscarlo gane o pierda, no queremos interponernos en su objetivo. -Aclaró Lynn. -Además yo fui la principal responsable de todo esto.

Nadie notó que Lisa se iba a su cuarto y el de Lily, cerró la puerta y ahí se quedó, parada, estática, cuando Lincoln se fue, no sintió nada, o bien no lo mostró, ni siquiera sola.

 _/Hace 4 años atrás/_

 _-Con cuidado, lisa, usa guantes para cuando uses químicos, no querrás perderlas, sino no podrías experimentar._

 _-Muchas gracias Lincoln, estoy muy agradecida de tu asistencia en estos caso, recordatorio: Usar guantes cuando se trate de radiación y químicos._

 _Lincoln Rió un poco y le acarició el cabello. la genio sonrió discretamente para no perder su imagen neutral._

 _/-/_

 _-Normalmente no me dejo llevar por estas cosas, pero en este caso...ES FANTÁSTICO, COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ A MI, LINCOLN ERES EL MEJOR. -Gritó una alegre Lisa, al ver que Lincoln había reparado una maquina de papeleo que Lisa creo para ahorrase la tarea de comprar papel para sus estudios, además de que Lincoln agregó sorprendentemente la opción de hacer papel a través del reciclaje._

 _-Agradécele a Lana, ella me enseñó. -dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero fuiste tu el que pensó e hizo el trabajo de mecánico esta vez, hermano. -Dijo volviendo a su estado estoico. -Siempre es bueno tenerte de mi lado, humano hermano mayor._

 _-Siempre cuenta con eso, hermanita._

 _/-/_

 _-Lisa, eres mi pequeña genio, aún en ausencia física, y a pesar de que no creas en estas cosas, siempre estaré ahí para ti, y a todas mis hermanas, las amo mucho, no puedo...no puedo odiarlas, simplemente no puedo, aunque ustedes no piensen igual respecto a Mi._

 _-Te prometo que nunca te dejaré de lado, Humano, no soy buena en estos temas, pero te diré que...Nunca haré nada como echarte de mi casa, Nunca._

 _Nunca..._

 _Nunca..._

 _...Nunca..._

-Lincoln, q-que he hecho, rompí mi promesa...yo...yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que vuelva a estar lejos...yo, yo quiero...

 **BOOOM!**

Un estruendo hizo temblar a la casa Loud, Lisa cayó al suelo, se levantó y fue a ver que causó ese estruendo, no tardó en bajar a ver que fue lo que lo causó, todas también estaban levantándose del temblor, entonces ellas notaron recién que su segunda hermana menor se había ido del televisor temporalmente.

-¿que rayos fue eso? ¿y donde estabas Lisa?. -Preguntó Luna.

-Estaba...estaba en mi cuarto...

-Ugh, que hiciste esta vez, Lisa. -Se quejó Lola.

-Yo no hice nada, además si hubiera sido una explosión de mi cuarto, habría humo saliendo de mi cuarto, cosa que no es así.

-Entonces de donde vino esa explosión? -Preguntó Leni.

Todas las hermanas se preguntaron lo mismo, irían inmediatamente a ver que causó esa "explosión", sin embargo no estaban dispuestas a perderse el siguiente combate de su Único hermano, no podían... ellas necesitaban encontrarlo, verlo, y más que nada, disculparse con el. Al menos una de ellas debería ir a ver, o al menos una se quedara para después avisarle a todas una vez que el combate iniciase.

Entonces es que la Loud Comediante decidió tomar la decisión.

-¿Y si fue algo afuera? si quieren puedo ir a ver, pero estoy segura de que no será nada de carácter _Explosivo_.

Ninguna se rió, no porque no fuera gracioso, sino porque sus mentes estaban en otro lado como para prestarle atención al humor suyo, ni la misma Luan estaba como para reírse de su propio chiste, pero las demás aceptaron su propuesta, no perdió tiempo y salió al patio para ver que causó ese estruendo.

En el patio delantero vio que había humo, Luan dio un par de pasos hacia la escalera, el humo la hizo tocer un poco, moviendo un poco su mano cerca de su boca, una vez que el humo se esfumó...

-Luna! ven aquí afuera!. -Llamó la comediante a su hermana Roquera.

-Que sucede Sis, si terminaste de ver que fue esa explosión, mejor volvamos para poder...

Fue interrumpida cuando su hermana menor señaló con el dedo hacia adelante. Un enorme cráter con una pequeña chispa azul estaba en frente de la entrada, había quemado el césped cercano y destrozado el pavimento del camino, haciéndolo polvo, cosa que no sería del todo extraño, probablemente por que pudo ser puesto ahí por error, ya sea por una broma de Luan o un experimento de Lisa. Pero había una inscripción puesta al lado de dicho cráter, una especie de mensaje.

 _Me olvidaste una vez, pero yo no te he olvidado a ti, no me recuerdas, pero me aseguraré de que te pase algo que jamás olvidarás, disfruta la calma momentánea, ve a tu hermanito bonachón triunfar en Miami, pero después, te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste, vil y asquerosa traidora mal imitante de Mick Shwagger. Te enseñaré lo que es que te abandonen para luego perder varias partes de tu cuerpo para ser remplazada por condenadas prótesis, haré que nunca más puedas tocar una maldita Guitarra, para que jamás puedas cumplir tu sueño de Rock, romperé tus manos y cuello._

Alguien estaba amenazando de muerte a Luna, ningún miembro de la familia había pasado nunca por algo así, bueno si varias veces fueron amenazadas, pero con denunciar a la famila para partirla en pedazos, o de golpizas por parte de bravucones que molestaban a Lucy, Lisa, las gemelas, e incluso Lily quien fue inocente del acto de su familia, pero una amenaza de muerte...era algo peor, algo jamás visto por la familia Loud, Luna quedó muda, su hermana también se aterró, ¿quien querría dañarlos de tal forma? ¡y era algo que no estaba para nada relacionado con Lincoln!, Luan también estaba un tanto asustada, hasta que Lily llegó a ver a su 2 hermanas mayores, totalmente eufórica.

-Luna!, Luan! ¡vengan, Mi hermano está a punto de pelear!. -Decía la pequeña mientras tiraba de la falda de Luna.

Las 2 hermanas decidieron entrar viendo que el resto de sus hermanas miraban con atención a la televisión, recién habían mostrado la primera pelea, resultando con el ganador, ahora la segunda pelea era donde Lincoln pelearía, todas miraban expectantes.

-Vamos!, mi hermano mayor pronto va a pelear. -seguía diciendo Lily.

Entonces las 2 chicas perdieron el miedo para poder ver a su hermanito pelear, Lincoln estaba dispuesto a ganar las eliminatorias como mínimo, y la liga internacional si era posible. Por otro lado, el miedo de Luna y Luan por que alguien había amenazado a la primera todavía seguía vigente...pero podría decirles a las chicas una vez que el combate terminara. Pero eso para la Loud Roquera no era muy alentador.

* * *

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, BIENVENIDOS A LA TERCERA EDICIÓN DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALES PARA ENTRAR A LA _LIGA DE COMBATE MIXTO JUVENIL MUNDIAL,_ El ELENCO NACIONAL ESTÁ ENCOGIÉNDOSE, PUES SOLO UNO PODRÁ AVANZAR EN LA QUINTA Y ÚLTIMA ELIMINATORIA QUE SE DARÁ LUGAR EN NUEVA YORK, ANTES DE ENCINO, CALIFORNIA Y CLARO, AQUÍ EN MIAMI, CALIFORNIA, ES UN HERMOSO DÍA PARA DISFRUTAR DE LA PLAYA, EL SOL, Y POR SUPUESTO ¡PARA VER PUÑOS CHOCANDO CONTRA TORSOS SUDADOS EN EL RING!

El público comenzó a aplaudir con euforia, estaban deseoso de ver el combate, además del hecho de que el recién combatiente de atención ganada, El remolino Blanco, Lincoln Loud, iba a ser uno de los contrincantes, las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar. El Ring era un cuadrilátero frente a la playa, las personas del púlbico miraban desde la entrada de la playa y desde barcos cercanos para rodear el ring.

-PRESENTANDO PRIMERO, A ¡AMMY JONAS! ¡DE RAPID CITY! PRACTICANTE DE KICKBOXNG Y KARATE.

La chica hizo acto de presencia, subiendo al Ring, vistiendo con una camisa sin mangas blanca, unos pantalones de uniforme de la marina verdes y con los pies y las manos bendadas, aparte de no usar zapatos. EL público le aplaudió y ella saludó mientras caminaba hacia el Ring y subió al cuadrilátero con una gran sonrisa.

-AHORA EL OPONENTE, NACIDO EN ROYAL WOODS, PERO PROVENIENTE DE FILADELFIA, EL REMOLINO BLANCO, ¡LINCOLN LOUD! BOXEADOR.

Esta vez el Público aplaudió euforicamente a Lincoln, quien subió al ring con discreción, Los 2 oponentes comenzaron a calentar un poco antes de verse las caras que después podrían acabar con moretones y las bocas desdentadas. Recibiendo aplausos del público pidiendo Acción.

-HOY ES UNA TARDE SOLEADA EN MIAMI, EL DUELO TIENE A 2 CONTRINCANTES MUY BUENOS Y DIGNOS DE ADMIRACIÓN, PERO SOLO UNO PODRÁ AVANZAR Y EL OTRO REGRESARÁ DE VUELTA A CASA, PRIMERO, AMMY JONAS ¿ALGO QUE DECIR?. -Dijo el presentador pasando el micrófono a la luchadora de Kickboxing.

-Bueno, mi amigo, Dan, también va a competir en estas eliminatorias, por lo general nos gusta vernos las caras, pero en caso de que no gane, el también va a competir en Encino, para luchar por entrar a la liga ¡Pero yo también pienso llegar a la Liga, así que daré lo mejor de mi!. -Comentó recibiendo aplausos por parte de todos.

-Y TU LINCOLN LOUD, ¿ALGO QUE DECIR?.

-No estoy aqui para ganar, solo por ver hasta que tan alto puedo llegar, pero eso no significa que no voy a dar el 110% de mi esfuerzo, daré lo mejor de mi, gane o pierda, estoy feliz de que pronto volveré a casa, y espero que mi familia también... -Dicho esto último sin muchos ánimos pero decidido a ganar.

* * *

Desde el otro lado las hermanas pudieron ver la expresión de su hermano, lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que era.

Las extrañaba.

Y ellas lo extrañaban, pero no iban a ponerse en medio de el y la victoria, su victoria, quería ganar, o por lo menos perder como los grandes para volver a casa como un ganador, un hombre, un héroe, un hermano...

-Hermano, tu puedes, aunque nuestras almas estén separadas por el oscuro vacio, puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti. -Dijo Lucy.

-Hermanito...gana, puedes hacerlo, yo sé que si, Linky. -Dijo Leni.

-Si pudiste con todas nosotras, ¡puedes hacerlo como competidor! ¡como yo que también soy competidora!. .Dijo Lola.

-Vamos, Linc, Patea su trasero, aunque sea de una chica. -Dijo Lana.

-Lincoln, puedes hacerlo, aqui te esperaremos, recuerda que te amamos, no sabes...cuanto lo sentimos...cuanto lo siento yo. -Dijo Lynn entristecida por lo último.

Y todas comenzaron a apoyar a su hermano, que podía ganar, que podía triunfar, a partir de entonces, no se perderían sus combates por televisión, deseaban que ganara lo más rápido posible, para poder verlo nuevamente. Los padres también se unieron a los espectadores, su hijo estaba triunfando, ellos, al igual que sus hijas, no se perderían por nada los logros de su único hijo varón.

-LOS COMPETIDORES VAN A SUS ESQUINAS!. -Anunció el presentador.

-Vamos, hijo, puedes hacerlo, estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estaré. -Pensó Lynn Sr.

-Tu puedes, mi bebé, tu puedes. -Susurró Rita.

* * *

RING!

 _ **(Soundtrack: Mighty Wings) (Top Gun)**_

-LOS COMPETIDORES SE ACERCAN PARA EL ENCUENTRO, TANTO LA PRACTICANTE DE KICKBOXING Y EL BOXEADOR PELIBLANCO ESTÁN DECIDIDOS. COMIENZAN LOS PUÑOS POR PARTE DEL REMOLINO Y LOS GOLPES Y PATADAS POR PARTE DE JONAS, JONAS LE DA UNA PATADA BAJA AL REMOLINO Y COMIENZA A RETROCEDER, SIGUE DÁNDOLE GOLPES Y PATADAS EN REITERADAS OCACIONES ¡PERO LINCOLN EMPEZÓ A CONTRAATACAR CON DERECHAZOS MÚLTIPLES Y JONAS COMIENZA A RETROCEDER!

-Sonic Boom!

-JONAS GOLPEÓ EN LA CARA A LINCOLN CON SU BOMBA SONICA A DISTANCIA PERO PUDO DEFENDERSE AHORA QUE JONAS LE ESTÁ DANDO MÚLTIPLES PATADAS, MANDÓ AL REMOLINO A UN COSTADO, SE ACERCA PARA PROPINARLE MÁS GOLPES, ¡PERO LINCOLN FORMULÓ EL MOVIMIENTO GIRATORIO DEL CUAL GANA SU APODO Y COMIENZA A DARLE MÚLTIPLES GOLPES GIRATORIOS!. COMIENZA A GOLPEAR A JONAS EN LA CARA REITERADAS VECES Y ESTA FINALMENTE SE CUBRE CON LOS PUÑOS...¡Y CASI LE DA UNA PATADA EN ESA PARTE AL REMOLINO! SI ESTUVIERA UNOS 3 PASO MÁS CERCA, PROBABLEMENTE JONAS HUBIERA INCLINADO LA BALANZA A SU FAVOR, PERO NO SEÑOR, AHORA EL REMOLINO ESTÁ DANDOLE GOLPES BAJOS ¡Y DE UN UPPERCUT LA TIRA AL SUELO!...PERO CON UNA ÁGIL VOLTERETA, AMMY JONAS VOLVIÓ A REINCORPORARSE.

-Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku!

-EL REMOLINO HA CAÍDO POR UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS Y SE LEVANTA, SE NECESITARÁ MÁS QUE SU PATADA PARA PODER PARAR AL REMOLINO, QUIEN VUELVE A ATACAR, GOLPE TRAS GOLPE, GOLPE TRAS GOLPE, GOLPE TRAS GOLPE, GOLPE TRAS GOLPE DE LOS 2 CONTRINCANTES, JONAS AGREGA PATADAS A LA MEZCLA, LINCOLN SE DEFIENDE Y JONAS LO HACE RETROCEDER, GOLPEÓ LA CABEZA DEL REMOLINO DEJANDOLO ATURDIDO Y JONAS ATACA SIN PIEDAD AL REMOLINO, QUIEN NO PUEDE EVITAR GOLPES TAN VELOCES Y ÁGILES COMO ESOS.

* * *

-¡Lincoln, vamos, tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes!. -Exclamó Lori.

-¡Bloquealos, hermano! , no vas a durar mucho así. -Exclamó Luna.

-¡Lincoln!. -se angustiaron las gemelas.

* * *

-EL REMOLINO YA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A CONTRARRESTAR LOS GOLPES, PERO NO LE ESTÁ SIRVIENDO DE MUCHO, ¡PROPINÓ UN GANCHO A JONAS, MANDÁNDOLA HACIA ATRÁS!, LA CHICA DE RAPID CITY VUELVE A CORRER HACIA EL, PARECE QUE LINCOLN ESTÁ PLANEANDO ALGO Y...¡OOHHHH! JONAS SALIÓ DISPARADA HACIA LAS REJAS DE LA LONA, JONAS SE IMPULSA POR LAS CUERDAS Y DE NUEVO HACE SU PATADA GIRATORIA, PERO LINCOLN LOGRA DEFENDERSE, VUELVEN LOS PUÑOS, LUEGO MÁS PUÑOS Y MÁS PUÑOS CON PATADAS.

* * *

-Eso es hijo ¡vamos!. -Dijo Lynn padre.

-Ten Cuidado Linky, que no te de en la cara. -Dijo Leni.

-Eso!, Eso!, Eso!. -Decía Lynn.

* * *

-EL REMOLINO DA GOLPES BAJOS Y MEDIOS AL TORSO DE JONAS, LA CHICA TRATA DE DAR UNA PATADA ¡Y LINCOLN LE DA EN LAS COSTILLAS, PONIÉNDOLA DE RODILLAS!.

-Es Hora!. -Dijo Lincoln dando un salto para dar un puñetazo en el aire a su oponente, pero la chica movió su puño y de pronto...

 **POW!**

- _SHORYUKEN_!.

-EL REMOLINO CAE AL SUELO CON EL SHORYUKEN DE JONAS, PARECE QUE TODO TERMINÓ PARA EL ALBINO.

1,2,3,4,5,6...

-ESPERA!, LINCOLN SE LEVANTA NUEVAMENTE Y JONAS LO EMBISTE CON UNA PATADA MANDÁNDOLO CONTRA LAS REJAS, VUELVEN LOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS SOBRE EL REMOLINO, ESTE NUEVAMENTE TRATA DE BLOQUEAR LOS GOLPES, PERO JONAS NO TIENE PIEDAD, Y ARREMETE CONTRA EL REMOLINO CON SUS PATADAS Y PUÑOS.

-DUDO MUCHO QUE EL REMOLINO DURE MUCHO ASÍ, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE DIO UN ESPECTÁCULO MEMORABLE, NADA MAL PARA DEBUTAR EN LAS ELIMINATORIAS.

-NI YO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR, MAC.

Quedaban 90 segundos, Jonas estaba asediando a Lincoln, quien se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, pues de cierta forma, el Kickboxing es de cierta forma, más complejo que Boxeo en cuanto a movilidad.

-JONAS SE VE CANSADA, ¡Y LINCOLN APROVECHA Y ATACA!, COMIENZA CON DERECHAZOS EN EL PECHO Y CABEZA DE JONAS Y LUEGO EN LA CINTURA, AHORA IZQUIERDAZOS, JONAS SE ESTÁ DEFENDIENDO, PERO LINCOLN LE GOLPEA EN LA CARA DEJÁNDOLA ATURDIDA.

-QUE PUEDO DECIR, JACK, NO SOY MACHISTA NI NADA, PERO COMO SABEMOS, LOS HOMBRES BIOLOGICAMENTE TIENEN MEJOR MUSCULATURA QUE LAS MUJERES, PORQUE YA SABEMOS, SON MÁS PROPENSAS A LA OBESIDAD QUE NOSOTROS, ASÍ QUE FUE FÁCIL PARA EL REMOLINO ATURDIRLA DE UN SOLO GOLPE, Y ESO QUE NO LO FORMULÓ CON MUCHO ESFUERZO.

-LINCOLN SIGUE ATACANDO, ESTA DESPEDAZANDO A JONAS, PERO SE APOYA EN LAS REJAS Y LO EMPUJA CON SUS PIERNAS ¡Y LO DERRIBA CON UNA PATADA!, LINCOLN VUELVE A LEVANTARSE, JONAS ESTÁ VOLVIENDO A ATACAR AL REMOLINO, ESTE SE DEFIENDE, TAMBIÉN LE ENTREGA SUS GOLPES, ES UNA PELEA CALLEJERA, SEÑORES.

 **POW!**

 **-** OOOHHH!, ESO DEBIÓ DOLER, JONAS ESTÁ TIRADA COMO SI FUERA UN MUÑECO DE TRAPO, FUE ASOMBROSA LA PELEA, AHORA LAS COSAS SE PODRÍAN PONER INTENSAS AMIGOS.

-BIEN DICHO, JACK, AHORA EL CONTEO.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING! RING!

-LINCOLN AVANZA A ENCINO, JONAS, TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS DE TI, LA PELEA FUE MEMORABLE, PERO A LLEGADO LA HORA DE QUE VUELVAS A CASA, QUERIDA. EL REMOLINO SE VE CANSADO, AL PARECER EL TAMPOCO ESPERABA UN COMBATE MÁS INTENSO, PUES AL PARECER TE TENEMOS NOTICIAS, LOS COMBATES SERÁN MÁS DUROS DE LO QUE PIENSAS, Y SI AVANZAS A LA LIGA, SOLO PODEMOS DECIRTE.

- _BIENVENIDO A LAS MAYORES, JUNIOR._

Lincoln procedió a retirarse mientras los presentadores daban una despedida, Lincoln fue filmado mientras se retiraba, siendo aplaudido, aclamado por el público, sin embargo, no podría celebrar por mucho, todavía habían 2 Lonas más, finalmente el equipo de Lincoln también se retiró a celebrar con refrescos una vez que las cámaras dejaron de filmarlo, hora de descansar.

* * *

Se podría decir que en la casa Loud el ruido característico volvió, para los vecinos el silencio era lo que incomodaba, podría ser un alivio para ellos que la casa Loud volviera a ser la misma.

Sin embargo este ruido era distinto, no era de juegos, experimentos, peleas o de música, no señor, eran gritos de victoria, pues las Louds vieron todo el programa, y en cuanto a la pelea, lo vieron todo, Su hermano, el único hermano Loud había ganado, la pelea fue dura para el, sin embargo sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Sus hermanas habían sido testigos de todo. No podrían estar más felices de ver a su hermanito triunfar. Algunas también lloraba de alegría, su hermano había triunfando, estaba triunfando, nunca pensaron verlo triunfar de una forma tan impresionante.

-LO HICISTE, LINCOLN, LO HICISTE. -Dijo Leni.

-¡Literalmente, lo lograste!, Lincoln, no puedo esperar a verte, hermanito! -Exclamó Lori

-LINCOLN!, LINCOLN!. -Gritaban las gemelas

-¡Ese es mi hermano!, ¡ese es mi hermano!. -Decía Luna

-Lincoln...tu...tu ganaste!. -Decía Luan entre risas y sollozos

-Lincoln... _Snif_...te amo... _Snif_...desearía poder abrazarte ahora, para decirte lo mucho que te amo... _Snif_. -Dijo Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas.

Los padres también estaban impresionados, su hijo había ganado, Lynn Sr no podría estar más orgulloso de su único hijo, Rita estaba en una situación de alegría similar, sus manos se las había llevado a la boca, ver a su hijo levantarse en medio de tanto apaleo para verlo saborear la victoria, era algo que la enorgullecía por su hijo.

Todos al parecer habían pensado en esto y se habían decidido, esperarían a que Lincoln ganara las eliminatorias o incluso la liga, o perdiera de camino para que volviera a su hogar en filadelfia, para después ver donde vive y encontrarlo.

En las afueras de la casa Loud, alguien desde debajo de una tapa del alcantarillado, observada detenidamente la casa Loud, ¿Sus intenciones? Nada bueno me temo. Tenía cuentas que pagar los Loud.

-Disfruta esta calma, Luna Loud, pues es solo la calma antes de la tormenta, cuando te rompa la clavícula, maldita desconsiderada.

Y se fue.

* * *

 _Alguien amenazando a Luna, los Loud viendo triunfar a Lincoln, la pelea en Miami frente a la playa, el cráter de advertencia, que pueden darme sugerencias de diálogos en la trama, uff, me tomé un largo viaje. Solo espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como digo, espero no defraudarlo, ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._

 _Por cierto, piensen en la pelea de Miami frente a la playa con barcos con público, junto con el tema Mighty Wings de Top Gun, haganse una idea a que guiño hago, además de la pose de combate de Ammy, que también será la misma que ponga Dan, son las mismas de una famosa pareja rival de un videojuego. eso si contamos algunos ataques... :)_


	13. Capítulo 13: Olvida el Dolor y avanza

**Capítulo 13: Olvida el Dolor y Avanza.**

 _{Ring!, Ring!_

 _-Hola mamá, ¿como estás?...yo igual...si, ¿por que?...Aja...si ¿y?...¿q-que?...p-pero cuando salí del hospital estaba bien...ya veo...si, mejor le diré a Lincoln pronto...mmmhh, ¿mis hermanos ya saben?...ya veo...¿si mamá?...¿que? ¿que hay con mi Leucemia?...No, n-no puede ser...Oh cielos, ¿v-vendrás a buscarme en Encino?...¿ya me esperas ahí?...bien...nos...nos vemos mamá, les diré..._

 _Click_

* * *

 _Lincoln estaba levantando pesas en un gimnasio de Miami, además de golpear sacos durante una hora, 3 sacos para ser exactos, sin ninguna preocupación, estaba satisfecho con su victoria, Leo lo acompañaba, también levantando una pesa, entonces cuando Lincoln vio su teléfono, notó que le habían mandado un mensaje._

 _-[Hey, Pequeño Loud]_

 _-[Hola Bobby, ¿que tal?]_

 _-[Todo bien, hermano, ¿sabes que todo Royal Woods tiene sus ojos en ti gracias al espectáculo que diste en Dallas, Detroit y Miami?]_

 _-[En serio?, Wow, no pensé que me volvería tan popular]_

 _-[Mis amigos me contaron que te vieron luchar desde Detroit, desde entonces también los vecinos, mis amigos, sus amigos, todos, nadie se pierde tus combates en la tele, todos, incluso yo y mi familia, vamos a verte pelear en Encino desde nuestra tele, Eres muy fuerte, pequeño Loud, ¡jamás te rindas!]_

 _-[Gracias por el apoyo Bobby, Ronnie Anne también está apoyándome, es parte de mi equipo]_

 _-[Muy bien, dile que le mando saludos]_

 _-[Oye Bobby, hay algo que quiero pedirte]_

 _-[Claro, hermano, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?]_

 _-[Dame un minuto, es que es para mis hermanas]_

 _Lincoln tomó su teléfono y puso cámara de vídeo, vio que nadie estaba y comenzó a grabarse a si mismo sentado en una silla.}_

* * *

Esa tarde, a las 11 Am, por la casa Loud corría una agradable brisa, las ramas de los árboles se movían con discreción esa mañana, casi ningún auto pasaba por ahí, sin duda era una tarde tranquila, para disfrutar y olvidar penas de tormentas ya pasadas.

Pero en el patio de la casa Loud había una lluvia escondida

Luna Loud estaba ahí, en el patio trasero, tomando su guitarra acústica, después de 3 años, luego de la perdida de su hermano, de su mejor amiga y de la marginación de su familia por lo primero, había guardado su guitarra acústica, usando solo la eléctrica, para tratar de olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un hermano, que siempre amó, apreció, que le enseñó a amar la música. Simplemente recordarlo era como si le restregaran su mala acción en la cara, su culpa era inmensa, y esa guitarra le recordaba siempre ese día.

Cuando su hermano se fue, su corazón simplemente se quebró como un cristal siendo golpeado por un ladrillo. Y guardó su pena todos esos años.

Y cuando vio a su hermanito, ahí, con la victoria entre sus manos, era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, o si ese cristal nunca se hubiera roto en su corazón, el, su hermano pequeño, tan feliz por su victoria, tan jovial, como cuando era un bebé, ella y sus hermanas dándole cariño al pequeño de mechones blancos, Luna no podía estar tan conmovida, feliz de que Lincoln haya alcanzado el éxito, como ella también lo estaba alcanzado.

Pero a la vez arrepentida. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, decirle frente a frente que lo sentía, que nunca más volvería a hacerle algo tan malo.

El jamás le haría algo así a ellas. La Loud rockera, con mucho esfuerzo, tomó la guitarra que guardó mucho tiempo y la puso en su regaso para tocarla, sus brazos temblaban, sus dedos estaban rosando las cuerdas. Un suspiro pesado, muy pesado salió de su boca. Finalmente, recordó algo que su hermanito le dijo una vez.

- _Toca con el corazón, No con la cabeza, déjate llevar._

Los Loud estarían esperando a su hijo y hermano, aunque pasen, días, meses o incluso años, no perdían la fe, en que Lincoln regresará.

 _Te extraño más que nunca y no sé que hacer_  
 _despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer_  
 _espera otro día por vivir sin ti_  
 _el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente_  
 _me haces falta tu._

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual_  
 _el ritmo de la vida me parece mal_  
 _era tan diferente cuando estabas tu_

 _si que era diferente cuando estabas tu._

 _No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti_

 _sufriendo de la espera de verte llegar_  
 _el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti_  
 _y no se dónde estás_

 _si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz_

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual_  
 _el ritmo de la vida me parece mal_  
 _era tan diferente cuando estabas tu_

 _sé que era diferente cuando estabas tu._

 _¡No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti!_

 _sufriendo de la espera de verte llegar_  
 _el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti_  
 _y no se dónde estás_

 _si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz..._

 _La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual_  
 _el ritmo de la vida me parece mal_

 _era tan diferente cuando estabas tu_

 _si que era diferente cuando estabas...e-estabas..._

 _...tu..._

Los sollozos de Luna eran como un soplido en el viento, que cubría el sonido de su pena para que no la oyeran, siempre amó la música, su hermano también gracias a ella, se sentía un poco responsable de que al principio su hermanito no tuviera ningún talento pleno, era en parte por ellas, como plantas que germinan y echan raíces, sin embargo, cuando hay otra planta que aún no ha germinado cuando la primera lo hace, le es difícil Germinar, las chicas con todos sus talentos eran estaban inconscientemente impidiendo que Lincoln también germinara, todas se dieron cuenta de eso una vez, Luna, al igual que el resto, que al principio la Loud Rockera no expresó, se sentían responsables, era una sensación amarga, y cuando su hermanito se fue, fue peor. y Luna lo había ocultado, estaba Ocultando, a pesar de que todas lo sabían, lo mismo que sentían todas después de ese fatídico día, y arrodillada, sus lágrimas y su pena lo demostraban.

Luna extrañaba a su hermano.

-He-he-hermano...(Jadeo)...vuelve...(Jadeo)...lo siento...(Jadeo)... _Snif_...por favor...por favor regresa. -Fue lo que dijo antes de romper en un llanto silencioso, con la boca bien abierta, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, moviendo a un lado su guitarra acústica.

Se quedó ahí, sentada, con su pena, ya no podía ocultarlo más, necesitaba desahogarse, pero por otra parte, estaba también feliz, por que su hermanito era feliz, además de que sus hermanas estaban cerca de dar con el paradero de donde vivía su hermanito, luego de la explosión de la escuela, había guardado todas sus penas, reprimiéndolas, por 4 años dejándolas en una caja de doble candado.

El éxito de su hermano fue la llave que la abrió.

-Oh por Dios!, ¡L-Lincoln!, p-por favor... _snif_...Perdónanos... _Snif_...por...favor...regresa. -Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar en silencio.

-Luna?.

Una pequeña voz llegó a los Oídos de La rockera, una voz inocente que dejaba contemplar preocupación, levantó la mirada y vio a la menor de los hermanos, Lily.

-Hermanita?

-No llores más, Luan, Lori y Lynn están buscando a mi hermano mayor. -se acercó y la abrazó, dándole un beso con sus pequeños labios en la mejilla de su hermana, para que no llorara más. -Ya no se puede evitar lo que ya se hizo, pero se puede enmendar, las chicas lo están haciendo, es muy triste ver llorar a una hermana, por favor, hermana mayor, no llores más, por favor. -Agregó la pequeña.

Lily mostraba la misma ingenuidad que Lincoln alguna vez mostró, si bien no hizo que Luna mejorara un poco su estado, si logró alivianarlo, Lily sin duda, había heredado mucho de su hermano, cuando las gemelas peleaban, Lily llegaba para pedirles que no pelearan más, a diferencia de como actuaban con el resto, le hacían caso inmediatamente por el simple hecho de ser su hermana menor, con Lisa podrían hacer lo mismo si esta se los hubiera pedido alguna vez y que no sonara como alguien mayor, al final, gracias a Lily, Lola y Lana ya habían controlado sus peleas y aprendieron un poco más a ponerse de acuerdo más a menudo, además con Luan, se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ser su asistente en sus negocios, al principio Luan se había mostrado reacia por la edad de su hermana, pero después de ser convencida, Luan tuvo mucha ayuda en sus actos gracias a ella.

Lily daba buenos recuerdos y apoyo a sus hermanas, sin que la propia pequeña lo supiera por su edad.

-Esta bien, hermanita. -Dijo Luna secándose las lágrimas con su camisa. -es que extraño a tu hermano mayor y mi hermano menor, solo quiero pedirle perdón.

Lily suspiró con resignación, pero tampoco le gustaba nada ver a su familia triste, como cualquier niña de su edad, quería que sonrieran, incluso en días de lluvia. Luna la abrazó y dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa. Secándose rápidamente.

-Lily, eres igual a tu hermano, sabes, el se auto llamaba "el hombre del plan" siempre hacía planes cuando había un obstáculo entre el y algún objetivo suyo, también lo era cuando teníamos un problema, el siempre estaba ahí para ayudarnos.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó la pequeña de 4 años.

-Te he visto también haciendo planes con los mismos objetivos, a veces muestras cierta madures para que algunas no nos salgamos de control, Lincoln era igual, Lily, tienes mucho de tu hermano.

La pequeña le devolvió el abrazo a Luna, ver a Lily, le recordaba siempre con una alegre nostalgia a Lincoln, obviamente Lily, al igual que su hermano, cumplía sus objetivos, como este que consistía en alegrar a su hermana, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba la pequeña. Estaba con una alegría de que su hermana mayor estuviera feliz.

Felicidad que se transformó en susto.

Lily estaba siendo arrastrada por una especie de brazo mecánico hacia el patio delantero, Luna fue tras ella, corrió hasta llegar al frente en un santiamén, a mitad del patio delantero, la mano dejó caer a Lily, quien rápidamente corrió hacia atrás de Luna con mucho miedo al escuchar una risa que no era nada agradable.

-Al fin puedo verte la cara de estúpida que tienes tu, Luna Loud.

-¿Quien eres?. -Exclamó tomando su otra guitarra eléctrica del garaje, Lily seguía detrás de ella.

-Me olvidaste tan fácil, ¿eh?, ¡pues me asegurare de que no Olvides la paliza que daré como venganza. -Dijo la voz que venía del tejado de la casa Loud, dando un ágil salto hacia al frente de Luna.

La Rockera reconoció a la persona al instante, pero es no evitó que se quedara con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Sam?!, Estas viva!.

-Así es, vivita y coleando, ahora soy una cyborg gracias a la explosión de la escuela hace 3 años que me arrancó mis brazos y pierna izquierda, además de un ojo, todo gracias a ti, traidora.

-Sam, ¿q-que dices?. -preguntó Luna con incredulidad, Pues su mente aún estaba procesando el hecho de que su amiga estuviera viva...mas o menos.

-¿¡Eres retrasada o que!?, TU me abandonaste, me dejaste morir en el incendio mientras tu corrías como liebre!, ¡coneja estúpida!

esto hizo que Luna volviera totalmente a la realidad.

-No es verdad, Sam, fue un accidente, te creí muerta durante 3 años, no puedo creer que estés viva.

-pues créelo antes de que te rompa la clavícula.

Antes de que Luna pudiera reaccionar, Sam disparó una especie de Red en la entrada de la casa Loud para que el resto no intervenga, todos miraban incrédulos la escena de Luna, Sam y Lily, esta última detrás de una caja del garaje.

-LUNA!

-Vas a pagar por abandonarme, así que prepárate para sufrir, me costó 5 días para llegar a Royal Woods, pero valdrá la pena si te rompo un hueso.

Esas amenazas hicieron que Luna temblara por la espalda y retrocediera un par de paso atrás, con su guitarra eléctrica en mano.

 _ **(Soundtrack:**_ ** _watch?v=GY66zKuLtyE &list=RDGY66zKuLtyE_** ** _) (Street Fighter II Remix)_**

Luna chocó contra la pared inferior de la casa producto de un puñetazo de Sam, reincorporándose con dificultad.

-Uf, que bien se sintió eso. -Dijo Sam con satisfacción. -La venganza siempre sabe mucho mejor Fría...

Luna gruñó y corrió hacia Sam para golpearla con su guitarra, pero esta la tomó, la arrojó a un lado y comenzó a propinarle golpes de boxeo en su estomago y costillas, Luna trataba de bloquear los golpes, pero contra unos puños metálicos, no le servía de mucho.

-Hyaaa!.

El puñetazo de Luna en el pecho de Sam no sirvió de nada, Luna mostró una expresión de sorpresa antes de nuevamente ser apaleada por los doloroso golpes de los puños metálicos, pero eso no fue lo peor, la Cyborg comenzó a decir en cara todas las cosas malas que hizo, especialmente contra su hermano, cada acusación seguida de un golpe, dañando el doble a la Loud rockera.

-Arruinas los primeros conciertos de las personas, causas alboroto cuando tu ídolo anda cerca, Contaminas acusticamente a los que te rodean, no todos escuchan música a tu nivel, empujaste a tu hermano con tus parlantes sin siquiera pensar que le podrías romper un hueso o dejarlo sordo, no lo defiendes nunca, y la cereza del paste: LO ECHARON DE SU CASA. Eso sin olvidar que lo maltrataron!.

Entonces Luna fue nuevamente arrojada, aunque no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Sam se dispusiera a correr para darle un golpe desde el aire. Luna aún seguía afectada, pero no por los fuertes golpes de Sam, sino por lo que dijo recién.

-si maltraté a mi hermano, a mi hermanito, a mi amigo, al mejor niño del mundo y lo siento. Solo quiere disculparme con él. Solo eso...

Entonces Luna sintió algo en su interior, al levantar la mirada estaba Sam, en el aire, pero aún cayendo hacia ella para asentar una patada con su pierna mecánica, esa sensación comenzó a tomar fuerza en el pecho de Luna, se paró con una rodilla contra el piso, levantó la mirada hacia Sam.

Boquiabiertos, era lo único que expresaron la familia Loud cuando Luna dió un **salto con una patada de giro vertical** , derribando a Sam, arrojándola contra el Suelo, cosa que Luna aprovechó para tomar nuevamente su guitarra, cuando los dolorosos golpes de los puños metálicos regresaron, Luna siguió bloqueándolos con mucha dificultad con sus brazos debido a que, bueno, la piel humanas considerablemente frágil en comparación con el metal.

Luna golpeó a Sam con su guitarra haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos atrás, cosa que no fue desaprovechada, comenzaron varios guitarrazos sobre Sam, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, Derecha, Derecha, ¡Izquierda!.

Hasta que Luna regresó a golpearse contra la pared por un disparo del cañón eléctrico de Sam, Luna sintió sus costillas crujir.

-LUNA! -Exclamó Lily, casi a punto de llorar.

-Este es tu Fin, Luna Loud, te dije que me vengaría de forma Letal, me aseguraré de que no olvides esto como me olvidaste tu a mi.

Las palabras de la Cyborg fueron bien claras, dejando claro a Luna que no era posible razonar con ella, no tuvo más elección que enfrentarse a la chica que alguna vez le gustó, que quería matarla de aparentemente la forma más brutal posible!

-Di tus últimas palabras, Luna. -Dijo Sam tomando a Luna por el cabello y preparando un mortal puño con la otra mano, siendo de metal, capaz de reventar una cabeza como un tomate.

-RAGE IN.

Y otra vez, Sam fue empujada hacia la vereda, era sorpresa que no hubieran más testigos que la familia Loud completa, Ni el señor gruñón había salido a ver todo ese alboroto de la pelea. Luna había hecho una de sus clásicos toques de guitarra eléctrica, generando un pulso sonico que salió del cuerpo de la Rockera, aturdiendo a Sam, cosa que Luna aprovechó para reincorporarse. Pero no era capaz de correr tanto, un golpe en las costillas más escucharlas crujir era señal de que Luna había sido herida seriamente, por no decir grave, pudo notar como Sam iba a darle el Golpe final. La familia trataba inútilmente salir a ayudar a Luna, Mientras que Lily estaba muy asustada para hacer algo, además de tomar en cuenta de ser solo una pequeña niña de 4 años.

Luna estaba perdida, el dolor de las costillas no le permitía levantar su guitarra para acertar un golpe, no podía hacer nada, Solo cerrar los ojos y esperar su muerte.

Se oyó un sonido de golpes, ¿había muerto? ¿o estaba en el hospital?...no...aún sentía la brisa del viento, al abrir los ojos, vio que aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo con guitarra en la mano, al mirar al frente, Sam estaba golpeada con pintura de múltiples colores, así se dio cuenta de que alguien la salvó, alguien se había interpuesto entre las 2, era un chico de su edad, de brazos bien ejercitados aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de sus piernas, pero lo más destacado era que llevaba un rifle y a un lado una mascara sonriente, además de pelo blanco, Luna reconoció al instante a Allester.

-Vete! -Exclamó.

-Grrr. -Gruñó Sam. -algún día Luna Loud, ¡Algún día!, tu también verás Allester Apex.

Fue lo último de Sam antes de volver a meterse a las alcantarillas a través de una tapa abierta.

Allester ayudó a Luna a levantarse, momento que la familia Loud logró sacar la red de la entrada, también fueron a ayudarla.

-¿Allester, que haces aquí? -Preguntó mientras tenía su brazo sobre el hombro del Artista

-Lo vi todo, no podía quedarme ahí parado, y menos cuando te rompieron las costillas. -Respondió mientras la sujetaba.

-Gracias, Allester, no pude hacerlo sin ti.

-¿De que hablas? tu también eres muy fuerte, no viste como le diste una paliza con tu guitarra? además de esas movidas excelentes tuyas.

Luna sonrió para luego ser ayudada a moverse por sus hermanas mayores.

-Ah!. -Se quejó.

-Luna!. -Exclamó Lily con Lágrimas abrazando a su hermana.

-Luna, estás herida. -Dijo Lori con preocupación.

-Tranquila, Hermanita, Estoy bien, no es grave.

-Nuestra hermana ha sufrido unas fracturas en la parte central de las costillas, no eres capaz de moverte por ayuda sola, necesitas atención medica, recomiendo que la manden al hospital, o bien puedo hacerme cargo yo, pueden confiar en mi. Además las fracturas no son letales.

-Llévenla adentro. -Dijo Lynn Sr. -vas a estar bien, Luna. Muchas gracias por todo, Allester.

-Lo que sea por ella. Espero que este bien...

Con una leve reverencia con lo dicho, tanto Allester se retiró rápidamente a su casa así como la familia Loud entró a la suya mientras que la gente se asomaba para ver lo que sucedió una vez que no había nadie afuera de la casa Loud.

Luna fue puesta en su cama y le pusieron unas vendas y un poco de yeso por parte de Lisa mientras los demás la dejaban descansar un poco, Leni la acobijó además.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Luna? -Preguntó con preocupación.

-Si, estoy...estoy bien, gracias hermana.

Con esto, Luna cerró los ojos y los demás la dejaron con Luan y Lisa para cuidarla y acompañarla, además de que Lily se había recostado a un lado de ella por el susto.

* * *

-De acuerdo, en 2 días más iremos a Encino, Lincoln, creo que por ahora, como entrenaste mucho, creo que puedes tomarte un descanso. -Dijo Haggar.

-Opino lo mismo, es lo menos que te mereces por dar gran espectáculo, Conejo, eso fue memorable. -Dijo Terrence.

-Esta bien, ¿que tal si vamos a ver como es el lugar?, después de todo, es Miami, hay sol para rato. -Respondió Lincoln.

Entonces los chicos fueron a disfrutar un rato esa tarde, desde ir a la playa, pasear en bote, pasar por el centro comercial y ver las claras aguas del estado de Florida. Todo eso hasta las 7 de la tarde, se quedaron en un hotel y Lincoln nuevamente se quedó mirando la ventana, siendo llamado por alguien.

-Oh, Dudley, ¿que tal? no te vez tan animado.

-Lincoln...creo que llegué hasta aquí. -Respondió con pesar.

-¿que?, ¿pero por que, sucedió algo?. -Preguntó.

-Mamá me llamó, me dijo algo que no sabía yo.

-¿Si?.

-Verá, cuando tenía 13, estuve en el hospital durante casi 2 meses, cuando tenía 8, descubrieron que Tengo Leucemia.

-¿En...En serio?. -Preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

Dudley Asintió.

-Estaba enfermo desde los 4 años, pero nadie se dio cuenta hasta que sufrí un desmayo a los 8, me dieron tratamientos a partir de entonces, pero en una o 2 oportunidades mi estado volvía a empeorar, 5 años después volví a desmayarme, mis padres estaba confundidos, no sabíamos como pasaban estas cosas.

-¿y...entonces?.

-Después de eso no tuve más problemas, aunqu veces al año me hacía diagnósticos, hasta entonces todo bien.

-Pero...

-Hace poco mi mamá me dijo que en mi último diagnostico, mostró algo diferente, algunos problemas, podría desmayarme de nuevo, además de que a veces he notado que después de tomar un sorbo a algo, el vaso con el que tomo a veces muestra rastros de mi sangre en el. Mamá me dijo que mi estado está en peligro de que mi enfermedad se vuelva terminal si no me hago una operación lo más pronto posible. Por eso Papá y Mamá me van a esperar en Encino para recogerme, pero no se lo digas a nadie hasta que lleguemos a Encino por lo menos, tenemos hora, un día después de que pelees para someterme a la operación, pero no te preocupes, tenemos las expectativas altas.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, estaba sufriendo de cáncer, y era posible que fuera grave, pero Dudley se veía optimista de que todo saldría bien, por lo menos, algo así le daba seguridad, pero Lincoln no dejaba de preocuparse por su amigo, la Leucemia era algo serio si se tomaba a la ligera.

-Espero que te recuperes, amigo, dile a tus padres que espero que no tengan ningún problema.

-Eso haré.

-¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?.

-Hasta ahora no pareció que fuera grave, pero tampoco quería preocupar a nadie.

-Mmhh, entiendo. Ojalá te recuperes, mucha suerte, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones designadas, fue una noche turbulenta para el joven Loud al escuchar tal noticia, pero era optimista, estaba seguro que Dudley estaría bien, sumado a ello, tenía una pelea de por medio, en ese punto pensó que era mejor no decirle a los demás hasta que llegaran a Encino, aún debía ganar las eliminatorias, o caer en el intento.

* * *

 _{-Mamá, ya le dije todo a Lincoln...se lo tomó bien, pero con preocupación...si, pienso lo mismo, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, como antes, todo salía bien ¿por qué saldría algo mal ahora?...entiendo, pero no pierdo las esperanzas...dile a mis hermanos que los quiero...si, yo también te quiero. Adiós mamá..._

 _Click}_


	14. Capítulo 14: A un Paso

**Capítulo 14: A un paso.**

 _{-Flashback-_

 _-Lisa, eres una gran genio, pero no tiene nada de malo que actúes como tal a tu edad, es tan normal como el hecho de que los vecinos se hayan acostumbrado a nuestro ruido y caos._

 _-Fallo en comprender ese hecho, no estoy para andar haciendo juegos de niños._

 _El rió un poco._

 _-Pero si eres una niña exactamente Lis. ¿Pero sabes que?, no me molesta que seas el cerebro de la familia, creo...que eres muy especial, y te amo por eso, pero no tienes para que ocultar tus emociones, aún recuerdo cuando dijiste "solo soy humano", eso es lo que eres y lo que soy yo y todos, Humanos, y los sentimientos nos hacen querer preocuparnos por los demás, y esos hacen que la gente nos importe, si no los tuviera yo, jamás te habría ayudado con tus experimentos o te hubiera cargado cuando eras bebé._

 _Quedó pensativa un momento..._

 _-[quizás tengas razón...hermano.]_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

 _Lori acababa de volver de una cita con Bobby, obviamente se la pasaron haciendo las cosas que hacen los Novios, aunque también en un momento hablaron de Lincoln y su éxito en las luchas, de como está a un paso de NY y ver si en verdad logrará llegar a la Liga internacional, pero en ese punto, era todo incierto acerca de si el hermano de la rubia pudiera llegar a ser campeón mundial, más Lori no perdía las esperanzas, creía en su hermano, debía hacerlo, por no defenderlo hace 4 años culminando en su partida._

 _Estuvo subiendo las escaleras, una vez que ya estuvo arriba, miró hacia su derecha, al fondo, la antigua habitación de su hermano, dando un suspiro pesado, acto seguido y por impulso, caminó hacia la puerta, que estaba semi-abierta, miró hacia abajo con tristesa._

 _Ninguna hermana Loud podía estar más arrepentida por todo, todo lo que hicieron desde antes de la partida de su único hermano, todas deseaban verlo a la cara y decirle interminables disculpas, que nunca más le harán algo así nuevamente, abrazarlo, darle cariño, agradecerle por todas las cosas que hizo por ellas._

 _-Snif...Snif._

 _Lori miró a un costado para saber de donde venían esos sollozos, era una habitación a la derecha de la de su hermano, la abrió y vio a Lisa de rodillas mirando a la pared}_

Eran las 12 Am, el avión donde Lincoln y compañía iban había aterrizado en el aeropuerto, donde La madre de Dudley los estaba esperando, El chico ya había aprovechado para explicarles al resto su condición, Un preocupante episodio por cierto, aclaró que su madre lo estaría esperando en Encino para recogerlo y regresarlo a Filadelfia para su operación.

Finalmente Dudley desertó por su salud. Los demás lo entendieron y le desearon la mejor de las suertes. Terrence y Leo fueron los más preocupados por su amigo.

Después de tomar rumbo a los Ángeles, finalmente Lincoln contempló el _Los Ángeles memorial Coliseum_ , lugar donde Daría su siguiente contienda esa noche.

-Vaya, parece igual al de Dallas. -Comentó Lincoln.

-Todos los estadios de béisbol se parecen. -Dijo Clyde. -Será épico cuando pelees, si ganas, irás a Nueva York. A propósito, haz visto a ese karateca, Lawrence?.

-Si, ¿por que?. -Preguntó el Peliblanco.

-Lucharás contra el si avanzas a Nueva York antes de desafiar al campeón juvenil Nacional, Jhyamed Alí.

-Lo vi una vez en la televisión, es muy fuerte...¡pero yo también lo soy! -Dijo Lincoln ganando motivación a si mismo.

Con eso en mente, Lincoln fue llevado a un gimnasio, pudiendo estar alejado de algunos pocos reportero que ya tenían ganas de entrevistarlo en donde estuviera, eso es un efecto secundario de la fama, piensen en eso cuando se hagan famosos. Lincoln estuvo meditando un poco en su descanso luego de levantar pesas y golpear 6 sacos, vio su cuerpo y analizó toda su musculatura con una sonrisa, sin duda había esculpido y trabajado bien su cuerpo, en ese momento no traía camisa, cuando volteo a ver hacia atrás suyo, Ronnie Anne estaba boquiabierta.

-E-Estuviste viéndome todo este tiempo?! -Dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

Ronnie Volvió a la realidad, al parecer el cuerpo de Lincoln la había dejado "en trance" por un gran periodo de tiempo. La chica sacudió su cara y cerró la boca antes que escurriera baba.

-¡N-No!, s-solo estaba viendo como hacías ejercicio y...vine a decirte que haces un buen trabajo. -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero grande para no levantar sospechas.

-Mmhh, esta bien. -Dijo Lincoln calmándose, pero aún con una pizca de sospecha.

* * *

Frente a la habitación que pertenecía a Lincoln hace 4 años La mayor de las Louds miraba con nostalgia y tristesa la puerta semi abierta, era la mayor, debió ser lo suficientemente inteligente y o madura para no haberse puesto en contra de su único hermano, se sentía horrible, Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero... venían de la habitación de la derecha a la de Lincoln, y no era Lori la que los daba. Ella se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Lisa?

Abrió la puerta despacio, entró a la habitación y la encontró de rodillas mirando a la pared, no decía nada, ¿que era lo que trataba de expresar La pequeña genio de ahora 8 años?.

-¿Lisa? -Volvió a preguntar Lori.

Silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La cabeza de Lisa giró un poco hacia su derecha para que su hermana mayor no le viera la cara si intentaba asomarse, no quería responderle, por pena y o por vergüenza, pero decidió dar su respuesta de todos modos.

-...No...-Una voz quebrada salió de la segunda menor.

-Lisa ¿que...que sucede? -Preguntó tratando de apelar a su hermana.

-Hermana ma-mayor, les...les he mentido, m-me he m-mentido a mi misma.

-¿a que te refieres? -Preguntó arrodillándose cerca de ella.

Lisa volvió a mirar de frente suyo, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de estar medio cerrados, su parpados al parecer temblaban, el brillo seguía intacto. Lori entendió, estaba guardando algo desde hace mucho tiempo Lisa, guardado con doble y hasta triple candado durante mucho tiempo, algo normal en la joven prodigio.

Pero ahora...esos candados parecían haberse roto. Las lágrimas de la pequeña comenzaron a fluir. Lori No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su hermana comenzó a gritar.

-¡Que he hecho!, ¡¿como pude ser una tonta?!, ¡¿por que tuve que tomar una teoría estúpida e ilógica?! ¿¡por que tuve que tratarlo como basura cuando me ayudó incontables veces y cuando más lo necesité!? ¡¿Por que no pude decirle desde mi corazón lo mucho que lo amaba?! ¡¿POR QUE TUVE QUE QUEDAR CEGADA POR MI MALDITO EGO?! -Y rompió en un llanto.

Lori no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente abrazó a su hermanita menor, a pesar de que ella también se sentía exactamente igual, habían sacado a Lincoln de su vida, luego a través de los acontecimientos subsiguientes se dieron cuenta del terrible error que cometieron, Lincoln siempre hizo tanto por ellas, y ese acto las hizo sentirse horriblemente mal, el peor error que jamás cometieron en sus vidas. a pesar de que hacía tiempo que Lisa había guardado sus sentimientos bajo su estoica y acorazada máscara para su sorpresa, aún era su hermanita, debía hacer lo que una verdadera hermana mayor haría.

-Lisa, tranquila! -exclamó con un tono leve y comprensivo. -lo sé...créeme que te entiendo...(Suspiro pesado) Ni siquiera yo soy siquiera capas de soportar esto por más tiempo, y-yo...igual que tu...ya estoy cansada, no puedo más, ¡yo también quiero verlo! yo también...

Se Detuvo por un momento al ver a su hermana llena de lágrimas mirarla a los ojos con dificultad debido a sus ojos aguados, Lori acarició suavemente su cabello a Lisa y la abrazó, pudo sentir como sus pequeñas manos también la abrazaban.

-Yo también quiero verlo, decirle que Lo siento, que lo siento mucho, mucho, no solo por eso, sino por todo. -Miró a Lisa y puso su mano bajo su mentón para que la mirara también.

-Fui una pésima hermana, con todas y con el, una amargada que solo le importaba su tonto teléfono, lo amenace con volverlo un pretzel humano ¡¿q-que clase de hermana hace e-eso?!.-Dijo dejando caer una lagrima y dejado pasar una Linea de rímel negro por su mejilla. -creo que de entre todas, soy la peor. Lisa, tu no eres culpable de nada, eres nuestra pequeña genio, tienes una vida por delante, solo tienes 8 años, tu no eres culpable de nada, tu no hiciste nada malo, solo...solo hiciste lo que creías correcto respecto a tus estudios y ciencia, no tiene nada de malo que seas una niña con una mente muy especial.

Lisa dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa.

-N-No, Lincoln también era especial, más que yo, si soy tan inteligente, ¿¡por que rayos no pude comprender que eso era una MALDITA tontería!?, ya no quiero seguir mis estudios, ya no quiero avanzar con mis inventos, es imposible viajar en el tiempo, Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás y hacer las cosas correctamente, Ya no quiero ganar más premios novel,...snif... solo quiero...snif...yo...¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO!, ¡LINCOLN, REGRESA! ...Te lo suplico...(Jadeo) te amo. -Y volvió a llorar, pero ahora en silencio, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana mayor.

Después de tanto tiempo, la verdadera Lisa volvió, una simple niña pequeña que quería a su hermano de vuelta, pero no era la única que lo necesitaba, todas lo necesitaban, estaban pidiendo a gritos Perdón de su hermano, su único hermano. Lori siguió abrazando a Lisa de rodillas y también repartió su cuota de lágrimas.

-Lori. -Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿crees...crees que Lincoln volverá? ¿podrá perdonarnos? ¿nos odia?, perdona, necesitaba decircelo a alguien.

-No lo sé...pero yo también pienso eso, y no quiero perder las esperanzas, no puedo perderlas, pero al menos sé que Lincoln está feliz, haciendo lo que le gusta.

-Aún así, lo necesito, Lincoln, te necesito.

Las 2 hermanas siguieron abrazándose por un par de minutos más.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche en _Los Ángeles memorial Coliseum_ , el estadio estaba lleno, incluso habían helicópteros de noticieros cubriendo el evento en vivo.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS AL PENÚLTIMO EVENTO DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALES JUVENILES PREVIAS A LA LIGA DE COMBATE MIXTO INTERNACIONAL JUVENIL, COMO YA HEMOS ESTADO MENCIONANDO Y QUE CREO QUE YA LO SABEN DE MEMORIA, NUESTRO REPERTORIO ESTÁ QUEDANDO PEQUEÑO, BIEN PEQUEÑO Y AL FINAL SOLO UNO PASARÁ A ENFRENTAR AL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL Y PASARÁ AL INTERNACIONAL. ¿VERDAD JACK?

-ASÍ ES MAC, AHORA QUEDAN MUY POCOS LUCHADORES, DESTACANDO AL REMOLINO BLANCO, LINCOLN LOUD, QUIEN HA DADO UNA GRAN MOTIVACIÓN Y SU INTENCIÓN DE LLEGAR HASTA DONDE SE LO PERMITAN SUS HABILIDADES Y FUERZA, DEJANDO CLARO QUE NO DESEA GANAR PRECISAMENTE, SINO QUE DESEA SIMPLEMENTE PELEAR HASTA MÁS NO PODER, POR LO CUAL ESTÁ DISPUESTO A PERDER.

-¡VAYA!, Y ESO QUE HOY EN DÍA, MUCHOS OLVIDAN QUE NO SIEMPRE TODO EN LA VIDA ES GANAR, SINO HABERLO INTENTADO, Y SI ES POSIBLE, DIVERTIDO. AHÍ TENEMOS EN EL UN CLARO EJEMPLO DE COMPETIDOR, COSA QUE MUCHOS NO TIENEN, OJALÁ ESTO PUEDA SER INSPIRACIÓN PARA OTROS COMPETIDORES. AHORA, VAMOS A LA PELEA.

El público celebraba pidiendo que la pelea comience, en un lado Lincoln se estaba preparando, vistió sus ropas deportivas, amarró sus zapatillas, examinó sus marcas blancas de los brazos y calentó un poco. Clyde le dio instrucciones acerca del evento.

-De acuerdo, Lincoln, ahora tu rival será _Dan Black,_ Es el compañero de la chica que derrotaste en Miami, Ammy, también es de Rapid city, comparten algunos movimientos, pero si ya conoces algunos no debería ser un problema.

-Por otro lado...-Dijo Lincoln.

-Tiene movimientos propios también, perocupate más por sus propios ataques más por los que compartía con Ammy. -Completó Leo

Lincoln asintió y confiado en sus capacidades como luchador, salió al escenario para combatir, el público aclamó la llegada del joven boxeador peliblanco.

-EL PÚBLICO ESTÁ ENARDECIDO, EN LA ESQUINA DERECHA PRESENTANDO AL REMOLINO BLANCO DE ROYAL WOODS Y BOXEADOR, ¡LINCOOOOOLN LOOOOOOUUUUD!

El público se enardeció aún más al ver a Lincoln hacer acto de presencia y subir al ring.

-Y EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA, PROVENIENTE DE RAPID CITY Y EXPERTO EN KICKBOXING, ¡DAAAAAAAN BLAAAAACK! Y APROVECHO DE AGREGAR QUE COMO MENCIONÓ AMMY EN MIAMI, ESTE JOVEN VENÍA CON ELLA, AMBOS SON DE LA MISMA CIUDAD Y RIVALES, AHORA LINCOLN DEBERÁ ENFRENTARSE A DAN AQUÍ EN LOS ÁNGELES

El público también aclamó la presentación de Dan dando unas cuantas volteretas cerca del ring para entrar. El chico en cuestión era de tes morena, cabello castaño oscuro corto y despeinado, vistiendo solo con un par de pantalones Rojos con 2 Lineas verticales negras en cada lado. Se mostraba alegre y dispuesto a ganar.

* * *

-Lori...

-¿Lisa?

-te quiero mucho, las quiero a todas, también lo quiero a el, mucho...

-Lo sé, yo también los quiero mucho.

Entonces decidieron limpiarse las lágrimas y se pusieron de pie, cuando entonces.

-¡Chicas, Lincoln está nuevamente en televisión! -Exclamó una dulce voz de una niña.

Las demás no la hicieron esperar, todas fueron rápidamente al televisor, Lori y Lisa también fueron, la primera cargando a la otra, fueron al sofá y Lori la sentó al lado suyo, las demás también mostraron expectantes a la televisión, no iban a perderse el éxito de su hermano como profesional, muchas deseaban estar ahí para poder darle ánimos en persona, era una idea que estaba pasando por sus mentes, pero en estos momentos estaban pendientes de otra cosa, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Si Lincoln llega a ganar esta ronda, avanzará a Nueva York, y si gana esa contienda, podría avanzar a La Liga internacional, claro si el decide hacerlo. -Comentó Lynn. -Espero que puedas llegar a la cima, hermanito...

-Tu puedes hacerlo, Hermano. [Ya quiero verte]

El resto de las hermanas eran optimistas ante las posibilidades de Lincoln ante la pelea contando sus peleas anteriores, sus ánimos estaban de pie.

* * *

 _ **(Soundtrack: Axel F)**_

-MUY BIEN COMPETIDORES, VAYAN A SUS ESQUINAS, AMBOS SON RIVALES FORMIDABLES, PERO SOLO UNO AVANZARÁ ESTA NOCHE, ASÍ QUE MEJOR DEN LO MEJOR DE SU FUERZA SI QUIEREN GANAR.

RING!

-LOS COMPETIDORES ESTÁN ACERCÁNDOSE CON DISCRECIÓN, Y COMIENZAN A LUCHAR, LINCOLN COMIENZA A RETROCEDER RECIBIENDO EN DIVERSAS OCACIONES, LINCOLN ESTÁ BLOQUEANDO LOS GOLPES Y PATADAS DE BLACK, EL REMOLINO REALIZA NUEVAMENTE SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO ¡PERO DAN SALTA Y LO DETIENE CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA!, LINCOLN SE REINCORPORA, ESTA VEZ ES DAN QUIEN REALIZA GOLPES Y PATADAS EN EL ESTOMAGO DEL REMOLINO Y LE GOLPEA CON...

- _¡Shoryuken!_

 _-_ EL SHORYUKEN EN EL MENTÓN DE LINCOLN POR PARTE DE BLACK LO HA DERRIBADO, LINCOLN TRATA DESESPERADAMENTE DE DEFENDERSE, PERO DAN NO TIENE PIEDAD, DESCARGA SUS GOLPES Y PATADAS DESPIADADAMENTE, MOSTRANDO SU COMPLETA DETERMINACIÓN A GANAR, PARECE QUE EL REMOLINO BLANCO NO TIENE OPORTUNIDAD ANTE LA INCESANTE LLUVIA DE GOLPES DE DAN Y ...OHHH, OHH, DEBÍ IMAGINARLO, NUEVAMENTE LINCOLN HA USADO SU HABILIDAD DE _ABSORBER GOLPES Y DEVOLVERLOS CON LA FUERZA DUPLICADA,_ LINCOLN SE APROXIMA A DAN Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLE EN REITERADAS OCACIONES, LA PELEA SE EQUILIBRA, DAN TAMBIÉN ESTÁ REGRESANDO LOS GOLPES, ESTÁN COMPARTIENDO GOLPES...OTRO SHORYUKEN DE DAN HA DERRIBADO A LINCOLN. DAN HA DADO UN SALTO ¡SU CUERPO SE HACE DE ROCA Y SE ABALANZA CABEZA ABAJO CONTRA LINCOLN! OHHH, ESO ESTUVO CERCA, EL REMOLINO PARECE NERVIOSO, NI EL SE ESPERABA ALGO ASÍ.

-Rayos, hasta ahora es el combate más difícil al que me he enfrentado, tendré que dar lo mejor de mi y además usar todas mis habilidades de mi arsenal, no puedo perder. -Pensó antes de que Dan lo embistiera nuevamente con su movimiento de cabezazo aéreo hecho de piedra y acabar contra las cuerdas

-OUCH! ESO DEBIÓ DOLER MAC.

* * *

-Vamos hermano! ¡no te rindas!

-Pelea Lincoln! ¡PELEA! -gritaron las gemelas.

Las hermanas veían a su único hermano ser abrumado por la velocidad y golpes de su contrincante, más este no daba su brazo a torcer, para fortuna de las diez expectantes.

-Linky, tu puedes.

-Si llegaste tan Lejos, literalmente no vas a tirar la toalla, no lo hagas, Linc, ¡vamos!

-Pensé que la pelea en Miami era complicada pero esto es ridículo, aunque las posibilidades tambalean a favor del rival...¡Al demonio, Lincoln, se que puedes hacerlo, LINCOLN!

-No dejes que te empuje al abismo de la derrota y acabes eliminado, hermano, ¡Envíalo tu a el!

Y las Louds seguían animando a su hermano en su pelea contra Dan, viendo la televisión para no perderse la pelea, nunca habían estado más decididas a apoyar a su hermano antes de que se fuera de casa.

* * *

-LINCOLN ESTÁ CONTRA LAS CUERDAS Y DAN LO GOLPEA SIN CESAR, SI SALE DE ESTA, Y TAL VEZ SI LLEGA A GANAR, SABRÁ QUE AHORA LOS RIVALES SERÁN MÁS DUROS Y FUERTES, LOS ANTERIORES ERA SIN DUDA SOLO UN CALENTAMIENTO, JACK.

-CONCUERDO, MAC, PARECE QUE ES EL FIN DEL...OOHHHHH! AHORA DAN ACABÓ CONTRA LAS REJAS, EL REMOLINO HA REPETIDO SU ATAQUE REFLECTANTE, AHORA SE PARÓ CON UNA RODILLA EN EL PISO ¡Y SE LANZA COMO UN CAÑÓN HUMANO EN FORMA DE ESPIRAL! OH! OOHH! ESO HASTA A MI ME DOLIÓ MAC, AL PURO ESTILO DE ERRMAC EN MKX, QUIEN NO SE ACORDÓ DE ESE XRAY CON UN CABEZAZO COMO TAN DOLOROSO ESE.

-¡DAN ESTÁ ATURDIDO! LINCOLN APROVECHA Y ARROJA UNA LLUVIA DE GOLPES SIN PIEDAD CONTRA BLACK, AHORA ES EL QUIEN TRATA DESESPERADAMENTE DEFENDERSE DE LOS GOLPES, PERO NO LE ESTÁ SIRVIENDO DE MUCHO, ¡LINCOLN ESTÁ GOLPEANDO EN EL TORSO Y LUEGO EN LA CARA, ES UNA PELEA CALLEJERA!

-Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku!

-No esta vez...

-LINCOLN HA ESQUIVADO ÁGILMENTE ESE MOVIMIENTO DE BLACK, Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLE POR LA ESPALDA...OUCH!, DAN LE HA PROPINADO UNA PATADA GIRATORIA POR LA DERECHA HACIÉNDOLE RETROCEDER, PERO EL REMOLINO NO SE INMUTA EN ABSOLUTO, DAN ATACA CON TODA SU FURIA AL REMOLINO, PERO LINCOLN ARREMETE DE INMEDIATO Y SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO ESTÁ MAREANDO A DAN.

-Es hora de acabar con esto!

-¡Y CON UN GANCHO, LINCOLN HA DERRIBADO A DAN!

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...

-DAN HA DADO UNA VOLTERETA PONIÉNDOSE DE PIE...¡Y CON OTRA VOLTERETA GOLPEA A LINCOLN!, ESTO SE PONE TENSO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. DAN ESTÁ PROPINÁNDOLE NUEVAMENTE GOLPES A LINCOLN POR MONTÓN, EL REMOLINO NUEVAMENTE HACE SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO PERO FALLA EN SU INTENTO Y DAN LE ESTÁ GOLPEANDO EN LA CARA Y...OOHH! EL REMOLINO HA REFLEJADO EL GOLPE DE DAN ¡OTRA VEZ LINCOLN LE ENTREGA SU CUOTA DE GOLPES! ¡Y CON UN GANCHO IZQUIERDO MANDA AL SUELO A DAN.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING RING!

-LINCOLN AVANZA A NUEVA YORK, DONDE SE VERÁ CARA A CARA CON LAWRENCE MATHEW, QUIEN TAMBIÉN HA ESTADO DANDO ESPECTÁCULOS MEMORABLES ÚLTIMAMENTE A LA PAR DEL REMOLINO BLANCO, EN LA CIUDAD QUE NUNCA DUERME RECORDEMOS QUE TAMBIÉN EL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, JHYAMED ALÍ, DESPUÉS DE QUE UNO DE LOS 2 CAIGA EN NY, EL GANADOR TENDRÁ EL HONOR DE DESAFIAR AL CAMPEÓN, A PESAR DE QUE DAN HA DADO UN COMBATE SIMILAR A LA DE SU COMPAÑERA, AMMY, EN MIAMI, DEBO ADMITIR QUE DAN NO SE ANDABA CON JUEGOS AL COMBATIR, PERO HA SIDO ELIMINADO DE ESTAS ELIMINATORIAS, ES HORA DE VOLVER A CASA PARA EL COMBATIENTE DE RAPID CITY.

-LINCOLN LOUD AHORA TENDRÁ QUE VÉRSELAS CONTRA UN RIVAL TAN TENAZ COMO LO ES EL PROPIO REMOLINO EN NUEVA YORK, SI CONSIGUE DERROTAR AL CAMPEÓN, CONSOLIDARÁ SU FAMA COMO UN BOXEADOR MÁS EN EL SALÓN DE LA FAMA. AHORA SOLO FALTA EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE EN NY, HASTA ENTONCES. ¡BUENAS NOCHES AMERICA! ,NO SE PIERDAN LA PRÓXIMA PELEA EN EL LUGAR DEL SUEÑO AMERICANOOOOOO.

En los vestidores, el peliblanco estaba reunido con sus amigos celebrando la victoria, Lincoln estaba bastante cansado, su pelea fue realmente dura como se dijo a si mismo.

-Buen trabajo, Lincoln, esta vez diste lo mejor de ti. -Dijo Clyde con emoción.

-Bien hecho, Patetico. -Dijo dandole Ronnie anne un golpe amistoso al brazo ejercitado del peliblanco.

-Esta vez las cosas se pondrán intensas, ese rival contra el que pelee fue bastante fuerte, si el fue fuerte, estoy seguro de que los que vengan serán más fuertes. -Comentó.

-Pues si ese es el caso, entonces yo que tu me podría al día y en forma para desafiar al campeón. -Dijo Leo.

-No quiero imaginarme que tan fuertes serán los de la liga internacional.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso, hijo, ahora solo debes descansar y mañana comenzar a entrenar más duro. -Dijo Haggar.

Lincoln Asintió cuando alguien bien vestido entró a los vestidores.

-Disculpen. -Dijo el hombre formal. -¿Es usted Lincoln Loud? -Preguntó al peliblanco.

-¿Si?

-Si es posible, acompáñenme.

* * *

En la casa Loud, las 10 hermanas mostraban su felicidad y orgullo por su hermanito, había conseguido avanzar otro paso a la victoria, la alegría de su hermano contagiaba al resto, mientras más victorias ganaba Lincoln, más ansiosas estaban por saber donde vive. Incluso Lucy le había dedicado un poema para cuando ocurriera su encuentro, Lynn no podía evitar decir en voz alta cuan orgullosa estaba de su hermano, lo arrepentida que estaba, lo mucho que lo amaba, Lori estaba en una situación similar, Luna también.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Hola Bobby. -Dijo Lana quien abrió la puerta.

-Osito, ¿que haces aqui? ¿Me tienes una cita?

-en realidad bebé...es algo que todas tiene que ver, todas. -Dijo sacando su celular

* * *

 _-Su avance es demasiado._

 _-E-Entonces...snif...m-mi hijo..._

 _-No, aún hay una posibilidad. -Dijo el Doctor. -Hacemos todo lo posible para darle el tratamiento adecuado._

 _-Ojalá sea así, el..._

 _-Es nuestro hermano, no merecía algo como esto ¿como no nos dimos cuenta?_

 _A esto último lo dijeron 2 muchachos de 2 años idénticos, afroamericanos, cabello notable y ambos vistiendo con una camisa a cuadros abotonada verde con jeans azules, uno usaba lentes, el otro no._

 _-Edwars, Edwin, tranquilos, sabe lo que hace el doctor por su hermano. -Dijo la madre._

 _Los 3 se quedaron en la sala de espera para ver que pasaba después con su hermano e hijo menor._


	15. Capítulo 15: Doble Reflexión

**Capítulo 15: Doble Reflexión.**

 _Me alegro de verte, contemplen otro capítulo de Remolino Blanco, Últimamente he estado un poco desmotivado, además de que estoy pronto de terminar la secundaria, pero como sigo el código de "Nunca dejar sin terminar un trabajo hecho", Voy a terminar esta historia, además de que a muchos les ha agradado y gustado este fic, no voy a dejarlos con la duda de como termina, en un principio quería que el fic constara solamente con 20 partes como máximo, pero consideraré que tenga más que eso, además de que habrá un epílogo de la historia. Como dice un amigo " **Tiempo al Tiempo** ". En esta ocación veremos nuevamente a La familia Loud, he pensado de dedicarle a las hermanas su pequeño papel en esta historia (no a todas necesariamente) y como reflexionarán ante sus acciones. Pues si vamos a criticar a alguien, a la persona que es la mejor opción, somos nosotros mismos para poder mejorar y afrontar las adversidades._

 _Sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA_

* * *

 _{-Pues finalmente iremos a Nueva York._

 _-No, conejo, TU, irás a Nueva York, Fuiste tu el que dio ese asombroso combate._

 _-Pero no pude hacerlo sin ustedes._

 _-Bueno, tenías que estar con alguien, patético._

 _-Además te apoyaremos hasta el final, de eso Nunca Lo dudes._

 _-Gracias, Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme a llegar tan lejos "ustedes también chicas, les prometo que un día nos volveremos a ver"_

 _-Disculpe. ¿Es usted Lincoln Loud el remolino Blanco?._

 _-Si, ¿por que?}_

* * *

Esa noche en la casa Loud, había silencio, como debía ser al menos a esa hora, todos dormían plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación, Varias de las hermanas Loud estaban tranquilas sabiendo que su único hermano era feliz, a pesar de estar separados y con el deseo de poder pedirle perdón Latente, esa noche ninguno de ellos tenía un problema, todos estaban descansando plácidamente.

Casi todos

En la habitación de la derecha del cuarto de Lincoln, donde había un lado del interior de esta una cama junto a varias jaulas de animales, por el otro, completamente pintado de rosa y una cama elegante, se oía el ruido de leves quejidos de las gemelas, no estaban bien.

 _¡¿Por qué no me defendiste cuando YO te defendí y te ayudé con tus animales?!_

 _Acaso no sabes que no puedes tener tantas mascotas, ¡Serás igual a la tia Ruth!_

 _¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO?!_

 _Que hice para merecer esto ¡GRACIAS A MI NI TU NI LOLA LLEGARON A LASTIMARSE Y ME ECHARON! SNIF, SNIF..._

 _¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAS LANA?!_

 _-L-Linc...No..._

 _¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ, AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!_

 _NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!_

 _¡¿QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?!_

 _¡¿POR QUE?!_

 _¡¿POR QUE LANA?!_

 _¡¿POR QUE ME MATARON?!_

La gemela mayor dejaba salir pequeñas lágrimas de dolor mientras dormía así como el sudor corría por su frente y cara.

 _Hice todo por ti ¿por que me haces esto?_

 _¡Me tratas como basura!_

 _¡Te amaba!_

 _Como puedes ser así ¡dime!_

 _Me odias?_

 _Me odias ¿verdad?_

 _¿por que me odias? ¿quieres que muera?_

 _¿Eso quieres?_

-N-No...!

¡Q-Qu..!

¿¡que me está pasando!?

¡LOLA QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO!

 _LOLA ¡AUXILIO!_

 _¡POR QUE!_

 _¡AYUDA!_

De un salto, se levantó...No, las 2 se levantaron al mismo tiempo, una lágrima ligera pasó por la mejilla de cada una de las 2, pero más importante era que el sudor corría por la frente de ambas, tanto que también escurría, sus corazones latían con fuerza.

Habían peleado muchas veces las 2, ¿cuantas veces tuvo que lastimarse para que ellas dejaran de hacercelo?, De no haber sido por Lily y Leni que también hacían de mediadoras cuando el ya no estaba, ta habrían cambiado de habitaciones para no verse las caras. Pero la mayoría de sus peleas se debía por que siempre querían la misma cosa, iban al mismo lugar o tomaban el mismo camino, pues sin importar de ser en personalidad opuestas, eran gemelas, misma sangre y mismos genes, no importaba si lo quisieran así, eran gemelas, obviamente serían iguales en ciertos aspectos.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y las gemelas bajaron a desayunar, fueron a servirse un poco de leche y un par de galletas, en la última todo fue bien, tomaron una bandeja grande que por las galletas encima, tuvieron que levantarla juntas, poniéndola en la mesa con cuidado, sin embargo con la leche.

-¡Oye, yo la tomé primero!

-¡Ni siquiera te haz lavado las manos!

-¡Pero traigo guantes!

-¡Pues quitatelos, por algo protegen tus manos!

-¡Suelta-la!

-¡Suelta-la!

-Suéltenla las 2.

Las 2 miraron a un costado, viendo a su hermana menor quien les quitó la leche antes de que pudieran probablemente romperla en el suelo.

-Vayamos a desayunar.-Dijo Lily con un toque de molestia por el actuar de sus hermanas gemelas mayores, en ese entonces era menos usual que pelearan, aunque casi todas esas veces lo hacían a un nivel ligeramente mayor que hace 4 años. -Denme eso.

-¡Pero ella...!-Dijeron antes de ser interrumpidas por la menor.

-No me importa quien empezó, ¡van a lastimarse!, no...Van a lastimarse a ustedes y a los que tienen cerca.

Las 2 fruncieron un poco el sello, pues no podían quejarse de su hermanita menor, pues aún la pequeña tenía 4 años, además de ser más pequeña, una niña que había heredado varias cosas de su hermano, pensar en eso hizo que las gemelas compararan las veces que Lily generalmente mediaba en sus peleas, como cuando Lincoln lo hacía, entonces su expresión de molestia pasó a nostalgia. Las 2 se miraron y siguieron a su hermanita pequeña.

 _¿Por que pelean siempre?_

 _Son gemelas, deberían saber que podrán pensar hacer lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pero eso no excusa para pelearse._

 _Es como si les gustara pelearse._

 _¿Que pasará cuando una de ustedes **Se lastime de forma irreparable**?_

 _No tienen remedio._

 _Solo son un dúo de perros callejeros._

 _Ahora tienen 8 años, deberían aprender ya a llevarse bien, son gemelas._

 _¿cuando será el día que finalmente tengan en cuenta esos en sus cabezas?_

 _Las odio, Por siempre._

 _¡Las odio!_

 _¡LAS ODIO!_

 _¡YA NO SON MIS HERMANAS GEMELAS!_

 _¡NUNCA MÁS!_

¿Cuantas veces habían peleado las gemelas con Lincoln ahí? ¿cuantas veces lo harán con Lily? ¿también irían a lastimarla por sus tontos caprichos? Coincidían en muchas cosas Lana y Lola, y ente esas cosas las asechaba el miedo a lastimar a sus hermanas, de una forma que no puedan volver atrás, siempre trataban de controlarse, pero siempre sucumbían ante la molestia por parte de la otra, pero eran gemelas, aún estaban acostumbrándose a ponerse de acuerdo, en una que otra ocasión se disculpaban mutuamente y se reconocían que, al ser gemelas, sin importar de ser opuestas, coincidían en varios aspectos.

-Quizás, quizás debimos haberla llevado igual que la bandeja.

-...Tienes razón, Lana.

-Lo...Lo siento. -Dijo la mecánica.

-Yo igual, Lo siento mucho. -Respondió la Pequeña princesa.

Pero las gemelas no estaban del todo confiadas, aún sentían culpa en su interior, además de querer o pensar que la otra era culpable en realidad. Más al mismo tiempo, la sensación que todos tenían era compartida.

Extrañaban a su hermano. No podían imaginarse lo que estuviera pensando de ellas 2.

 _¿Hasta cuando van a seguir peleando?_

 _¿Nunca tendrán suficiente?_

 _Son gemelas, traten de entenderse de una buena vez, un día sus peleas se les saldrá de las manos y los resultados podrían ser terribles._

 _No peleen más_

 _¿Acaso no aman a su familia?_

 _Un día podrán lastimar incluso a los que tienen a su alrededor._

 _Ya lo hicieron muchas veces **Con el.**_

A pesar de que la culpa las inundaba, querían pensar que la culpa era de la otra, fue que ellas también vieron la habitación de Lincoln, en ella, estaba Lily, abrazando al conejo de su hermano, Bun-Bun, ella amaba a ese muñeco, igual que Lincoln lo hacía en ese momento, desde un costado de la puerta, las gemelas miraban con nostalgia, y se sintieron horribles, horribles por todo lo que hicieron, pero para sus mentes de 10 años, no era algo que podrían recapacitar en un par de días de reflexión.

-Lincoln, quisiera conocerte.-Decía la menor. -¿Por qué mis hermanas no hicieron algo al respecto?, ¿acaso nunca lo amaron? ¿me odiará a mi también.

Aquellas palabras que decía con tristesa la pequeña, había estremecido a las 2 testigos, haciendo que se sintieran peor por las veces que lastimaron a Lincoln aún sin intención.

Cuando Lily salía de la habitación, las gemelas se habían ocultado, la pequeña ni siquiera notó su presencia y se fue abajo, las gemelas fueron a la habitación de su hermano, pero se habían entremetido en la entrada.

-Maldición, Lola, ya nos atoramos! -Decía tratando de zafarse.

-Tu fuiste la que hizo que nos atoremos a la puerta, esto no es una carera. -Dijo Lola también intentando zafarse.

-Grrr. -Forcejearon tratando de salir de ese atoramiento en la entrada hasta que finalmente Se separaron de la entrada cayendo al suelo juntas.

Las 2 querían culparse de ese problema, más comprendieron que eso las desviaría de lo que verdaderamente vinieron a hacer. Las 2 se sentaron en la antigua cama de su hermano y ambas miraron abajo con sus mentes pensativas, con las cabezas bajas.

-Peleamos mucho. -Dijo Lola.

-Siempre lastimamos a Lincoln, Siempre. -Agregó Lana.

-El jamás hubiera querido pelear con nosotros.

-Siempre nos ayudó.

-¿Por que?...

-¿Como le hicimos esto? -Entonces la voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-S-Somos unas tontas.

-Es...es nuestra culpa.

-Y el se fue.

-Por nuestra...por nuestra culpa.

Y las 2 se miraron, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, Lana tenía los ojos cristalizados, mientras que Lola se le había empezado a escurrir el maquillaje.

- _Snif.-_ dijeron ambas y volvieron a bajar la mirada

Ahí se quedaron, pensando como habría sido Lincoln con ellas si no se peleasen en esa época, ¿como habría sido si ellas no hubieran sido unas malcriadas en su tiempo que Lincoln estaba con ellas?

-Lincoln.

-Hermano.

- _Te extrañamos._

-Por favor.

-Perdónanos.

Se levantaron de la cama y se miraron, Lola estaba al rincón y Lana dando espalda la puerta, ambas examinaron a la otra con la mirada expectante y atenta, Lana miró a Lola, ella usaba un bonito vestido rosa acompañada de una tiara y guantes rosas, aunque nunca lo demostró, siempre consideró que su gemela si era bonita después todo.

Lola miró a su hermana gemela, Aún usaba su vieja gorra, sus características coletas en su parte trasera de su cabello, sus pantalones de mecánico y camisa ahora acompañado por guantes para no lastimarse o ensuciarse tanto las manos, ver a Lana con guantes había hecho que Lola comenzará a estimarla por tener ese cuidado con sus manos, nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero desde ese entonces, la princesa realmente admiró el esfuerzo que su gemela entregaba cuando se trataba de reparar a Vanzila, la caldera o con sus mascotas.

Quizás...quizás ya era hora de dejar de pelear y ser para Lily lo que Lincoln fue para ellas, un ejemplo de hermanas mayores. Las 2 tomaro a Bun Bun por las manos y al voltear vieron a Lily, la cual había adoptado al peluche como suyo, como un regalo del hermano que no tuvo el privilegio de conocer.

-Bun Bun es de mi hermano, dénmelo. -Dijo con su inocente voz, aunque con un tono serio.

Las 2 quisieron dárselo, pero temían que algo le pasara si llegasen a pelear, afortunadamente tenían la misma idea, las 2 se miraron y sabían lo que la otra tenía en mente: exactamente lo mismo que la otra, caminaron tranquilamente cargando al muñeco, cuando extendieron sus respectivas manos con la que lo sostenían, se la entregaron gentilmente, cuando ocurrió lo impensable.

Lily miró con una expresión de horror al suelo y se arrodilló frente a ellas, las cuales tenían la misma expresión que la pequeña, Bun Bun se había desprendido de sus brazos cayendo al suelo, las 2 dejaron caer también los brazos amputados.

-Lo rompieron...

-Lily.-Dijo Lana angustiada.

-Era lo único que tenía de mi hermano.

-No quisimos hacerlo Lily. -Dijo Lola preocupada.

-Lo mataron. -Su respiración se volvió irregular.

-No, Fue un accidente. -Dijo Lana.

Antes de que dijeran algo más, o poder consolarla, La pequeña se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras.

-Lily!- Gritaron ambas Para Luego mirar al muñeco.

Ellas supieron al instante que no lo habían roto, el punto era que ya estaba muy viejo que su tela se había deteriorado, estaban muy angustiadas las 2. Más por su hermanita.

-Que hacemos?-Dijo Lola. -Van a creer que lo rompimos, Lily no será la única que esté enojada con nosotros.

-Lola, Toma los restos de Bun Bun, llevaselos a Leni, yo veré a donde fue Lily.

-Esta bien.

Lana fue siguiendo a Lily, no fue difícil encontrar a la pequeña, ella simplemente fue al patio trasero, la encontró sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma. La pequeña miró con tristesa y desaprobación a la mecánica.

Lana se sintió culpable, habían roto el muñeco de su hermana y hermano por accidente, la pequeña no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera su culpa. Más Lana sabía las razones del por qué Bun Bun se había roto, comprendió que era predecible que su hermanita las culparía por algo así, pero también entendería que fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan.

-Lily. -La llamó.

La pequeña se mordió el labio, se sentía triste, pero mostraba el sello fruncido, cualquier niño de su edad habría reaccionado de esa forma por algo suyo.

-Fue un accidente.

-¿No pudiste evitar pelearte con Lola verdad? -Dijo con indiferencia.

-No!-Dijo con un tono suave. -Esta vez nuestras peleas no tuvieron nada que ver.

-Claro.

-Lily, te juro que es verdad. -Insistió Lana.

-Pues no se rompen los juguetes como por arte de magia. -en este punto Lily ya se puso terca, pero Lana no se dejó llevar por eso.

Le explicó la verdad del accidente reciente.

-Bun Bun estaba muy deteriorado, sus hilos ya no aguantaron más, estaba así cuando lo encontramos.

Lana notó que Lily dudaba si creería en sus palabras, así que se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella Dando un suspiro.

-Estuvimos pensando Lola y yo juntas, nuestras peleas ya han durado demasiado, desde que Lincoln se fue, hubo un tiempo en que nuestras peleas eran prácticamente imparables, la única para cuando ninguna creyó que fuera capaz de pararlas fue Leni, sabes como es ella. -Se quitó la gorra y la miró atentamente. -Gracias a ella, nuestros problemas no pasaron a mayores. Luego llegaste tu. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de cuando comenzó a dar Lily sus primeros pasos. -Sabes, tu también te metiste en medio de nuestras peleas que se iban aminorando, y Lola me dijo una vez: _Es como Linc._ Tu no lo recuerdas, pero una vez Lincoln trató de enseñarte sus gustos cuando eras bebé. -Rió un poco. -y diría que obtuvo resultados.

-¿A que te refieres Lana?

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir. -Dijo Lola haciendo presencia, notando que oyó lo suficiente, arrodillándose junto a su gemela. -es que...eres...tu tienes tanto de el. -Sonrió. -Gracias a ti y a Leni, nos pudimos controlar. Sentimos mucho haber lastimado a Bun Bun, pero te prometemos que lo arreglaremos, tampoco me gustaría haberlo roto frente a Linc.

Aquellas palabras aminoraron la dura expresión de la pequeña, la cual se paró y las miró claramente.

-Esperaré a que lo arreglen, pero no vuelvan a pelearse, por favor.

- _Nunca, Nunca más._ -Dijeron ambas dejando que la pequeña volviera adentro, y las 2 se quedaron un poco afuera.

-¿Y Bun Bun?

-Creo que será mejor que le expliquemos juntas a Leni lo que le pasó, fue algo de ambas.

Lana asintió y entraron a buscar a Bun Bun, el que estaba en su cuarto dentro de un pequeño saco para no perder sus partes, primero fueron al cuarto de las mayores, sin embargo vieron que todas se reunían frente al televisor, fueron con Leni, cuando sintonizó la TV el programa de Boxeo, mostrando nuevamente a su hermano apunto de pelear para avanzar a NY.

* * *

- _Por aquí, Señores.-Dijo el hombre._

 _Lincoln y compañía entraron a una oficina de Lujo, mostrando el estadio a modo de mirador, había una alfombra fina y unos sofás de cuero blancos, en ellos estaban sentados un señor de 50 años, Calvo, con una barba prominente, en silla de ruedas, junto a una mujer castaña de aparentes 25 años con un abrigo Lujoso de color verde, debajo llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalones naranjas. Lo que destacaba en ellos era su inusual estatura, El hombre medía 1,99 Metros de estatura y La mujer 2,78 metros, la oficina era lo bastante grande para que no les fuera estrecho estar, pero si salir. aparte de que ambos compartían ojos de color gris._

 _-¿Lincoln Loud verdad? ¿O debo llamarte por Remolino blanco? -Preguntó la mujer._

 _-Pues... puede llamarme como quiera._

 _Tanto Lincoln como su equipo se sentían intimados ligeramente por la imponente estatura de esas 2 personas, además de que a Lincoln le daba una mala espina._


	16. Capítulo 16: Nostalgia y Complicaciónes

**Capítulo 16: Nostalgia y Complicaciones.**

 _Me alegro de verte, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Remolino Blanco, diré que no queda mucho para que Lincoln y Duncan II, o bien, El Remolino Blanco y el Torreón Irlandés se vean las caras (fuera del ring, porque de lo contrario estaríamos Justo al final de mi historia, y yo quiero que tenga como mínimo 20 partes), es probable que trabaje en mis fics especialmente los fines de semana por obvias razones, pero es probable que por la semana también lo haga._

 _Bueno, dije que tendría como mínimo 20 partes, ojo por eso porque podría tener más de 20 conforme avanzo, además de que decidí agregarle un epílogo. Agradezco a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi trabajo, realmente significa mucho para mi._

 _Además_ _que también tengo planeado subir también One-Shots, en cuanto tenga una idea de la trama claro, pero es probable que eso sea bastante más adelante, pero voy a recalcar que no voy a hacer ninguna historia de terror o de traición (ya hay demasiadas en el fandom, hasta pienso que ya es algo enfermizo) pero como mínimo, si llego ha hacer una, siempre habrá un final feliz y siempre los 11 hermanos (o descontando a Lily al menos) siempre serán protagonistas y no se serán nunca, repito nunca, antagonistas entre si._

 _Pero bueno, ahora voy a hacer otro capítulo centrado en parte en las hermanas Loud, luego de esto volveremos a las peleas Sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

Lincoln y compañía habían sido citados a una oficina donde los estaban esperando un señor de 50 años, Calvo, con una barba prominente, en silla de ruedas, junto a una mujer castaña de aparentes 25 años con un abrigo Lujoso de color verde, debajo llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalones naranjas. Pero lo que destacaba en ellos era su inusual estatura, El hombre medía 1,99 Metros de estatura a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas y La mujer 2,78 metros, frente a los ojos de Lincoln y sus amigos, no les daba un buen presentimiento.

-¿Eres tu Lincoln Loud, Más conocido como el Remolino Blanco? -Preguntó la mujer con un tono serio.

-Si. -dijo el peliblanco.-Así es.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Terrence con una expresión de sorpresa. -ellos son Duncan y Helen Valtimore, fueron ex-campeones de la Liga juvenil, Tienen una reputación intachable.

Lincoln Comprendió al instante con quienes estaban, frente a unas personas que gracias a las luchas, eran personas con influencias, Se sintió nervioso al estar frente a ellos, además por su imponente estatura.

-Eso es correcto.-Dijo Duncan I. -Ya habrás visto a mi hija luchar o a Mi nieto, Duncan II.

El peliblanco asintió.

-Si, a su nieto de hecho, es muy fuerte. -Tomó un poco de aire y se relajó. -¿Que se les ofrece?

Duncan I chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus asistentes sacó un maletín y se lo entregó a Helen, quien tenía la misma expresión seria que no alentaba al equipo de Lincoln ni al propio peliblanco.

-Mi nieto se acaba de coronar campeón de la Liga hace una semana más o menos, nosotros tenemos el objetivo de crear una dinastía de campeones cada vez que nuestros descendientes cumplan entre 15 y 19 años, además de que su reinado sea duradero, no vamos a quedarnos viendo como alguien que sea una amenaza potencial para nuestro legado esté presente.

Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Lincoln y su equipo, sin embargo no dijeron nada y Lincoln permaneció firme.

-¿A que se...refiere? -Preguntó de forma Fugaz.

El gigante discapacitado se acomodó en su silla y miró fijamente al peliblanco.

-¿cuanto quieres que te paguemos para que abandones las eliminatorias? -Y Helen abrió el maletín dejando ver 10 lineas horizontales y 3 Lineas de grupos de Billetes de $1000 en efectivo.

Entendió lo que estaban tramando, Lincoln había visto a Duncan II en la televisión, era alguien intimidante, no, toda su familia era intimidante, su estatura era hasta mayor que la de **André el Gigante (1846-1993)** , Medir hasta 2 metros de altura pareciendo más jugador de basquetbol que luchadores profesionales. Eran capaces de vencer a oponentes sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero Lincoln estaba determinado ¿¡y además trataban de sobornarlo para que renunciara luego de llegar tan lejos!?

-Nada. -Una respuesta tajante. -No vine a que me sobornaran para abandonar, solo acabaré si gano, o alguien me derrota en el Ring, Lo siento, Señores Valtimore, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Chicos, Vamonos.

Los demás asintieron y el equipo procedió a retirarse de la oficina.

-¿Ahora que, padre? -Preguntó Helen con un tono de nervio.

-Ese oponente con el que competirá. Mathew, averigua donde está, vamos a hacerle una consulta.

-Papá ¿que pretendes?.

-Ya lo verás hija, ya lo verás. -entonces tomó un teléfono y contestó. - _Megalo,_ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

Finalmente Lincoln y compañía se fueron de nuevo a buscar sus cosas, mientras ordenaban, la experiencia cerca del par de ex-campeones no los dejaba tranquilos.

-Algo me dice que no será lo último que veremos de ellos.-Comentó Lincoln.

-Claro que No. -Respondió Leo. -Y menos si llegas a la liga.

-Mmhh, tienes razón, pero hasta entonces, seguiré entrenando. Estoy a un paso más de la victoria, no puedo flaquear ahora que llegue tan lejos.

-Bien dicho, Lincoln. -Dijo Clyde. -Además te cuidaremos la espalda.

-Gracias chicos. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿puedes arreglarlo, Leni? -Preguntó Lola mientras su hermana examinaba a Bun Bun

-El género de Bun Bun es muy viejo, pero no creo que e moleste a Lily que le haga uno nuevo, su camisa esta bien, creo que solo remplazaré el género de su piel, además voy a cocer otra vez sus extremidades, no hay nada de que preocuparse hermanitas. -Dijo La rubia con optimismo.

-Gracias Leni. -Dijo Lana. -Es muy especial para todas nosotras...

Leni Acarició las cabezas de las gemelas y estas se retiraron dejando a Leni reparar a Bun Bun.

-¿que van a hacer chicas?

-Vamos a ver a Lily, está jugando con Ark, vamos a acompañarla.-Dijo Lola y Leni sonrió

En la ventilación, la chica de ahora 12 años de pelo negro estaba con un pequeño papeleo, su expresión estaba aún más decaída que de costumbre, era afortunada de que nadie le prestara atención a la ventilación, pues era algo que todos esperaban de ella. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba triste, honestamente triste, así que había ido a la ventilación para escribir poemas, algo que le permitiera olvidar la pena de la ausencia del único que la entendía, pero cada vez que escribía, no podía terminar un poema, todos estaban a medio terminar.

Casi todos.

Lucy movió los papeles incompletos y vio el poema que consiguió terminar.

 _Los errores son humanos, más grandes y pequeños unos de los otros._

 _El mio grande fue, y ya no estás._

 _Mi error fue abandonar._

 _Abandonar hice yo, abandonarme es lo que harán conmigo._

 _Vivo bajo una prisión de carne que es mi cuerpo._

 _Mi error es mi prisión,_

 _Ojalá fuera libre mi alma,_

 _Para poder volar cual águila calva,_

 _Volar sobre el abismo que nuestro error dividió,_

 _volar hasta ti y llegar a mi destino,_

 _Más la prisión de mi cuerpo,_

 _aunque limitaciones tenga,_

 _y mi edad insuficiente,_

 _Presa aún, tengo fe en que vuele sobre lo que nos divide,_

 _Paredes,_

 _Muros,_

 _Espinas,_

 _Zarzas,_

 _Hasta ver tus ojos y mi mano alzar para tomar tu mano._

 _Ese error no separó y desearía que fuera fácil enmendarlo._

La gótica solo llegó a la mitad de todo el poema visto para recostarse sobre el ducto metálico donde ella se escondía, abrazándose a si misma, acomodando los papeles para no perderos, ese que leyó mucho menos,

-No estas aquí, ya no puedo verte, y me siento sola, Lincoln, _Snif,_ quisiera que me abrazaras diciéndome que fue un mal sueño, que j-jamás te fuiste.

Lucy aún recordaba cuando Lincoln desapareció, no pudieron encontrarlo en ningún lado, se había llevado su ropa y algo de alimento antes de desaparecer "para siempre", Todas las hermanas se habían puesto en contra de Lynn, no le hablaron durante casi medio mes, además de que Lisa había destruido sus trofeos delante de ella, hasta que pasó por sus cabezas en la mayoría de ellos de que no podían perder a otra más después de Lincoln, Pero lo peor fue que cuando todas ellas sufrieron una profunda depresión por todo lo que le hicieron a su hermano, comenzaron a sufrir de pesadillas todas las noches, primero fueron las gemelas, quienes despertaban con las lágrimas y el sudor corriendo por sus caras, Luego siguió Lisa, la cual comenzó a mostrarse muy fraternal al resto de sus hermanas, después Leni, quien lloraba casi todos los días al despertar de esas pesadillas, Luan suspendió sus negocios graciosos durante 2 años, luego de unos meses de meditación y de convivencia con su familia, pudo alegrar a todos cuando volvió a bromear los siguientes primeros de abril, al principio nadie en la casa Loud le gustaba que fuera 1 de abril, pero sin Lincoln, pudieron sonreir cuando Luna hacía sus bromas con su propósito claro: Hacer reír. Luna y Lori fueron las más afectadas, Luna pasaba todo el día en la cama, incluso vestida, llorando, ni siquiera se bañaba o hacía sus necesidades en el baño, lo que hizo que siempre se sintiera un fuerte edor cuando ella estaba cerca, además de que se había deteriorado su salud cuando los medicamentos que le daban comenzó a ingerirlos de forma abusiva y tuvo que ser tratada con medicamentos bajo supervisión, Lori también, quien al sentirse como la peor de todas en cuanto a como fue con Lincoln llegó a contemplar el suicido y rompió varios de sus aparatos, la primera vez trató de ahorcarse con uno de las cuerdas de Leni, siendo detenida por esta, la segunda vez trató de tirarse siendo detenida por Luna y Luan, después trató de desangrarse pero Lynn lo evitó llamando al resto a que la ayudaran, Después trato de darse una sobredosis de medicamentos, sin embargo su padre consiguió llevarla al hospital a tiempo lo que le dio 4 meses de citas al psicólogo, y la segunda que trató de desangrarse fue detenida por Bobby.

En cuanto a Lynn, fue marginada de su familia, sus amigas la dejaron de lado, como resultado, no era inusual verla llorar en algún rincón, el garaje, la ventilación o en su habitación, Solamente Leni y su madre eran las que no se habían distanciado del todo.

Después todas comenzaron a recibir medicamentos cuando sus pesadillas que sufrían todas las noches, se hicieron más frecuentes y más intensas, Lucy llegó a temerse a si misma cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, su propio aspecto llego a asustarla producto de esas pesadillas, La culpa las estaba consumiendo, las demás, particularmente, Leni, Luna y Lynn se despertaban llorando a cantaros con el sudor corriendo a todo pulmón y el corazón exaltado por esas pesadillas, que por fortuna aminoraron cuando todas comprendieron que Lamentarse no traería devuelta a su único hermano.

La Loud Gótica dio un suspiro pesado, tomó sus papeles y salió de la ventilación por el baño y caminó a su habitación, en ella notó que la puerta estaba abierta, cuando una brisa de viento sopló y voló su poema hacia la escalera, bajó la ventana, dejó sus papeles en una parte y cuando extendía su mano alguien más tomó la hoja, Lucy levantó la mirada y vio a Lynn.

-Hola Lynn.-Dijo sin mucho ánimo, natural en ella.

-Oh, Hola Lucy. -Respondió la castaña.

Lynn notó la mirada de Lucy respecto a lo que tenía en sus manos, la vio y dejo salir una sonrisa ligera, combinada con asombro.

-Lucy, esto es...

-...

-Es muy bonito, poético, característico de ti.

Lucy no dijo nada.

-¿Hiciste más?.

De nuevo silencio, por lo menos al principió.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, exactamente. -Respondió la Gótica. -Traté de hacer más, pero no pude, mi alma no puede soportar la ausencia de nuestro hermano, sin el, es como estar en la soledad total, ni siquiera con mis amigos a mi lado.

Lynn también decayó ante lo que Lucy había dicho y se acercó cuando esta bajó la mirada.

-Yo también lo extraño, créeme que lo que más deseo en este momento es pedirle perdón, desearía que volviera para que todo volviera a la normalidad, como siempre debió haber sido. -Dijo y le entregó la hoja a su hermana. -Ni siquiera yo puedo comprender...por que tuve que ser una completa Idiota. -Mostró molestia a si misma.

-Ya hiciste lo que hiciste, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro.-Pausó un momento y suspiró. -pero a la vez, el futuro es un misterio, aún así, desearía que el destino nos devuelva a Lincoln. Yo...Yo realmente quiero estar con el.

-Yo también...

Las 2 quedaron ahí paradas un momento, con la cabeza abajo, cuando Lucy dejó su poema en su habitación y regresó a ver a Lynn apunto de voltear para bajar las escaleras, pero Lucy alcanzó a tomar su mano, la deportista volteó a verla.

-Luce?

-Vamos afuera.

-¿Por que?

-Eres mi hermana más cercana...y al igual que el...me gustaría pasar un momento contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Lynn.

-Significaría mucho para mi.

* * *

En el patio de la casa Apex, una niña rubia de pelo largo, camisa lavanda, shorts azules y un delantal también azul estaba jugando con un par de mascotas en compañía de un chico pelirrojo de color intenso, de ojos del mismo rojo, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, junto a unos colmillos visibles y unos mechones en su cabeza que parecían casi orejas de lobo.

-No te cansas nunca, Ark- Dijo Lily.

-Así parece, de hecho mis hermanos y hermana decían que era así desde que era un bebé.-Respondió el Apex menor.

Lily se quedó sentada a descansar un poco mientras su compañero se seguía divirtiendo con sus mascotas, parecía que no se cansaría jamás, es entonces cuando la única chica de la familia aparece para ver a su hermano divirtiéndose.

-Ark, Mira que te haz ensuciado. -Contestó la pelirroja ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su hermanito. -Venga, si vas a entrar, no olvides quitarte los zapatos y darte un baño, hermanito.

-Si Ana. -Contestó el pelirrojo Sacudiéndose un poco.

-Oh, Lily, no te había notado. -Dijo Ana viendo a la Loud menor.

-Hola Ana, estoy jugando con Ark, aunque ya me cansé de tanto correr. -Dijo recuperando el aliento.

La pequeña Lily Miró a Ana con un poco de ironía y un poco de nostalgia. La pelirroja lo notó

-¿...?

-Sabes Ana, cuando te veo, noto lo igual que eres con Lincoln.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó confundida, y el más pequeño de los lobos también se acercó con curiosidad.

-Tu eres la hija del medio y la única...Igual que mi hermano. -Pausó un momento, suspiró y reanudó. -Me recuerdas mucho a el.

-Sabes...-Murmuró Ana. -Yo también me molesté cuando apartaron a Lincoln, pero al menos no te incluí, sabía que eras solo una bebé en esos momentos, mis hermanos una vez me dijeron que nunca me harían algo similar. -Pausó y buscó las palabras para no poder ofender a la pequeñas. -Pero gracias a Alphonse y Leni que mi odio se pudo ir, además se nota el esfuerzo que dan para poder ir con el a verlo.

-¿Como sabes que lo están buscando? -preguntó Lily sorprendida, Ark solo oía con atención.

-Tu lo dijiste, así como nuestras familias se diferencian, también coincidimos en muchos aspectos.

La corazonada de la Chica Apex dejo pensativa a Lily, ¿no sería que tuvieran un ancestro en común? probablemente no. Por otra parte, Ark también estuvo en sus pensamientos un rato, cuando entonces decidió animar a su mejor amiga.

-Vamos a ver si Bessi tiene leche, además de seguro que tu hermana Lana podría aparecer de la nada. -Dijo con un poco de Humor.

Lily dio una pequeña risa y ambos corrieron a donde la vaca estaba y comenzaron a jugar en el lodo, obviamente los 2 se darían un baño cuando volvieran a sus casas. Por otro lado, Ana pensaba bastante en Lincoln, pues en algún momento sintió incluso algo por el, incluso los Apex esperaban que el peliblanco se reencontrara con su familia algún día. Entonces El teléfono de Ana vibró.

-[Hola, Ana].

Ronnie Anne, su amiga de la escuela, hacía mucho que no supo de ella, desde que, bueno...cuando Lincoln desapareció, Ana sabía que la Latina amaba mucho al peliblanco, por ser su mejor amiga, no estaba dispuesta a acercarse a Lincoln. Estaba sorprendida de que la llamara luego de 4 años.

-[Ronnie Anne!, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿que haz estado haciendo?]

-[Ayudando a Lincoln a ganar las eliminatorias, ¡estoy en su equipo!]

Esto dejó sorprendida a la pelirroja.

-[¡¿Estas con Lincoln?!]

-[Por supuesto, mañana iremos rumbo a NY]

-[En ese caso tienen mi apoyo, Voy a avisarle a mi familia para que lo veamos pelear]

-[Muy bien, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías...también avisarle a los Louds?]

-[Ellos ya lo saben, Allester me dijo que Luna le dijo que ven a Lincoln pelear en todos sus Rounds]

-[En ese caso, te lo agradezco mucho, vieja amiga, hace tiempo que no te hablo, así que seguiré en contacto contigo]

-[Gracias, yo también]

Ronnie Anne le mandó también una foto con ella y el equipo de Lincoln más el propio Peliblanco para confirmar sus palabras, mientras los Loud y Apex menores seguían jugando en el Lodo.

* * *

En el parque, bajo un Árbol, estaba una chica castaña de 17 años, de pelo suelto, camisa sin mangas, pantalones rojos largos y una camisa deportiva que usaba cuando tenía 13 amarrada a su cintura, junto a otra de 12 años, pelo negro largo que cubría hasta sus ojos, uñas negras, piel pálida y vestida de blanco y negro, Sentadas mirando a su alrededor, Las personas pasando, los niños jugando, los perros ladrando, la tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente.

-Lynn. -Dijo la gótica.

-¿Uh?

La gótica no dijo nada al principio, suspiró y acomodó sus rodillas para tenerla de frente.

-Lamento mucho haberme alejado de ti, creí que me sentiría mejor al hacerlo, pero solo me sentí más en la soledad. -Bajó La mirada. -Sin el, no sabía que hacer.

-Lucy. -Dijo Lynn con tristesa. -Esto fue todo mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta, tal vez el...

-Lynn. -La interrumpió. -Tenías 13, era normal hasta cierto punto.

La deportista solo bajó la mirada, aún sentía vergüenza de acercarse a sus hermanas luego de lo que hizo hace 4 largos años, daría lo que fuera para tener a su hermano menor de frente y pedirle perdón interminables veces, pero sus hermanas también estaban igual, todas deseaban lo mismo: Disculparse con su hermano.

Fue que Lucy tomó un papel que había llevado consigo y sin que Lynn lo notara, comenzó a leer.

 _Lo que está hecho, hecho estuvo._

 _Roto esta, y Roto fue._

 _Fue roto y esta roto_

 _mi corazón se quebró,_

 _Mi esperanza se debilitó,_

 _Ahora en la soledad, en la pena,_

 _Salvaguardando a que vuelva,_

 _A que eso que Rompí, sea reparado,_

 _Si fue reparado una vez, siempre podrá repararse,_

 _Estas palabras he dedicado por que lo extraño,_

 _Extraño estar con el,_

 _Extraño cuando jugábamos,_

 _¿Será que algún día me perdonará por lo que rompí?_

 _Aquí espero, a que sea reparado aquello,_

 _eso llamado amor._

Una vez terminado el poema, Lynn quedó con la mirada asombrada y conmovida, hacía mucho tiempo que su hermana menor no dedicaba un poema a su familia, la culpa, la pena, el dolor, el amor, la esperanza, inmortalizadas en aquel poema y aquellos que Lucy escribía pero que con el tiempo dejó de leerlos en voz alta frente a todos.

-Luce...eso...fue hermoso.

Lucy miró a Lynn con un poco de nervio al levantar la mirada.

-¿tu crees?-Dijo con timidez.

-Si.-Contestó. -No recuerdo la última vez que leíste uno en voz alta, en realidad, creo que si el lo oyera, le encantaría, igual que todas las veces que le dedicaste poemas cuando el...cuando aún estaba con nosotras.

Lucy no resistió y abrazó a su hermana mayor, Lynn le correspondió.

-Lo extraño mucho.-Comentó la Gótica. -Quisiera tenerlo aquí para que me abrazara, y me dijera que me perdona. -Pausó un momento, tiempo en que Lynn también entristeció un poco, cuando Lucy volvió a hablar. -Lincoln...donde quiera que estés, por favor...Perdóname...perdóname por favor.

* * *

-Lawrence Mathew ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿quien me llama?

-Un par de personas "Importantes" quieren verle. Por favor, sigame.

El karateca asintió y el hombre bien vestido lo guió.

* * *

 _-¿Y bien doctor? ¿como está mi querido Douglas?_

 _-Señora, hacemos todo lo que podemos, la enfermedad está muy avanzada, pero somos optimistas._

 _La mujer bajó la cabeza._

 _-Su hijo me pidió que le diera esto._

 _El doctor sacó una carta doblada que al parecer su hijo había escrito._

 _-¿Que es?_

 _-Me dijo que si las cosas no salían bien, se la diera a su amigo una vez que regresase a Filadelfia. También pidió que la guardara para su amigo Usted._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Señora Johnson, hacemos todo lo humanamente posible para ayudar a su hijo. Pero espero que entienda que no siempre..._

 _-Descuide. -Lo interrumpió. -Entiendo, si las cosas tienen que pasar, al menos ya no sufrirá, y nos cuidadará junto a su padre desde el cielo..._

* * *

 _Ufff, Puse varias cosas en este capítulo, me siento satisfecho, y ojalá ustedes también hayan quedado satisfechos por lo que puse aquí, he notado que ha muchos les ha encantado, y si hay alguien que le gustaría dedicarle dibujos o traducirlo a otro idioma, Lo puede hacer, no tengo problemas, hice este y el capítulo anterior como un par de momentos de confort para desarrollar un poco la historia, y ahora satisfecho, volveré a concentrarme en las peleas. Ojalá les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	17. Capítulo 17: Resultados Catastróficos

**Capítulo 17: Resultados Catastróficos.**

 _Me alegro de verte, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Remolino Blanco, mi ánimo por esta historia está volviendo, aparte de que por ser el primer Fic que he engendrado en el Fandom, simplemente no puedo dejarlo en el olvido, pues fuera de mi tiempo libre he ganado inspiración, eso me está ayudando mucho y también todas aquellas personas que les ha gustado este Fic, en verdad estoy agradecido._

 _Ahora, en este capítulo finalmente Lincoln llega a NY, pero también su enfrentamiento con Duncan se aproxima. Sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

 ** _Se aprende más en la derrota que en la Victoria._**

 ** _(_** _RCurrent **(1999-)**_

* * *

 _{-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIÉNDOME._

 _-No te muevas, esto será Rápido._

 _-Como posees técnicas eléctricas, vamos a darte una mano, con un poco de recarga. Megalo, Haz lo tuyo._

 _-Entendido._

 _Se oye el sonido de un interruptor grueso bajar y sonidos de descargas, seguido de un grito entre los múltiples sonidos de estática._

 _-Para cuando se desmaye, llévenlo nuevamente a su cama, con suerte creerá que fue un sueño._

 _Los demás asienten. En ese momento, el nieto hace acto de presencia, quien al saber lo que tramaban su madre y abuelo, no estaba contento, pero no en sentido de preocupación por el luchador_

 _-¿ESTÁN DEMENTES?._

 _-Hijo, haremos lo que sea para que nuestro título se mantenga.-Respondió Helen._

 _-NADIE PUEDE GANARME A MI, SOY EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL, LO ÚNICO QUE HARÁN ES QUE NOS DESCALIFIQUEN, CABEZAS DE ALCORNOQUE._

 _-Cálmate, tenemos formas de no dejar rastro. -Dijo su abuelo.}_

* * *

Eran las 03:35 AM y un avión recorría el cielo nocturno, en el, Lincoln miraba desde la ventana, un poco cansado. Estaba pensando en su vida en Filadelfia, en Nick, Jack, el resto, y Dudley, este último le generó considerable preocupación, ¿como estará? ¿no sufrirá algún trauma?, le peliblanco era optimista por la salud de su amigo, por otra parte estaba feliz por haberse reencontrado con sus 2 amigos, Clyde y Ronnie Anne, sus mejores amigos de la infancia estaban con el para apoyarlo en su victoria.

Aunque entonces pensó.

Desafiar al campeón Mundial de la Liga, Duncan Valtimore II, que mide 2 metros de altura, enfrentarse a el en frente de todo el mundo si el peliblanco llegase a ganar las eliminatorias nacionales.

-Si gano, Ojalá pase poco tiempo fuera del país, quiero volver a casa, a mi _Antigua casa._

Con estas últimas palabras, Lincoln se fue a dormir, necesitaría energía para pelear en NY.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a Nueva York, pudiendo ver en una parte la estatua de la libertad en medio de la mañana, eran las 9 de la mañana, el avión había aterrizado, por lo cual Lincoln y Compañía fueron a un Hotel con el fin de descansar lo necesario, Lincoln especialmente.

El resto de la tarde, El Peliblanco se la pasó entrenando, golpeando sacos de boxeo, además de un trozo de bistec en una carnicería, Levantó pesas en un gimnasio, para luego comenzar a practicar golpes con cadenas atadas a los brazos para incrementar su fuerza. Después dio unas caminatas por la playa, corrió durante un buen rato, y pensó en que estaría pasando en Royal Woods.

-¿Me extrañarán?

Permaneció parado con los puños en su cintura, viendo orgulloso el mar frente suyo, luego puso su mano sobre su cabeza, sobre su cabello, ¿quizás debería cortaselo?

-¿Lincoln?. -Lo llamó alguien. El peliblanco volteó.

-Ronnie anne ¿que haces aquí?.

-Lincoln, hay algo que debo aclararte. -Dijo nerviosa.

-¿sucede algo?

La chica suspiró. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, estaba nerviosa por decirlo, pero tenía que decircelo.

-Lincoln, se que cuando eramos niños me burlé de ti varias veces, es que...no sabía como hablarle a la gente, y...eso no estuvo bien. Mira, se que no siempre hemos coincidido, pero el hecho de que seamos ambos de familias grandes, pienso que tenemos mucho en común.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó confundido cuando Ronnie Anne suspiró nuevamente y se le acercó al chico.

-Lincoln, te he apreciado mucho, esa paliza que me diste hace Días.-Dijo con un par de risas. -Creo que realmente me lo merecía, después de varias veces que te molesté. -Pausó un momento.

Lincoln no entendía lo que la Latina estaba tratando de decirle, cuando fue tomado por sorpresa cuando lo tomó por sus manos y vio que estaba ruborizada. Pero se quedó blanco cuando acercó su cara a la suya.

-Lincoln...Lincoln, Yo...

-¿S-Si? -Decía un poco nervioso, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mente del peliblanco quedó completamente en blanco, podría decirse que más que el propio cabello blanco suyo, simplemente no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, estaba atónito. Una vez que Ronnie Anne retiró sus labios para poder hablar tras ese beso robado, continuó.

-Me gustas...

* * *

-Mamá, Papá.

-¿Niñas? -preguntó su madre.

Sus padres estaban sentados junto al fuego, esa mañana hacía algo frío, Rita estaba tomando algo de té cuando sus hijas se les acercaron, fue Luna quien tomó la palabra.

-Hay...Hay algo que tenemos que mostrarles.

Lori se acercó y les mostró un papel que tenía una dirección en Filadelfia más un número telefónico.

-¿Que es esto? -Fue el padre quien preguntó.

-Bobby ha podido hablar con Lincoln, gracias a Ronnie Anne quien también estaba en Filadelfia, nos dio la dirección y el número de Lincoln.

-¿Que?-Dijo Lynn padre, sorpendido

-Y por qué no nos dijeron nada. -Preguntó Rita también sorprendida, y un tanto indignada. -Hubiéramos ido inmediatamente a Filadelfia y disculparnos con su hermano por esa tontería de hace 4 años.

-Mamá, Papá...Lincoln está triunfando, teníamos ganas de ir, pero Decidimos esperar a que Lincoln pueda ganar o bien salir de las eliminatorias y una vez que volviera a su casa en Filadelfia, iríamos a verlo.

-Tampoco nos atrevimos a llamarlo, pensamos que sería mejor verlo frente a frente y...¿y si aún sigue molesto por..."eso"?, Probablemente nos hubiera colgado, así que todas decidimos que una vez que Lincoln regresara a Filadelfia, iríamos a verlo.-Argumentó Luan.

En este punto los padres no se atrevieron a discutir, ellos también reflejaban dicho temor, de que su único hijo aún les guardara Rencor, además de que verlo de frente sería lo mejor. Pero primero las hermanas querían que su hermano alcance la victoria dentro de las luchas, no querían interponerse entre sus sueños, No esta vez. El hecho de que el jamás se había entrometido en sus asuntos, la mayoría de las veces, hacía que las hermanas se sintieran mal por el hecho de que reconocieron que eran bastante entrometidas con los asuntos de Lincoln, y la mayoría de los casos, solo lo empeoraban.

-Chicas, entiendo que desean ver a su hermano, y que no quieren interponerse en sus asuntos, pero haganse esta pregunta ¿están Listas para verlo?

Ante la respuesta de su padre las hermanas Loud se miraron, meditando sobre esa pregunta. ¿podrían ver realmente a su hermano? ¿estará molesto al verlas? ¿les querrá verlas como basura? en esta última pregunta muchas pensaban que lo merecían, le hicieron muchas cosas a su hermano, el jamás les hizo nada, por lo cual, varias bajaron la cabeza, querían ver a su hermano, no solo disculparse por eso, sino también por todo.

Ninguna dijo nada, quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, los padres iban a decir algo, pero 2 voces se les adelantaron a romper ese silencio.

-Quiero ver mi hermano. -Dijeron las gemelas con un tono triste al mismo tiempo a lo que todas miraron a las gemelas.

-Si Chicas. -Dijo Lynn. -Todas deseamos verlo, pero al menos sé...que el es feliz, al menos...por ahora, conformémonos con eso.

-Lynn tiene Razón, todas fuimos responsables en algo, pero Si Lincoln es feliz, yo me sentiré tranquila.

-Nos extrañará?

Una voz dulce se hizo presente, Lily también quería ver a su único hermano al cual no tuvo oportunidad de conocer, todos voltearon a verla, estaba ahí, frente a las escaleras, con Bun Bun como nuevo luego de que Leni lo arregló, lo abrazaba, y una expresión inocente se reflejaba en su rostro. Ante esto nadie supo contestarle a la pequeña.

-Ojalá pudiera conocerlo.-Comentó

* * *

 _-Entonces, mamá, Abuelo, ¿que fue exactamente lo que le hicieron a ese tipo?._

 _-Verás Nieto, Como Mathew posee ataques eléctricos, obviamente es como una batería, le aplicamos unas cuantas descargas más para que usara su poder a su máximo potencial._

 _-Con una carga así de cargada, ese Albino no tendrá ni las más mínima oportunidad. Tu, Hijo, no tendrás para que enfrentarte a ese insecto._

 _-Bah!, preferiría aplastarlo con mis propios puños si no les molesta._

 _-Bueno, si gana, ya podrás derrotarlo, si es que llega hasta ti._

 _-Bien, ahora, Hija, Nieto, veamos como le irá en la pelea._

* * *

 _Madison Square Garden, 08:43 pm._

 _-_ DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS AL EVENTO **FINAL** DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALES, ESTAMOS EN EL GRAN MADISON SQUARE GARDEN, DONDE FINALMENTE LOS ÚLTIMOS CONTRINCANTES, EL GANADOR TENDRÁ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESAFIAR AL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, CUYO TÍTULO SE MANTENDRÁ, YA QUE EL CAMPEÓN SOLO PODRÁ SER DESPOJADO DE SU TÍTULO EN UN EVENTO EN QUE OFICIALMENTE ESTUVIERA PARTICIPANDO, PERO ALÍ HA EXPRESADO QUE SOLO ESTÁ PARA PROBAR LA FUERZA DE LOS PARTICIPANTES.

-ADEMÁS, PARA PODER AVANZAR, ES NECESARIO QUE LOS LUCHADORES CONSIGAN EL PUNTAJE DADO POR LOS JUECES QUE TENEMOS A NUESTRO LADO, LOS PUNTAJES AUMENTARÁN DEPENDIENDO DE LA CANTIDAD DE GOLPES QUE UN CONTRINCANTE PUEDA DAR A SU OPONENTE, SI CONSIGUE EL PUNTAJE ESPERADO CONTRA EL CAMPEÓN, ¡PODRÁ AVANZAR A LA LIGA INTERNACIONAL!

El público comenzó a gritar eufórico. La última pelea de las eliminatorias había llegado, como se había mencionado, muchos participaron, pero al final, solo uno llegará a la victoria, todos dieron lo mejor de su esfuerzo para ganar, pero no siempre se puede ganar, más en su derrota, probablemente aprenderán a esforzarse un poco más.

En los bastidores, Lincoln se estaba preparando, acompañado por sus amigos, quienes le animaban.

-Muy bien, Lincoln. -Dijo Terrence. -Llegaste hasta aquí luego de muchos combates, Haz demostrado una fuerza que va más allá de tus músculos, mejor no intentes perder, porque mientras más alto llegan, más fea será la caída.

-Claro. -Dijo el peliblanco asintiendo determinado.

-Pero si pierdes, no importa, no todo en la vida es solo ganar, Conejo. -Dijo Leo. -Tienes mucho talento para desperdiciarlo por una simple derrota. Pero se nota que no estás interesado en el trofeo.

-Así es, tienes a tu hermano para cuidarte la espalada además. -Agregó Clyde.

-Puedes hacerlo, no importa si pierdes, aún eres un gran hombre. -Dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln asintió y se preparó para el combate. tomó su camisa deportiva naranja, shorts cortos azules, zapatos blancos y vendas blancas para boxear.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mathew estaba también preparándose para luchar, vestía con su Gi blanco, su cinturón negro, y por debajo de su Gi, llevaba una camisa amarilla ligera, El karateca había despertado en su cama, no recordaba nada.

-Estas bien. Lawrence. -Dijo un hombre de 20 años, con bigote y suéter Gris, vaqueros azules, camisa abotonada de cuadrículas lima, amerindio, cabello encanecido para su edad, era su mentor, Johann Malai. quien hace años había aprendido karate por otro maestro, pero de Japón. -Te noto un poco desconcentrado.

-Uh?, si, estoy bien, maestro. -respondió el karateca mientras miraba su puño, que al apretarlo, generó una pequeña descarga. -Solo que de repente me siento...más fuerte, no recuerdo nada.

-Recuerda, siempre concentrado, no debes **perder el control** , o de lo contrario, ya sabes lo que **pasará.**

-Si maestro. -Y Con una reverencia, Mathew fue a la lucha

* * *

-MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ES HORA DE PRESENTAR A LOS CONTRINCANTES QUE SE ENFRENTARÁN ANTE NUEVA YORK, EL QUE GANE, TENDRÁ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DAR CARA AL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, **JHYAMED ALÍ** , CON USTEDES, A LA DERECHA TENEMOS AL FAMOSO BOXEADOR PELIBLANCO, NACIDO EN ROYAL WOODS PERO QUE VINO DESDE FILADELFIA, QUE HA GANADO MUCHA POPULARIDAD AL DEBUTAR EN ESTAS ELIMINATORIAS. ¡LINCOLN LOUD, EL REMOLINO BLANCO!

El público aplaudió enardecido una vez que el Joven Loud hizo acto de presencia, Lincoln saludó al público levantando la mano y dirigiéndose al cuadrilátero, entrando en la Lona.

-Y A MI IZQUIERDA, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, OTRO LUCHADOR QUE HA TAMBIÉN GANADO POPULARIDAD EN LAS ELIMINATORIAS, CARACTERIZADO POR SUS ATAQUES ELECTRIZANTES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CON USTEDES, LAWRENCE MATHEW, DE DETROIT.

Mathew fue aplaudido también mientras caminaba al cuadrilátero con discreción, el karateca sentía en su interior una gran fuerza, sentía que quería comenzar a pelear ya, dar lo máximo de su poder y luego...recordar el por qué estaba aquí, por la recompensa.

-AMBOS CONTRINCANTES SON REALMENTE FUERTES, Y LO HAN DEMOSTRADO ANTE TODO EL PAÍS, Y ES LA HORA DE QUE DEMUESTREN QUIEN ES MÁS FUERTE, ES UN DUELO DE TITANTES, SEÑORES, AHORA, ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!

RING!

 _ **(Street fighter II Champion edition: Balrog Theme) (Arcade)**_

-LA PELEA INICIA...¡CON GOLPES PARA REGALAR! MATHEW COMIENZA CON MÚLTIPLES GOLPES Y PATADAS DE KARATE, MATHEW PROPINA 3 PATADAS A LOUD CON UN TOQUE ELÉCTRICO, HA ATURDIDO AL REMOLINO CON FACILIDAD, PARECE QUE CON ESOS TOQUES LA PELEA ESTA YENDO A FAVOR DEL KARATECA, LINCOLN ESTA CONSIGUIENDO DEFENDERSE DE LOS GOLPES DE MATHEW PERO ESTÁ CONTRA LAS REJAS, ¡LINCOLN ESTÁ CONSIGUIENDO DARLE A MATHEW EN EL ESTOMAGO!.

-MATHEW ESTÁ RETROCEDIENDO, PERO A PESAR DE ESO TAMBIÉN LE ESTÁ INTERCAMBIANDO GOLPES A LINCOLN, MÁS EL PELIBLANCO NO SE INMUTA CON LOS GOLPES DE KARATE.

-LINCOLN CONTRAATACA Y MATHEW LE DA UNO DE SUS ELECTRO-PUÑOS QUE LO DEJA TUNDIDO EN EL SUELO RETORCIÉNDOSE!, LAS DESCARGAS PUEDEN SER MUY DOLOROSAS AMIGOS, Y MÁS CUANDO LA USAN EN TU CONTRA, YO LE HABRÍA RECOMENDADO AL REMOLINO TRAER GOMA PARA EVITAR ESO.

-EL REMOLINO SE ESTÁ LEVANTANDO NUEVAMENTE PERO ESTÁ ATURDIDO, MATHEW LO EMBISTE CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA TIRÁNDOLO OTRA VEZ AL SUELO, SIN EMBARGO, LINCOLN SE LEVANTA A TIEMPO, ESQUIVA OTRA PATADA DEL KARATECA DE DETROIT...

- _HADOUKEN_! -Gritó el Karateca disparando de sus manos una bola de energía, también eléctrica. Electrocutando nuevamente a Lincoln, a quien realmente le resultaban dolorosas dichas descargas, acabando de rodillas.

-OUCH! ESO DEBIÓ DOLER, MATHEW ESTÁ APROXIMÁNDOSE A LINCOLN, QUIEN APENAS CONSIGUE LEVANTARSE...OHHH, UN PUÑO ELÉCTRIZANTE POR PARTE DE MATHEW PARA EL REMOLINO, LINCOLN NI SIQUIERA HA PODIDO REACCIONAR ANTE LOS GOLPES DE LAWRENCE Y ESTÁ EN LA LONA!

* * *

-LINKY!

-Vamos hermanito, ¡tu puedes!, ¡No te rindas!

-Lincoln! Cariño, Pelea!

-¡PELEA LINCOLN, PELEA!

Toda la familia estaba apoyando al peliblanco, gritando su nombre, mientras veían la televisión, esperaban que a pesar de que fuese posible que aún les guardase rencor, pudiera triunfar, eso era lo único que les importaba.

-Vamos Lincoln. -Dijo Lucy. -No te permitas caer al abismo de la derrota, si pudiste soportarnos a todas, a los Luchadores y otras dificultades, ¡puedes con el!

-Dicen que la confianza lleva a la victoria, solo puedo y quiero creer en ti, hermano, no me importa las posibilidades, ¿por que importaría eso ahora? -Exclamó Lisa.

-Literalmente debes ganar, Linc, ojalá pudiéramos estar ahí para poder apoyarte...-Decía Lori.

-Vamos Lincoln! -Decían las gemelas.

* * *

-Vaya, parece que No tendremos que hacer el plan de contingencia después de todo.

-Probablemente No, Helen. -Dijo Duncan I. -Pero no hables demasiado pronto, la pelea aún no termina.

* * *

-PARECE QUE EL REMOLINO BLANCO ESTÁ ACABADO, Y AL PARECER QUIEN ES EL MÁS FUERTE EN ESTE DUELO DE TITANES.

-Todavía no...

Dicho esto, Lincoln dio su ataque giratorio cuando Mathew estaba apunto de asentarle el golpe final, mandadolo hacia atrás, para su sorpresa.

-ESPERA, PARECE QUE LINCOLN FINALMENTE HA PODIDO LIBRARSE DE LAS DESCARGAS DE MATHEW, EL KARATECA A FORMULADO OTRA PATADA VOLADORA, PERO LINCOLN DE DEFIENDE A TIEMPO Y LE GOLPEA EL MENTÓN CON UN GANCHO, ¡MATHEW CAE FINALMENTE A LA LONA CARA ABAJO!

-SE HA LEVANTADO CON UNA VOLTERETA...

El cuerpo de Mathew comenzó a generar descargas eléctricas, su expresión estaba manteniendo neutralidad con mucha dificultad.

-Grrr.-Se quejó. -Vamos Lawrence, no puedes dejar que la frustración te consuma a ti también, Además, si despierta, quien sabe de lo que sería capaz.-Dijo y las descargas comenzaron a bajar su intensidad.

-Y SE REINCORPORA PARA PELEAR, ¡PERO NO ALCANZA DE EVITAR LOS PODEROSOS GOLPES DE LINCOLN!, EL REMOLINO LO EMPUJA HACIA ATRÁS ¡Y CON SU EMBESTIDA ESPIRAL LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL PECHO, EMPUJÁNDOLO HACIA LAS REJAS!, MATHEW SE VE NERVIOSO. VUELVE A LEVANTARSE Y FORMULA OTRO HADOUKEN ELÉCTRICO, PERO LINCOLN LO ESQUIVA A TIEMPO Y VUELVE A DAR, UNO, DOS, TRES, CINCO, SIETE GOLPES EN LA CARA Y LUEGO OTROS 4 EN EL ESTOMAGO A MATHEW.

-MIRA MAC, EL KARATECA ESTÁ ELECTRIFICÁNDOSE OTRA VEZ, Y PARECE QUE INTENTA DESESPERADAMENTE GOLPEAR A LINCOLN, MÁS EL REMOLINO LE PROPINA GOLPES EN LA CARA, ESTA ATURDIENDOLO. EL KARATECA ESTA AL PARECER MUY ATURDIDO COMO PARA ASENTAR UN GOLPE.

-Aghhh! ¡quédate quieto! -Decía mientras trataba de golpear y patear al Peliblanco quien esquivaba, aparte, Mathew Estaba empezando a ver doble y hasta triple por los golpes en la cabeza que le hacían dar vueltas.

-Bien hecho Lincoln! -Exclamó Clyde.

-Dale duro! ASÍ!. -Exclamó Leo.

-Eso es, patetico! -Exclamó Ronnie Anne.

-Seeehh!. -Gritó Terrence.

-Es hora de acabar con esto. -Dijo Lincoln.

-OHHH!, LINCOLN LE HA DADO NUEVAMENTE CON SU EMBESTIDA ESPIRAL A MATHEW EN LA CARA, EL KARATECA ESTÁ NOQUEADO Y EN EL SUELO, PARECE QUE SABEMOS QUIEN ENFRENTARÁ A JHYAMED ALÍ.

1,2,3,4...

* * *

-Como está.

-Acabado, Jefe.

-Bien, es hora de darle "apoyo".

-Entendido.

* * *

El equipo de Lincoln admiraba como Lincoln iba a ganar, Ronnie Anne estaba encantada, admiraba al chico de blancos mechones alcanzar la victoria con una gran sonrisa. cuando escuchó como si alguien golpeara un control remoto, a su izquierda, un hombre bien vestido, tenía un pequeño control con un gran botón rojo, subió la antena y vio como lo presionaba, Ronnie tuvo curiosidad, pero entonces volteó a ver a todos, tanto el resto, el público y el propio Lincoln estaban perplejos mirando a Mathew, una enorme ráfaga eléctrica estaba cayendo del cielo, atravesando el techo del estadio, notó que pasó justo cuando aquel hombre había presionado aquel botón, puso su mano sobre un comunicador en su oreja, al parecer decía algo como "está hecho".

El cuerpo entero de Mathew estaba generando descargas a montones, Lincoln dio unos pasos atrás cuando Mathew se levantó y su electricidad que estaba generando, que era azul, pasó a un morado oscuro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, mostrando su frustración y miró al cielo antes de dar un grito que hizo que sobre NY se formaran nubes de tormenta. A pesar de esto, el público se enardeció aún más.

El equipo de Lincoln estaba boca abierta, cuando a un lado suyo estaba un hombre con bigote y suéter Gris, vaqueros azules, camisa abotonada de cuadrículas lima, amerindio, cabello encanecido para su edad, mostrar una mirada de horror y exclamó a un tono que el resto del equipo de Lincoln pudo escuchar.

-¡NO!, A MI PUPILO LO HA CONSUMIDO EL **SATSUI NO HADOU,** ESTÁ PERDIDO.

-Oiga, ¿que quiso decir con eso?- Preguntó Haggar al hombre quien volteó a verlos.

-La rabia y la frustración lo ha consumido, Mathew y yo fuimos entrenados respectivamente, el por mi, y yo por mi maestro en el arte del _Anatsuken,_ Un tipo de arte marcial que consiste en la canalización de poder y usarlos para también canalizar las emociones, pero el enojo y la rabia hacía que los practicantes se volvieran bestias asesinas e incontrolables de poder, el guerrero debe aprender a controlarse, para evitar que caiga en su mayor y oscuro estado, conocido como: _El Satsui No Hadou_ que significa literalmente _El surgimiento de la intención de matar._ Mathew fue mi mejor estudiante, siempre supo controlar sus emociones a la perfección, pero no me explico como es que durante tantos años de entrenamiento pudo caer tan fácilmente...no es usual, Mathew no caería bajo el Satsui No Hadou así. hay algo más.

-Espere, eso quiere decir que...-Dijo Clyde.

-Mathew es ahora incontrolable así mismo, la única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad es que, o gane para aliviar su frustración, o que acabe inconsciente. Hasta entonces, la pelea debe continuar.

-¿¡Que?! -Exclamó Ronnie Anne. -No puede acabar así ¡Lo va a Matar!

-No. -Lincoln fue el que dijo eso, todos vieron que los estaba mirando. -Puedo con el, si llegué tan lejos, no puedo dejar que me mate.

-¡¿Estas loco, Conejo?!-Exclamó Leo, incrédulo. -te hará papilla!

-No se preocupen, realmente puedo con el. -Respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

 _ **(Soundtrack: Super street fighter II turbo: Guile theme)**_

-MATHEW SE HA LEVANTADO, Y PARECE QUE AHORA PODRÍA ACABAR CON LINCOLN EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESTO SE PUSO INTERESANTE SEÑORES.

-NI YO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR, MAC, LINCOLN PARECE ESTAR DECIDIÓ A CONTINUAR, A PESAR DE QUE NO PARECE UN RIVAL PARA EL AHORA ELECTRIFICADO MATHEW, VEREMOS LO QUE VA A SUCEDER, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS.

Lincoln se puso en posición defensiva y Mathew lo vio con una mirada asesina antes de que se aproximara a Lincoln como un rayo.

- **GRAAAAAAAAHHHH**

-MATHEW VA DESCARGAR TODA SU FURIA SOBRE EL REMOLINO BLNACO!, MÁS EL CHICO NO PARECE PREOCUPADO, PARECE QUE ESTA DISPUESTO A QUE...OHH, HA DERRIBADO A MATHEW CON SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO, PERO MATHEW SE LEVANTA EN UN PARPADEO Y ATACA SIN PIEDAD A LINCOLN, QUIEN APENAS PUEDE EVITAR LOS GOLPES Y PATADAS ACOMPAÑADAS CON UNA DESCARGA, AMIGOS MÍOS, ESO DEBE DOLER REALMENTE.

-LINCOLN PARECE ESTAR NERVIOSO Y CANSADO, Y MATHEW VUELVE A DARLE CON TODO, PERO LINCOLN LOGRA INTERCEPTARLO CON SU EMBESTIDA ESPIRAL, LO TOMA POR SU ROPA Y LO ARROJA AL OTRO LADO DEL RING.

-MATHEW VUELVE A LEVANTARSE Y LE ARROJA OTRO HADOUKEN (Denki hadō ken), PERO LINCOLN LO BLOQUEA, PARECE ESTAR PLANEANDO ALGO...PERO MATHEW VUELVE A ARREMETER DE INMEDIATO CONTRA EL PELIBLANCO, PERO LINCOLN LOGRA MANTENERSE FIRME, LOS 2 ESTÁN INTERCAMBIANDO GOLPES, MATHEW NO ESTÁ NADA CONTENTO, AMIGOS...

Entonces, le karateca volvió a echar humo por la cabeza, tenía apretando los dientes por furia, mientras más molesto se pusiera, menos control tenía sobre sus acciones, el Satsui no Hadou estaba apoderándose de Mathew.

-¡No voy a rendirme! ¡voy a ganar esta, o moriré en el intento!, ¡En serio, si pierdo, seguro me mata! -Decía Lincoln en voz alta mientras se defendía de los salvajes golpes de Mathew, quien solo rugía como una bestia.

Lincoln consiguió darle 3 golpes en su estomago y luego en la cabeza para luego darle un empujón, entonces comprendió que Mathew no pararía hasta prácticamente verlo muerto, debía dejarlo inconsciente, así que concentro sus ataques a su cabeza para noquearlo. Sin embargo, Mathew gritó de ira, explotando en una fuerte descarga que abarcaba un radio de 3 metros a su alrededor. ¡¿y el público no estaba asustado ante esa masacre?!

* * *

En la casa Loud, todas estaba boquiabiertas ante lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca habían visto algo así, normalmente sería algo que asombraría a cualquiera, pero al ver a su hermano, su único hermano como el oponente que aquella bestia que perdió control propio con intenciones de matar, Generaba un profundo miedo y terror en todas, Leni, Luan, Lola y su madre tenían las manos en su boca al ver la explosión, Lynn padre Lori, Lynn jr, Lana se habían llevado las manos a la cabeza, la última se tapaba con su gorra, Lisa y Luna les temblaban las manos y estaban sudando en frío, Lucy estaba simplemente temblando, mientras que Lily simplemente comenzó a llorar.

Y cuando la cámara mostró a Mathew relajándose, las descargas bajaron de intensidad, y entonces apareció Lincoln cayendo de unos cuantos metros de altura, hasta Abajo, con algunas partes de su cuerpo quemado.

-LINCOLN!-Gritaron las hermanas al unisono, estaba realmente asustadas por su hermano, Luan, Leni, Las gemelas y Lucy también comenzaron a Llorar. Querían hacer algo por Lincoln, pero no podían, ante la impotencia de poder ir hacia NY, solo les quedaba rezar por el bienestar de su hermano.

-¡S-Santo cielo!-Dijo Lynn padre horrorizado Mientras que Rita rompió también en llanto al ver en ese estado a su único hijo, y con solo recordar aquel acontecimiento cuando lo echaron de su hogar, la hizo sentir realmente horrible. Mientras que varios vecinos, junto con el público en la pelea, estaban gritando de emoción. (En serio...pero que insensibles son!) viendo al karateca poseído por el Satsui no Hadou rugir de victoria luego de una risa inhumana.

Pero no eran los únicos aterrados por ese espectáculo. En las casas de los Casagrande, Bobby incluso estaba pálido, su teléfono se le había caído de las manos, mientras que los demás miembros estaban bajo una situación similar.

Tabby por un lado, estaba mirando como si se tratase de una estatua parada frente a su televisor, Chunk también la acompañaba, este por su lado también se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, mirando atentamente y nervioso.

Maggie, Su madre y Haiku, quien Maggie había invitado a ver la pelea, resulta que se hicieron muy buenas amigas cuando poco antes del cumpleaños 14 de Maggie, La Emo había oído a la pequeña gótica escribir un poema acerca de la oscuridad y la miseria, cosa que la encantó y no pasó mucho tiempo para hacerse amigas, ese proceso duró un par de semanas. Estaban viendo la pelea, y solo bastó para ver a Lincoln con el cuerpo quemado y echando vapor por la descarga era suficiente para dejarlas con las bocas abiertas.

-No quisiera ser yo la quemada. -Dijo la Emo.

-¿Como permiten que esto continué? -Dijo la madre espantada

El señor gruñón también estaba viendo la pelea, con solo ver el espectáculo, casi le daba un paro cardíaco al ver al karateca vuelto totalmente loco. A parte de haber sentido algo de afecto por Lincoln tras la navidad n° 11 del peliblanco, le había aterrado mucho verlo así, hasta el temía por la vida del peliblanco. Solo pudo decir.

-Ese Chico está demente!.

Y Finalmente la familia Apex, a pesar de que los hermanos, por parte de su madre sabían como defenderse, estaban casi igual que los Louds, Ni siquiera ellos quisieran enfrentarse a un ser como el tipo que era el karateca que estaba poseído por lo que solo el, y su maestro conocían allí como el Satsui no Hadou. Alan, La Sra Anastasia y Joseph ni siquiera eran capaces de decir algo ante esa masacre, Los menores, incluso Arthur estaban mirando con una mirada de asombro, pero no del bueno precisamente, Alphonse, Allester, Axel y Aaxton se habían también llevado las manos a la cabeza, El cocinero tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, fue el único que dijo algo.

-Por todos los cielos, hermanos, eso es Inhumano, ¿como es que la gente puede disfrutar de esto?

Y finalmente La Única hija de la familia, Ana Jr, estaba impactada, sus manos temblaban, además de que se las había llevado a la boca.

-Ni el más valiente podría no sudar ante algo así, es una completa bestia inhumana. -esta vez fue el espadachín, Aaxton quien dio su comentario.

* * *

-PARECE QUE ES EL FIN PARA EL REMOLINO, HASTA A MI ME CUESTA CREER COMO ES QUE RAYOS DURÓ HASTA AHORA LUEGO DE TANTOS GOLPES Y DESCARGAS. LINCOLN SE HA VUELTO A LEVANTAR, PERO NO PARECE QUE DURARÁ MUCHO ASÍ.

-ASÍ ES MAC, ES SOLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE EL REMOLINO BLANCO ACABE BESANDO EL SUELO.

- **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG,** **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG,** **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG,** **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG,** **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG,** **GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GIAG, GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-** El Satsui No hadou se había apoderado totalmente de Mathew

 **-** OOOOOHHHH!, MATHEW HA FORMULADO SU FAMOSO DENDO GURIPPU (Agarre eléctrico), QUE HA USADO CONTRA SUS OTROS CONTRINCANTES EN LOS DUELOS ANTERIORES, LE HA AGARRADO A LINCOLN POR LA CARA Y COMIENZA A ELECTROCUTARLO.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH-Gritaba Lincoln de un abominable dolor, cuando Mathew dio un potente salto con el en la mano, comenzó a girar su brazo con el que lo sostenía, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-OOOOOOOHHHH, ESO DEBE DOLER.

-LINCOLN-Gritaron sus amigos...y también sus hermanas desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...

-INCREÍBLE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PARECE QUE LINCOLN NO QUIERE CEDER, SEGURAMENTE DEBIÓ SER CRIADO CON UNA VOLUNTAD DE HIERRO.

-¡No voy a caer!-gritó Lincoln.

- **GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -** Ese gritó generó una honda expansiva que salió del estadio.

-MATHEW NO ESTÁ CONTENTO, PARECE QUE ES HORA DE ACABAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS Y EL KARATECA VA EMBESTIR NUEVAMENTE A LINCOLN, PERO EL REMOLINO TAMBIÉN LO EMBISTE CON SU EMBESTIDA ESPIRAL, EL KARATECA VUELVE HA HACERLE UN _DENKI HADOUKEN_ HACIA SU RIVAL, PERO EL REMOLINO LO VUELVE A BLOQUEAR, EL KARATECA ENARDECIDO DE RABIA LO GOLPEA SALVAJEMENTE, PERO LINCOLN CONSIGUE BLOQUEAR LA MAYORÍA DE ESOS SALVAJES GOLPES,...¡MIRA! UN HALO NARANJO RODEA A LINCOLN LOUD Y...OOOOOOOHHHHH!, LE DIO A MATHEW UN FUERTISIMO GOLPE EN LA CABEZA GRACIAS A QUE ABSORBIÓ LA MAYORÍA DE LOS GOLPES Y LOS REGRESÓ CON LA FUERZA DUPLICADA.

Entonces el cuerpo de Mathew estaba generando más descargas, nuevamente apunto de explotar, pero Lincoln lo anticipó.

-OH! ¡No lo harás! -Dijo antes de correr para golpearlo.

-MIRA! LINCOLN CORRE HACÍA EL EPICENTRO DE OTRA EXPLOSIÓN Y ¡OUCH!, UN GOLPE EN EL MENTÓN...¡Y OTRO EN LA CABEZA A MODO DE MARTILLO Y CLAVO! PARECE QUE ESO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA ACABAR A MATHEW.

 **Violent Mathew** acabó cayendo al suelo, las descargas cesaron, no se veía consciente, Lincoln lo había derrotado, pues al parecer esa energía también estaba cansando al propio Mathew.

¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

RING! RING!

-LINCOLN HA GANADO LAS ELIMINATORIAS, AHORA ES MOMENTO DE ENFRENTAR A JHYAMED.

-Tiene que estar bromeado ese tipo. -Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es cierto!-Secundó Leo. -El combate acabó con Lincoln, necesita descansar.

-Oye! -Señaló Clyde lanzándose contra el tipo que presionó ese extraño botón, si, el también lo vio. -No irás a ninguna parte sin explicaciones. -Agregó cuando el tipo también fue reducido por Haggar.

-Lincoln!-Dijo Terrence. -Mejor ve a descansar! no podrás durar en ese estado más de un par de segundos añadiendo los golpes.

-NO! -Dijo Lincoln. -Yo se que puedo!.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Haggar quien aún retenía al hombre. -No estas en condiciones para seguir peleando, será mejor que...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Lincoln comenzó a hacer fuerza muscular, aún le quedaba algo de la energía que había obtenido de los golpes de Mathew, entonces una luz naranja volvió a cubrirlo, mientras el seguía forzando sus músculos, para cuando la luz se fue...¡estaba como nuevo, las quemaduras, los moretones...S-Simplemente se fueron!

-Dije que no me rendiré. -Sentenció con calma.

* * *

 _-¡Imposible!-Dijo Duncan I. -Nadie podría durar tanto así._

 _-¡Tu dijiste que eso lo acabaría! -Dijo Helen incrédula._

 _-Oigan, les dije, yo mismo lo aplastaré, relájense. -Dijo Duncan II_

* * *

-¡Literalmente eso fue imposible de creer!

-No puedo creerlo! ¡esto sale mis estándares...s-simplemente has roto las leyes de la física, Lincoln!

-¡Eso es rockear, hermano! ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo mejor.

-Mi hijo! ¡lo conseguiste!

* * *

En un lugar desconocido dentro de _Belice_ , en medio de la vegetación, todo estaba tranquilo en una especie de altar, tenia forma de 2 pilares bajo una plataforma de piedra, en medio, había una especie de sarcófago de piedra de mármol, no había nadie, parecía tener menos de 2 años ese lugar, no había nada inusual, hasta que...

- **GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

El grito, el mismo que Mathew había generado una honda expansiva, la tierra tembló.

nada.

no pasó nada, los 2 pilares simplemente se tambalearon, los pájaros salieron huyendo. pasaron un par de minutos, cuando la tierra volvió a temblar, los pilares se tambalearon hasta caer y romperse, y la tumba, apareció de la nada una grabación del _Shi (_ _死) (Muerte, en japonés),_ y de un golpe, la tapa del sarcófago salió disparada, hasta romperse en el suelo.

de pronto una risa inhumana, pero claramente femenina, se oyó, y del sarcófago, una figura oscura, femenina, se levantó, en su espalda también estaba marcado el símbolo japonés de la muerte (死), y mostró unos penetrantes ojos rojos furiosos y asesinos antes de gritar.

-SOY LIBREEEEEEE!

* * *

 _Lamento si me demoré un poco, UF, Me salió más largo que el resto. Ojalá les haya gustado, comenten y dejen su review, en serio, no sean tímidos, quiero oír su opinión, eso podría ayudarme mucho para futuro._

 _Ahora Lincoln se enfrentará al Campeón nacional. ¿podrá ganar y competir por el título mundial? ¿o caerá como un grande y volverá a casa con una gran lección de vida de nunca rendirse?_

Dedicado a los venezolanos, No se rindan para que las cosas mejoren allá, no se rindan por los fracasos, en ellos se aprende más que en al victoria.

 _Nos veremos después, ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	18. Capítulo 18: 2 Campeones

**Capítulo 18: 2 campeones.**

 _Me alegro de verte. si les fue de su agrado el capítulo anterior, ahora les traigo finalmente la pelea final de las eliminatorias, la pelea contra Mathew fue dura, más aún por la treta planeada por Helen y Dunan I Valtimore, lo suficiente para que Lincoln la tenga realmente difícil la enfrentarse a Alí, que su nombre está basado en **el boxeador más grande de la historia y fallecido recientemente** , ¿podrá nuestro Peliblanco preferido triunfar? ¿los Valtimore tendrán otra estratagema preparada para el y sus amigos? ¿que harán la familia Loud ahora que conocen la dirección de su hermano distanciado y al que tanto han anhelado ver para pedir su perdón? Muy pronto la pelea entre Lincoln y Duncan II comenzará. Pero también hay algo de por medio, aquello que vieron al final del capítulo anterior va a mostrarse aquí, esa "persona" que emergió de esa tumba ha llegado a Royal Woods, y no tiene buenas intenciones._

 _Por cierto, He visto que consideran que haré un total de 20, creo que me malentendieron, Dije MÍNIMO 20 capítulos ya que es probable que la trama la haga mayor a los 20, pero eso depende si hago estos últimos capítulos largos, o la trama se me haga muy grande y la haga con más de los 20. Pero bueno, Sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

Lincoln estaba agotado por su pelea con Mathew, quien recuperó la conciencia y fue sacado con la ayuda de su maestro, El karateca no recordaba nada mientras estaba bajo el influjo del Satsui no Hadou, mientras su maestro le explicó lo que pasó, además de que perdió contra Lincoln a pesar de estar bajo cólera, Mathew solo se lamentó de no haber ganado el premio para su comunidad, más dijo que seguirá esforzándose por su pueblo mientras se retiraban a los vestidores, se puso sus zapatos amarillos, se quitó el Gi superior quedando con los pantalones y su camisa amarilla que llevaba debajo, esta era la vestimenta casual de Mathew.

Lincoln por su parte, había descubierto una nueva habilidad, secundaría de su ataque reflejo: Regeneración, cuando absorbía la fuerza de algún ataque enemigo, podía regresarla en un fuerte puño con la fuerza duplicada que por su perpetrador original, o bien, podía volverla para si mismo y curarse. en total Lincoln disponía aún de 4 ataques, ya que el movimiento espejo y la regeneración eran 2 tipos del mismo ataque. Sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver esto, el deseo de continuar hizo que el pudiera desenvolverse aún más, aunque en total podría disponer de 5 ataques.

-¡Vaya! He descubierto otra parte de una de mis por ahora 4 habilidades. -Se dijo así mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar? -Preguntó Clyde.

-Absolutamente. -Dijo y fue ha hablar con el árbitro para decirle que seguirá, este hizo señal de que la pelea continuará, además de que todos estaban perplejos al ver a peliblanco como nuevo luego de una paliza de proporciones Electrizantes.

-MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ES HORA DE CONTINUAR LA PELEA, PERO COMO YA SABEN, EL CAMPEÓN TAMBIÉN TIENE SUS TRUCOS, ALÍ NO ES POR NADA EL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, PERO SI EL REMOLINO BLANCO QUIERE GANAR, TENDRÁ QUE GANARSE LA APROBACIÓN DE LOS JUECES, LO CUAL PODRÁ CONSEGUIR SI GOLPEA LO SUFICIENTE PARA AVANZAR. ¿QUE TAL LA PELEA JACK?.

-SORPRENDENTE MAC, SI DUDA LINCOLN LOUD, EL REMOLINO BLANCO DEBE HABER ENTRENADO CON UNA VOLUNTAD TAN SÓLIDA COMO EL DIAMANTE MISMO. PREPÁRENSE PARA LA PELEA, LUEGO DE ESTOS COMERCIALES.

* * *

Del otro lado del televisor, lo que fue preocupación y miedo, se transformó en alivio. Todas estaban hace un momento claramente nerviosas, pero la victoria de su hermano les había dado un suspiro.

-(Suspiro) Lincoln, Lo lograste. -Dijo Luan.

-Las probabilidades de que Lincoln ganara eran escasas obviamente, pero lo logró, ¿y para que demonios sigo diciendo estas cosas? -Se dijo así misma Lisa y luego sonrió.-Lincoln, eres el mejor de todos.

-Si, Literalmente Lo eres.

-No quisieran algo que tomar para respirar luego de este momento tan tenso? supongo que es necesario respirar un poco-Sugirió Lynn padre, las demás asintieron.

-Yo Iré- Dijo Rita levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

Pasaron un par de minutos en la cocina, y Rita había preparado Limonada poniendo en una bandeja 12 vasos, exprimió varios limones que tenía con cuidado sobre un jarro, luego de revolverlo y quitarle los grumos, llenó cada uno de los vasos, luego llevó la bandeja al sofá donde cada una tomó uno, mientras que los padres se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron cómodamente. Luego de que la mayoría terminara sus vasos, mostraron más calma, sin duda eso les sirvió bastante.

TOC TOC TOC.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, ¿quien podría ser? ninguna quería abandonar la sala para cuando la pelea volviera a reanudarse. Entonces nuevamente la voz angelical se hizo presente

-Yo abro. -Dijo la menor.

La pequeña Lily corrió hacia la puerta

* * *

Frente a la carretera que conducía a Royal woods, un hombre conducía una camioneta, llevaba un par de botellas de vino consigo, en medio del camino llegó a tropezar con algo fuerte que hizo derramar vino en sus pantalones.

-Rayos. -Dijo y detuvo el auto para ver con que tropezó.

Al salir estaba a un metro más o menos de lo que pasó por debajo de la rueda, una especie de Liquido extraño que burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo, el burbujeo se oía cerca, por lo cual el tipo se acercó para ver lo que era.

-¿Que es esta cosa tan rara?

El hombre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era esa masa liquida extraña, no parecía hacer nada más que burbujear, o al menos era lo que aparentaba durante un momento mientras el hombre examinaba ese liquido, cuando se echó para atrás con su expresión de miedo. Del Liquido extraño marrón, que parecía lodo, algo comenzaba a emerger, saco una de sus "manos" para sujetarse y subir, luego la otra para ayudarse, el "lodo" se estaba quitandole de encima a la figura, resultando ser femenina, de melena roja carmesí larga, vestía una especie de blusa vieja de café claro sin mangas, al salir casi en su totalidad del lodo, mostraba que usaba pantalones Gi de color morado azulado oscuro, la camisa Gi, también del mismo color, la tenía amarrada a su cintura a modo de cinturón. pero lo más importante era su piel oscurecida, ojos Rojos brillantes y sus globos oculares negros, mientras que por su espalda tenía en su blusa marcado, también del mismo rojo que sus ojos y cabello, llevaba grabado el símbolo 死 (que en japonés significa Muerte). Y de unos aparentes 19 años de edad.

La chica comenzó a dar una risa Inhumana, en su rostro, además de sus penetrantes ojos rojos, la parte de las mejillas estaba expuesta, dejando visibles las muelas laterales, aunque las dentaduras visibles del frente y de los lados se dividían por los labios de la chica. Cosa que hizo que el hombre realmente se asustara.

- _Esta cosa rara será lo último que verás, porque tu poder...SERÁ MIOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR._

Se oyó un grito, de lo que quedó del hombre, fue su camioneta, a un costado, en la calle, el líquido similar al lodo estaba esparcido, y en su centro, se escuchaba a una especie de sonido como de lengua junto a un mastique. Ahí, la chica de larga melena se frotaba la boca con el brazo, murmurando con algo de decepción mientras en su melena circulaban chispas eléctricas.

- _Este hombre ni siquiera tenía poderes de lucha, los hubiera asimilado con gusto. Un desperdicio de ganancia de poder... Snif...Snif...-_ La chica silenció un momento, viró a donde olfateaba, caminó hasta una colina y vio al pueblo de royal woods.- _Cuantos luchadores que puedo comer, los consumiré a todos. -_ Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa maligna antes de comenzar a derretirse nuevamente en el extraño líquido acompañado por pequeñas descargas moradas, una vez que se derritió completamente, dejó salir un fuerte destello eléctrico.

Otro Luchador, en otra parte del país logró sentir algo.

* * *

-ESTAMOS DEVUELTA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS A LA PELEA DEFINITIVA DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS NACIONALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS.

-FINALMENTE VEREMOS SI EL REMOLINO BLANCO DEMUESTRA SER UN RIVAL DIGNO PARA EL CAMPEÓN. EN LA PRIMER ESQUINA TENEMOS AL YA MENCIONADO, LINCOLN LOUD, QUIEN DIO UN ESPECTÁCULO MEMORABLE.

-Muy bien, Lincoln, se que no tengo para que decirlo, pero da el 110% de tu fuerza para ganar. -Respondió Clyde.

-Eso haré.

-Y FINALMENTE NOS HONRA PRESENTAR AL CAMPEÓN, JHYAMED ALÍ, ES UN HONOR TENERTE EN EL RING!

Entonces el mencionado finalmente hizo su aparición en público ganándose los aplausos de todos, un joven afroamericano de cabello corto pero no rapado, de 19 años, musculatura notable, vestía un short blanco, zapatillas negras y una sudadera azul de rayas celestes con gorro y no poseía mangas, era como si las hubieran arrancado, dejando ver sus brazos.

El mencionado subió al ring donde el árbitro se le acercó también llamando a Lincoln donde ambos se miraron frente a frente.

-Solo quiero decir, Remolino, Podrías ser una de las nuevas promesas del mundo de la lucha, sabes hace poco te escuche decir que no te importa ganar, no podría estar mas de acuerdo, en las peleas hay más que solo ganar, para ganar, no vasta con ser fuerte, sino también listo y confiado de si mismo y de lo que somos capaces, si uno tiene todo eso como mínimo, vencerá.

El público hizo reflexión acerca de las palabras de Alí, no por nada se había convertido en campeón.

-INSPIRADORAS LAS PALABRAS DE JHYAMED, SI DUDA, ALGO QUE TODO LUCHADOR DEBE TENER PARA LLEGAR A LA VICTORIA, ¿Y TU, REMOLINO?

-Solo puedo decir que no podría estar más de acuerdo con mi rival, eso haré ahora y en las peleas que deba pelear en el futuro.

-MUY BIEN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, QUE LOS CONTRINCANTES VAYAN A SUS ESQUINAS Y PREPÁRENSE PARA LA PELEA FINAL.

* * *

-Señores Apex.-Dijo Rita.- ¿en que podemos ayudarles?

La familia mencionada se miró entre si con un poco de nervios, sin embargo el mayor de los hijos fue quien tomó la decisión de explicarles a los Loud su asunto.

- _Flashback-_

En la casa Apex, la familia estaba igual de expectantes como los Louds, miraban con atención la pelea, desde el alfa hasta el menor de la familia, cuando entonces pasó lo indispensado (y un poco gracioso)

 _-_ Y FINALMENTE NOS HONRA PRESENTAR AL CAMPEÓN, JHYAMED ALÍ, ES UN HONOR TEN...

Estaban viendo la televisión cuando la tele se cortó, haciendo que los apex rápidamente les pidieran a sus padres que vieran lo que sucedía.

-Pido el jetpack. -Dijo la Sra. Anastasia.

-Amor, no tenemos jetpacks. -Dijo su esposo, Joseph.

-Entonces un trampolín.

Tanto su marido y su hijo mayor suspiraron mientras este último fue a buscar lo necesario para reparar la antena, tanto el como su madre subieron para ver lo que había pasado; resulta que la antena al parecer se había roto como si _Alguien_ la hubiera doblado como una simple rama, los hermanos Apex avisaban a su padre cuando la tele se veía y cuando no, mientras este le avisaba a su esposa y primogénito, hasta que finalmente Ana le avisó a su padre que ya se veía, claro que se oyó a una mujer gritar pues al parecer se había resbalado, seguido de un golpe en el suelo.

-Ouch!-Dijo La Sra Anastasia en el suelo cabeza abajo con la antena que se había roto en su totalidad.

-mamá!, ya no se ve nada. -Decía Albert cuando salió a ver a su madre en el suelo.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó Alan desde el tejado.

-Se necesita más que un montón de suelo sólido para acabar con esto.-Dijo Orgullosa la mujer de 40 años con el aspecto de una de 20 mientras se reincorporaba.

-Rayos, ¿y ahora?

- _Fin del Flashback-_

-Nos vendrán a instalar una nueva antena mañana, y nos preguntábamos si no les molestara acompañarlos.-Dijo Alan. -Ya saben, por los viejos tiempos.

Los Louds ni siquiera se molestaron en decir que ya la casa estaba llena, así que invitaron a los Apex, como dijo el primogénito de sus vecinos, por los viejos tiempos, y se acomodaron algunos en el suelo u otros en el sofá junto a algunas de las hermanas Loud. Lily y Ark se pusieron justo en frente de la televisión, cuando finalmente llegó lo que todos los que miraban la pelea estaban esperando.

* * *

RING!

 _ **(Soundtrack: Hyper street Fighter II: The anniversary edition: Balrog theme)**_

 _ **(Link:** __watch?v=CJYT8UjYl64_ _ **)**_

Una vez que la campana sonó, Alí Embistió a Lincoln con un fuerte derechazo con un fuerte " _GRAAAAAHHH_!" Dándole justo en la cara al peliblanco.

-OHHHHH!, MENUDA FORMA DE EMPEZAR DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ALÍ HA MANDADO A LINCOLN A DORMIR AL PARECER...¡NO!, EL REMOLINO VUELVE A LEVANTARSE, PERO ALÍ NO TIENE PIEDAD, PUÑO DERECHO, PUÑO IZQUIERDO, DERECHA, IZQUIERDA, IZQUIERDA OTRA VEZ, GANCHO DERECHO!, QUIEN DIRÍA QUE EL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, ALÍ PREPARA UN IZQUIERDAZO PERO LINCOLN LOGRA EVITARLO A TIEMPO Y COMIENZA A GOLPEAR AL CAMPEÓN, PERO NO LE ESTÁ SIRVIENDO MUCHO YA QUE EL CAMPEÓN BLOQUEA LOS PUÑOS CON UNA GRAN ASTUCIA.

- _GRAAAAAAHHHH._

 _-_ Y JHYAMED LE GOLPEA NUEVAMENTE EN LA CARA A LINCOLN LOUD, ESO HASTA A MI ME DOLIÓ, MAC.

-ESTA VEZ EL REMOLINO SI CAYÓ AL SUELO.

-Lincoln!-Gritaron sus amigos.

-Vamos, patetico, no te rindas así!

-LINCOLN SE ESTÁ LEVANTANDO, PERO NUEVAMENTE ALÍ LE ATACA SIN PIEDAD, PERO LINCOLN CONSIGUE DEFENDERSE A TIEMPO, YA ESTÁ COMENZANDO A IDENTIFICAR LAS TÁCTICAS DEL CAMPEÓN, ALÍ SIGUE PROPINÁNDOLE GOLPES EN LA CARA A PESAR DE QUE EL REMOLINO LOS BLOQUEA EN MAYORÍA, LINCOLN LOUD NO ES CAPAZ DE BLOQUEARLOS TODOS, TENDRÁ QUE HACER ALGO MÁS SI QUIERE GANARLE AL CAMPEÓN.

-ALÍ ESTA EMPEZANDO A DARLE PUÑETAZOS EN EL ESTOMAGO AL REMOLINO, ESTE USA SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO, ¡PERO ALÍ LO DERRIBA CON UNA PATADA BAJA Y LO MANDA AL SUELO OTRA VEZ!, LINCOLN GIRA EN EL SUELO ANTES DE VOLVER A LEVANTARSE, ALÍ DIO OTRO DE SUS _MIGHTY FIST RIGHT,_ PERO LINCOLN LOGRA BLOQUEARLO, ALÍ ESTA VEZ USA SU _MIGHTY FIST LEFT_ Y... WOW!, ESO ESTUVO CERCA, EL REMOLINO RETROCEDE EVITANDO LOS GOLPES DE ALÍ, DERECHA ATRÁS, IZQUIERDA ATRÁS, DERECHA, OTRA DERECHA, IZQUIERDA Y LINCOLN SALTA HACIA ATRÁS PARA PREPARAR SU EMBESTIDA ESPIRAL...¡Y SE LANZA COMO CUAL CAÑÓN HUMANO CONTRA EL CAMPEÓN!, ¡ALTO! ALÍ FORMULÓ NUEVAMENTE SU _MIGHTY FIST LEFT_ CONTRA EL REMOLINO Y AMBOS SE ACABAN HACIENDO DAÑO SEÑORES, ESTO SIN DUDA ALGUNA HAY QUE VERLO.

-Rayos- pensó Lincoln.-Ese chico es realmente fuerte, cada contrincante al que me he enfrentado es más fuerte que el anterior, si llego a la liga, ¿hasta donde podría llegar?

-LINCOLN SE REINCORPORA, Y SE PONE A LA DEFENSIVA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE LAS REJAS, ALÍ TAMBIÉN SE LEVANTA Y...¡OOOOHHHHH!, LINCOLN NI SIQUIERA PUDO DECIR PÍO ANTE EL _MIGHTY FIST RIGHT_ DE ALÍ, ES SIN DUDA NO LO VIMOS VENIR.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo Lincoln en voz alta reincorporandose...de nuevo cuando notó la expresión de Alí,

-EL CAMPEÓN SE VE CANSADO, PERO NO ESTÁ DISPUESTO A CEDER, COMIENZA A PROPINAR GOLPES AL RETADOR, PERO LINCOLN SE DEFIENDE EFICAZMENTE, ¡ESPEREN! EL CAMPEÓN HA AGARRADO A LINCOLN Y LE ESTÁ PROPINANDO CABEZAZOS CONSTANTEMENTE. LO QUE EN EL BOXEO COMÚN SERÍA TRAMPA, PERO AQUÍ ¡NO HAY NINGUNA REGLA QUE LO PROHÍBA!, ASÍ QUE PRACTICAMENTE PUEDE HACERSE

* * *

-Eso es trampa!

-Literalmente eso es una descalificación

-Debería serlo.

-Dame un respiro, ¿como demonios pueden permitir eso?

-Va a arruinarle la cara a nuestro hermano, ¡Lincoln Muévete!

-Si esto fuera una pintura, sería algo de novatos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alan, aunque Lincoln no debería _Permitirse_ que lo golpeen así.

-Luan!

-Lo siento, no sé de donde salio eso

Tanto las hermanas Loud como los Hermanos Apex estaban expectantes a la pelea, pero ni ellos ni los padres eran los únicos, desde el novio de la mayor de las Louds, hasta cierta Rubia con mechón azul estaba mirando por la ventana, hasta ella deseaba que Lincoln saliera bien parado, ganase o pierda.

Por un Lado las Loud estaban tristes por la posible derrota de su hermano, pero por otro estaban felices por el, Felices por verlo feliz, felices por su éxito en las luchas, y más que nada, Felices de saber donde vive, esperando a verlo a su hogar en filadelfia una vez que volviera a casa. En cualquier caso, deseaban lo mejor para su hermano.

* * *

-LINCOLN INTENTA DESESPERADAMENTE ZAFARSE DEL AGARRE DE ALÍ, Y CON SUS PIERNAS LOGRA HACERLO.

Una vez que se libero del agarre, Lincoln revelo que un par de hilos de sangre emergían de su cabeza, contrastando con su cabello blanco, además de otro que salía de la boca, Alí Por otra parte, se veía sudando como un pollo girando en un horno, Cosa que Lincoln notó, el campeón estaba empezando a jadear. Además notó que sus ataques los hacía con menor velocidad, pero no con menos intensidad.

-EL CAMPEÓN SE VE CANSADO, DA UN GIRÓ COMPLETO Y COMIENZA A PREPARAR SU PUÑO Y LE DISPARA UN PUÑO DE ENERGÍA DÁNDOLE EN LAS COSTILLAS AL REMOLINO, QUIEN CAE EN LA LONA.

1,2,3,4.

-Lincoln!

-Vamos Conejo! no te rindas!

-Vamos!, levántate!

-Levántate, Lincoln!

5,6,7,8,9

-LINCOLN SE REINCORPORA A TIEMPO, PERO ALÍ NO TIENE PIEDAD, DESCARGANDO GOLPE TRAS GOLPE, TRAS GOLPE, TRAS GOLPE. LINCOLN ESTÁ CONTRA LAS REJAS Y GOLPEA LA PARTE MEDIA DEL REMOLINO, NO DURARÁ TANTO COMO MUCHOS PENSARON, PUES ALÍ ES MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO ESPERADO.

-¡Vamos Lincoln, Defiéndete!-Decía Clyde tratando de ayudar en algo.-No dejes que te golpee así!

-LINCOLN SE PROTEGE CON LOS PUÑOS, PERO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ RECIBIENDO MUCHO DAÑO EN EL TORSO POR LOS GOLPES DEL CAMPEÓN, QUIEN SE VE CANSADO Y ESTÁ COMENZANDO A JADEAR AL PARECER, PERO NO SE ESTÁ DETENIENDO AL GOLPEAR A SU RIVAL CON SU IMPONENTE FUERZA.

-¡Eres bastante testarudo, Loud!. -Decía mientras lo golpeaba entre jadeos, pero era más bien un cumplido que un insulto.-Me recuerdas a mi...cuando comenzaba a recibir...reconocimiento...Ganes o pierdas...Sigue esforzándote...

-Pues para tu información...-Dijo Lincoln mientras sus puños comenzaban a brillar en un pequeño.-Eso estoy haciendo ahora, ¡muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo tendré en cuenta!

Lincoln esperó a que Alí se cansara lo suficiente para que sus golpes vinieran con una velocidad menor para poder bloquearlos, y con su Movimiento reflector logró mandarlo hacia el centro del cuadrilátero completamente aturdido por el golpe que recibió justamente en la cabeza combinado con el cansancio y la fatiga del campeón.

-OOHHHH! EL MOVIMIENTO ESPEJO DE LINCOLN CONSIGUIÓ HACER QUE EL CAMPEÓN SE ATURDIERA AL LEVANTARSE DE ESE POTENTE GOLPE, LINCOLN APROVECHA Y COMIENZA A DARLE CON TODO AL CAMEÓN, QUIEN SIGUE ATURDIDO Y AL PARECER ESTARÁ VIENDO CUÁDRUPLE, POR LO QUE ES CASI INCAPAZ DE BLOQUEAR LOS GOLPES DEL REMOLINO, LOS LUCHADORES ESTÁN INTERCAMBIANDO GOLPES, UNO DE PELO BLANCO CON SANGRE EN LA FRENTE Y EN LA BOCA, EL OTRO, AFROAMERICANO CON LA CARA COMPLETAMENTE SUDADA Y JADEANTE DE CANSANCIO.

-LINCOLN ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A TENER LA VENTAJA EN EL RING, AUNQUE ALÍ ESTÁ DANDO TODO LO QUE TIENE, NO ES SUFICIENTE PORQUE EL REMOLINO LE HIZO SU ATAQUE GIRATORIO Y ESTA VEZ DIO FRUTOS CON ÉXITO. ¡Y CON UN GANCHO DERRIBA AL CAMPEÓN DEJANDOLE UN OJO MORADO!

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING RING!

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LINCOLN LOUD, EL REMOLINO BLANCO HA DERROTADO AL CAMPEÓN JHYAMED ALÍ, SIN DUDA ESTE ESPECTÁCULO, QUEDARÁ GRABADO EN LA HISTORIA DE LA LUCHA NACIONAL.

Mientras el público se regocijaba, Lincoln se pasó con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo la cara, luego, procedió a acercarse a su rival derrotado, extendiéndole la mano, quien aceptó con una sonrisa de respeto. Lincoln había ganado

-Eres un grande Lincoln, gracias por esta pelea, hace tiempo que no me sentía así cuando luchaba.

-No fue nada, fue un honor enfrentarte.

Y ambos retadores se dieron las manos con fuerza a modo de agarre amistoso, y el referí se aproximó con micrófono en mano

-AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LA DECISIÓN DE LOS JUECES, EL PRIMER JUEZ, APUNTÓ A 57, 58, EL SEGUNDÓ JUEZ APUNTÓ, 64, 65, Y EL ÚTLIMO APUNTA 87 89 PARA EL GANADOR...Y AÚN INVICTO CAMPEÓN NACIONAL, ¡JHYAMED ALÍ!, LINCOLN GANA LAS ELIMINATORIAS, PERO NO AVANZA A LA LIGA!

Mientras el público Aplaudía a la victoria del peliblanco, este se sintió un poco decepcionado por no haber avanzado, entonces sintió como ponían una mano en su hombro.

-No importa, Mis primeros combates fueron así, pero estoy seguro que llegarás muy lejos si sigues así, se aprende más en la derrota que en la victoria, nunca dudes de eso.

-Gracias, Jhyamed.-Dijo con una sonrisa. -tendré en cuenta tus palabras.

-La vi en un FanFic de temática de pelea, _Donde un chico que se separó de su familia por algo que no se menciona comienza a descubrir su don en el boxeo,_ en la parte 17 el autor lo dice al principio de la parte, _Se aprende más en la victoria que en la derrota._

Lincoln Sonrió y ambos luchadores fueron a sus esquinas siendo atendidos por sus respectivos equipos, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Leo y Terrence se sintieron algo decepcionados, pero le dieron todo su apoyo por haberse esforzado.

-Que mal que no avanzaras Lincoln. Pero ganaste, eso es algo.-Dijo Clyde.

-Eso es verdad. -Dijo Terrence. -Eres realmente fuerte, Conejo, de eso nunca lo dudes.

-Ahora podemos ir a casa para descansar. -Dijo Leo. -Sin duda es algo que necesitarías de vez en cuando, ¿que tal si después de volver a Filadelfia, jugamos un poco de basquetbol?-Sugirió.

-Si ¿por que no?-Respondió Lincoln.

-Bueno, le diré a Jessica que nos recoja.-Dijo Haggar. -Lincoln, eres un gran joven, tu corazón es noble, y estas seguro de tus objetivos, nunca renuncies a esas cualidades.

-Eso haré.

En eso el Arbitro pidió que Lincoln subiera al escenario para recibir un trofeo de plata, además de poder entrevistarlo de nuevo.

-LINCOLN LOUD, HAS DADO UN GRAN ESFUERZO DE COMBATE DELANTE DE MILES DE ESPECTADORES, Y AUNQUE NO HAYAS PODIDO REPRESENTAR AL PAIS, GANASTE LA PELEA, ¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR?

-Que estoy feliz por llegar hasta donde pude, seguiré avanzando hacia adelante y estoy feliz de volver a casa.

-AL PARECER NO LO HAZ NOTADO, PERO AL PARECER EL CAMPEÓN DUNCAN II TE HA MANDADO UNA PROPUESTA PARA UNA PELEA AMISTOSA, DONDE DESEES Y COMO DESEES Y CUANDO DESEES, ¿ACEPTAS?

Lincoln no podía creer lo que escuchaba, El campeón mundial realmente deseaba ¿enfrentarse a el? si duda un rival duro, No sabía que decir ante esa propuesta, por un lado, quería retirarse a descansar, pero por otra parte, la propuesta era evidente que el peliblanco había dejado su marca, era un grande de la lucha a partir de sus victorias en las eliminatorias nacionales, su mente finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Si el torreón Irlandés desea que lo enfrente, que me vea en el próximo mes, en Royal Woods. Ahí estaré, no lo dudes.-Dijo formal y alegremente.-

-YA OYERON SEÑORES, AL PARECER 2 JÓVENES NUEVAS PROMESAS SE VERÁN LAS CARAS MUY PRONTO, AHÍ ESTAREMOS NOSOTROS PARA INMORTALIZAR ESE DUELO DE TITANES. DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¡BUENAS NOCHES!

* * *

-Nada mal, Patético, pero sabes que deberás entrenar duro, si apenas le ganaste a un campeón, otro podría hacerte papilla.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Ronnie, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Ahhh, que bien se sentirá volver. -Dijo Clyde. -Mis papás me dijeron que me recibirán con un pastel en Filadelfia, ¿quieren venir?

-Claro.-Dijeron todos Mientras se retiraban de los vestidores, claro que...

-Disculpa.

2 voces casi idénticas sonaron, eran masculinas, Lincoln respondió para que vinieran y se hicieron presentes 2 jóvenes idénticos, de 19 años, aunque claramente uno usaba anteojos, ambos vestía igual, camisa a cuadros abotonada verde con jeans, pero lo que destacaba de ellos, era que, si bien, eran afroamericanos, en sus cuellos y manos, se notaban _Manchas blancas que revelaban pérdida de pigmento._

-¿Tu eres Lincoln Loud?-Dijo el de lentes.

-Si.

-Somos Edwars y Edwin Jonhson, somos los hermanos mayores de Douglas.-Dijo el otro

-Un placer, ¿pero que les trae por aquí?.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-Dijo Edwars, el gemelo de lentes.- tenemos algo que darte.

El otro gemelo, Edwin, le entregó una carta a Lincoln envuelta, el peliblanco la recibió.

-¿Que es?

-Puedes ir a vernos a la dirección que marca al final de la nota, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, tenemos...cosas que hacer.

Con esto, los gemelos decidieron irse rápidamente, ni siquiera pudo pedirles o preguntarles por qué la prisa y su expresión decaída. Entonces la hermana de Leo apareció para recoger al grupo, Haggar fue quien después conducir el vehículo.

De camino al aeropuerto, Algunos de sus amigos quedaron dormidos ante la hora, Cosa que Lincoln aprovechó de abrir la carta que estuvo viendo desde que subieron al auto, Esperó a que nadie estuviera viendo, pues ante la expresión de aquellos gemelos, podría inquietarlos, así que esperó al momento oportuno para poder abrirla. Leyó un poco, conforme avanzaba, su expresión mostraba una combinación de sorpresa y horror, al final, se llevó la mano a la cabeza con una expresión de Horror y más que nada tristesa Solo para decir.

-Oh no...


	19. Capítulo 19: La muerte Tocando la Puerta

**Capítulo 19: La Muerte tocando la Puerta.**

* * *

 _{-Lincoln, ¿como estas?_

 _-Ronnie...esto...no puedo creer esto..._

 _-Lo sé, parecía un gran amigo, Ojalá pueda haberse ido tranquilo._

 _-Lo hizo._

 _-¿A donde vas?_

 _-Pues a vestirme, su familia necesita apoyo. Clyde también va a asistir. Además Los verdaderos amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Si quieres puedes venir._

 _-C-Claro. es lo menos que puedo hacer por buscar pleitos con el y los chicos.}_

* * *

 _-Maestro!, ese ki, solo hay alguien quien lo tiene así de fuerte._

 _-Rápido, Mathew, si llega a consumir a algún peleador poderoso o a varios incluso en Royal woods, será demasiado tarde._

 _-¡Si maestro!-Dijo con cansancio, pero con temor reflejado en su rostro, y no era temor propio.-No puedo dejar que cause problemas, no puede controlar su ira._

 _-Tal vez fue un error adiestrarla en el Denki Ansatsuken.-Murmuró.-Debimos saber que aún no estaba lista, no sabía controlar su temperamento._

 _-Ya nada podemos hacer maestro, fue mi culpa por querer insistir para ayudarla, jamás me perdonaré si llega a volverse tan poderosa que no pueda detenerla, nuestros padres fueron quienes acabaron pagando el precio por ello._

 _-Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder._

* * *

Luego de la pelea Los Loud y los Apex celebraron con una cena, obviamente algunos en la mesa de los pequeños y grandes respectivamente y otros en el sofá. Por su parte, Luna había salido afuera una vez que terminó de cenar, era de noche, estrellada, Luna Nueva, La rockera se quedó mirando de pie desde la entrada, ella esperaba que Lincoln tuviera éxito, si bien, su hermano ganó la pelea, no alcanzó los golpes requeridos para avanzar a la Liga, se sintió un poco desilusionada, esperaba que Lincoln realmente se convirtiera en campeón, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz porque su hermano volvería a su hogar, oportunidad que tendrían para ir a visitarlo. Sus esperanzas se habían renovado.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas durante un momento, pensando, respiró hondo, inmóvil, pensó que esas estrellas eran tan numerosas como lo era y que sería su familia en el futuro, imaginando tener a su hermano ahí, abrazándola, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que nada podría separarlos ni a ellos ni al resto de la familia, Luna soñaba con que esas esperanzas se hicieran realidad.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir una chica de 17 años castaña, con cola de caballo, pantalones rojos y una camisa blanca.

-Oh, Lynn, no pensé verte aquí.-Dijo Luna.

-Ah, Si...Luna, es que...vine a tomar un poco de aire luego de...bueno, tu sabes, lo que podemos hacer ahora que Lincoln.

Luna comprendió inmediatamente lo que decía su hermana, después de todo, no era la única que esperaba el éxito para su hermano menor.

-Lynn.-Decía sin quitar la vista del cielo.-espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Por que?-Dijo mirando a su hermana Rockera, la cual después bajó la cabeza.

-Te despreciamos luego de que Lincoln se fuera, sinceramente, no sé como pudo cegarme la ira. Lo siento.

-No, Luna.-Dijo Lynn, quien entristeció.-Yo causé esto, es culpa mía, nunca pudimos aceptar un no como respuesta, ni le pudimos dar un si. Pero al menos sé que el es felíz, y...y el quiere que seamos felices también.-Finalizó levantando la mirada, cuando Luna puso su mano en su espalda, cosa que también correspondió.

Después de un rato, Los Louds se despidieron de los Apex, quienes regresaban a su hogar al otro lado de la calle, aunque el mayor de los hermanos se quedó en una banca a tomarse una botella de cerveza antes de irse a dormir, pues tenía el resto del día siguiente libre como recomenzar por pasar una semana entera sin tomar alcohol, su botella tampoco tenía para que no le provocara problemas para dormir, ni pensar teniendo que subir hasta su hogar en ese estado, decidió que tomaría una en la tarde del otro día.

Por otro lado, Luna y Lynn se quedaron mirando las estrellas, La mayor de los Loud notó aquello, Hacía tiempo que Luna se había distanciado de Lynn luego de "eso", normalmente la evitaba, incluso una vez la había empujado hasta casi dejarla en el suelo ante la insistencia de la deportista quien le suplicaba en ese entonces pasar de página.

-Es bueno verlas de nuevo juntas.-Pensó Lori.

Mientras tanto en el sofá.

-Y DESDE EL MADISON SQUARE GARDEN, NOS DESPEDIMOS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

Entonces apareció el noticiero local de Royal Woods, mostrando un lugar, aparentemente un cuadrilátero clandestino completamente abandonado, cubierto de un líquido similar al barro, junto con varios ropajes tirados y 3 cadáveres decapitados cubiertos por la cámara.

 _Interrumpimos su programación para informarles una noticia de último minuto:_

 _Extraños ataques han ocurrido en peleas clandestinas y diversos lugares de Royal Woods, en todos ellos, igual que el lugar en que estamos reportando, habían muchas personas que extrañamente desaparecieron sin dejar más rastro que un extraño líquido parecido al lodo disperso en donde se reportaron las desapariciones, además de asesinatos bajo decapitaciones._

 _Esperen, nos informan que se ha reportado otro ataque cercano al restaurante franco-mexicano, se reportan 10 desaparecidos y 5 muertos decapitados además en los cuerpos decapitados se mostró un símbolo japones de_ _死, que significa muerte_ _. No se descarta la nacionalidad del o los perpetradores o bien unos letales aficionados_

 _/-/_

 _Así es, estoy aquí en el lugar del ataque, el mismo extraño líquido está disperso por todo el lugar, las autoridades policíacas han anunciado que van a tomar las muestras de ADN para encontrar al o a los responsables, también están tomando muestras del líquido para investigar de que se trata, si es algún tipo de sustancia para cometer asesinatos o rastro dejado por el o los asesinos, seguimos el rastro que muestra que apunta directo a la avenida fránklin y sus alrededores._

 _Estaremos informando._

A pesar de que la noticia fue clara, La única que miraba entonces era Lily, el resto de las hermanas se había ido a dormir una vez que el combate había finalizado, algunas estaban ansiosas ir a ver a su hermano una vez que volviera a Filadelfia, a pesar de una ligera decepción por que no haya podido avanzar a la liga. Así que la tele se apagó simplemente.

Lily simplemente fue avisarle a Lori que todos se fueron a dormir y que ella también iría a su cama.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo retirándose a su habitación.

Lori salió a avisarles a sus 2 hermanas menores quienes aún estaban juntas, mirando las estrellas, si bien no quería interrumpirlas luego de tanto tiempo distanciadas, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo mañana, así que fue a decirles que era hora de dormir.

-Luna, Lynn, es hora de dormir.-Llamó con un tono amigable

las 2 voltearon a ver a su hermana, se separaron, más aún mostraban su expresión renovada, sus sonrisas lo reflejaban, cosa que también alegró a la mayor.

Sin embargo, una corriente recorrió la espina dorsal de las 3 reflejando que habían sido intimidadas, una risa macabra, femenina e inhumana hizo eco en la calle, luego de unos gemidos también inhumanos. Antes de ver a una persona, con el aspecto magullado, cansada, pero con el aspecto de horror puro en su rostro, apenas podía seguir corriendo, al voltear vio a las 3 chicas.

-Ayúdenme...

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo, una silueta corrió hacia el en un parpadeo, una luz brillante cegó a las testigos, pero entre la luz se mostraron pequeños destellos de al parecer potentes golpes, supuestamente en los puntos débiles de la víctima, una vez que el destello se fue, las 2 menores retrocedieron horrorizadas, el hombre había sido decapitado y estaba en el suelo, se mostraba un destello rojo con la forma del símbolo del Shi ( _死_ ), y la cabeza era sujetada por una figura femenina, de melena Carmesí Larga, usaba unos pantalones Gi morado oscuro azulado, la camisa Gi, del mismo color, la tenía como cinturón amarrada a su cadera, dejando ver que usaba una blusa café claro, dejando ver que en su espalda tenía también grabado el símbolo del Shi del mismo rojo que su cabello y de lo más intimidante de ella, al voltear, dejando caer la cabeza, sus ojos negros con pupilas de ese mismo rojo. Además de su sonrisa que mostraba dientes afilados, cuyas dentaduras laterales también se mostraban debido a la ausencia de piel en donde deberían estar sus mejillas, aunque la dentaduras laterales y frontal eran separadas por sus labios. Debajo de ella, el mismo liquido café estaba bajo sus pies.

La mujer,de aparentes 19 años, dio un potente salto hacia las Louds, en el aire, sus manos se hicieron del mismo líquido, como si tratara de cubrirlas con el, pero la mayor reaccionó a tiempo, empujando a las 2, hacia el jardín, ambas cayeron, pero Lori no tuvo tanta suerte.

La mujer envolvió con el líquido a Lori pasando también a su boca, finalmente la chica mostró un vientre lleno, para el horror de sus hermanas.

-LORI!

La mujer saltó hacia el jardín, preparándose para atacar, reflejando que chispas eléctricas moradas recorrían su cuerpo, particularmente su pelo, y comenzó a reír en una risa parecida a la de Mathew cuando estuvo bajo el influjo del Satsui No Hadou.

-¡Lori!, ¡TU PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

La furia y la impotencia de poder haber hecho algo por su hermana hizo que Nuevamente una sensación volvió a surgir en el cuerpo de Luna, cuando la chica preparó sus manos que comenzaron a generar energía con electricidad, dejando claro que ella también podía realizar el _Denki Hadouken_ (Denki es eléctrico en japonés), cuando disparó su Hadouken, Luna hizo aparecer una guitarra de energía morada y la golpeó contra el suelo, haciendo que una ráfaga de energía que se deslizaba por el suelo bloqueó en Hadouken de la chica, para el asombro tanto de su hermana y de la misma.

-¡Luna, eso fue asombroso! ¿como lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, pero como sea que lo hice, pero ella va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Lori.

Luna corrió para golpear a la chica, quien saltó, Luna intentó realizar la _patada flash_ , sin embargo la chica de melena comenzó a atacarla con _Disparos eléctricos desde el aire(Ataque Bautizado como Thunder Breaker)_ que comenzaban a golpear a la Rockera junto a dolorosas descargas hasta que ambas cayeron al suelo, claro que la chica cayó de pie golpeando y agrietando el suelo, Luna, por otra parte, cayó de espalda, sin embargo, logrando levantarse y darle un par de puñetazos en el estómago y luego otra patada Flash en su mentón mandándola al suelo. Entonces esa sensación volvió a surgir en el interior de Luna, descubriendo otra habilidad.

-SALIDA A ESCENA

Luna saltó y dio una voltereta en el aire, para caer de panza con los brazos extendidos haciendo el símbolo del rock en las manos, sin embargo, La chica realizó un gancho alto poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y luego disparando el golpe(pero sin saltar como el Shoryuken) contrarrestando la _Scene Exit_ de Luna, causándole el doble de daño.

- _In'ei fukku_ (Gancho sombrío)Nunca me decepcionas.-Comentó preparándose para consumir también a Luna, comenzado a dar un largo y grave gemido similar al de un murciélago mientras su boca se abría cual imotep y su mandíbula se hizo del mismo liquido que dejaba de rastro.

-No!, no lo harás!

Lynn tomó un bate que por suerte, estaba tirado a un costado suyo, preparándose para defender a su hermana, se acercó corriendo para atacar, pero se detuvo luego de dar 5 pasos, podría haber ignorado lo que estaba pasando por su hermana en apuros, Sin embargo se detuvo, pues una pequeña Luz cián parpadeó en el estomago de la chica, quien ignoró eso, al menos hasta que su estomago dio un gruñido.

-¿...?- Gimió cuando su estómago comenzó a darle una sensación extraña.-Pero que fue...

- _GRRRR!_ -Gruño su estomago

-¡Ghhh! -Comenzó a quejarse, casi como si estuviera apunto de vomitar, llevándose las manos a su panza.

-¡Burp!

- **Upper...**

Una voz completamente familiar a los oídos de Luna y Lynn se hizo escuchar con esa palabra incompleta, hasta que.

- **...PHONE!**

En medio del reventón que sufrió el estomago de la chica, Lori emergió con el puño en alto con su teléfono en el mismo del vientre de la chica, que acabó en el suelo con la barriga como si fuera un globo o bolsa que reventó, La Loud mayor cayó de pie.

-Vaya, no sé como hice eso, pero Literalmente no iba a dejar que alguien me comiera así!.

-¡Lori!.-Dijeron las 2 sorprendidas, su hermana estaba ilesa

Las 3 chicas se abrazaron felizmente.

-Hermana, fue genial esa entrada.-Dijo aún algo herida. -Le diste una Lección.

-Jug, jug, jug, jug.

La risa hizo que las 3 chicas vieran a su aparentemente derrotada Rival, justo cuando la familia completa fue a ver que pasaba al oír un estruendo, El mayor de los Apex también fue testigo y corrió para llamar a la policía; para ver que la chica de pelo carmesí con la dentadura casi totalmente expuesta, como el líquido cubría su pecho reventado, para levantarse regenerada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces la chica lanzó un grito inhumano, siendo cubierta por una potente descarga eléctrica morada, su melena se volvió completamente erizada por la electricidad que la chica de 19 años generaba, parecía como si su cabello se tratara de cables de cobre, pues era visible como pequeñas y constantes chispas recorrían cada mechón. A parte, de que el líquido que formaba una especie de charco a su alrededor comenzó a expandirse.

-Tamashī...

En eso, la policía había llegado, rodearon a la chica quien seguía en ese estado de acumulación de energía Mientras los oficiales sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron.

-¡ESTA ES LA POLICÍA, ALÉJESE DE LA PROPIEDAD Y PONGA LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

-no dorobō...

-REPITO, ALÉJESE O NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A DISPARAR

Pero la chica no parecía escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo estaba mirando hacia arriba mientras la electricidad la seguía recorriendo, cuando terminó de ejecutar la última palabra de su movimiento.

-chēn!

Una vez terminada la frase, el líquido que tenía bajo sus pies se ramificó en menos de 2 segundos, atrapando a los Policías, los vehículos tanto de la policía como vanzila, a Los Apex quienes se habían asomado, y finalmente la familia Loud, exactamente igual como lo hizo con Lori al principio, dejando salir una estela de electricidad, había consumido a las personas a su alrededor.

O al menos parecía que lo hizo, casi los había consumido cuando de la nada, una bola de energía eléctrica azul de gran envergadura golpeó a la chica en la cara, liberando a las 2 familias, más a los policías que acabaron inconscientes. Ese Hadouken ya había sido presenciado por las 2 familias gracias a la televisión. Mandando a la chica hacia la calle.

Las 2 familias voltearon la mirada para ver a un joven de 15 años moreno claro, pelo puntiagudo, usaba un karate Gi encima de una camisa y una bandana amarillo dorado, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Lawrence Mathew, aquel que Lincoln había derrotado. El karateca también mostraba chispas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo, particularmente su cabello castaño Entonces Gritó desafiando a la Chica.

- **¡Rena!**

-Lawrence!

-¡No te dejaré lastimar a más gente inocente por culpa del satsui no Hadou!

-No te metas en mis asuntos, _hermanito_ , Un verdadero guerrero sabría como usar su poder en el combate, el mío es tomar el poder de otros.

-¡Consumes gente y la mandas a Dios sabe donde!, eso no es poder, además no buscan ningún propósito al hacerlo.

-Claro que tengo uno: Ser lo más fuerte posible.

-No puedo permitirlo si eso es a costa de vidas inocentes.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo, pero igual que otras veces, no me dejas más alternativa, agradece que yo jamás te mataría, por ser mi única luz en mi niñez.

Los 2 hermanos fueron al medio de la calle, siendo de testigos las 2 familias.

-Oye!, Tu eres el que Linky venció en el torneo y que casi lo matas. -Exclamó la segunda mayor.

-De veras lo lamento, Leni Loud, pero ahora no puedo permitir que mi hermana cause, destrozos y cobre vidas.-Su expresión se volvió entrecerrada, como si el recordar, le hiciera apretar los puños y con una mirada desafiante a su rival.- _Como hace 6 años._

Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva, posaban igual que el otro, sus cabellos se erizaron por las chispas eléctricas que recorrían sus cuerpos, todo gracias al poder del Denki Antsatsuken, por un lado, una chica con las dentaduras laterales expuestas, con una melena carmesí que llegaba hasta el suelo que ahora estaba erizada hacia arriba donde recorrían chispas moradas, piel oscura, sobre un charco de un raro líquido y con una mirada que erizaría los pelos a cualquiera.

Del otro Lado, un chico moreno claro, castaño, normal, de pelo corto, pero con su cabello igualmente erizado y con chispas circulando de color azul, Gi blanco, Camisa por debajo junto a una bandana Dorada en su cabeza, se preparaba para atacar.

La electricidad de ambos comenzó a circular con más intensidad, sus miradas eran fijas, se mostraban estáticos, no así, sus cabellos aún se movían algo por la carga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos.

La batalla había empezado

 _ **(Soundtrack: Tribute to the Master) (Super street fighter II Turbo)**_

 **(Link:** watch?v=bzdvljhGW48 &list=RDbzdvljhGW48 **)**

Lawrence y Rena comenzaron a pelear uno contra uno, con técnicas propias del karate, Luego Lawrence disparó un Hadouken, Rena hizo lo mismo, pero el suyo era morado y el de Lawrence era azúl, ambos chocaron y desaparecieron (Como en el arcade), Rena disparó un segundo hadouken, casi dándole a Lawrence, que afortunadamente dio una voltereta a la derecha, Luego corrió y comenzó a arremeter contra su hermana, quien bloqueaba sin problema sus golpes y patadas, no así, su hermano también había conseguido evitar la mayoría de los golpes de Rena cuando esta contraatacó, Cuando la chica de la mandíbula le dio una potente patada, pudo haberle causado el doble de daño debido a que sus golpes también venían con un toque eléctrico, sin embargo, Lawrence,al ser también adiestrado en el arte del Denki Antsatsuken, no se inmutó mucho.

Entonces Lawrence saltó y logró también golpearla con su Thunder Breaker en el suelo, golpeándola 2 veces, para luego darle 2 puñetazos en su estómago, una patada en dirección a su cara, Rena lanzó un grito de ira mostrando que tanto podía su mandíbula agrandarse, sus labios que dividían las dentaduras laterales y frontal eran elásticos, era sorprendente que no se rompieran al ser la única piel que pasaba en medio de esa mandíbula con la dentadura totalmente expuesta ante la ausencia de mejillas o piel detrás de los labios, entonces su melena nuevamente se erizó, nuevamente su cuerpo fue cubierto de chispas eléctricas, sus ataque se volvieron más intensos y más veloces, más Lawrence se mantenía firme, con movimientos en la manos, también le comenzaron a recorrer chispas por su cuerpo, pero no eran potentes como las de Rena, y el conservaba una expresión estoica, La chica con Melena atacó despiadamente a su hermano menor, quien también contraatacó con ataques bastante bien calculados, usando sus golpes más rápidos posibles para contrarrestar la ira de su hermana mayor, los golpes de ambos venían con descargas que no les causaban ningún efecto en su contrincante.

Mientras Las 2 familias veían la intensa pelea, Ni siquiera intervenían a pesar de querer hacer algo al respecto, a parte de como Rena acabó con los policías, dejaba claro que, aparentemente ni los Loud ni los Apex juntos eran Rivales para **Rena Mathew.**

Fue cuando Rena decidió acabar con esto, formuló un Thunder Braker en el aire en medio segundo, haciéndole un corte en el hombro derecho de Lawrence, y comenzó a golpearlo con furia mientras las 2 familias miraban horrorizadas ante la brutalidad de Rena, la propia chica de la melena carmesí no se mostraba feliz de golpear a su hermano, es más, el pudo ver como le corrían las lágrimas mientras lo golpeaba, susurraba "Lo siento, no quiero golpearte, no quiero matarte, pero nunca me dejas opción"

-R-Rena...Basta, el Satsui No Hadou...no puedes controlarlo, debes...parar...ya.-Decía Lawrence

-No pienso parar...No hasta que consiga lo que quiero...Tu eres el que debe parar de tratar de detenerme. Jamás te dañaría, eres el único que siempre estuvo conmigo, ¡pero tu me obligas a lastimarte! ¡Tu eres que debe detenerse de intentar pararme! -Gritaba Rena enfurecida y a la vez entristecida por lastimar a su hermano, pero no podía parar Cuando Lawrence la empujó con las piernas separándose de ella.-Bien, No me dejas elección.

Rena comenzó a cargar nuevamente, su melena no solo volvió a erizarse, sino que también todo su cuerpo a excepción de su pelo y ojos se volvieron morado oscuro fosforescente cubierto de estática elé otro grito Inhumano, a una velocidad increíble, se arrojó contra su hermano, nuevamente una Luz dejó ciegos a todos, luego se mostraron pequeños destellos de al parecer potentes golpes, supuestamente en los puntos débiles de la víctima, una vez que el destello se fue, nuevamente estaba ahí Rena dando la espalda al espectador, mostrando el Símbolo del Shi en su espalda y a modo de fondo, junto a ella Yacía ahí, a pesar de no estar decapitado, estaba empapado de sangre, en la frente, y en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero mostrando una expresión serena, como si hubiera hecho una especie de Haz bajo la manga, a pesar de que Rena lo había "Asesinado". La Chica de la mandíbula volteó a ver a los Loud y los Apex con ojos asesinos y el charco del líquido raro volvió a aparecer bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, 3 de las hermanas Loud y 2 de los hermanos Ápex se pusieron enfrente para hacerle frente a Rena.

* * *

 _Filadelfia, 23:45 horas._

En una casa de los suburbios, los amigos de Lincoln, Donnie, Terrence, Nick, Jack, Leo, Clyde, Ronnie Anne y el resto de sus familias se habían reunido en la casa Jonhson, compuesta anteriormente por 4 integrantes.

Y ahora solo 3, Los gemelos Edwars y Edwin junto a su madre, Marta Jonhson.

Lincoln venía puesto con un traje elegante junto a una camisa naranja abotonada debajo, además de una corbata, Ronnie Anne por su parte venía con un vestido de Luto y una Flor en su cabeza, Clyde y sus padres venían también vestidos para la ocación: Despedir a Dudley. Muerto hace 12 horas por una Leucemia Aguda grave con Hemofilia.

Mientras tanto Clyde como Ronnie Anne hablaban con el resto de los chicos, Lincoln estaba sentado en un costado, mirando la tumba donde se encontraba su amigo, mirando con nostalgia, aquella vez que se conocieron, su simpatía era algo que destacaba en Dudley, como en Lincoln su cabello blanco. Entonces oyó un par de pasos detrás de el, una mujer de alrededor 38 años, afroamericana, cabello largo crespo, vestida también de luto con un sombrero, sus lágrimas se notaban, era La madre de Dudley, **Marta**.

-Hola...Lincoln.-Dijo sentándose a un lado si mirarlo y pasándose un pañuelo.

-Señor Jonhson.

-por favor.-Interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Solo llámame Marta. -Pausó un momento para tomar aire y volteo a ver al peliblanco.-Cuando Douglas me habló de ti, me pareció una ligera broma que tuvieras el cabello blanco, no lo creí hasta ahora.

-Gracias, supongo. -Dijo un poco decaído.

-Con mis hijos gemelos pude darles un tratamiento adecuado para evitar que el vitiligo se expandiera más en ellos, mi padre también tenía esa enfermedad y...-Nuevas lágrimas, pequeñas, pero notables comenzaron a salir. -...Mi esposo Dávid también murió de Leucemia...y ahora la maldita enfermedad ha dividido a mi familia.

-Señora Marta...

-Dudley también me contó tu historia.-Esto último fue casi como hielo sobre la espalda de Lincoln.- tu familia se dividió hace mucho por un tonto capricho reparable de tu hermana mayor, la mía ahora está divida de forma irreparable por algo importante como lo es las enfermedades.-Dijo Con un tono más Sereno.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Lincoln, Sin duda, cambiaste la Vida de Dudley, el al principio no era alguien que buscaba avanzar mucho en su vida, sin importar que tampoco fue, le haz hecho un gran favor, gracias a eso, se fue tranquilo, pero ahora como dije hace poco, mi familia está dividida de forma irreversible...Pero la tuya puede reunificarse.

-Pero si no quieren verme. -Dijo Con melancolía.

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo, ya hace mucho que debieron haberse dado cuenta de su error y si realmente te amaron, seguramente te estuvieron y están buscando para poder disculparse, tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz, hasta el más tonto sabría distinguirla.

Aquellas palabras se incrustaron en la mente de Lincoln, a veces su familia podría haber sido bastante idiota en algunos aspectos, como el de la mala suerte por ejemplo, sin embargo, una prueba de que podían ver las cosas con claridad fue que cuando descubrieron la verdad, inmediatamente corrieron a disculparse con el, El señor quejón estuvo apunto de denunciarlos, sin embargo, las palabras del peliblanco del cual había sentido incluso algo de afecto desde la noche de navidad hicieron que declinara ante sus intenciones. Dejando claro lo mucho que necesitaban de el como el principal pilar de esa familia numerosa

Si pudieron darse cuenta de la verdad tras ese y otros incidentes, ¿por qué no podrían ver la verdad tras el incidente que los separó? quizás no perdería nada con intenar averiguar si su familia realmente estaba arrepentida por sus acciones, después de todos, eran humanos.

-Mañana será el entierro, si quieres puedes venir si no vas a enfrentarte al campeón mundial en un amistoso.

Las palabras de Marta devolvieron a la realidad al peliblanco, pero en ese momento de luto, su mente estaba nublada.

-Yo...no lo sé, me gustaría venir, Dudley era un gran chico después de todo, me recuerda a mi en Royal Woods.

-Bueno.-Dijo Marta poniéndose de pie con una expresión nostálgica, pero amable. -Solo piensa con tranquilidad, nadie te apresura a nada, solo haz lo que creas justo, Mi marido siempre decía eso a mis hijos.

Con estas palabras, Marta fue a ver a sus 2 hijos gemelos, dejando a Lincoln mirando nuevamente la tumba a un costado del vestíbulo, llevó su mano al bolsillo vio la nota que Dudley le había dejado bajo el sobre que confirmaba su muerte, la miró un rato, pensando si abrirla ahora, o después del entierro, lo que su amigo que en paz descanse quería decirle antes que fuera tarde

* * *

 _Parece que después de todo, el fic tendrá más de 20 capítulos después de todo (Igual que Requiem), Lo que está pasando en Royal woods, Imagínense una combinación de Akuma y Necalli (Personaje que debutó en SFV), como habrán visto, ella también viste un gi parecido al del hermano de Gouken, además de contar con el mismo color de ojos y cabello, llevar un símbolo en su espalda y poseer el mismo y memorable ataque que hizo con ese hombre y su hermano, exactamente como Akuma hizo con Bison en SF2 Turbo, y al igual que Necalli, puede consumir a otros luchadores y fundirse en una masa líquida para tomar por sorpresa a sus presas, el que puede absorber los ataques de otros luchadores fue idea que yo mismo me formulé, y para que se hagan una idea de como luce, imaginence al titán colosal, posee el mismo aspecto de la boca pero con piel excepto por las mejillas que cubren las muelas laterales, eso es la hermana mayor de Mathew, en la siguiente parte los invitaré a conocer a los 2 hermanos y como es que son así, espero que este capítulo les haya entretenido y nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	20. Capítulo 20: Mathew y Jonhson

**Capítulo 20: Mathew y Jonhson.**

 _Lamento la demora, estaba algo bloqueado con esta parte, en realidad esta es la parte que más me ha costado hacer, pero no del todo, además que este creo que es el antepenúltimo capítulo de Remolino Blanco, como estamos cerca del final, voy a terminar con esto, además quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, me alegro que les haya gustado, me ha servido mucho para poder continuar, ahora, les dejo esta parte, la siguiente será la penúltima, sin más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

En medio de la calle de la avenida Franklin, 25 personas eran testigos de como un karateca que estuvo en las eliminatorias, que fue alguien que peleó como un verdadero y formidable rival para Lincoln Loud, era "Asesinado" a manos de quien al parecer era su hermana mayor, Rena había conseguido consumir a varios luchadores de Royal Woods, al consumirlos, obtenía sus habilidades, y una de ellas era poder hacerse copias exactamente iguales, más la chica optó por vencerlos con sus habilidades propias para después consumirlos. Una vez que volteó a ver a los Loud y los Apex con ojos asesinos, Sin importar que tan fuerte e intimidante fuera la chica de la melena carmesí, fueron 3 de las hermanas Loud y 2 de los hermanos Apex quienes optaron por plantarle cara, en las 3 hermanas Loud, la primera era rubia con el pelo relativamente corto con una característica blusa Cían, Luego una castaña de pelo corto junto a una remera y falda moradas, armada con una guitarra, La última también era castaña, pero con cola de caballo y un bate detrás suyo.

En cuanto a 2 de los hermanos Apex, el primero era uno de 24 años, de cabello Blanco relativamente puntiagudo, el bello facial igualmente blanco afeitado era notable, usaba lentes oscuros y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, más destacado era además de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, eran sus lentes oscuros que reflejaban ojos rojos como la sangre de los hombres, El segundo, usaba un poncho encima de una camisa sin mangas, llevando un rifle de francotirador y lo que lo hacía destacar, usaba una máscara sonriente para cubrir su rostro.

-¿Literalmente van a luchar también? -Dijo Lori al Apex mayor.-Ya vieron lo fuerte que es.

-Dame un respiro, no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esa chica loca va matando gente por ahí, y menos cuando mis hermanos menores pueden correr riesgo también. -Dijo Alan preparando sus puños en posición defensiva.

-Esa chica también te dañó, Luna, nadie, menos alguien con un talento de arte como el tuyo merece morir sin que el mundo vea lo maravillosa que eres, y tengo la misma opinión que mi hermano.-Dijo Allester poniendo su mano preparada para desenfundar su rifle

Las 3 Loud junto a los 2 Apex rodearon a Rena, Lori levantó los puños, en el derecho tenía su teléfono en mano, Luna se puso en posición casi como si estuviera apunto de correr con su mano sujetando su guitarra como si fuera un palo, Lynn desenfundó su bate y se preparó para hacerle un Home-Run. Alan levantó también los puños a modo de boxeador, mientras que Allester acercó su mano a su rifle que tenía en la espalda, Recordemos que estos últimos, junto al resto de los hermanos habían sido adiestrados por su madre en Kickboxing y Muai Thai para que supieran defenderse.

-Supongo que tendré que usar el poder del que se dividía después de todo.

Entonces Rena volvió a ser envuelta por una enorme carga eléctrica, su melena se erizó y entonces se vio a 5 chicas de melena iguales enfrente de cada Loud y Apex respectivo que la estaban desafiando.

La primera en atacar fue Luna, con guitarra en mano, comenzó a pelar con sus puños y su guitarra contra Rena, quien bloqueaba la mayoría de los movimientos de Luna, para devolvérselos con dolorosos puños y patadas, además de que se debe agregar una leve descarga con cada golpe propinado a Luna por parte de Rena, Sin embargo, Luna logró separarse de ella golpeándola con su guitarra para después realizar su _Scene Exit_ (Luna da un salto con una voltereta en el aire y caer barriga abajo con una pose de rock sobre su rival) dándole justo en las costillas, pero Rena no pareció inmutarse mucho y trató de atacar nuevamente a la Rockera, sin embargo, ahora logró evitar la mayoría de los golpes de Rena, quien le disparó en la cara un Hadouken eléctrico.

Luna se reincorporó luego de la descarga que le dio justo en la cara cuando Rena saltó sobre ella y dispararle un _Thunder breaker,_ Cuando Luna contrarrestó el golpe con la _Patada Flash_ y Luego corrió hacia ella para realizar su segundo movimiento que aprendió cuando peleó contra Sam.

- _RAGE IN!_

Dio un pequeño salto y cayó de rodillas frente a Rena y dio una fuerte nota sónica con su guitarra, mandándola al suelo nuevamente. Rena se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra Luna con una patada voladora, con una descarga eléctrica adicional claro, sin embargo Luna logró golpearla cual bateadora.

Nuevamente Rena se levantó del suelo, no estaba contenta, se preparaba para consumir a Luna, sin embargo cuando saltó al aire y sus manos se hicieron Líquidas, Fue interceptada por el _Upperphone_ de Lori, sin embargo, Rena volvió a atacarla con Su doloroso _Thunder braker, 3_ veces fuero suficientes para dejar a Lori de rodillas, entonces, al igual que Luna, Lynn y Lincoln, La rubia mayor sintió una sensación en su pecho, tomó con fuerza su teléfono, pero no tanto para no romperlo, esa sensación en el pecho, de que debía hacer algo de cierta forma.

Otro poder suyo estaba apunto de liberarse de su interior.

Lori hizó un movimiento de Gancho alto con su brazo sosteniendo su teléfono, fue entonces cuando en medio del gancho, una hoja hecha de energía surgió de su teléfono como si fuera una daga, y al finalizar, una ráfaga de energía Cían salió disparada hacia Rena, siendo enterrada en su pecho, dando un grito inhumano, sin embargo, Rena no tardó en reponerse y nuevamente comenzó a generar chispas erizando nuevamente su melena carmesí, disparó un Hadouken rugiendo y corriendo hacia Lori, ambas comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Rena era quien dominaba al darle múltiples golpes rápidos y certeros en la parte media de Lori principalmente, más la Rubia notaba que debido al estado de furia intensa de su rival, no podía calcular bien, bueno, _nadie piensa las cosas bien estando enojado_ , cosa que Lori no desaprovechó y también propinó golpes en las partes que Rena no estaba defendiendo, a pesar de que sus golpes no eran tan fuertes, eran lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Lori continuó golpeando a Rena, la cual también respondía con golpes acompañados de descargas, más Lori comenzó a dar saltos hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de Rena, logrando evitar hasta 6 golpes, y luego contraatacar con una patada voladora en la cara de Rena, eliminando otra copia.

-Pero cual de todas es la verdadera!?-Exclamó.

En ese momento, al parecer, otra de las copias estaba luchando contra Lynn, pero con el ya consentimiento de sus poderes, le estaba resultando más fácil vencer a la otra Copia de Rena.

* * *

En su hogar, Lincoln miraba la ventana desde su silla, viendo a la calle, Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, más su cabeza estaba al rojo vivo, apretando los puños sobre la mesa y los dientes que no eran vistos por sus labios, una combinación de Rabia, Impotencia, pero más que nada, tristesa y decepción.

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta en ese momento, eran alrededor de las 23:45 PM, Supuso que sería algún amigo, así que dejó pasar a quien tocaba.

-Adelante.-Dijo

-¿Lincoln?-Una voz femenina se asomó al abrir la puerta cuidadosamente, pues el tono en que Lincoln habló indicaba que no estaba en el mejor de sus humores.

Ronnie caminó despacio fingiendo tranquilidad, pero en el fondo mostraba preocupación por el peliblanco, pues desde que se fue de la casa Jonhson, no se mostraba nada contento, se había ido cabizbajo, diciendo simplemente que iría a casa a estar solo.

Lo vio ahí, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa, Ronnie se sentó con calma en una silla frente a Lincoln, quien no volteaba a verla, seguía mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, el silencio en la casa era inquietante, Por lo tanto Ronnie Anne decidió romperlo.

-Lincoln, ¿Todo bien?-Se atrevió a preguntar

Lincoln no respondió, permaneció mirando hacia el exterior viendo uno que otro auto pasar, cuando sus puños aminoraron su fuerza con la que apretaban.

-¿Acaso Hago mal cuando me acerco a alguien?

-¿Que?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Ronnie Anne.

-Me echaron de casa, Luego ni siquiera logro avanzar, y ahora Perdí a un amigo.-Dijo Volteando a verla.-¿Acaso estoy maldito o algo así?

-No Lincoln, No digas esas cosas.-Se apresuró a decir Ronnie Anne.-No tienes nada, Mira puedo entender lo de que tu familia hizo.-Dijo compartiendo su molestia en ese asunto. Pero volviendo a un tono comprensible para continuar.-Pero el que no hayas avanzado a la Liga no es que se vaya a acabar el mundo, tu mismo lo dijiste, no fuiste a ganar, sino a demostrar lo fuerte que eres, Y la muerte de Dudley no fue tu culpa, el...el estaba enfermo desde hace mucho. ¿acaso no habías dicho que no guardabas rencor a tu familia?

-Si Lo hice.-Suspiró.-Pero necesitaba desahogarme, ¿sabes por qué no me enojé todos estos años?.

-...

-Porque sabía que si me enojaba no ganaría nada, porque no se puede estar enojado toda la vida, porque...¡porque aún amo a mi familia sin importar que! ¿Por qué...por qué demonios soy así?

Lincoln volvió a suspirar pesadamente, luego se llevó la mano por la cara.

-Acabas de responderte a ti mismo por si no te haz dado cuenta. Mira se que duele perder aun amigo, Douglas era si duda un gran chico.-dijo poniendo su mano por el hombro.-Pero eso no lo traerá de vuelta.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Lo que digo, es que si quieres honrar su memoria deberías no darte por vencido y aceptar esa pelea contra ese Irlandés, El te lo habría dicho también, patético. No estás solo, me tienes a mi, a Clyde y a los chicos, estamos contigo.

Volvió a suspirar y vio de nuevo a la calle, Ronnie estuvo intrigada por lo que creía que estaba haciendo Lincoln, sin embargo el finalmente tomó la carta que Dudley le había escrito antes de morir, no mostraba el mejor de todos los ánimos.

Sin embargo, al comenzar a avanzar en lo que estaba leyendo la carta, su expresión se levantó, no se puso feliz, pero si pudo sentir paz en su interior, quizás Ronnie tenía razón, puede que no hubiera avanzado a la Liga mundial, sin embargo había demostrado a miles de personas lo fuerte que era, siendo una de las muchas nuevas promesas que inundaban el globo.

Y pensar que podría desafiar al campeón en un amistoso, era ahora como una segunda oportunidad de mostrar de lo que era capaz, de lo que es capaz, incluso muerto, Dudley de nuevo mostraba su habilidad siendo simpático, capaz de subirle el ánimo a cualquiera.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa para voltear a ver nuevamente a Ronnie Anne, con serenidad, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el, cosa que también alegró en parte a La Latina.

-Quizás tengas razón, Ronnie Anne.-Dijo Lincoln.-Si llegué tan lejos, quizás tenga oportunidad contra el campeón, muchas gracias.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-No...No fue nada.-Agradeció con un poco de nerviosismo, cuando vio su reloj.-Bueno se hace tarde, espero verte mañana en...bueno.

-No digas más.-Dijo calmado.-Lo sé, además luego pensaré en donde se puede arreglar la pelea.

Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron, Una vez que Ronnie Anne cerró la puerta, Lincoln fue al baño a cambiarse para ir a dormir. Sin embargo, en el baño, luego de cambiarse, tomo unas tijeras con sus intenciones claras.

* * *

 _Lincoln. Viejo amigo_

 _Si llegas a leer esto, probablemente yo ya me encuentre con Papá desde arriba._

 _Quiero agradecerte por ser mi amigo, pues mi reparto era bastante...Limitado,_

 _En lo personal, jamás pensé que tendría un amigo que llegaría bastante lejos, al verte triunfar dije "Wow, ese si es un grande",_

 _Ojalá me perdones por no decírtelo antes lo de mi enfermedad, pero me daba vergüenza decirlo a un amigo como tu, ojalá lo entiendas._

 _Déjame decirte que, desde donde esté, tienes mi apoyo, eres realmente fuerte,_

 _pero no importa lo que pase, jamás te rindas, no solo lo digo por las peleas que llegarás a dar, no solo en el ring, sino también que jamás te rindas para recuperar a tu familia, La mía era muy unida y se fragmentó con mi muerte, La tuya se fragmentó, pero tienes la oportunidad de reconstruir la tuya,_

 _Estoy seguro de que te extrañan, amigo, olvida el rencor, incluso el más tonto, al ver su error, llegaría a darse cuenta tarde o temprano, incluso trataría de enmendarlo, estoy seguro de que tu familia se dio cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo,no pierdas la fe._

 _Haz lo posible para que puedas regresar con tu familia, significaría mucho para mi, y más que nada, te estarías haciendo un favor enorme a ti mismo aunque no lo veas de esa forma._

 _Jamás te rindas, amigo, Olvida el Rencor ¡Y avanza!_

 _Hasta siempre, Douglas Jonhson_

* * *

En ese momento, Lynn ya había acabado con otra copia de Rena, con su embestida y luego con su giro de huracán, logró acabarla fácilmente.

 _ **(Soundtrack: Abigail Theme) (Street Fighter V)**_

Ahora era el turno de Allester de enfrentar a otra de las copias de Rena mientras las Loud ayudaban a Lynn y Luna, quienes no habían salido para nada ilesas de sus peleas contra las copias.

Esta vez, Allester disparó su rifle librando varios pétalos al aire como presentación, además de hacer unos giros de su rifle de francotirador, dio un giro un tanto exagerado y se puso su máscara sonriente, dando así su entrada al combate.

-Te demostraré de que son capaces los Lobos como yo!-Exclamó Allester siendo respondido por un rugido por parte de Rena.

El artista no perdió tiempo y le disparó una carga de pétalos algo comprimidos con pintura para golpear a Rena en la cara, la cual respondió con un Hadouken eléctrico, haciendo que ambos disparos chocaran y desaparecieran tras el pequeño impacto. Rena avanzó hacia Allester y comenzó a propinar golpes al artista mientras el los bloqueaba con su rifle y sus brazos, aunque también recibiendo una pequeña pero dolorosa descarga, el artista respondió con golpes de Muai Thai, cortesía de parte de su madre por enseñárselas, pero su rival bloqueo y o esquivó la mayoría de los golpes, para luego ser seguidos por golpes con su rifle, estos si lograron darle en la mayoría a Rena, Quien dio una patada voladora siendo interceptada por Allester cual bateador de Beisbol, entonces Rena disparó otra vez en el aire un Thunder Breaker, Dañando considerablemente al artista, quien no perdió tiempo y contraatacó.

Mientras tanto las menores no podían quitar los ojos del "Cadáver" Del hermano de Rena, cuando un hombre de 20 años, con un suéter gris como su bigote y cabello encanecido para su edad, una camisa abotonada de cuadrículas de verde Lima, con vaqueros azules, lo más importante, Amerindio, se acercó al cuerpo de Lawrence, y comenzó a pronunciar palabras que ni siquiera la genio podía entender, de hecho, jamás había escuchado esa clase de lenguaje mientras el ponía su mano sobre la frente inerte de Lawrences. Cuando la retiró, unas pequeñas descargas comenzaron a chispear.

Allester golpeó otra vez a Rena mandándola hacia atrás, es entonces cuando esta vez, fue el Joven Apex quien sintió algo extraño en su interior, se sentía raro, pero extrañamente bien, cuando Rena volvió a contraatacar, algo le dijo a Allester que se agachara y apuntara, cosa que hizo, preparó, Apuntó y finalmente su energías e liberó. En un destello de pétalos de Loto, una especie de bola de pintura de energía salió disparada de su rifle, impactando fuertemente a Rena, la cual ya estaba en sus últimas, más se dejó dominar por una ira incontrolable y su cabello volvió a erizarse en chispas eléctricas moradas, no se hizo esperar para atacar, Por otro lado, Allester había descubierto sus propios movimientos especiales igual que las Loud (El _Virtous Shot_ ), y era probable que no solo tuviera otros par de poderes más, sino que también los demás miembros de la familia Apex, así cono los Loud.

Rena Gruñó y estuvo apunto de preparar otro movimiento suyo, las chispas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo comenzaron a intensificarse y comenzó a disparar múltiples Hadoukens a Allester, quien apenas podía defenderse, aunque logró darle con otro Virtous Shot en el blanco, no fue suficiente para que Rena descargara toda su furia sobre el artista, que en vano se defendía como podía, para acabar tirado en el suelo.

- **DENKI ULTRA HADOUKEN.**

En un fuerte chispaso eléctrico, Rena liberó con toda su furia un gigantesco Hadouken de elecricidad, Allester se cubrió como pudo, esperando a que el dolor fuera rápido, cuando sintió que rodó en el suelo en compañía de alguien más. revelando que fue Luna quien lo empujó y después lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Luna poniéndose de pie y dando su mano a Allester.

-Si, Muchas gracias.-Dijo siendo ayudado por Luna a Levantarse.

-Voy a comérmelos, y me quedaré con sus poderes!-Amenazó Rena cuando un fuerte en la cara producto de un enorme puño la mandó a besar el suelo, y la copia se hizo lodo, ahora solo quedaba la verdadera Rena.

-Denme un Respiro, ¿acaso no se va a rendir o que?-Dijo Alan confiado, fue el quien le dio un fuerte golpe a Rena, había conseguido descubrir el también poderes ocultos dentro suyo ( _Strong Punch_ )

En eso Rena enfureció enormemente, la misma energía que Rodeo a Lawrence Bajo el Satsui No Hadou la cubrió a ella también, sin embargo fue interceptada cuando el propio Lawrence, como si nada hubiera pasado, apareció justo ahí, vivito y coleando, realizó un Thunder Breaker similar a los que hacía Rena, pero de color azul y la energía que estaba recubriendo a su hermana comenzó a debilitarse mientras ella gritaba de dolor en un rugido inhumano, para caer al suelo, débil, sin fuerzas.

-Rena...

Ante la pronunciación de su nombre por parte de su hermano menor, Rena asomó la cabeza y se derritió en lodo para desaparecer, Lawrence se quedó ahí, entristecido por no haber podido hacer algo, por su hermana más que a nadie. Aunque con solo verlo, los desconcertados 25 testigos se le acercaron.

 _(Fin del soudntrack)_

-¿Como es que Literalmente estás vivos?-Dijo Lori estupefacta al ver a Lawrence en perfecto estado después de verlo "Morir"

-Es verdad.-Dijo Lola.-Te vimos morir hace unos instantes.

Lawrence solo se limitó a suspirar. Mientras

-Vacié mi alma para que mi cuerpo sufriera un daño considerablemente Reducido y solo me dejó en coma, gracias una técnica que aprendí de mi maestro, Johann Malai.-Respondió y su maestro se presentó.

-Yo formulé un conjuro de sanación que permitió a mi pupilo recuperar la conciencia.

-Espere.-Esta vez Fue Lynn Padre quien tomó la palabra.-¿acaso saben algo de esa "chica"? ¿que demonios quería con nosotros?

En eso el maestro y su pupilo se miraron, Malai hizo una señal de que hiciera algo, cosa que Lawrence respondió con una expresión de asombro mientras su maestro asintió para que procediera, Lawrence se acercó hacia los Loud y los Apex, levantó las manos y estas comenzaron a emitir luces eléctricas.

-Si me lo permiten.-Dijo Lawrence para evitar que se sintieran intimidados.-No teman, con esto lo sabrán todo.

Entonces las luces se intensificaron cubriendo a todos los presentes, nada más que una luz se podía ver a pesar de esas avanzadas horas de la noche, cuando la visión de todos se hizo como si fuera una, viendo que la luz comenzó a bajar su intensidad, se podía ver un lugar, y no era Royal Woods, se veía otro lugar, Cuando la voz de Lawrence se hizo notar.

Les mostró sus recuerdos.

* * *

En un hospital, el calendario estaba marcando la fecha de 1998, Un hombre Pelirrojo Naranjo (De los de cabello naturalmente pelirrojo) estaba en la sala de espera, siendo avisado por la enfermera para que pasara a una habitación, donde la estaba esperando una mujer castaña clara, de ojos azules, recostada sobre una cama de hospital, el hombre se acercó discretamente, sus ojos reflejaban asombro y alegría, pues en los brazos de su esposa, yacía una pequeña figura, cubierta por una manta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y al revelar su cabeza, un cabello igual al de su padre.

-Mira, Colimbus, Nuestra Hija.-Dijo la mujer al pelirrojo.

-Mirala.-Dijo Colimbus, encantado por la imagen de su hija.-Es pelirroja como yo...como, ¿como se llamará?, Mi querida Luisa.

-Rena, Su nombre será Rena.

Colimbus y Luisa no podían ser más felices en ese momento, después de hasta 8 años casados habían sido bendecidos con una hermosa niña, pelirroja como su padre, para ese momento era lo que todo padre deseaba.

Pero su felicidad pronto se vería incrementada.

Mientras Colimbus cuidaba a una Rena de 4 años, la cual estaba dando muchas pataletas, Luisa estaba sujetando una escoba mientras se acariciaba su vientre, hace unas horas había ido al doctor, su examen había dado positivo, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando en su vientre. Su rostro había dibujado una bella y tranquila sonrisa, y se dirigió al patio donde estaba su esposo e Hija.

-Rena, No puedes descontrolarte así.-Decía Colimbus tranquilo, pero severo.-¿Que diría la gente de ti?

-¡Papá!-Decía entre pataletas.-¡Sabes que no me gusta que se rían de mi!

-Pero no es que se burlen de ti, es que eres adorable.

¡Noooo!-Gritó pateando el suelo entre saltos.-¡ME MOLESTA! **¡ME MOLESTAAAAAA!**

 **-** Rena!-Dijo sujetándola.-tranquila, ya nadie se está burlando de ti, Tus Tíos no tenía la intención de hacerte sentir mal, sabes que te amamos mucho, pero esa no es excusa para reaccionar así ante la gente. Y menos usar tus habilidades enojada.

Si, La familia conocía las técnicas del Antsatsuken, de parte de Luisa, usadas para ayudar a aquellos que no pueden defenderse, Sin embargo, existía una regla más importante que cualquier otro: Nunca usarlas enojado o furioso. Cosa que Rena comprendía muy bien, A pesar de que desde los 2 años, presentaba problemas para manejar un poco su enojo.

-(Gruñido), Esta bien papá...Lo siento.-Ante esto Colimbus le dio una sonrisa tranquila y acarició su pelo anaranjado.-Prometo...Controlarme.-Rena ya estaba más tranquila.

En eso, Luisa llegó al jardín donde estaban su esposo e hija, El notó a su esposa sobándose el vientre, lo había hecho durante unos días, le preguntó finalmente el por qué, su respuesta lo iluminó en grande y orgullo de padre.

Unos meses después, nuevamente llegaron al hospital donde Luisa dio a Luz por primera vez, pero ahora en compañía de su querida hija pelirroja, y en los brazos de Luisa, un pequeño ángel, cubierto por una manta que reflejaba su cabello castaño.

Rena tendría un hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo lo importante era que la familia Mathew era conocedora de las ancestrales técnicas japonesas del Antsatsuken, a pesar de ser de Belice, Sin embargo, el hijo menor, Lawrence, sería con quien Rena se mantendría controlada, pues Rena llegó verdaderamente a amar a su hermanito, podía, a la edad de 8 años ya empezaba a pelearse con sus compañeros, sin embargo, luchaba por mantener el control, El pequeño Lawrence lo sabía.

-Mamá.-Dijo Lawrence de 4 años.-Se que me vas a enseñar a pelear, pero quiero que también le enseñes a Rena.

-Pero Hijo, tu hermana...ella.-Luisa aún tenía esperanza que Rena aprendiera a controlarse y ser una persona que sabía que era.-Aún necesita tiempo, sabes que ella se enoja con facilidad.

-Pero por eso quero que le enseñen, para ayudarla.

Grave errror, Fatal, Puede que Lawrence hubiera sido el responsable, pero no era culpable de nada, Solo era un niño que amaba y deseaba ayudar a su hermana mayor, como cualquier hermano.

* * *

 **(Soundtrack: Explosive Situation) (Final Fight 3)**

-MADRE!, PADRE!

El fuego llenaba al pueblo, restos de ropajes quemados y o tirados en el suelo cubrían las calles, destrucción por doquier, Lawrence de 13 años corría desesperadamente a lo que pudiera quedar de su hogar, Rezaba para que no fuera tarde, su hermana había huido cuando por accidente lastimara a Lawrence fuera de su entrenamiento, no volvió a saber de ella; luego de recibir una llamada de su madre para que volviera lo más pronto posible a Belice, pues algo estaba pasando mientras Lawrences conocía a un viejo amigo de su padre, tomo el vuelo más próximo a su país natal, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, encontrando ruinas de su viejo pueblo, algo estaba pasando, cuando lo que vio, lo dejó horrorizado.

Ahí estaba, Su hermana, con su mano alzada hacia arriba dándole la espalda, en su puño hacia arriba tenía un collar, para luego ponérselo en su cuello, Lawrence sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía dicho collar.

A su madre.

Su padre yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, mientras que en la espalda de Rena, en su gi, se dibujaba en una luz carmesí el símbolo de la muerte en japonés, su cabello anaranjado también se tornó carmesí en el proceso y se alargó hasta debajo de su entrepierna, y cuando volteó, pudo ver que toda su dentadura estaba al descubierta, por los bordes, donde deberían estar sus mejillas, no había piel, solo Los labios frontales aún conformaban la parte delantera de la boca.

-R-R-Rena...

La mencionada volteó, y sus recuerdos destellaron en la mente de su hermano menor.

* * *

Sola, con su propia ira como única compañera, en un lugar desconocido, Rena caminaba convulsionándose.

 _-No lo reprimas más_

Una voz rara resonaba. Rena seguía su paso sin rumbo.

 _-Tu poder es inmenso._

Cada vez iba a un paso mas lento.

 _-¡Tu eres más fuerte!_

 _-Ellos son débiles...Mira esto._

Volteo adelante, estaba viendo algo, una sombra le estaba mostrando algo.

 _-Vuélvete Líquida, nada podrá frenarte, sin importar cuan poderoso sea tu oponente, lo que no es sólido no se puede tocar, nadie te podrá tocar._

 _-Cometelos, Así sus poderes serán tuyos, consume a todo ser con poderes posible, ¡Vuélvete imparable!_

Rena comprendió quien le estaba hablando, era alguien que venía de su interior.

 _El surgimiento de la intención de matar._

* * *

-Rena...Q-Qu...que haz hecho...Mamá! Papá! ¡NOOOO!

-No quiero luchar contra ti, Hermanito. Pero lo haré si es necesario, solo agradece que no tendría el valor de devorarte como al resto, Eres el único que me entiende, no tengo por qué seguir repriminedolo.-Dijo apretando las manos.-De que sirve si eso no me da poder, solo me lo quita.

-...

-Mi poder es inmenso.

A Lawrence le empezó a correr la gota.

-Soy capaz de consumir.

Su boa se abrió.

-Consumiré a todo luchador poderoso.

-No...

-Su poder será mio...

-Hermana...

-¡Seré la mayor guerrera que jamás ha existido y que nunca existirá!

-No...¡No te lo permitiré!

El cuerpo de Lawrence se envolvió de electricidad, Rena había sido poseída totalmente por el _Satsui No Hadou,_ Y con esas habilidades, junto con dichas intenciones, la volvían un auténtico peligro para todos. Lawrence no lo permitirá.

-No voy a matarte, como te dije, eres el único que me entendió, pero si quieres luchar.-Rena también se envolvió en electricidad, pero de color morado, a diferencia del azul de Lawrence, y su melena se erizó.-Que así sea.

Los truenos de ambos alcanzaron el cielo con nubes de por medio, las cuales pronto también crearon rayos.

2 hermanos.

La vida contra la muerte.

La Razón contra la Instinto.

El menor contra la Mayor.

Sin embargo, Ninguno estaba dispuesto a matar, Lawrence también había aprendido algo gracias a Malai, algo que podría ayudarle a contenerla, para darle tiempo para que pensara, para que la ira que la estaba segando se fuera por un momento que fuera.

Finalmente, los 2 hermanos.

Se enfrentaron, con un inicial forcejeo de brazos, la tierra tembló, no importaba quien efectivamente dominaba, ninguno iba a ceder.

* * *

-Estuve apunto de morir, mi hermana era verdaderamente fuerte, sin embargo, gracias a mi maestro, pude encerrarla en una tumba, aisalda, para que tuviera paz, donde su ira no le sirviera de nada, para que pensara, y pudiera volver a ser la misma de antes, pero no contaba con que el Satsui No Hadou me consumiera también, Fui Yo la que la Libero, no descansaré, no pararé, No dejaré de luchar, hasta poder recuperar a mi única familia.

Louds.-Dijo Lawrence.-Aquello que los dividió, solo es una herida de su familia, en la mía.-Apretó el puño.-Es una cicatriz, no se quitará. Jamás. Es hora de que sanen esa herida.

Nadie podía decir nada, a la vista del espectador, solo estaba ahí Lawrence, en un lugar completamente negro. Mirando fijamente.

-Pueden sanar, háganlo Ya, Lincoln Loud los espera. Pero recuerden, Son más fuertes de lo que creen, Ustedes también, Apexs, pero háganse esta pregunta ¿usaran su poder para proteger a los que aman, o el los usará a ustedes?.

Lynn Jr.-agregó.-Buscas el perdón, ¿pero volverás a culparlo por algo similar si te perdona? ¿si vuelve a casa, seguirán aprovechándose de su buena voluntad? ¿acaso realmente lo amaron, como el los amó?

Todos, Cada uno de ellos deseaba poder decir algo, pero algo invisible se los impedía. Más comprendieron y escucharon sus palabras que fueron tan claras como el agua del río, Todas las veces que el Las ayudó

¿cuando no fue la última vez que hizo algo por ellas?

¿cuando fue la primera vez que ellas hicieron algo por el?

¿en que momento le agradecieron tanto de lo que hizo por ellas?

Nunca más, nunca más volverán a ser de la forma en la que lo trataron anteriormente, se lo debían. Sus mentes se inundaban con el resentimiento, el arrepentimiento, el compromiso, la realidad de lo que Lawrence se mostró fue tan real, y vaya que lo era. Fue como vivirlas en carne propia. Y sus pensamientos resonaron sin dejar de repetirse, estaban como decirlo...pidiendo un deseo, tratando de jurar. Sus voces internas resonaban, para hacerlas sentir horribles, pero compensándolo con lo que estaban dispuesto ha hacer, lo que debieron hacer desde hace mucho tiempo

 _-Lincoln...Te prometo preocuparme más por ti que por mis cosas...que solo me dejaron presa._

 _-Linky...Lamento no haberte escuchado cuando necesitabas de tus hermanas...Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta..._

 _-Bro...Siempre me haz ayudado...Y-y-y no hicimos más que menospresiarte...¿que clase de hermana soy yo?_

 _-¿por qué no me di cuenta de que los estaba lastimando? a ti más que a nadie...Solo quería hacerles reír...pero solo los lastimé...Todo este tiempo..._

 _-Soy un monstruo...Dije que te protegería, pero no pude protegerte de mi misma._

 _-Tu eres el único que siempre me entendió...pero no pude...no pude...n-no pude entenderte a ti..._

 _-Como te dimos la espada así...debí haber sido amable contigo...así como lo hice con mis mascotas._

 _-Linky...Soy un monstruo...(las manos se le fueron a la cara)Tu eres algo que no puede remplazarse...¿por que demonios no pude haberte tratado mejor? Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas...nunca más te voy a obligar a nada._

 _-De que me sirve tener tantas condecoraciones...de que me sirve ganar el premio novel...de que me sirve...Ser la mente más brillante de la historia...Si no te tengo a mi lado...¿que te hemos hecho? ¿que te hice yo?_

 _-Que clase de madre soy...mi único hijo varón...lo eché a la calle...Mi bebé, ojalá...ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme._

 _-No merezco llamarme un hombre...fui un tonto...un grandisimo tonto...Como podré llamarme tu padre, que clase de padre puedo ser para mis hijas?_

 _-Te extraño...aunque no te recuerde...quiero verte...dime como jugábamos cuando era bebé, cuando estabas ahí para mi, lo que vivimos juntos antes de que fuera consciente, Lincoln...Vuelve a casa._

* * *

Entonces el sonido del despertador los hizo despertar.


	21. Capítulo 21: La Hora de la Verdad

**Capítulo 21: La Hora de la verdad.**

 _Lamento la demora, estoy sufriendo un severo bloqueo creativo, Además de que mi internet se averió durante un par de días, pero igual me las arregle para darles esto porque Bienvenidos al capítulo final de Remolino Blanco, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me siguieron y le dieron una oportunidad a este que resultó ser mi primer Fic, lamento la demora, bloqueo creativo (si, es horrible), además de que Me aseguré de que este final sea para el disfrute de todos los que vieron esta historia, he estado preparando esta pelea desde hace mucho, desde el principio para ser exactos, el día antes de escribir esto vi la segunda película de Rocky, la que me dio motivación para darle un desenlace a esta historia._

 _Por lo que: AHORA SI TERMINO ESTA MIERDA XD (Okno, me excedí un poquis :P)_

 _Por cierto, les recomiendo ver la historia de **Ficlover93** , titulada, Lincoln McBride, es una historia hermanada de la mía, les puedo asegurar que les dará un buen sabor, además les comento que la mía,igual que la que mencioné, tendrá Epílogo, ojalá disfruten este final, el final de mi primer fic._

 _Sin más preámbulos, VAMOS ALLÁ._

* * *

En el baño de la casa de Lincoln, a la vista del lector se veían en el suelo varios mechones blancos, Mientras que Lincoln solo usaba sus pantalones de pijama (Su cabeza no es visible) Y estaba sosteniendo la camisa en su hombro, había terminado de cortarse el cabello, bañarse y lavarse los dientes, tras escupir al lavamanos, se limpió las manos y las apoyó en la pileta del mismo.

-No desaprovecharé esto, amigo.-Dijo.-Es hora de que deje las cosas claras, mañana...Les daré lo que quieren. Para eso llegué tan lejos.

* * *

En la calle, una chica en compañía de un chico afroamericano con Lentes y otro caucásico claro estaban dirigiéndose al parque, Eran Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Terrence.

-Lincoln estuvo ahogando sus penas ¿no?-Preguntó el británico.

-Algo así.-Respondió Ronnie Anne.-Pero si le afectó mucho.

-Ni lo menciones. Dudley era un gran chico, pero es entendible el por qué no le dijo nada a nadie.

-Hola Chicos.

Lincoln había aparecido en el parque, estaba usando una sudadera naranja con el gorro puesto, pero su rostro se notaba de cerca.

-Hola Lincoln.-Dijeron Los 3.

-¿que haces aquí?-Preguntó Terrence.

Lincoln tomó un poco de aire, lo cual hizo suponer a los 3 que era lo que estaba haciendo, el peliblanco se acercó y se sentó en una banca, para luego mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, Es entonces cuando volteó a verlos y se bajó el gorro de su sudadera.

Parecía que 4 años hubieran sido más largos desde la última vez que lo vieron así, su corte de pelo que tenía cuando tenía 11 realmente sorprendió al trío, ¿la razón? pues para sus 2 viejos amigos les trajo nostalgia, para el tercero, sinceramente no se imaginaba verlo así, nunca en su mente se le había ocurrido verlo así. Ese corte que hace mucho no se veía en el, nuevamente podía contemplarse.

-Viejo.-Decía Clyde.-Te cortaste el cabello.

-Sip, Pensé que ya era tiempo de terminar el trabajo.-Dijo.-Si llegué tan lejos, debo al menos caer como los grandes.

-Eso quiere decir...-Dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln Asintió y tomó su teléfono del bolsillo.

-Voy a hacerle frente a Valtimore, llamaré a sus contactos para aceptar la pelea.-Respondió.-En Royal Woods.

Royal Woods, donde su familia lo abandonó? pero...¿por que?, esa era lo que pasaba especialmente en las mentes de Clyde y Ronnie Anne, Seguramente estaba bromeando, No, se mostraba serio, demostrando que hablaba en serio respecto a su decisión.

-Royal Woods?-preguntó Terrence.

-Si, Mi ciudad natal, creo que ya es tiempo, y seguro me extrañan, como yo los extraño a ellos.

-¿Y crees que te extrañarán?.

-Claro que si, Clyde, estoy seguro de que ya se dieron cuenta de su error.-Aseguró Lincoln.-Digo, pues hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta de su error, y reitero, creo que ellas ya se dieron cuenta de su error.

Dicho esto, Lincoln marcó el teléfono al número que le permitiría comenzar la pelea.

-Hola...si...soy yo, Lincoln Loud...Acepto la pelea contra el campeón...En Royal Woods...¿la noche de mañana?, Suena bien...si...aja...estaré preparándome...Por cierto, quiero que les des un pase a unas personas que en mi parte son muy importantes...

* * *

Esa tarde, Lincoln siguió caminando varias cuadras, hasta que llegó al museo de arte de Filadelfia. Estaba frente a las escaleras de la entrada, había visto la película viendo como Rocky llegaba corriendo hasta la cima, para luego lo Hiciera Adonis. Esa escena se volvió bastante popular en esos años, incluso gente se grababa así misma corriendo tal como lo hacía el semental Italiano.

Recordó que Dudley quería hacer eso mismo también, pero en compañía de un amigo, un colega, un hermano, deseo que desafortunadamente no pudo cumplir por su Leucemia, Lincoln mostró una expresión de lastima, pasó su mano sobre su cabello luego de regresar a su antiguo corte, el mismo que usaba al tener 11 años, haciendo que el gorro de su sudadera se cayera, más no le dio importancia, a pesar de ser ahora muy conocido, no era como que tuviera fanáticos alocados.

-Hola.

Lincoln volteó a su derecha hacia abajo, una niña de 9 años al parecer, Morena, con un vestido amarillo, le estaba hablando, con una inocencia claramente de su edad.

-Hola pequeñita, ¿sucede algo?

-Eres Lincoln Loud, el Remolino Blanco ¿verdad?

-Claro.-Dijo acariciando su cabello moreno.-veo que a ti te gusta ver el boxeo ¿o me equivoco?

-No.-Dijo con alegría.-Es verdad, solo es que no pensé verte aquí, pero decían que vivías aquí en Filadelfia. Quería saber ¿va ir a pelear contra el campeón?

-Por supuesto, en Royal Woods, en Michigan, mi ciudad natal ¿algún problema?

-Bueno...-Dijo tímidamente.-Mi Papá ha perdido su empleo hace poco, trabajaba en una oficina, pero gracias a el veo boxeo yo también, y me gustaría si pudiera darme un consejo para poder ayudarlo, está muy triste, y quisiera ayudarlo.

Lincoln pensó un poco, pues el era una buena persona, le gustaba ayudar a la gente que conocía, pero en cuanto a desconocidos, hizo una excepción ya que la niña se veía suplicante, a pesar de no comprender mucho la situación que argumentó, quería al menos ayudar en algo a su padre desempleado. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-Pues: No debería rendirse, además, sonríe, gracias a eso, es posible que alguien pueda contratarlo, estoy seguro que es muy bueno como tu lo dices.

-Si, Lo es.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues si sonríes, no tienes que hacerlo por alguna cosa en especial, sonríe porque sí, estoy seguro que si le pone tu padre esa cara al mal tiempo incluso, estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar nuevamente un trabajo.

-Gracias Señor Lincoln Loud.-Dijo dando un salto.-Voy a decircelo a Papá, jamás nos hemos separado y quiero verlo felíz.-Dicho esto se fue corriendo, no sin antes.-Por cierto, _Soy Aim, Ellen Aim._

Y finalmente se fue.

Mientras Lincoln siguió ahí, observando la estatua de Rocky, desde el último escalón del museo de arte, no era fanático de Rocky, pero admitía que sus películas eran buenas, viéndolo a el junto con su esposa Adrián y su hijo, eso fue suficiente para que Lincoln pensara en su propia familia, no podía evitarlo, después de ver a la familia de su amigo, ver sus victorias en el ring, y verse así mismo después de 4 años deambulando como un nómada, se dio cuenta de que sin importar nada, eran su familia, los extrañaba, a ellas más que a nadie, quizás más que a sus padres.

Sus Hermanas.

Estaba seguro, quería creer que se dieron cuenta de su error y que estaban salvaguardando su regreso, deseando poder pedirle perdón, que volviera, y de nueva cuenta, que volviera a ser su hermano de mechones blancos.

Mantendría esa esperanza todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para mantener su corazón en paz, pero ahora había trabajo que hacer, estaba apunto de enfrentarse al campeón mundial de la Lucha juvenil de todos los ámbitos de disciplinas, sería mejor que pensara en como volver, había elegido a su ciudad natal como escenario donde el y Duncan II se verían las caras. Tenía que pensar en como llegar a Royal Woods.

-Lincoln.-Una voz adulta se escuchó detrás de el.

-Señor Haggar.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde en la casa Loud, normalmente estarían los miembros comentando acerca de lo que pasó anoche, cosas como _¿Eso fue real? ¿Como es que se hizo de día en un momento? ¿como hizo eso?._

No, ninguna de esas preguntas se estaban haciendo, Lawrence, aunque para el, recordar ese pasado le afectaba mucho, tenía claras sus intenciones sobre los Louds, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Les mostró la comparación de como su familia se rompió de forma irreparable, con la forma en que la familia Loud se fragmentó, sin embargo, para estos últimos, el daño no era grave, ni siquiera irreparable, La pregunta era esta.

 _¿Podremos volver a verlo?_

Podrían estar pensándolo, su familia se dividió, igual que la de Mathew, pero la diferencia radicaba en que la suya si tenía reparo, no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados, Lincoln merecía saber cuanto lo lamentaban, y que por favor, volviera a ser su hermano.

-Chicas.-Dijo Lynn Sr. Con un suspiro.-Creo que ya es tiempo, quizás ya sea hora de ir a ver a Lincoln.

-¿Estás seguro, papá?-Preguntó Lynn Jr con algo de temor, pensando si Lincoln aún estuviera molesta con ella, pues ella fue la partícipe inicial en su partida, obviamente, era la que sentía más culpable en todo esto.

-Lynn.-Leni se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro.-Hermanita, se que te duele, pero entiende, todas tuvimos la culpa, no fuiste la única.

-Pero yo...

-Lynn.-La interrumpió.-Créeme que se cuanto quieres verlo, y créeme que yo, nuestras hermanas, mamá y papá también deseamos tanto verlo, también estamos nerviosos por verlo, pero yo tengo fe en que tal vez...solo tal vez, pueda perdonarnos.

Suspiró.

-Además, Lily solo era una bebé, ella más que nadie tiene derecho a verlo, de conocer a su hermano mayor.-Volteó y vio a la pequeña mencionada de 4 años, mirando con su inocente mirada, como solo un niño de su edad puede dar.

Fue suficiente para que todos tuvieran una razón más por ir a Filadelfia, Lily. aquella bebé que fue inocente ante las acciones de su familia, ahora convertida en una hermosa niña, su pureza eran el reflejo del amor de familias, que a pesar de cometer errores, siempre harían lo posible para enmendarlos, cosa que ellos también aprendieron del peliblanco mucho después, sin duda eso les ayudó a ser una familia más unida, y es por eso que le debían aquello, poder verlo para abrazarlo, para poder pedirle perdón y más que nada, que vuelva a ser parte de su familia, Se lo debían, debían hacerlo, lo necesitaban.

-Leni Tiene Razón.-Dijo Rita esta vez.-Mañana prepararemos todo para...

TOC TOC TOC.

-Yo Abriré.

Rita fue a atender al que estaba tocando su puerta, un hombre de uniforme azul y con una cartera dando a entender que era el cartero, llevaba una carta en mano.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Carta para la familia Loud, dice que es una invitación.-Dijo amablemente el hombre y entregó la carta.-Buen Día.-Y se despidió para seguir repartiendo.

-Mamá, Papá, Hermanas, vengan a ver esto!

Ante la llamada de la más pequeña, por su tono, fueron con prisa, Lily estaba frente a la televisión, señaló a la misma y vieron que estaba viendo el canal de Boxeo, donde los presentadores estaban dando un anuncio que llamó la atención de la pequeña de 4 años.

- _Parece que el Remolino Blanco, Lincoln Loud ya se ha decidido enfrentarse de una buena vez al campeón mundial, Duncan Valtimore II, ambos han estado entrenando bastante duro estos días, pero se puede decir más al campeón que a la nueva promesa que es Lincoln Loud._

 _-Así es Mac, no se pierdan este Viernes la Pelea del siglo, LINCOLN LOUD VS DUNCAN VALTIMORE II, En el estadio de Royal woods, ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!_

Eso último fue lo que más impactó al resto de la familia, esperaban poder ir a Filadelfia de una vez por todas para poder reencontrarse definitivamente con su hermano perdido, buscando el perdón que tanto necesitaban.

Pero al parecer el destino les tenía algo diferente preparado, su hermano e hijo distanciado, iba a dar su más grande pelea, en su hogar, cerca de ellas, ninguna pudo quedar más impactada al ver lo que Lily les enseñó, obviamente la pequeña no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, su hermano, a quien no pudo conocer, después de 4 años, podría conocer al único Varón de los 10.

-Mamá, Papá, hermanas, mi hermano mayor va a venir.-Dijo Lily.-Vendrá a pelear aquí.

-...Si, Lily.-Dijo Lynn luego de un momento, pues aún los demás miembros de la familia estaban en sus mentes aún procesando lo que acababan de escuchar, fue la deportista la única que pudo finalmente sacar la voz para su hermanita.-Parece que...así es.

-Y...parece que...-Dijo Rita apenas con una carta que abrió.-Nos dio...boletos para

* * *

-De acuerdo Lincoln, Mañana darás la mayor de todas tus peleas, así que corta en tabla el hacha, esa madera.

-De acuerdo, Leo, Sr Haggar.-Asintió Lincoln.

-Puedes simplemente llamarme Mike, Lincoln.-Respondió el Ex alcalde.

Lincoln nuevamente asintió y levantó el hacha que era más grande que un hacha normal, cortando en un total de 20 troncos de madera, Luego, Haggar trajo consigo, otros 20 trocos más, Sobra decir que Lincoln sudó claramente la Gota gorda.

Después le tocaría llevarlos a dar una vuelta, primero sosteniendo 5 en cada lado dando una vuelta alrededor del gimnasio, corriendo. Luego, tendría que hacer levantamiento de pesas, con los mismos troncos y un par de discos de fierro de pesas encima de los mismos, flexionando tanto piernas como sus brazos.

-Muy bien.-Dijo completamente empapado de sudor.-Ahora con los puños.

* * *

-Si ese cerdo americano cree que puede subestimar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino está muy equivocado, ¡Nieto! Comienza el circuito.

Por su parte, Duncan II comenzó a correr una pista dando un total de 80 vueltas seguidas, a pesar de que estar en un estadio, no le costó llegar a 40 vueltas en pocos minutos debido a su estatura de 2 metros de alto, eso sumándole su aspecto larguirucho.

En eso, Helen, contestó su teléfono que estaba sonando.

-Si, Duncan está entrenando en estos momentos para el duelo de mañana...Si, tenemos un vuelo privado para Royal Woods...aja...si, no va a faltar, verán lo fuerte que es mi hijo, igual que lo fuimos mi padre y yo...

* * *

-Fue un placer ayudarle Señora Santiago, siempre me gusta hacer cosas buenas si necesidad de recibir algo a cambio.-Dijo Lincoln, quien estaba acomodando algunos muebles en casa de Ronnie Anne.-Además es bueno que prepare mi cuerpo, El campeón no por nada es llamado Torreón.

-Muchísimas gracias Lincoln.-Le respondió la madre de Ronnie.-Sabes, he visto tus peleas desde la Televisión, déjame decirte que tienes mi apoyo, espero que le des una paliza.

-Gracias Señora.-Dijo el Peliblanco.

* * *

-197,198,199, ¡200 Vueltas de salto de cuerda!-Dijo Duncan luego de saltar la cuerda 200 veces.

-Hijo, Acompáñame.

Helen llevó a Duncan II, pidió que se sentara y pusiera sus brazos extendidos, en eso, un par de médicos que los acompañaban procedieron a inyectarle inyecciones que aumentaron su musculatura.

-¿Acaso esto es Ilegal?

-Si nadie se entera, no lo es.-Respondió su madre.-Además ¿quien se va a enterar? Somos muy poderosos.

Duncan Sonrió con serenidad.

* * *

Por las calles de Filadelfia, La gente caminaba tranquilamente, uno que otro perro vago se podía encontrar, y por la calle, Lincoln estaba trotando, había recorrido hasta 5 cuadras, teniendo consigo un cronómetro, eran pasadas ya las 7 de la tarde, así que emprendió rumbo nuevamente a su hogar, Trotó las 5 cuadras hacia atrás hasta llegar a su hogar.

Luego de tomarse un baño, pudo sonreír al verse en el espejo, su viejo corte de cabello, el mismo que usaba cuando tenía 11 años le traía buenos recuerdos, con su familia, sus hermanas más que nada, iba a pelear en Royal Woods, la ciudad que lo vio nacer a el y a sus hermanas, sus dudas se fuero, obviamente estaba seguro que, a todas luces, sus hermanas verdaderamente lo extrañaban.

Pero se sentía feliz, feliz por volver a su antigua ciudad, feliz por poder sentir la presión en el ring, y más que nada, Feliz, por poder volver a su antiguo hogar, y poder mostrar su triunfo allí.

Aunque las dudas persistían, pero no quería perder la esperanza, aunque ahora en lo que le convendría pensar es ¿como ir hasta Royal Woods sin que los paparazzi le estén acosando el trasero?

TOC TOC TOC.

Lincoln fue a atender la puerta luego de vestirse, usando pantuflas sobre un par de Jeans y una camisa naranja de manga corta encima de una blanva de manga larga, Allí fue recibido por Leo Haggar.

-Oh, hola Leo.-Dijo el peliblanco.

-Hola conejo.-Dijo el joven.-Sabes, Papá consideró que te puede llevar a Royal Woods, después de todo, lo digo en serio, te haz ganado su consideración, y la mía, junto con la de casi medio mundo, AH si, incluso de Jessica, y eso que le gusta más hacerle músculos a su cerebro en vez que a su cuerpo.

-¡Te he oído, Zopenco!-Dijo Jessica desde el teléfono que Leo tenía en mano.

-Ops, olvidé que te tenía en linea, Lo siento hermana.-Dijo Leo y desde su teléfono se oyó un quejido.-En fin, Lincoln, queríamos saber si aceptas, papá dijo que no hay cuidado.

-B-Bueno.-Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.-aunque creo que ya hicieron bastante por mi.

-Reitero, No hay cuidado Lincoln, además, piensa que podrás saber si tu familia realmente te extraña.

-...Mhhh.-Pensó.-Si, tienes un buen punto en eso Leo, en verdad quisiera saber eso.

-Pues solo lo sabrás si vas para allá, Papá te vendrá a recoger mañana en la tarde, ojalá te encuentres en casa.

-Si, aquí estaré.

Tras esto, Leo sonrió y los 2 se despidieron, Lincoln aprovechó de ponerse pijama e ir a su cama, pensando lo fuerte que se había vuelto, pensando como verá a su familia luego de tanto tiempo, La pelea, eso simplemente no podía imaginárselo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln practicó un poco más durante el medio día, finalmente cuando atardeció, Fue recogido por Haggar y tomo todo lo necesario para el combate que se avecinaba.

* * *

-¿En serio ese tal Guy trata aún de llevar por el buen camino a tu ex novio?

-Así es Lincoln, pero aún no ha conseguido resultados, pero en realidad espero que Cody pueda algún día volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue.

-Mira Lincoln.-Dijo Leo.-Es Royal Woods.

Fue cuando Llegaron al estadio, Lincoln pudo dar una vuelta alrededor del Ring, que en ese momento estaba vacío, siendo el el único presente, encima se podían ver las imágenes de Duncan II y la suya, ambos vestidos con ropa deportiva y vendajes en las manos para pelear, Duncan también tenía esos vendajes en sus piernas, aunque Lincoln notó un poco de molestia al ver su imagen, cuando el referí del encentro apareció.

-Buenos días, Linconl Loud.-Dijo.-¿Que tal el escenario?

-Mi imagen está mal.-Señaló el peliblanco a su imagen.-Yo usaré vendajes blancos, no naranjas, ya sabe, para combinar con mis zapatillas que me pondré.

-Eso no importa.-Dijo.-Todos verán la pelea, sabes, te he visto en la TV hace semanas, estuviste increíble, también quiero comentarte que será un honor anunciar tu pelea y la de Duncan.-Respondió el hombre sonriente.

-Gracias, me esforzaré.-Dijo Lincoln.-Aunque no esperaba que me volviera tan popular.

-A veces uno no sabe lo que tiene.

* * *

-¡Rápido, Niñas, La pelea pronto estará al aire!

-Si nos damos prisa seguramente evitaremos el tráfico que se podría formar.-Agregó Rita.

Todas las hermanas se subieron lo más pronto posible a Vanzilla siendo esperados por sus padres, primero entraron las menores y luego las mayores, casi empujándose, pero no tardaron en acomodarse como pudieron, mientras Lynn Sr comenzó a encender a la van, la cual al principio parecía averiada...de nuevo.

Aunque no tardó mucho en responder y Lynn padre no dudó en encender e inmediatamente, Los Louds emprendieron camino al estadio, estaban felices de que Lincoln triunfara, verlo en la televisión les daba una grata sensación, verle sonreír, luego de tanto, les daba una combinación de felicidad y de culpa por su incompetencia ni por nunca haberle devolvido el favor.

Sin embargo, ahora podrían verlo pelear, en persona, era tanto una oportunidad única, así como una especie de bendición, ya que podrían verlo alcanzar la victoria, sin importar que vaya a perder, y más que nada, poder verlo de una vez por todas y pedirle el perdón que tanto estaban anhelando, no perdieron más tiempo.

Vanzilla aceleró.

Pasaron 10 minutos de viaje, cuando la familia paró a una gasolinera por un poco de combustible para la van.

-Rápido Papá.-Decía Lola.-Quiero que seamos las primeras en ver a Lincoln en su pelea.

-Espero que estemos en la primera fila.-Dijo Leni.

Los padres se apresuraron para que les dieran gasolina a la van, una vez terminada, el auto aceleró hacia el estadio. Aunque los nervios no tardaron en hacerse presentes, hacía mucho tiempo que no habían visto a Lincoln, esperaban que tuviera una buena reacción al reencontrarse, pero la duda persistía.

-Literalmente no puedo creerlo.-Comentó Lori.-Lincoln está aquí...en Royal Woods.

-Como que lo extrañamos mucho...

-¿Se molestará?

Las chicas comenzaron a comentar acerca de Lincoln, pensando en lo mucho que esperan que estuviera feliz de verlos a todos nuevamente, Rita aseguró de que tenían que confiar, Estaba segura.

Vanzilla siguió su camino hasta el estadio, hasta que fueron sorprendidos por el tráfico.

-Rayos!-Dijo Luna.-¿ahora como llegaremos al estadio?

-Quizás deberíamos prender la radio para ver si la pelea ya empezó, sugirió Rita.

Lynn Sr asintió y encendió la radio donde se oía el canal de lucha.

* * *

 _Estadio de Royal Woods (22:15 PM)_

Los gritos del público resonaban, las luces apuntaban al cuadrilátero, flash de cámaras parpadeaban en una que otra parte, y en los bastidores, Lincoln se preparaba para su más grande pelea.

-Muy bien, Lincoln.-Dijo Clyde.-Es hora de darlo todo, por eso estás aquí.

-Mira patético, no olvides lo que te voy a decir.-Dijo Ronnie.-A pesar de lo intimidante que puede ser el Irlandés, Tu no te estarás enfrentando a un robot, te estás enfrentado a Un Hombre.

Lincoln asintió y se puso sus vendas en los brazos para pelear, mientras caminaba, los gritos del público se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

* * *

-A MI ESQUINA DERECHA, JAMÁS DERROTADO HASTA AL MOMENTO, JAMÁS HA ABURRIDO AL PÚBLICO EN SUS BATALLAS, DE UNA INTIMIDANTE ALTURA Y HABILIDADES ALTAMENTE PODEROSAS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DESDE NAAS, IRLANDA, EL CAMPEÓN DEL COMBATE JUVENIL MIXTO, DE 2 METROS DE ESTATURA, TERCERO EN LA DINASTÍA, AL INIGUALABLE...¡DUNCAN VALTIMORE SEGUNDOOOOOOOO!

Las luces se prendieron y desde la esquina derecha, un hombre de apariencia joven, de al parecer unos 19 años de edad, vistiendo un short azul, zapatillas con calcetines verdes, aparentemente rubio, pero rapado, con una camisa sin mangas con rayas verde por arriba, blanco por el medio y naranja por abajo y ojos grises, Duncan II apareció saludando al público, ante su imponente estatura, los habitantes de Royal woods no dudaron en aplaudirle, sin duda, con esa estatura, su rival no tendría oportunidad.

-Y EN MI ESQUINA IZQUIERDA, EL RETADOR QUE SORPRENDIÓ A MEDIO PAÍS, SALIDO DE LA NADA, ORIGINARIO DE ESTA MISMA CIUDAD, ES DECIR, ROYAL WOODS, LINCOOOOOLN LOOOOOUUUUUD.

* * *

-"Muy bien, es hora"

Lincoln apareció desde el otro extremo, la gente aplaudió eufóricamente, el peliblanco caminó hasta el cuadrilátero donde Duncan lo estaba esperando, Duncan lo miraba con una mirada desafiante y confiada, Lincoln por su parte, decidió no inmutarse por los 2 metros que media su rival, además eso hacía que se confiara un poco de más.

-MUY BIEN, RETADORES, A SUS ESQUINAS.

-Y LOS CONTRINCANTES VAN HACIA SUS ESQUINAS Y PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL DUELO, SIENDO ATENDIDOS POR SUS EQUIPOS RÁPIDAMENTE.

-De acuerdo, chicos, puedo hacerlo.

-Esa es la actitud, Lincoln.-Dijo Clyde.

-Lo mismo digo, patético.

-"Mmhh, espero que mi familia se encuentre en aquí"-pensó Lincoln a sus adentros.

RING!

Lincoln se reaccionó al sonar la campana y se puso rápidamente de pie, concentrándose en Duncan.

-LOS COMPETIDORES SE ACERCAN PARA INTERCAMBIAR GOLPES...OHHHH!, SIN SIQUIERA ACERCARSE, LINCOLN RECIBIÓ UN DRECHAZO DEL CAMPEÓN CON UN BRAZO QUE LO ALCANZÓ DESDE LEJOS!, LINCOLN SE REINCORPORA PERO NUEVAMENTE ESTÁ RECIBIENDO GOLPES DE LOS LARGOS Y FUERTES PUÑOS DEL CAMPEÓN, LINCOLN SE AGACHA Y PASA POR DEBAJO DE DUNCAN Y LE PROPINA GOLPES POR LA ESPALDA, PERO NO LE ESTÁ SIRVIENDO DE MUCHO, YA QUE EL CAMPEÓN LE DIO UN IZQUIERDAZO CON EL BRAZO Y LO MANDÓ AL SUELO.

-LINCOLN SE REINCORPORA NUEVAMENTE PERO ¡OUCH!, DUNCAN NO LE ESTÁ DANDO OPORTUNIDAD Y ARREMETE CON TODO SEÑORES!

-¡Lincoln!-Gritó Clyde.

-¡No dejes que te golpee, DEFIÉNDETE!-Gritaba Ronnie Anne.

-EL CAMPEÓN LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL MENTÓN, MANDADOLO AL SUELO Y SE ARROJA CONTRA EL A MODO DE LLUVIA DE GOLPES!

* * *

-WOW! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTO ES BRUTAL, ES COMO SI TUVIERA QUE ENFRENTARSE EL REMOLINO CONTRA 10 PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO!

10 personas, contra uno solo, esas simples palabras fueron como un disparo en el corazón de 9 de las 10 hermanas, aquellos recuerdos con el incidente del protocolo, nuevamente asediaban sus mentes llenas de culpa, pena y más que nada, arrepentimiento, no dejaron de pensar en cuanta razón tenía Lincoln acerca que ese protocolo, sin incluirlo a el, era basura, con solo oír que su hermano estaba siendo aplastado, recordandoles como lo hacían ellas con el, les hacía sentir terribles, más aún cuando pensaron que incluso Lily, siendo una bebé, había estado expuesta a sufrir algún trauma si algún golpe llegaba a ella.

Los padres también sintieron el impacto de los flashbacks, de su incompetencia ante lo de la mala suerte por ejemplo, evitar que sus hermanas pelearan, o actuar cuando Lincoln sufría de Bullyng, y cuando ocurrió "eso"; Rita se llevó la mano al corazón y cerró los ojos para evitar su cristalización, Lynn padre por su parte, soLo miró hacia abajo, hacía el manubrio de la van, Lamentándose por haber fallado como padres a su único hijo.

Sin embargo, Lynn recordó donde y por qué estaban allí, sacándola del trance.

-Papá, tenemos que llegar, la pelea de Lincoln empezó hace rato.-Dijo, Sacando a su familia del mismo trance, Lynn padre noto el tráfico que estaba formándose delante.

-Vamos, tenemos prisa.-Dijo Lynn padre tocando la bocina.

Luna incluso se asomó para ver que tan lejos estaban del estadio, estaban como a 28 vehículos del estacionamiento, pero notó que a un lado de la calle, había un lugar en la izquierda de la calle, fuera del estacionamiento.

-Papá, no estamos tan lejos, hay un lugar de estacionarse en la izquierda de la calle.

En eso, los padres asintieron y al ver ese puesto disponible, una vez que tuvieron la oportunidad, Lynn padre estacionó.

En pocos segundos, toda la familia salió de la van y fueron rápidamente a la entrada del estadio de Royal Woods, la carta que Lincoln le dejó a Rita, era unas entradas para poder ver el combate en primera fila, en medio de la muchedumbre que trataba de entrar también, Los Louds también se abrieron paso, Rita entregó las entradas y se les permitió entrar.

* * *

-LINCOLN SE LEVANTA Y TRATA DESESPERADAMENTE DE GOLPEAR A DUNCAN, EL IRLANDÉS TAMBIÉN TRATA DE GOLPEARLO PERO LINCOLN APROVECHA SU PEQUEÑEZ EN COMPARACIÓN CON EL CAMPEÓN PARA SER MÁS ESCURRIDIZO, ¡DUNCAN DA UN GOLPE AL SUELO TRATANDO DE APLASTAR A SU RIVAL PERO LINCOLN SE SALVA DE UN PELO!

-Tine!

-DUNCAN LE PROPINÓ UNO DE SUS ATAQUES, DISPARANDO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO GRIS COMO SUS OJOS Y GOLPEA A LINCOLN EN LA CARA, ESO DEBE DOLER, Y ESO QUE AÚN ESTAMOS A UN PAR DE MINUTOS ANTES QUE TERMINE EL ROUND.

-Ahh!-Se quejó el peliblanco casi perdiendo del equilibrio que pudo haberle hecho caer.

-Vamos Lincoln.-Decía Ronnie Anne.-Golpealo, puedes hacerlo.

-Venga Amigo, Muévete y golpealo en sus partes sensibles.-Decía Clyde.

Lincoln en este momento estaba jadeando y sudando la gota gorda, los golpes ya le habían dado pequeñas grietas en sus dientes de conejo, además de hacer que un par de Lineas rojas descendieran desde su cabello blanco y pasaran encima de sus ojos y frente, a parte de dejarle una mejilla inflada, Duncan por su parte, solo tenía pequeños moretones en el pecho, Lincoln siguió propinándole golpes en el torso y pecho, cuando Duncan trató de darle otro de sus golpes de martillo y clavo, Lincoln lo esquivó y logró propinarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, suficiente como para inflarle también la mejilla de su oponente, pero Duncan respondió en un parpadeo con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dando un fuerte "SMASH" que resonó en el estadio, mandándolo hacia frente De un borde el cuadrilátero frente al público, la mayoría del público estaba eufórico con la masacre, pero otros, siendo la mayoría residentes de Royal Woods, viejos amigos y conocidos del peliblanco, estaban impactados y atemorizados por como Lincoln era aplastado por un Joven de 19 años, Irlandes de 2 metros de altura.

-LINCOLN ESTÁ EN LA LONA!, DUNCAN LO APLASTÓ COMO SI DE UN INSECTO SE TRATASE, PARECE QUE ES EL FIN PARA EL REMOLINO BLANCO QUE DIO UN ESPECTÁCULO MEMORABLE DURANTE LAS ELIMINATORIAS.

-AHORA INICIA EL CONTEO.

1,2,3,4,5...

Lincoln aún estaba consciente, pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de su frente caían frente a sus ojos en el suelo, estaba viendo cuádruple producto del fuerte golpe de Duncan, nublando su vista y se sentía muy mareado, no podía creer lo fuerte que era Duncan, no le costó trabajo para reducirlo a la Lona, Lincoln nuevamente se sintió inútil, había ganado muchas peleas impresionando a muchos por su talento, esperaba poder ver la impresión de los habitantes de su ciudad natal, su familia más que nada, poder mostrar su fuerza con viejos conocidos.

Pero solo acabó cayendo como a un insecto frente a Duncan, se sentía humillado, derrotado frente a su ciudad natal, " _Fallé, ¿como voy a hacer algo frente a el"_ Fue lo que pasó en su mente, aún podía oír casi consciente como el conteo avanzaba, ya no estaba motivado para seguir luchado.

- _"LINCOLN"_

Escuchó una voz que pronunciaba su nombre, apenas podía ver de quien se trataba, no eran ni Clyde, Ronnie, Terrence, Leo, su padre, ni siquiera Jessica, esta voz era mucho más familiar, pero no era una sola que lo pronunció, su vista comenzó a mejorar, estaba mirando al suelo cuando se recuperó del mareo, miró hacia frente suyo.

No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, su expresión hizo que sus ojos se abrieran a más no poder, Sus padres, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y...Lily, estaban dirigiéndose frente a el, llamando su nombre mientras se ponían frente a el.

-Mamá, Papá, Chicas...-Murmuró en voz baja.

 _ **(Soundtrack: War) (Rocky IV)**_

Lincoln Rodó los ojos hacia atrás aunque no podía mirar a su oponente, puso un puño contra el suelo, luego el otro y se levantó, el público no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, justo antes de marcar 10, el peliblanco se Había levantado.

-INCREÍBLE DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DESPUÉS DE LA TREMENDA PALIZA QUE RECIBIÓ EL REMOLINO BLANCO, ESTE NUEVAMENTE SE PONE DE PIE Y COMIENZA A ATACAR AL CAMPEÓN TOMÁNDOLO POR SORPRESA, EL CAMPEÓN LE PROPINA UN DERECHAZO PERO LINCOLN CONSIGUE AGACHARSE JUSTO A TIEMPO Y LE VUELVE A PROPINAR GOLPES EN SU ESTOMAGO.

-EL CAMPEÓN DISPARÓ UNA RÁFAGA DE FUEGO GRIS HACIA LINCOLN, PERO EL LA ESQUIVA HACIÉNDOSE A UN LADO, LINCOLN APROVECHA Y VUELVE A ATACAR LA PARTE MEDIA DEL CAMPEÓN, ¡PERO DUNCAN LE CONTESTA CON DERECHAZOS, 2, 3, 4 Y LO MANDA CONTRA LAS REJAS! LINCOLN TRATA DESESPERADAMENTE DEFENDERSE DE LA LLUVIA DE GOLPES DEL CAMPEÓN, PERO DUNCAN NO TIENE PIEDAD, LINCOLN CRUZA DEBAJO DE DUNCAN Y VUELVE A PROPINARLE GOLPES EN LA CINTURA DEL CAMPEÓN, PERO PARECE SOLO HACERLE COSQUILLAS Y...¡OOHHH! DE UN IZQUIERDAZO LO ARROJA AL CENTRO DEL RING, MÁS EL REMOLINO NO QUIERE CEDER, SE LEVANTA PARA CONTRAATACAR Y...

RING RING!

-OH!, SONÓ LA CAMPANA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, AÚN DEBEMOS RECORRER HASTA AL MENOS 10 ROUNDS PARA QUE HAYA UN EMPATE, ESO SI, SI ES QUE AMBOS RETADORES LOGRAN PONERSE EN PIE EN 10 ROUNDS, LO CUAL ES CASI IMPOSIBLE, Y MENOS CUANDO UNO DE LOS RETADORES MIDE 2 METROS DE ALTURA.

-Eso fue impresionante, Lincoln.-Dijo Terrence.-¿Como te volviste a motivar?

-Primero tengo una pelea que ganar.-Dijo Determinado.-Ya tendré tiempo para explicarles.

-Mmmhh, a pesar de ese fuerte golpe, no fue nada grave.-Dijo Leo.-Eres de cabeza dura, literalmente.

Lincoln se hechó un poco de agua en la frente, para limpiarse las sangre y el sudor, también se echó un poco en sus brazos mientras sus amigos lo atendían, Duncan por su parte, solo tuvo que mojarse un poco las manos y pasarse un pañuelo en su frente.

Pasó un momento para el segundo Round.

* * *

 _Segundo Round._

- _EL PÚBLICO ESPERABA VER UNA MASACRE, ¡PERO EN VEZ DE ESTO ESTÁ PRESENCIANDO UNA GUERRA!_

 _-UNA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL JACK. NUEVAMENTE DUNCAN ARROJA A LINCOLN COMO SI NO FUERA MÁS QUE UN MUÑECO DE FELPA._

 _-EL REMOLINO BLANCO VUELVE A LEVANTARSE COMO SI ESTUVIERA ENCADENADO A ESTAR DE PIE! SEGURAMENTE DEBIÓ HABER ENTRENADO CON UNA VOLUNTAD DE HIERRO._

 _-LOS COMPETIDORES VUELVEN A SUS ESQUINAS._

 _-¡Recuerda Lincoln!-Decía Ronnie.-¡llegaste tan lejos y no puedes tirar la toalla ahora, recuerda que no estás peleando con una máquina, SINO UN HOMBRE!_

 _-_ _Níl sé daonna, tá sé cosúil le píosa iarainn...(El no es Humano, es un pedazo de metal)-Dijo Duncan en su esquina como comentario a su equipo._

 _-Acaba con el.-Dijo su abuelo._

* * *

- _¡Vamos Hermano!_

 _-¡Pelea!_

 _-¡Abajo, Abajo! ¡SI!_

 _-¡Golpealo, Golpealo, Así, así!_

* * *

 _Cuarto Round._

 _-LOS OPONENTES SE COMIENZAN A AGARRAR, PERO EL REFERÍ LOS SEPARA Y LOS PUÑOS NO TARDAN EN VOLVER, DUNCAN TIENE LA VENTAJA GRACIAS A ESA ESTATURA DE 2 METROS Y ESOS BRAZOS DE LARGUIRUCHO, PERO EL REMOLINO NO SE INMUTA Y DA CON TODO LO QUE PUEDE._

 _-¡LINCOLN LOGRA ABSORBER EL ATAQUE DE DUNCAN POR TERCERA VEZ Y SE LO DEVUELVE CON UN FUERTE IZQUIERDAZO! ¡EL CAMPEÓN HA CAÍDO POR PRIMERA VEZ, ESTO ES HISTÓRICO SEÑORES!_

 _-1,2,3,4,5..._

 _-EL CAMPEÓN SE LEVANTA CON DIFICULTAD PERO SE NOTA QUE VA A ARROJAR UNA TORMENTA SOBRE EL RETADOR. LINCOLN NUEVAMENTE PASA DEBAJO DE EL Y LE DA UN PAR DE PUÑETAZOS EN LA ESPALDA, SU PIERNA Y LA CABEZA DERRIBADA, PARECE QUE SI LINCOLN QUIERE GANAR, SU PRIORIDAD SERÁ LA VELOCIDAD Y LA ASTUCIA._

 _-NI YO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR MAC._

 _-¿Que demonios está pasando?_

 _-Vamos, Duncan, por esto entrenaste..._

* * *

 _Séptimo Round._

-LLEGAMOS AL SÉPTIMO ROUND Y DUNCAN ATRAPA A LINCOLN POR EL CUELLO CON SUS PIERNAS Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLE DURAMENTE EN LA CARA, EL RETADOR SE VE CANSADO.

-ESE MOVIMIENTO DEL CAMPEÓN REALMENTE DEBE DOLER.

* * *

 _Noveno Round._

-CON SOLO 2 ROUNDS LOS COMPETIDORES RECIÉN COMIENZAN A CANSARSE.

-YO DIRÍA QUE SE CANSARON HACE MUCHO PERO NINGUNO HA DADO SU BRAZO A TORCER. EL CAMPEÓN ESTÁ CANSADO PERO NO QUIERE CEDER ¡Y LE PROPINA UN FUERTE PUÑETAZO AL RETADOR! LINCOLN HA CAÍDO NUEVAMENTE AL SUELO, PERO IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS OCACIONES SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR A PESAR DE QUE LA MITAD DE SU ROSTRO ESTÁ TEÑIDO DE ROJO, POR FORTUNA SU BOCA Y OJOS NO ESTÁN AFECTADOS.

-NI TAMPOCO SU CARACTERÍSTICO CABELLO BLANCO. BUENO, EN PARTE, OJALÁ DESPUÉS ESO SE LO QUITE ANTES DE QUE SE VUELVA UNA MAL TEÑIDA DE CABELLO, JACK, PERO POR AHORA SE CONCENTRA MÁS EN EVITAR Y ENVIAR GOLPES, SIGUE GOLPEÁNDOLE LAS PIERNAS TRATANDO DE DERRIBARLO Y CANSARLE SUS PIERNAS, Y PARECE QUE POR FIN ESTÁ DANDO RESULTADO, EL CAMPEÓN APENAS PUEDE SEGUIR CAMINANDO HACIA SU RIVAL Y ESTE APROVECHA Y COMIENZA A MOVERSE LEJOS DEL CAMPEÓN QUIEN APENAS PUEDE CAMINAR, LE PROPINA FUERTES GOLPES EN SUS PIERNAS OTRA VEZ Y LO MANADA A ARRODILLARSE ANTE EL SEÑOR.

-BUENA METÁFORA, JACK, LINCOLN NO ESTÁ DISPUESTO A CEDER, GOLPEA FUERTEMENTE LA PARTE MEDIA DE DUNCAN Y LA CARA... OOOHHHHH!,¡ ESO NADIE LO VIO VENIR, ESE DRECHAZO CON FUEGO GRIS QUE DUNCAN LE PROPINÓ FUERTEMENTE A LINCOLN HASTA YO LO SENTÍ! DUNCAN SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR PARA CASTIGAR A LINCOLN SIN PIEDAD

-¡Hermano Mayor!

-¡Lincoln!

-¡Resiste!

-¡No te rindas!

-¡No tires la toalla, NO AHORA!

-HIJO!

-Acabalo, Hijo, Este es tu momento.-Dijo Helen con frialdad.

-Mátalo.

Tirado en el suelo, siendo castigado sin piedad por la lluvia de golpes del Irlandés Lincoln miró a su alrededor, Mucha gente, mayormente la que el conoció estaba ahí, viéndolo pelear, ganó mucha popularidad en el deporte, dándose cuenta que las palabras de sus hermanas eran ciertas, retumbaron en su mente varias de ellas, siendo entonces cuando, después de mucho tiempo, la energía que sintió correr su cuerpo en sus anteriores combates, volvía a recorrerlo nuevamente, sintió que la fuerza de sus puños regresaba, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

-Aun no estoy acabado... daré todo de mi en esta batalla... y lo haré por **Todos** ¡en especial a mi **FAMILIA**!

Fue cuando se levantó y al dar un uppercut, vio como de su mano emergía una cuerda de energía blanca, que terminaba en un Yoyo anaranjado, el cual culminó recorriendo en modo de golpe cortante la mejilla izquierda del campeón hasta terminar en su frente, tuvo suerte de no perder el ojo.

Salió Volando con un fuerte largo, por decir fuerte, Grito de Dolor en eco. (Inserte derrota de Fatal Fury 2 o Street Fighter 2)

Y en un fuerte estruendo, Duncan cayó al suelo, como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo más grande que el, boca abajo, besando el suelo con un pequeño chorro de sangre en su frente.

Nadie dijo nada, silencio total luego del sonido del golpe de Duncan al chocar contra el suelo, hasta que...

(Grito de euforia del público como nunca se había visto jamás)

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

RING! RING!

-¡SIMPLEMENTE INCREÍBLE, LEGENDARIO! ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN GANADOR EN LA LIGA JUVENIL DE COMBATES MIXTOS!

-LINCOOOOOOOOOLN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD

Ante todo esto, toda la multitud subió a la Lona, elogiando al Albino, mientras que el equipo de Duncan sacaba a este, aún inconsciente, para darle atención médica, Su madre y Abuelo estaban incrédulos ante lo que vieron, Era imposible de presenciar para sus mentes orgullosas mientras se retiraban del lugar.

-¡Lo Lograste, Compadre!-Gritaba Clyde Histérico de felicidad.

-¡Eres un maldito Loco, Loud! ¡Pero en otros sentido, Idiota!-Decía Ronnie Anne mientras dejaba caer Lágrimas de Alegría.

-¡Una palabra, Conejo: ¡EPICO!-Dijo Leo.

-LINCOLN LOUD RECIBE EL TROFEO DE LA LIGA DURANTE ESTE COMBATE, COSA QUE FUE COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE MEMORABLE EN SOLO 9 DE 10 ROUNDS, SIN DUDA ALGUNA, TODOS RECORDARAN EL NOMBRE DE LINCOLN LOUD.

-DÍGANOS, REMOLINO, QUE SE SIENTE HABER GANADO ESTE COMBATE LARGO PERO QUE NADIE PUDO QUITAR SUS OJOS.

-Bueno, Solo diré que...aprendí mucho durante mi trayecto a la victoria, pero nada de esto pudiera haberlo logrado sin mis amigos, los cuales están aquí...y los que No, además creo que dejaré de boxear durante un buen tiempo, pero siendo sinceros, me agradó bastante la experiencia. Quizás después vuelva, pero por ahora, me voy a retirar por un tiempo.

-AHÍ TENEMOS EL COMENTARIO DEL RETADOR QUE VENCIÓ AL CAMPEÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN LA SINTONÍA DEL CANAL DEPORTIVO.

Los trobadores se despidieron mientras Lincoln pasaba entre la multitud junto a sus amigos para proceder a volver a los bastidores, sin darse cuenta que su propia familia estaba tratando de abrirse camino entre la multitud tratando de alcanzarlo, gritaban su nombre, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el grito del público, quedando en nada, solamente pudieron ver como el regresaba a los bastidores.

-Clyde.-Dijo Lincoln a su amigo.-Hazme un favor, por favor.

-Claro Lincoln, Lo que quieras.-Dijo.

-Mi familia, Diles que me vean en los bastidores, Por favor.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sin mucha expectativa y con algo de molestia.-Lincoln, sabes que te hicieron mucho daño.

-Por favor, Clyde.-Pidió el chico de blancos mechones.-Los necesito...En verdad.

* * *

Luego de que la multitud procediera a abandonar el estadio, aunque quedaban todavía varios, entre los que circulaban, 12 integrantes de una familia intentaban desesperadamente abrirse paso para poder buscar al ganador del combate, sin embargo no lograban encontrarlo, cosa que les provocó decepción de si mismos, ahora tan cerca de su hermano e hijo perdido, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, simplemente querían encontrarlo, poder abrazarlo, pedirle perdón pedirle que una vez más volviera a ser su hermano e hijo.

Pero cuando estaban por desesperarse, se encontraron para su sorpresa con alguien que tampoco habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oigan Louds.

-¿Clyde?-Preguntó Leni, siendo la única que pudo contestar ante la sorpresa.-¿Que...Que haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañar a mi amigo, además me pidió que le hiciera un favor.-Dijo de brazos cruzados.-Aunque el que puedan verlo no depende de mi, de lo contrario me abría asegurado de estar lo más lejos posible de ustedes, sin embargo aquí estoy porque el me lo pidió.

-¿A...a que te refieres?-Pregunto Luna Confundida.

-Lincoln los espera en los bastidores, en el fondo, pero después no me pregunten más.-Dijo para luego retirarse con discreción, las chicas querían seguirlo, pero fue mejor que no.

La familia simplemente acató lo que dijo Clyde y fueron a los bastidores del lado de donde Lincoln hizo su presentación, adentro había un pasillo, la familia avanzó hasta ver una puerta cerrada, era donde los peleadores se cambiaban, aunque a esa hora, ya Lincoln se habría cambiado, o incluso ido, pero por lo que les dijo Clyde, había algo de esperanza para poder verlo, tenían fe en que estaría cruzando esa puerta.

-Niñas.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ustedes...Vayan primero, creemos que merecen verlo ustedes primero.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, Luan.-Dijo Rita.-se lo merecen, es su hermano, no se preocupen.

-Mamá, Papá.

-Solo háganlo, tu más que nadie lo merece conocer, Lily.

Con esa iniciativa los padres se retiraron para poder esperarlos afuera, las hermanas se quedaron frente a la puerta, mientras una se acercó, estaba nerviosa como las demás, ¿y si se molestaba? ¿si no quería verlas? la única forma de que su pregunta fuera respondida, era abriendo la puerta, así que tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Listas?-Preguntó Lori.

Luego de un pequeño momento donde las chicas se miraron entre ellas, finalmente asintieron dándole la señal de abrir la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, poco a poco, todas comenzaron a entrar, estaban nerviosas, como no estarlo, Su único hermano había vuelto a Royal Woods después de 4 largos años, y convertido en toda una celebridad; avanzaron por las secciones de casilleros, no había nadie en ese momento.

Hasta que al mirar a una esquina, todas pudieron ver que había solo una persona, El, con su inconfundible cabello blanco y su característica afinación al naranja, estaban viendo a su hermano, el cual estaba terminando de guardar su equipo deportivo, todas se agruparon detrás de el, admirándolo en una mezcla de alegría y tristesa, realmente lo extrañaban, después de cometer supremas idioteces todas, era la razón principal porque la pena acompañaba a la alegría.

Hasta que finalmente, el peliblanco volteó, el también se quedó sorprendido, pero en el, poco a poco, su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando poco a poco para forma una sonrisa que les rompería el corazón, pero eso quedaría poco al verlo hablar con ese tono tan "Puro" en felicidad y nostalgia.

-Chicas.-Dijo para acercarse a ellas, mientras que en ellas las lágrimas de todas ellas comenzaron a surgir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _No se preocupen, aún queda el epílogo, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estaba bloqueado con el final, pero por fortuna, empecé a recuperarme, y elegí un buen momento para poner el final ¿no creen? en navidad...Regalos...adelantado, bueno, no importa._

 _Espero que todos les haya gustado esta historia, y me gustaría decirles que si les gustaría hacer una inspirada en la mía, no tengo problemas, si les quedó corto el final, no se preocupen, como dije con anterioridad, aun queda el epílogo, no se preocupen. además de que ahí pondré el sumario de como me inspiré respecto a la historia y como cree a los OCs míos y sus papeles._

 _Bueno, ojalá les haya encantado esta historia, y les doy muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido, un gran saludo para todos ustedes, Nos leeremos en el epílogo y en las siguientes historias._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	22. Capítulo 22: Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Ese abrazo que varias veces, cuando era niño obtenía, volvió a recibirlo nuevamente a sus 15 años de edad, pudiendo recordar lo bien que se sentía ese simple acto de amor, y que mejor se sentía al recibirlo por muchas personas en conjunto, realmente se sentía una cálida sensación en su corazón, recordando porque siempre era así, y porque debía seguir siendo así, a pesar de tener alguno que otro cambio.

Ellas lo necesitaban, sin importar que a veces lo negasen por rabia u orgullo, al final, ellas siempre necesitaron de el, su único hermano.

Desde que abrió los brazos, invitándolas, sin que ellas pudieran resistir, pudo oír sus sollozos y vio que varias tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, las 3 mayores tenían todo el maquillaje corriendo por sus mejillas, luego pudo ver como las gemelas, Lynn, Luan y Leni rompían en un desconsolado llanto, aquel niño de hermosos cabellos blancos, que en su nacimiento se había vuelto un recuerdo de tan bello ángel que habían dado a luz sus padres ahora era ese caballero de blanco cabello y de "armadura" naranja y azul, estando ahí para consolarlas a todas, luego de invitarlas a ese abrazo no dijo nada, dejó que todas se desahogaran, el jamás perdió la esperanza que lo extrañarían, después de todo, tras lo del incidente de la suerte, el protocolo, el punto dulce o la Limusina, y "Eso", ellas habían reconocido lo mucho que necesitaban de su hermano, pues solo tenía 11 años, tenía cosas que aprender, pero claramente, ellas también, Su fe había sido recomenzada.

Una vez que los llantos se calmaron, procedió a saludarlas a todas, siendo aquella tierna niña a la vista del chico, de anteojos y cabello alborotado la primera en ser recibida, la tomó en sus brazos, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando era bebé, puso su dedo bajo su mentón, para que pudiera verla a los ojos, mientras que los labios de la pequeña genio temblaban.

-Lisa.

-He...Hermano, Yo...Yo.-Trataba de decir, pero las palabras no le salía, y su expresión estoica ya estaba fallando desde hace rato, sus ojos estaba cristalizados, aguantando las lágrimas, pero estas finalmente se rompieron al ver esa sonrisa tan bella en el.

-Mi pequeña hermanita genio, no imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé.-Dijo mientras limpiaba una de las lágrimas de sus ojos entrecerrados, esa palabras acabaron por, finalmente, mostrar a quien era su verdadera hermana, oculta detrás de esa faceta de científico y genio: Una niña, una pequeña niña que aún necesitaba aprender, siendo aún una pequeñita, necesitaba de sus hermanos mayores, pero de entre todos ellos, uno de los que más destacaba era el, su único hermano.

Lisa Lloró como nunca lo había hecho desde que se volvió una genio, lloró en los brazos de su hermano del cual tanto había extrañado, las veces que lo tachó de inferior siempre la atormentaron, y quizás siempre lo harán, pero con el cerca, pudo sentir como su consuelo le hacía estar en un paz interior, pero no dejó de llorar.

-Por favor.-Pidió mientras trataba de hacerse entender.-perdóname, yo también Te extrañé mucho, no entiendo...c-como pude ser tan fría contigo, Lo siento...

-Lisa.-Dijo.-Ya no pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo? ahora estoy aquí, Contigo, con todas.-Sonrió para luego darle un dulce beso en su frente, haciendo que la pequeña genio aminorara su llanto, sonriendo grandemente, dejando que su hermano pudiera seguir con el resto.

Una vez que Bajó a Lisa, prosiguió con las siguientes, con esas 2 preciosas niñas de 10 años a las que siempre ayudó a resolver sus problemas, pareciendo que si el, finalmente su lección había sido aprendida, ya que después de la partida de su único hermano, dejaron de pelear, cosa que fue para la familia un problema menos del que preocuparse, pero por el otro lado, ellas eran las que más lo extrañaban de entre toda la familia, junto con Lynn, Luna, Lucy, Leni y Lori, más bien todas lo extrañaban por el igual, su dolor fue siempre igual de grande.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, las 2 niñas se abalanzaron sobre el, y no se dieron restricciones, lloraron en el pecho de su hermano a todo pulmón, no se despegaban de el ni por un instante, no querían, a sus cabezas volvían esos malos recuerdos en los que Lincoln había acabado con los platos rotos, pero ahora el estaba ahí para evitar su colapso, intentó decir algo, pero ellas se le habían adelantado.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Lola, con un nudo en la garganta.-Por favor...Perdónanos, siento haber sido tan mala contigo, por favor...SnIf...te quiero mucho...Por favor, perdóname.

-Yo...Yo también lo siento mucho, hermano.-Dijo Lana, sin dejar que las lágrimas detuvieran su flujo.-Fuiste muy bueno con nosotras, y jamás te lo agradecimos, por favor, lo lamentamos, lo lamentamos mucho.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, Hermanitas.-Dijo.-Ya estoy aquí, mis amadas hermanas gemelas, no saben cuanto las extrañé.

-Y nosotras a ti.-Dijeron ambas.-Te queremos mucho.

Mientras ellas enterraban sus rostros en su pecho, Lincoln dejó que ellas lo siguieran abrazando un poco más, que ellas sintieran su calor que les otorgaba con su cuerpo, dándoles seguridad, su amor, que estaba ahí para protegerlas una vez más. Al bajarlas de su regazo vio como ellas le sonreían con gran emoción, dejando que siguiera avanzando, para ver a su primera hermana menor.

Allí estaba ella, aquella a quien le evitó las burlas al culparse el por ella, siendo ese recuerdo el que, desde su partida, resonó un centenar de veces en la mente de Lucy hasta que ya no pudo contarlas, un día, mientras Lynn padre Acomodaba cosas en el ático, pudo encontrarla, destrozada, triste y más que nada, Llorando, llorando por no poder defender a su hermano mayor, Lucy estaba destrozada.

Y ahora el estaba ahí, su hermano mayor se dirigía a ella, Lucy estaba inmóvil, durante 4 años estuvo soñando con su hermano, soñando que volvía pasando la puerta principal para dirigirse a ella y abrazarla, diciéndole que la perdonaba, más sus sueños se quedaron cortos, ya que siempre lo veía a el de 11 años ya si misma de 8, ahora el era de 15, alto, con el físico visiblemente marcado pero seguía siendo el, su hermano, Lincoln, quien siempre estuvo para ella, para oír sus poemas, para entenderla.

Siguió inmóvil, contemplando tristemente a su hermano mayor mientras ligeras lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, sus labios temblaban, el por otra parte, sin inmutarse, camino tranquilamente hacia ella, hasta que la tuvo de frente.

-Hola, Lucy.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Jadeó Lucy al verlo frente a el, y con esa sonrisa, su corazón se rompió, tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin alguien a quien dedicarle sus poemas, ya que su familia también estaba dolida sin el como para poder oírla mayormente, sus pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus pálidas mejillas pronto se convirtieron en cascadas, y comenzó a Jadear hasta que bajó ligeramente la cabeza, sin embargo, el estuvo ahí, para evitar su colapso, la abrazó, ella no pudo aguantar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, igual que las gemelas, enterrando su rostro sobre su pecho, sollozó de forma ahogada, Lincoln no se inmutó y le comenzó a acariciar su cabello, también a susurrarle, que estaba ahí, que debía estar tranquila, ya que, ahora, había vuelto.

-Lucy.-Dijo de forma baja para que al menos los que estuvieran cerca pudieran oírla, especialmente ella.-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, contigo, con todas.

-L...Lincoln.-Intentó decir la gótica, pero su voz le fallaba.-Te...yo...yo te...

-Tranquila.-Dijo con tono consolador.-Lucy, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, lo lamento, pero aún tengo a más hermanas a las que saludar.

-Te quiero, Hermano.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esta vez con una sonrisa que le costaba mantener, mientras aún recorrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Lincoln pasó su pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas de su hermanita, para darle un beso en su frente, fue cuando pudo proseguir con la que fue su última hermana mayor: Lynn.

Durante mucho, ella tuvo que cargar con toda la culpa, más aún cuando no fue la única que participó, aún así, ella fue sin duda la más afectada, se odiaba así misma, junto con el resto de casi toda su familia y media ciudad, siempre estuvo pensando lo mucho que deseaba volver todo atrás y deshacer todo lo ocurrido, ojalá fuera posible.

Pero ahora, algo en su interior despertó, diciéndole que ya podía y tenía que olvidar, pues su familia dejó de lado su odio hacia Lynn y, al igual que ella, ese odio hacia ella se convirtió en tristesa por Lincoln, pues durante esos 4 años, no hicieron más que extrañarlo, y ahora estaba frente a el, su primer y único hermanito menor, ella tenía los labios abiertos y temblorosos, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban tampoco de fluir de ella mientras, que al igual que Lucy, daba pequeños jadeos.

-Lynn.

No dudó ni por un momento, a pesar de que la pena y la alegría la estaban invadiendo, pudo rodear a su hermanito con sus brazos, igual que las gemelas, lloró desconsoladamente. enterrando su rostro en el pecho del de blancos mechones, tenía claro que Lynn fue la más afectada por su error, siendo la causante primordial de su partida, aún así, no podía negarlo, era su hermana más cercana, y aún, al igual que todas y el, le quedaba mucho que aprender.

Dejó que ella también se desahogara, pues ella era sin duda, la que más lo necesitaba, Lincoln simplemente dejo que le diera su cariño mientras acariciaba su espala y su cabello castaño.

-Lynn.-Volvió a llamarla.

Ella siguió llorando, pero escuchó la llamada de su hermano, así que comenzó a calmarse, para hacerse entender lo que quería y tenía que decirle a su hermanito.

-Lincoln.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Te extrañé mucho, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, por favor...por favor perdóname.-Dijo antes de que el llanto la volviera a consumir.

-Lynn.-Dijo poniendo su mano bajo su mentón para que la mirara.-Está bien...Ya todo está bien ahora, no es necesario que me pidas disculpas.

-Pero...¡Pero todo fue mi culpa, Primero mis supersticiones y luego esto! ¡Deberías...! tu...¡Tu deberías estar restregando tu dolor y rabia sobre mi! ¡Te dimos la espalda y...!

Lincoln, sin inmutarse, hizo que lo mirara de nuevo, fue suficiente para que parara, además, no quería que las chicas se pusieran peor de lo que podrían estar.

-Lynn.-Dijo.-Por favor, te lo dije, eso ya pasó, fue hace 4 años, ya...ya es momento de olvidar, y empezar de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Lynn.-La interrumpió.-Por favor, no sigas sufriendo más, solo mira hacia adelante a partir de ahora ¿bien? Yo jamás dejé de amarte ni a ti ni a ninguna.-Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de su sollozante hermana mayor.-he vuelto, y pronto estaré con ustedes, te lo prometo.-Dijo a su oído para luego darle un tierno beso en su frente, estaba tan feliz de estar con ella, igual que con todas.

Con esas últimas palabras pudo dejar tranquila a su hermana en parte, pero después se encargaría de consolarla más si no era suficiente, ahora tenía que proseguir con las demás mayores.

Estuvo a punto de dejar la comedia, de hecho, a punto de también perder su alegría, de no ser por Leni, la familia solamente vería a Luan vestida tal vez de mimo o de ropa casual, pero siempre con una expresión de tristesa, olvidando lo que alguna vez era felicidad en ella, gracias a su hermana mayor, Luan aún pudo al menos sonreír para sus conocidos y a los niños, aunque ella no podía hacerlo para si misma desde la partida de su hermano, un recordatorio para que nunca olvidara lo terrible que fue con todos con sus bromas, especialmente con el.

Pero ahora, su razón para sonreír, para poder saber lo que era el significado de la palabra felicidad, había regresado, ahora estaba frente a el, aproximándose a el, Lincoln, un chico entre 10 chicas, con un destacado cabello blanco como la nieve, quien fue quien la inspiró a la comedia cuando era un bebé, un pequeño a quien estúpidamente le dio la espalda, estuvo resignada durante mucho tiempo a tener que vivir con eso. Pero ahora, después de 4 largos años, pudo dejar eso atrás, aquello que pareció haber perdido, ahora estaba más que nunca presente al tenerlo a el delante de ella, tomando la decisión de dar ella el primer paso, tenía mucho que decirle, pero apenas podía contenerse por la alegría que le invadía. Así que opto por algo más...casual.

-He...Hermanito.

-Luan.

-Lincoln.-Dijo antes de arrojarse a su hermanito, que ahora la superaba en estatura, ligeramente más alto que Lori, así que se quedó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermanito, lloraba a cántaros, por fin, el pequeño de blancos cabellos, ahora convertido en ese campeón, quien se lastimó, quemó y sufrió por ella y por todas, nuevamente estaba estrujándola, al fin, estaba con el una vez más.

-Te extrañé mucho, hermana mayor.

Lincoln sintió como el abrazo tomaba fuerza, podía oír los sollozos de su hermana comediante, para luego ver como ella dejaba que la viera a los ojos, entre lágrimas, tristesa y alegría, Luan se hizo entender.

-Yo...Lincoln.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-No sabes cuanto te extrañe...Te...Te quiero mucho...Snif.

-Y yo a ti, Luan.-Dijo sonriéndose.-Mi graciosa hermana mayor. Yo también te extrañé mucho, a ti y a tus bromas.

Dejó que ella siguiera con el un momento, abrazándolo, queriéndolo, sentir nuevamente el calor que le daba ella cuando el era un bebé, no quería volver a desprenderse de el, aquel niño de 11 años, de blancos mechones que se transformó una vez en su inspiración y que ahora era ese varón de 15 años, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con que tanto el como sus hermanas eran por naturaleza, atractivos de apariencia, pero para ellas, nuevamente veían lo especial que era su hermano, tan especial como lo podrían ser ellas. Dejó que las lágrimas sugieran fluyendo, hasta que finalmente terminó de abrazarlo, pues sabía que aún quedaban las hermanas mayores, quienes también necesitaban, tanto como todas, recibir a su hermano.

Se aproximo a Luna, si, la misma rockera que de pequeño le enseñó a amar la música y con quien disfrutaba tocar su guitarra y cantarle canciones de cuna cuando era bebé, Sollozaba en cataratas, nuevamente su mente la atormentaba con los bellos recuerdos que tuvo con el pequeño albino, para luego abandonarlo como basura, en ese punto, Luna ya no aguantó, estuvo a punto de colapsarse por ese dolor y culpa consigo misma, pero antes de que terminara besando el suelo, su hermanito alcanzó a tomarla y evitar su caída.

-Luna.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿que pasa?

No dijo nada, se sujetó a los brazos de su hermano, sin levantar la mirada, pero ambos se pusieron de pie prontamente, aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, y puso so mano en la mejilla de su hermano, no era un sueño, sentir como su mano acariciaba su pecosa mejilla, confirmandole que era verdad.

No dudó arrojarse a su hermano, las lágrimas cayeron a cántaros, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había hecho con nadie, aquel pequeño a quien le dedicaba canciones de cuna cuando era bebé, nuevamente estaba a su lado, ahora como un hombre, un campeón, un héroe para cada una de ellas. Más como lo hizo con Luan, dejó que terminara, para poder ir con la chica modista, esa que destacó no por su inteligencia, sino por su gran corazón, un corazón que era tan grande como la del albino.

-Leni.-Dijo Lincoln.-Hola, Yo...

-Linky!-Exclamó la rubia, sin dejar de llorar, había soñado por mucho tiempo con el desde que se fue, igual que Lucy, soñaba con el pasando la puerta de la casa, dejando ver sus cabellos blancos como la nieve, como dejaba que lo abrazara y le decía que le perdonaba, que la perdonara por ser una estúpida que no hizo nada para evitar su partida, por fin podía decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle.-Linky...Linky yo...Snif...no sabes...cuanto te extrañé, por favor...-pidió, con un nudo en la garganta para hacerse entender.-Por favor...perdóname...perdóname por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarte cuando...

-Esta bien.-Dijo.-Ya...ya no importa, Leni, ahora estoy aquí, finalmente puedo volver con todas ustedes.

Leni sonrió con gran emoción, sin aguantar, le dio un dulce beso en su frente, sin dejar de llorar por reencontrarse con su hermano perdido. No iba a dejar ir a su hermanito, no esta vez, aún así, sabía que al igual que ella, todas necesitaban de el, simplemente tuvo que decir simples palabras con su característica Dulzura antes de que siguiera.

-Te quiero, Hermanito, Te quiero mucho.-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti, Hermana Mayor.-Dijo, intentando permanecer tranquilo, si, la felicidad que a el le inundada, la misma que a ellas les inundaban también, desde hace mucho que comenzó a invadirle en el interior.

Con ese saludo, pudo continuar, llegando finalmente a su hermana mayor, la cual, al igual que Luna y Leni, tenía el rostro hecho un desastre por todo el maquillaje que corría por sus mejillas, de entre todas ellas, ella era quien mejor podía recordar los tiempos de antaño de Lincoln, es más, estuvo presente cuando era un bebé recién nacido, a pesar de que no podría enseñarle lo mismo que las demás, juró que se aseguraría de que fueran los mejores hermanos del mundo porque un bebé tan adorable sin duda se lo merecía.

Pero al darse cuenta del peor error de su vida, Lori se deprimió demasiado, sufría siempre con su mente recordandole las veces que le hizo sentir mal a Lincoln, especialmente cuando lo amenazaba con volverlo un pretzel humano, y la "promesa" que había pactado con su hermanito, ella había roto, se sentía como la peor persona de la tierra, durante 4 años ni ella supo como pudo reprimir tanto las emociones, quizás era porque al ver a sus demás hermanas sufrir, también incluyendo a su madre, sumado a que ella era la mayor, tenía que estar firme en medio de tanto colapso emocional por parte de su familia, ni siquiera quería que a ella la vieran así, pero mientras más reprimía, más dolorosa se hacía la herida.

pero cuando lo vio, triunfando por la televisión, con esa sonrisa que siempre ellas admiraron ver, sentía como si algo en su interior quería liberarse, algo que estaba preso durante mucho, al principio era débil, pero al verlo en persona en el combate final, se intensificó, y ahora, frente a el, en persona, simplemente ya no podía contenerlo, ni se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que Lincoln se puso frente a ella, por fortuna, no fueron más que un par de segundos.

-Lori, ¿Estas bien?

Esas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad, que dicen cruda muchos, pero ahora, la habían cocinado bien al horno, cruda ya no sabía, era dulce.

Dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa y atrapó a su hermanito en sus brazos, enredándolo, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como aquello que tenía tanto tiempo reprimido, al fin se liberaba, para poder sentir como su carga se sentía más aligerada, Recordó la cálida sensación que solo el podía dar al abrazarlo, un ángel que no supieron valorar, que ahora más regresaba para poder perdonarlas por haberlo abandonado, tenía tanto que decirle, pero la alegría combinada con la tristesa y la nostalgia era tan inmensa, que le costaba trabajo ordenar las palabras adecuadas.

-Lori.-Se le adelanto.-No sabes cuanto te extrañé mucho, mi gran hermana mayor.-Dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa. Estaba casi en sus límites.

Sintió como el abrazo tomaba fuerza, como si nunca más quisiera dejarlo ir, también pudo oír como comenzaba a sollozar, no era la chica madura que acostumbraban todos a ver en ese momento, era ahora como una niña pequeña, llorando por alguien que extrañaba mucho por haber querido tratarlo mejor, no podía estar más arrepentida, su llanto se había vuelto desconsolado, bajo, pero reflejaba a un alma de corazón roto por culpa propia.

-Hermanito.-Dijo Entre sollozos, para luego mirarlo mientras pasaba su manos por las mejillas de su hermano.-Lincoln...

No pudo decir más simplemente siguió abrazándolo, queriéndolo, dándole todo su afecto a su hermanito menor, sollozando en sus brazos, tanto que decirle, tanto con que disculparse y tan pocas fuerzas para poder expresarselas a su hermanito. Fue cuando sintió como dejaba de abrazarla, no quería dejarlo ir, inmediatamente quería volver a aferrarse a el, pero fue suficiente su voluntad para que le permitiera verla a ella y al resto.

-Esta bien Lori.-Dijo dirigiéndose a las demás terminado el abrazo.-Chicas...que alegría me da poder verlas de nuevo.

Quería decir algo más, cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su Shorts Azules, se trataba de una niña de 4 años de edad, que vestía con una camisa de color Lavanda, era rubia, de larga cabellera, lo que más le sorprendió, era que cuando tuvo su atención, sacó detrás de su espalda un conejo de peluche blanco, Lincoln supo inmediatamente quien era, no podía creerlo, estaba asombrado.

-Ho...Hola, Hermano mayor.-Dijo Lily, abrazando a Bun Bun.

-Lily...-Dijo Lincoln con los ojos iluminados, arrodillándose a su altura para poder verla bien.-E...Eres tu?-Dijo acercando su mano, con temor de tocarla, muy pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron.

La pequeña solamente se acercó lentamente a su hermano y se dejó atrapar por los brazos de el, ella lo abrazó con fuerza de la que sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían. Lincoln también la abrazó, con delicadeza para no lastimarla, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó, con una mano acarició su cabello rubio cuando le vio su dulce mirada de niña, aquella bebé que tanto cariño le dedicó, ahora era esa dulce niña que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

-Lily.-Dijo acariciando su cabello.-eres tu...de...de verdad eres tu, hermanita.

-Me alegra al fin conocerte, Hermano mayor.

* * *

-¿Crees que fue la mejor decisión?-Preguntó.

-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro.-Dijo su marido.-ellas realmente lo extrañaban, yo también pero...-No supo más que decir, estaba avergonzado, se sentía completamente estúpido.

-crees que se hubiera molestado de verte, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Rita.

-Primero el protocolo, luego las supersticiones de Lynn, y luego "eso"-Dijo Cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

-Lynn, ¿y como crees que me siento yo?-Dijo Rita.-¿Que clase de madre deja a su hijo a su suerte? ¿que clase de madre permite que su hijo duerma en la calle?-Añadió con la voz quebrada, para luego luchar por mantener la calma.-(Suspiro) yo también pensé lo mismo que tu, Lynn, pero espero que Lincoln al menos pueda perdonarlas a ellas, se lo merecen.

-Si.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Tienes razón.

* * *

Luego de verla con detalle, darle su cariño, y finalizar con un dulce beso en su frente, de los que siempre hizo cuando ella era bebé, Bajó a Lily, y las contempló a todas, 5 bellas mujeres y 5 dulces niñas, y a sus ojos de todas ellas, un apuesto y humilde Varón de cabello blanco, un ángel que nunca supieron valorar hasta que lo perdieron, si haber ni un solo día en que no lo extrañaran.

Ahora, el había vuelto a ellas, y que mejor forma que ganar un evento, reflejando su fuerza emocional, aquel valor que le permitía mover tierra y mar para enmendar un error cuando lo cometía con el fin de reconciliarse con su familia siempre que podía.

-Chicas.-Tomó la palabra.-Estoy tan feliz de verlas nuevamente, tenía fe en que vendrían, gracias...gracias a todas.

Nuevamente todas se arrojaron en el, y lo abrazaron, no era posible describir la alegría que todas sentían por al fin, tenerlo de vuelta con ellas, aquel sueño que todas tuvieron desde que ya no lo veían salir de la que una vez era su habitación en su hogar, finalmente se había cumplido, un sueño hecho realidad, para 9 de ellas, el poder reencontrarse con su hermano, a quien perdieron por sus supremas idioteces de las cuales no había día en que no se arrepintieran ni donde no lo extrañaran.

En la pequeña, por otro lado, era el poder conocer finalmente a quien sería su único hermano, desde que tenía memoria, sus hermanas le hablaban de el, de la gran persona que era y que es ahora, al saber la razón del por qué se había ido no pudo evitar sentir rencor respecto a su familia por lo que hicieron, pero como eran su familia ya dicho, los amaba, además había visto como se lamentaban día a día de lo que hicieron, esperando que algún día pudiera regresar para poder perdonarlos y conocer nuevamente a la pequeña Lily Loud. Finalmente, el sueño se hizo realidad.

-No, hermanito.-dijo Lori, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.-gracias a ti por volver.

Sus dudas se terminaron, al ver como sus hermanas lo extrañaban pudo sentirse nuevamente como alguien dentro de la familia, una vez más era un Loud, podía sentirlo en su alma.

-Chicas.-Dijo.-¿Como han estado?

-Bien, y mejor ahora que estas aquí.-Dijo Luna.-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos.

-Volverás a casa ¿verdad?-Preguntó Lola, Suplicante.

-Por favor, Regresa.-Añadió Lana.

-Chicas.-Respondió Lincoln.-Quiero volver, Quiero volver a ser un Loud nuevamente, Quiero estar con todas ustedes de nuevo, Pero no lo haré por el momento.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que todas entristecieran, deseaban saber el por qué, y no iban a callar.

-Pero Linky.-Dijo Leni tristemente.-¿Por qué aún no?

-Chicas, verán.-Suspiró y acomodó su garganta.-¿Saben que estuve viviendo en Filadelfia durante casi 2 meses?

-Si.-Respondió Lola.

-Bueno, allá conocía mucha gente, pero hace un par de días...uno de mis amigos que hice allá Falleció, _Leucemia_ , estuve en su funeral, estuve a punto de no pelear aquí en Royal Woods.

Su respuesta y razones no tardaron en llegar a las chicas, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo nuevamente con ellas, en su hogar, poder darle el amor que no supieron darle en antaño. Pero por otro lado también comprendían de cierta forma la razón de que Lincoln tardaría un poco para poder regresar, pero por otra parte era una luz de esperanza para ellas que, aunque no regresaría al instante, lo haría, el regresaría.

-Lincoln...Lo sentimos mucho.-Dijo Lynn.

-Esta bien.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Ya pasó, entiendo que me extrañan, yo también las extrañé, pero tranquilas, nos será mucho que haré, es solo que...Le prometí hacer algo.-Confesó.-Y estaré un poco más en Filadelfia hasta que cumpla lo que le prometí.

-Pero podríamos ir a visitarte mientras tanto.

Ante la pregunta de Lucy, Lincoln sonrió, esa era al menos una oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, aún tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero la sugerencia era algo que podría hacer que pudiera su familia estar un tiempo con el de visita en Filadelfia hasta que el pudiera volver luego de cumplir con lo que le prometió a su amigo.

-Si, por favor.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-No saben cuanto muero por contarles de mi y como he estado, pero también quisiera saber como han estado ustedes.

Las chicas también sonrieron ante la respuesta de su hermano, sobra decir que ya estaban ansiosas, ellas también estaban con las ganas de hablar con el acerca de ellas, así como saber como ha estado.

-Oigan, ¿y Mamá y Papá?-Preguntó.-También los vi, pero ¿donde están?

* * *

En el estacionamiento, Lynn padre estaba examinando el motor de Vanzilla en compañía de su esposa, en el patriarca aún la duda le seguía en cuanto a la decisión que tomaron.

-Cariño.-Dijo.-(Suspiro) Crees...¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al dejarlas allá? se que tu también querías verlo, yo también pero...

-Tranquilo, Lynn.-Dijo Rita, tomando su mano que tenía sobre el capot del auto.-Yo también pensé lo mismo que tú, pero ahora...no estoy muy segura.-Confesó.-Pero creo que las niñas tiene derecho a verlo, quizás más que nosotros.

-Si.-Respondió.-se lo merecen.

Luego, Lynn padre vio bien a Vanzila para que, cuando volvieran a casa, no tuvieran problemas; Gracias a Lana, Vanzilla sufría menos de errores o fallos.

Fue cuando vieron a sus hijas salir del estadio, bastante cerca de Donde estaba Vanzilla, así que no tardaron en reunirse. Podían ver que todas estaban tranquilas, honestamente no pensaban verlas así. Aunque Rita fue a recibirlas.

-Y...¿Como les fue?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

- _¿Y como les fue a ustedes, Mamá y Papá?_

Entre las 10 chicas, el único varón de blancos cabellos se presentó frente a sus padres, Lynn padre se quedó con la boca abierta mientras que Rita cubría la suya con sus manos mientras Lincoln se les acercaba, sus ojos se humedecieron, poco a poco, comenzó a quitar sus manos de su boca, para que, con una, acercara lentamente hacia la mejilla de su hijo, solo como una madre podía hacerlo, llegó a su objetivo, Lincoln solamente cerró los ojos al sentir como su madre acariciaba su mejilla mientras lo contemplaba con tristesa mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Lincoln...Mi...Mi niño, Mi bebé...-Decía con torpeza cuando su hijo la interrumpió tomando su mano que había llevado a la mejilla del de mechones blancos

-Tranquila, mamá.-Dijo.-Estoy aquí, contigo, una vez más, aquí estoy.

Rita dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa y lo atrapó con sus brazos, lloraba a mares, durante 4 malditos años tuvo que sentir el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo, y más doloroso era cuando era culpa suya, con solo recordarlo estuvo apunto de caer de rodillas, pero ahí estaba su hijo, su bebé, su único hijo para poder evitar eso y mostrarle que había vuelto, había regresado a sus brazos, como ella nunca quiso que se separaran. Sonrió con gran felicidad y alegría, aquel pequeñíto de blancos mechones como la nieve, ahora convertido en campeón, estaba de vuelta en sus brazos.

-Lincoln.-Intentaba formular las palabras pero su garganta se atrofiaba por la emoción.-Mi pequeño bebé...Mi niño.

-Mamá.-correspondió mientras aún la abrazaba.

-Fuiste como un hueco en mi corazón.-Decía.-Ojalá puedas perdonarme, porque te fallé.

-Mejor olvidemos eso, ¿Vale? Honestamente prefiero olvidarlo.-Dijo, a lo que su madre asintió.-te extrañé mucho, pero bueno, tu sabes.

-Si, Hijo.

Rita permitió que su hijo dejara ver a su padre, quien tenía los labios temblorosos, intentaba no quebrarse teniendo apenas éxito estando sentado en el asiento del copiloto en el ángulo hacia afuera, vio tristemente como su único hijo varón acercarse a el, después del tema de las supersticiones de Lynn, se dijo así mismo que no volvería a fallarle a su hijo, ya que eso fue lo peor que pudo hace, y sin embargo, luego de el otro incidente, "Ese incidente" que lo hizo partir.

No había ningún día donde se no se arrepintiera de echarle sal a la herida, llegó a odiarse a si mismo como padre, preguntándose que clase de padre dejaba solo a su hijo, en resumen, se sentía como un horrible monstruo, sabía que el alcohol solo empeoraría las cosas, así que se limitó a, cuando estuviera solo, derramar sus lágrimas, deseando volver todo atrás, y hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Hola, Papá.

Se puso de pie con temor, aún cuando su hijo le sonreía, sentía su cuerpo temblar, se esforzó por ver a su hijo de frente, tratando de no inmutarse. Aunque su hijo no tardó en notar su inquietud.

-Papá, ¿todo en orden?

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta, aunque pudo notar algo del impacto que tenía aquel hombre, así que se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Papá.

Dicho esto, decidió dar el, el primer paso, abrazó a su padre, expresándole, igual que a su madre, que había vuelto, había vuelto por ellos, por todos.

-Hijo.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Perdóname...Perdóname por favor.

-(Suspiro), Esta bien, papá, Ya no importa.-Dijo luego de unos segundos.-Lo importante, es que ahora he vuelto, estoy aquí, con mi familia.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo.

La petición de la pequeñita hizo que su hermano no dudara en cargarla y a la par, subió los ánimos con su inocencia infaltíl, una vez en sus brazos, le dio nuevamente un dulce beso en su frente, para luego ver como los 2 padres se ponían al lado suyo frente a el. Las chicas se reunieron junto a ellos mientras Lincoln sostenía a Lily en sus brazos

-Mi familia, los extrañé.-Dijo con alegría y serenidad.-Los extrañé mucho.

* * *

En la Biblioteca de Filadelfia, Lincoln estaba subiendo las escaleras, debía cumplir la promesa a su amigo, a pesar de que el ya no podría hacerlo, Lincoln lo haría por el. Como Rocky lo Hizo, el Albino subió hasta la cima, luego volteó a ver la calle frente a la Biblioteca, se quedó contemplando a la gente pasar, los vehículos conducir, se sintió igual que el semental italiano, además de bien por honrar a su amigo.

-Linda vista.-Dijo una chica Rubia de mechón celeste, que destacaba por tener un ojo, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha robóticas, el resto usaba vestimenta normal.

-Y que lo digas, Sam.-Dijo felizmente.-Me alegra que hayas comprendido que Luna no te abandonó a propósito.

-Agradece también a mis padres.-dijo, A lo que el solo bufó alegremente.-O seguiría viviendo en las alcantarillas.

-Al menos tu y Luna vuelven a ser amigas.

-Si.-Dijo con tranquilidad.-Oye, si yo fuera tu, iría rápidamente a mi hogar a tener todo arreglado para la visita de la familia.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, la propiedad la pondré en venta en un par de días, pero no está de más que al menos pueda pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos, no tiene importancia en donde sea.

-Bueno, Te...dejaré en tus asuntos.-Dijo.-Iré a ver a alguien que me oculte las partes mecánicas.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Lincoln se quedó un momento sentado en una banca cuando Sam se retiró, vio la estatua de Rocky un rato, sin duda, había llegado tan alto como el, quizá más, pero el estaba realmente feliz, luego de estirar un poco su espalda, volvió a su casa, que no lo sería por mucho tiempo, se dio un baño y se cambió, ahora usaba una camisa abotonada abierta, naranja por supuesto, de bajo, una camisa blanca, pantalones azules, zapatillas blancas como su camisa interior y cabello, y como cinturón, una cadena.

Había hecho una mesa de almuerzo lo bastante grande en su estancia inicial, no espero que la necesitaría, puso el mantel encima y acomodó las sillas, esta vez para 13 personas, como siempre debió ser; estaba preparando pan horneado, jugo de piña, puso la mantequilla y la persea americana, más comúnmente llamada Palta o Aguacate.

Luego de acomodar las mesas y ponerles almohadas a cada una para que estuvieran cómodos, sin olvidar las servilletas y pañuelos para limpiarse, Luego esperó a que la cena terminara de calentarse.

TOC TOC TOC.

Estaba esperando a que la puerta sonara, con solo ver a Vanzilla en la ventana superior, se apresuró a bajar para abrirle a su familia que tanto lo ha extrañado, Saludó a su familia y les abrió la puerta, una vez adentro, sus hermanas la abrazaron, Su hermanito se había tomado tanta molestia para recibirles, y llegaron justo a tiempo, el horno sonó y Lincoln pidió que podían sentarse mientras el sacaba las cosas del Horno.

-Déjame ayudarte, hijo.

-Papá, no es necesario, además ustedes son mis invitados.

-Tonterías, hijo mío.-Dijo Lynn padre.-No tienes que hacer más trabajo del que puedes hacer, vamos, deja que te ayude.

-bueno, esta bien.

Los 2 Varones pusieron la comida y los platos, Lynn padre ofreció también preparar uno de sus clásicos pasteles como postre, aunque primero Las chicas se quedaron un rato junto a su hermano, no podían estar más felices de estar con el, el propio Lincoln también estaba así, se sentó en un sofá junto con todas y oyó como les iba a todas últimamente, Lori estaba cerca de terminar la Universidad con Bobby, además de que estaba considerando arrendar un apartamento para cuando consideraran forma su propia familia; Leni había logrado vender varios diseños propios con la ayuda de Luan, quien junto con Luna, habían participado en programas de Radio, Luna había conseguido crear discos en solo, mientras que Luan en menor medida, contaba uno que otro chiste, pero su interés por la comedia se había deteriorado gravemente luego de la partida de Lincoln, Lynn había dejado el deporte hace mucho, además de que solo se limitó a seguir con sus estudios, aunque ya no tenía motivación en ese entonces, Lucy seguía con sus poemas pero había dejado de hacer cosas de esoterismo y sesiones, igual que Lynn, estaba desmotivada por depresión, las demás aún no habían cambiado mucho, pero lo que todas tenían en común, era que no había ningún día en que no lo extrañaran.

Aunque eso era agua pasada, Ahora ellas estaban felices, por poder estar de nuevo con el, su hermano, quien se transformó en su Inspiración, su Héroe.

-Les ha ido muy bien, Chicas.-Dijo Lincoln.-Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Gracias, Hermano.-Dijo Luna.-Ahora que...bueno...has vuelto, las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

-Saben que debo esperar a que alguien se interese por esta propiedad primero, ¿verdad?

-Y eso que.-Dijo Lola.-Lo importante es que vas a volver, Linky, tenemos mucho que contarte.

-Es verdad.-Secundó Lana.-Cuando llegues te daremos una sorpresa, hermano.

-Pues estoy esperando a que me la muestren, seguro les quedó estupenda.-Rió el Albino y les acarició las cabezas a las gemelas fue cuando Lori puso sus manos sobre las de su hermano.

-Lincoln, de verdad.-Dijo Lori.-Gracias, muchas gracias por volver, Lincoln. Literalmente no podemos esperar a que vuelvas.

-Si, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lincoln.-Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

El ambiente era el mejor, sentirse nuevamente como parte de su familia era algo que el, acabando de recordar, lo bello y hermoso que se sentía, Lincoln no podía estar más felíz, lo mismo se podía decir de sus hermanas, durante mucho tiempo tuvieron que cargar con la culpa, el peso de sus consecuencias por no ser buenas hermanas, deseando volver todo atrás, y haber estado con el para apoyarlo, y luego varias comenzaron a tener pesadillas desgarradoras, Incluso Lucy en un momento fue descubierta rasgando las ropas que tenía puestas, siendo detenida por Luan, Lori estuvo a punto de contemplar el suicidio de no ser por la ayuda de Bobby y su familia.

Pero entre todas esas cosas, la familia hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firmes a pesar de mucha debilidad emocional en los Loud, y ahora todo eso podían dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas, poder volver a ser una familia unida, ahora más que nunca ya que la columna principal, su hermano perdido, volvería.

- _RING!-_ Sonó el timbre del horno.

-Vamos chicas, la cena está servida, sigamos hablando en la mesa, ¿quieren?

Lincoln y sus hermanas fueron a la mesa para cenar, las chicas seguirían hablando y charlando con su hermano hasta el final, solo que en la mesa, sus padre se unirían a las conversaciones, la que no se separaba de el era la menor, cuando terminó su plato, fue a sentarse en el regazo de su hermano, Lincoln estaba muy feliz de poder conocer nuevamente a la pequeña Lily Loud.

-Brindemos.-Dijo Rita, poniéndose de pie y con su vaso.

Todos brindaron, por el regreso de Lincoln, por los hermano y hermanas, por la familia, los 13 integrantes chocaron sus vaso y los ingirieron, comenzando a cenar definitivamente, todas las hermanas hablaron a Lincoln sobre todo tipo de cosas, el gustosamente las oyó todas, así también el les contó a cerca de su estancia en Filadelfia que terminaría en un par de días, claramente dijo en la pelea contra Duncan II que se retiraría temporalmente del mundo del Box, volvería con su familia a Royal Woods, vendería la propiedad que tenía el Filadelfia y seguiría en contacto con sus amistades de la ciudad, incluidas las de su difunto amigo.

Ahora solo disfrutó estar con su familia, esta vez como otro integrante nuevamente, al cual, todas ellas extrañaron.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Remolino Blanco_

 _By **RCurrent**_

* * *

 _De acuerdo, con eso doy por concluido mi primer Fic, Espero que les haya gustado, les doy mis cordiales agradecimientos a todos los que me han seguido, espero que el final los haya dejado satisfechos, pues como dije al principio, fue mi primer fic._

 _Ahora seguiré con los demás trabajos que tengo en la mesa hasta que todos estén completos, He recuperado el ánimo para seguir con Amistad y Redención, y Nuevos vecinos al terminar este. Aclararé que no haré una secuela de esta historia, pero cualquiera que tiene una idea de hacer una y quiera hacerla, puede, solo avísenme, en cualquier caso, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, y yo me aseguraré de seguir con los demás proyectos que tengo._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


End file.
